The Thorns Of Rose
by papern00b451
Summary: In a losing battle that Being X created. Tanya refuses to kneel down towards the deity. But Being X has another catch for her next reincarnation. Is to reincarnate and share a body with the newborn. As the two different minds will face perils in a single body. Where one is kind and sweet, the other is cold and calculating. Can the two different souls get along with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Second Reincarnation

* * *

From the burning streets of the Fatherland, gunshots, and explosion roared across the Capital Berun. Blood spilled among the streets and officers shouting orders to make a last ditch effort to defend their homeland from the invaders.

In the heat of a hopeless battle where they're being attacked from all sides, a particular blonde girl is shouting commands of her battalion to stall the invading forces from advancing towards their Capital.

This Battalion is called the Imperial Army 203rd Air Mage Battalion. Their Wing Commander, Tanya von Degurechaff, is taking most of the heat towards her battalion than the remaining Empire's forces; as her infamous reputation on decimating the allied forces without mercy and her superior tactics to outwit her foes grabbed the attention of the many invaders. Seeing her as an ultimate threat to their troops and a hindrance on advancing towards the Capital of the Empire, the foreign invaders faced a long, bloody stalemate with the Battalion; where both sides are facing heavy causalities.

"Hold the line! Don't let these bastards pass through us!" The Blonde Commander shouted at her Battalion with a fierce tone. Tanya von Degurechaff maneuvered and dodges the enemies' line of fire while pressuring the enemies' morale, where Tanya's Battalion is shooting down the remaining mages in the air like flies.

"Tanya! Your Twelve!" Heard her second-in-command Viktoriya's warning. Tanya quickly adjusted her position and fires her round filled with magic at her intended target. As a loud boom echoed through the sky and black soot censoring the poor victim's mangled remains.

Minutes by minutes, Tanya's dogfight become more intense as the remaining invaders begin to swarm her every surrounding area. Not giving a single respite to the demon in human skin that caused so much dread to the allied army.

"Damn, they don't give up at all!" Tanya snarled when she spotted the enemies' reinforcement coming towards her battalion's position and everything around Tanya seems to stop. Then a powerful and commanding voice called out to her.

" **This is your last chance mortal. This is your scale of faith if you entrusted me to save you."** When Tanya heard this godly voice, Tanya growled at the being that she dubbed him as Being X, the one who is responsible for Tanya's reincarnation.

"Being X, I know you're the one that changes the tide of the war against me. Starting this invasion way too early that I did not suspect to happen and uniting all of the nations' against the Empire, so the last time, no, I'll not kneel to a piece of shit like you that cause so much suffering around me! In short, if I hate it, I love it!" In Tanya's defiance against Being X, the God plainly begin to recall of Tanya's actions on this world.

" **Still didn't obtain any faith in a single decade as I suspected. You are always blind by your own pride than face the truth right in front of you. Speaking directly to you and changing the odds against you doesn't bear any fruit of your hollowness."** When Tanya heard Being X's judgment, she simply smugly grinned at the invisible deity. As Tanya knows that she would not kneel or give a single genuine prayer towards the god that gave her the hell of this world she is in.

"So what now Being X? I think your best option is to send me to hell since I didn't shed any damn faith towards a fucked up entity like you!" As Tanya madly grinned at Being X, the God utterly sigh of her antics and decided to make up plans for Tanya's second reincarnation.

" **So war didn't even change you at all I see. So I might spice something up for your second reincarnation to fight against your own ignorance, where you will be sent to a world of a bloody evolution."** As time around Tanya slowly begin to resume and her remaining Mana reserve is reaching to its limits. Gunshots around Tanya fired simultaneously as Tanya frown on what Being X is planning to do with her.

" **For a small preview of what's ahead of your reincarnation. You will be sharing with a body of another soul. As you'll be interacting with another conscious of your said new body, maybe you'll know the value of empathy and learned to respect others. As you both will face perils of what lies ahead of you."** Tanya frown on what Being X said to her.

"Sharing a body with another mind? How does that work you scum?!" Tanya thought he might be bluffing. But Being X gave its last words to Tanya's second reincarnation.

" **You will soon learn mortal and will face my brother's creations."**

With that, time return back to normal and bullets begin to pierce Tanya's body in every direction. In spite of her countless gunshot wounds, she madly grinned of her last moment with blood leaking out from her mouth. Making every Allied Mages shiver in fear while her deceased body begins to descend down from the sky.

"TANYA!" When Viktoriya saw her commander falling from the sky, she only knows this.

Tanya von Degurechaff, the Battalion Commander of the Imperial Army 203rd Air Mage lies dead.

* * *

 **So…I got this idea from SpaceBattles form when the user The Infamous Man said:**

" **Yang knew that her sister was strange. At times she would act like an ordinary kid, a cheerful little sister who liked to have fun, loved cookies, and was obsessed with weapons. Other times she was cold, distant, controlling, and even a bit scary. Also intelligent. So intelligent she did their dad's taxes for him! Ruby switches through these moods daily at least and a weekly. The therapist said that Ruby has a split personality. One that didn't wish to harm her sure, but one that had no intention of going away anytime soon. Now Ruby has entered Beacon academy, and Yang must watch over her and her 'other sister' who they named... Tanya."**

 **As I thought. Hey! That sounds cool. Two different personalities bickering on what they should do. So there you have it.**

 **[update] By the way, I change some things in the chapters to be a little elaborate but not too much.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Growing Up

* * *

Darkness…that's what Tanya only can see. The pure blackness that covered her every surrounding; at first, the former wing commander thought she was in Tartarus as a punishment for her defiance against the so-called creator and Being X was just merely bluffing about her reincarnation…until she heard a particular voice calling out to her.

" _Push Summer! You can do it, sweetie!"_

When she heard that, Tanya heard cries of a newborn baby entering into the world of the living. Tanya knew that the crying wouldn't stop and her eyes remain shut since the infant's mind is controlling her body. But Tanya heard of her suppose parents spoke of absolute joy to her of what they saw.

"Hi, my little Ruby Rose; the names Tai Xiao Long, your good old dad…Yang, do you want to see your little sister?" Hearing Tanya's, or more accurately, Ruby parents' and her older sister's names, Tanya keep that in mind and waiting for the girl name Ruby to get a good grip of her own conscious.

One month went by; the former Wing Commander heard small details of the world she is standing on, as her dad dubbed this place as Remnant. As the country she is currently living in is called Vale. Unfortunately for Tanya, she didn't understand what the term Huntsman is that Tai keeps mentioning about them or the creatures of Grimm. In spite of having no clue of what Tanya's supposed dad keeps raving on about, she felt someone waking up.

 **Ah, it appears my host is finally waking up. I wonder if she can hear me.**

When Tanya said that; her host, name Ruby Rose, opens her silver colored eyes and cooing when she heard a strange voice echoing in her mind.

 **Wait…you can hear what I'm thinking brat?**

To the baby's response, Tanya felt confusion and slight joy coursing her body, giving a hint to Tanya that the baby is fully aware of Tanya's presence within her mind.

 **Well, c-I mean, dang it! How can she hear my conscious!**

Cursing to Being X who wasn't kidding that she is going to share with the body of Ruby Rose, the infant Ruby simply giggled of her new found friend who's lurking in her mind.

Months after months, Tanya keeps hearing the gurgling and awing of her host. To Tanya's perspective, this was a curse from the god that she hated and being reincarnated with another soul that she could not fully control.

In the endless months of trying to figure out of what she supposed to do with this infant who is recently born and whose mind could not comprehend what her demands are. It's been one year and Tanya's patience is running dry for this mindless child. Her drool, her snot, and defecating herself to no end, making Tanya had enough with her mind-numbingly infancy. If she can't understand of what she wants in such a young age, she will force herself into her.

She has to do something for her host in order for her to take control before Tanya's metaphorical veins will pop in anger. In full concentration, Tanya begins to experiment on her own soul to interact with her host's soul. If she understood how her own soul can interact with Ruby Rose, she might possibly link with her mind and possibly consume her soul for Tanya to fully take control of this body while possibly, possibly, her host's soul will die in the parasitic process.

It was just a mere idea that Tanya comes up with. But it's better than yelling to a baby who can't even understand her highly intellectually or what she's feeling.

While both of them can see what they are seeing, Tanya could not feel her host or what she is even thinking. Like she's watching in a movie theater while her body is trapped in a straightjacket…but she can feel her host's soul radiating out to her. So many days of toiling her soul away like a slave digging through the endless tunnels, her soul is tediously reaching out to Ruby's soul for her to grasp. When she got close to Ruby's very own life force, Tanya instinctively felt some kind of link to her. She doesn't know what it is, but she felt some kind of attachment to her host. When Tanya felt that odd sensation attached to her soul like it's a magnet, she continues to push forward and-

 _Wo-wow! What just happen!_

A sudden burst of wisdom overwhelms the baby's mind and gasping in surprise when she suddenly understood everything of what's around her, language, math, and psychology. The very moment when Tanya touched her soul to hers, Tanya's intelligence and knowledge was overflowing the infant's mind in seconds, ravel of her sudden burst of knowledge that Tanya accidentally gifted to the young infant. For Tanya though, she suddenly felt her soul being locked closely to her host and streams of emotions overwhelming her own thoughts. Of what she felt was confusion, fear…and amazement?

Whatever it was, it became quite bothersome for the Devil to process when she is fully attuned to Ruby's constant torrent of emotions engulfing Tanya's thoughts. She cannot untangle her soul from Ruby's and tried to forcefully move her own. But in vain, her soul is in stasis and cannot move a single inch away from Ruby's soul like a doe snagged in a bear trap.

 **What the heck?! How the hell did this happen?!**

Instantaneously, Ruby's eyes flickered from silver to gold and Tanya briefly felt she was in control of Ruby's body. In a few seconds later, Ruby's eyes turn bright silver and she is back in control of her body. Both souls were confused and surprised by what just happened.

 _Who-who are you? How can I understand everything and know these words?_ Tanya wanted to tightly grind her teeth but she couldn't. Whatever she had done, Tanya knew she accidentally shared some of her knowledge to Ruby. Causing her host to fully accelerate her infant mentality to a mere child in a couple of seconds and somehow intertwine with Ruby's emotions in the process.

 **I don't know. But seeing you fully comprehend what I'm saying and you perfectly talk back to me, I think I might accidentally granted you my knowledge…and somehow I'm closely connected to your emotions.** Of what had Tanya done, she cannot undo of what she did and forcefully had to be closely linked to Ruby which is going to be a migraine for her as she has to deal with Ruby's barrage of emotions and thoughts.

But she might benefit from this to manipulate her host of knowing what Ruby is feeling today.

 _Tell me who are you? How did you make me this smart all of the sudden?_

When the infant question of who she is while being gifted by Tanya's knowledge, she might as well introduce herself to develop some kind of bond with her host.

 **Tanya, the name's Tanya Rose and how you become smart is probably my soul touching yours.** Using her previous reincarnated name and using their current last name, Tanya felt overwhelming joy surging through her mind and that really sickened her to do Ruby's hyperactive mind of a grown toddler jumping around.

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is that mean we are sisters?_ To Tanya, she wanted to barf of Ruby's overly positive nature and along being hyperactive when her mind matured that is equivalent to a four-year-old. Nevertheless, she played along.

 **Yes, we are pretty much like…sisters.** Tanya was hesitant to use the word sister, but technically, they are sisters. But she wanted to plug her ears when her host mentally shouted out loud to make her nonexistent ears bleed.

 _HURRAY! We are going to be best friends!_ Tanya is really going to regret this.

Before they can discuss anything about themselves, the lights were turned on and almost blinded their sensitive eyes. Approaching them towards their crib was no other than their mother, Summer and their blonde headed older sister, Yang Xiao Long.

 _Hey Tanya, is that our mom and sister?_ When Ruby saw her relatives and obtaining the knowledge to distinguish between what family is. Tanya looks back at her mother and her older sister. On Tanya's opinion and attachment to her parents are actually quite indifferent, but the Devil kept her opinion to herself along not wanting to offend the youngling she is stuck in.

 **Yes…that's your mother and your sister above you Ruby.** Even though Tanya didn't want to grant Ruby her knowledge in the first place, but she does appreciate to do the fact that Ruby can fully understand her and aware of what she is saying. Looking directly at their mother, her long black hair with red bangs hanging near to her silver eyes and a soft, motherly smile gaze upon them.

"Hi there my little Rose, would you like to greet your big sister Yang?" As Summer's hands gently grab Ruby's body. She softly lifted her up from her crib and now facing her blonde headed sister Yang to greet her. Staring directly at her purple lilac eyes and her big sister stare back at her with a joyful grin.

Ruby try to say something intelligible, but she spoke out in gurgles and soft whining to do her vocal chords didn't mature yet. Oddly enough, her relatives thought it was cute of what she did. Making Ruby a bit confused about why they like it. Tanya though, she is getting sick of them cuddling her and treating her like a baby even though she is trapped inside of a baby.

 _Hey Tanya, why do they like that?_

 **Because you are still an infant and they are your family, Ruby.**

"Oh, thank you, little sis!" Watching Yang happily grinning at her, Tanya is getting tired of their adornment of her supposed sister and deciding to discuss something with Ruby on this matter…till their stomach rumble.

"Looks like my little girl is getting hungry, time for your meal sweetie." As Tanya and Ruby are close to Summer's chest, they watch their mother unbuttoning her white dress and Tanya knows what she is doing. Disgusted by what they're going to do, but for Ruby though, her infant instincts are yelling at her to drink and her mouth is ready for her meal.

 **Blah, I wish we grow up faster so we wouldn't-**

 _MILK!_

* * *

A year later, Ruby is now on the couch of their living room. Yang was watching T.V with Ruby next to her. Yang is watching some obscure cartoon show about two wannabe superheroes while the two souls starting to mentally talk to each other. Continuing to understand how they can operate their single body with two minds controlling it.

The concept is quite simple for them; their souls must give out a strong push enough for the body to recognize which soul is in control.

"Anyway sis, I'm going to visit dad at the shed. Behave while you're alone Rubes!" When Yang left them and giving them a warm smile, the twins quickly grabbed the device called a Scroll which acted as a remote control for the TV. But there's a certain conflict that two souls can't agree on.

 _Great War documentary? Pfft, that's boring Tanya and just really gloomy. How about Pony Huntress: Friendship is Magic?_ When Tanya initially changed the channel to the History Network, Ruby took control of her body and her finger pressed for the Children Network, seeing a bunch of colorful ponies doing a bunch of mundane tasks. Tanya snarls at the show as she wants to learn the history of Remnant.

 **Nope, I don't think so Ruby.** Pressing the button again and retaking back Ruby's body, she switches back to the channel to the History Network and retelling the documentary of the Great War in Remnant.

 _BORING! Pony Time!_ Ruby eyes turn silver and press the screen to change the channel that switches to history to a children cartoon that Ruby is really fond of. Pony huntress is where all the characters are battling the cartoonish Grimm and Ruby adores the show so much with the power of friendship. But to Tanya, that show made her eyes bleed in disgust and wanting to learn something educational rather than some pointless, mundane show that Tanya cares less about.

She and Tanya about to turn three as their parents are prepping for their birthday surprise. But when-

"Happy birthday little sis, we got you a cake!" Before they could battle over their body of who can have the remote. Summer, Tai, and Yang came in with a white birthday cake with cheerful smiles plaster over their faces.

 _Hey Tanya. looks like it's our birthday today. Let's blow out the candle like a normal kid would!_ Tanya wants to physically roll her eyes of her host cheerfulness, nevertheless, she agreed to let Ruby have some kind of control since it's her birthday today. In the while, she needs to make up plans for the future and thinking what Being X is up to. Probably they might travel to Vale to get gifts for them. So thinking of what they should buy on their next birthday. She might get some highly educational books while making Ruby play dumb that she just looking at the pictures and giving an excuse that she's going to read them when she gets older.

Ruby's silver eyes look directly at the candles with wonder, so taking a deep breath. She blows out the fire with effort and her parents cheered of her small accomplishment.

* * *

Five years have passed since Tanya's and Ruby's birth. A little blonde haired girl walks into the kitchen and proceeds to grab onto her father's brown shorts.

"Um Dad, can we talk about Ruby for a second?" The small blonde hair girl with lilac eyes nudges on her father's loose pants. The notion interrupted Tai's concentration on baking cookies for her youngest daughter's treats.

"Sure thing sweetie, what do you want to talk about your little sister?" Turning his head away from the seven-year-old Yang to Yang's little sister Ruby, Tai notices something is off about her little girl as well. Noticeably for one, Ruby isn't being her energetic-self or cheerful of what's around her. Second, she always remains asocial in five hours when she woke up from her bed and reading a historical book that's way too advance for her current age. Finally, the most eye-catching; no pun intended, is her golden yellow eyes that are filled with malice than the usual silvered colored eyes that Tai always fond of.

"You notice little sis is a bit…well. A little bit off about her?" Strangely enough, when this Ruby they knew is making a cheerful expression. They quickly notice her expression felt extremely forced and usually gives out a devious smile when Ruby was reading an ' _interesting'_ passage on her history book that mostly deals with warfare. As Tanya forget that she was deeply hypnotized by the passage of the book.

After a couple of hours or randomly; she returns back to her silver eyed, cheerful self than the golden-eyed, cold version of Ruby Rose. Making Tai, Summer, and Yang worried about Ruby's mental health.

"Yeah, I notice that to Yang. I wonder how she has gotten so smart and her eyes are…quite different." Summer concernedly stared at her daughter of how she got so smart in the first place. For Summer's first reaction when she saw Ruby reading bunch of wordy books, Summer thought her daughter is an intelligent prodigy. But sooner after that, she is acting extremely aloof towards everyone and showing Ruby's maturity way too early. Making Summer Rose a bit suspicious of her youngest daughter's actions, in which her condition becomes a lot noticeable when Ruby was two years old. As if she is a completely different girl and speaking in a heavy lisp.

In that case, Summer Rose decided to intervene on what's going on with Ruby and cautiously walks up to her daughter with an air of uneasiness surrounding them.

"Sweetie, is there something in your mind that you're acting quite….well, prickly? We're getting worried about you dear." When Ruby heard her mother, she surprisingly returns back to her bubbly-self and turning her golden eyes into silver in a mere second. She joyfully slammed the heavy book down on the table and spoke with such enthusiasm.

"I'm feeling great mom! What's the problem that makes me prickly?" As Ruby gave out a wide grin to her mother, Summer warmly just smile at her and continue on discussing her…condition.

"Honey, do you felt a little bit different than before? Your eyes always change to pure gold than your usual silver eyes and you're acting quite a…loner, so to say. Do you want to talk about it?" When Summer Rose made a little pep-talk to Ruby; the energetic child gave out an inquisitive look to her mom, till she told her mother's question bluntly to do Ruby's naïve view of the world. So the two struggle on who's in control and Tanya tried her best to maintain Ruby's silver eyes than her golden eyes.

 **Ruby, don't-**

 _I'm going to do it!_

 **DON'T!**

 _Keeping lies isn't a good Tanya, momma said so!_

"Oh, you mean Tanya that's living inside my head? Yeah, she really is nice and smart! As I know a lot of words from her! She's really awesome you know?" When she said that, all of Ruby's relatives made concerning stares at her as if she's insane and making Tanya want to mentally facepalm herself of Ruby's extreme bluntness along her naivety. Knowing too damn well she will not hold secrets from her.

"What?" That's what Ruby can only think of in her odd situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gemini

* * *

Two days went by after Ruby accidentally blurted out to her parents of Tanya's existence; Tanya and Ruby are within a psychiatric clinic that Tai arranges for them with the local doctor of their psychological appointment. The mental physician begins to discuss with Ruby Rose of her mental health, which both the patient and the doctor sat down on their respected chairs that are opposite to each other. Where Ruby simply dazes of what's around her while her right arm is wrapped with an aura detector machine to see if there's an odd change in her mental health or an anomaly in her aura.

To Tanya, she really wanted to strangle Ruby for blurting out a secret that supposed to be hidden.

"Alright then Ms. Rose, let's talk about your mental condition that your parents are getting worried over. So can you describe of whom this Tanya person is that you keep talking about her and when she first appeared?" When the physician stares at Ruby in curiosity and holding a clipboard in his hands to write down the possibilities, Ruby shyly dwindle her fingers around.

"Well…I met Tanya when I was small and we keep talking to each other as if I have another sister inside of me." When Ruby mention about her; she happily smiled on mentally talking with Tanya, in spite of disagreeing some of her ideas. Thinking they're both like twins.

 **How are we twins again?** _Oh, shut it, Tanya!_ When the two mentally spoke to each other, the aura detector went wild; making the doctor look at the bizarre results.

"Hmmm…it appears you have two souls, Ms. Rose. This is quite the phenomenon that I have never seen before in Aura Studies. Now then, can you describe more about Tanya in general?" Tanya quickly took control of her body and starts to answer questions for Ruby before she becomes a fool out of herself.

"Tanya…well, she's quite intelligent and a smart girl. As I'm quite of fond of her if you want to know." When Tanya took control of Ruby, her silver eyes changes to Tanya's signature golden eyes; making a sly smile towards the physician, making him notice of her sudden changes in her physical appearance and attitude. In a slight chance, this might convince him that they're both separate entities when he discovered their two aura signatures and possibly making her parents see she's another individual than a personality disorder.

"So this is the Tanya I'm talking to…right, Ms. Rose?"

As Tanya gave a long intelligent discussion with their doctor, thirty minutes have passed by and out came Ruby Rose stepping out from the clinic room into the front office, where Ruby's parents are waiting for her return and the mental results about her. Following beside her is the doctor who is holding his clipboard of the mental evaluation results from chatting with the two different personalities.

"So what is the results doc? Is my little girl Ruby going to be fine?" Tai stood from his chair and his blue eyes look down at his little girl nervously; Ruby suddenly changes her silver eyes to gold.

"Yes, Mr. Xiao Long. Your daughter is quite mentally healthy and is in fine condition. Although, she has an odd anomaly in her aura signatures so to speak; in which your daughter contain two souls in her body." When the doctor mention that Ruby has two souls in her, her parents and her sister open their mouth in shock of what they've heard.

"My sweetheart has two souls? How is that possible Doctor? Is it life-threatening?" This time, Summer spoke out and worried if the condition is life-threatening. But there was something else that Summer was hiding that Tanya has a gripping suspicion that their mother knows of this.

"No Ms. Rose, it's not life-threatening. But it's rather odd. To simplify of what I mean, you have another daughter that's stuck inside of Ruby's body. In my own assumption, Ruby doesn't have a split personality disorder. For she has two minds deciding on what should they do and each has their own respected auras. To find out about who's who, your daughter's eyes change color; indicating which is which. Silver is your daughter Ruby Rose and golden is your other daughter. For the girl who calls herself Tanya, she is quite smart and her aura signature is pretty huge. No doubt she will have a huge aura reserve when she unlocks it. On how this is possible, this is the first phenomenon that ever happened in Remnant." As the doctor explain Ruby's condition by sheer observation and educational guesses. Tai, Summer, and Yang were in absolute awe that they found out they have another daughter that's stuck inside of Ruby Rose. A quite intelligent one that is, but there's one question.

"Why do you call yourself Tanya sweetie?" As Tai look down at Ruby with golden eyes than her silver eyes, she calmly smiled at her father and answered his question.

"I found that name when I was reading a book about old Atlesian culture, which the name is a connotation to Fairy Princess in the old Atlesian tongue. If you have another name for me, I don't mine daddy." When Tanya professionally spoke to her dad, Tai happily smiled that she has another daughter. Well, stuck inside of Ruby Rose's body that is.

"Well, seeing you're quite smart and sometimes prickly. I think your name will be…Tige, but Tanya seems more of a fitting name if you ask me." Tanya raised an eyebrow at her dad when he called her a stem in French. In her opinion, Tanya sounded much better than her dad's idea calling her a stem. But something in his eyes, like they planned that name before.

"To be honest, I think I'll go with Tanya than being called as a plant stem dad. So…what now father?" As Tai look down at her other daughter name Tanya, who's waiting for his response; he looks back at the doctor and wants to know more about Ruby's twin souls.

"Doc, I want to know if having two souls affects their semblance. What is your second opinion on this?" When Tai told his question to the doctor, the mental physician simply rubs his chin to think of what it might happen.

"To theorize from my Aura Studies, having two souls might naturally develop their own respected semblance in the future; although, it just an idea that I came up with since this is the first time that ever happened. Depending on who's currently controlling who, their semblance and aura reserves will be present while the other soul is resting. But don't guarantee my word on that Tai, just a second opinion. I think you need to visit someone who specializes in aura than a psychiatrist." After the doctor finishes his assumptions, recommending on visiting an aura expert; Tai nodded to him and shook the doctor's hand on checking Ruby Rose's odd condition.

For Tai, it is going to be a long day for him.

* * *

Five days have passed after meeting with the psychiatrist. Tanya and Ruby waited for an aura instructor to check on their aura anomaly, but unfortunately, the instructor is currently busy teaching in Signal Academy. So their checkup will be postponed until the next month.

For now, midnight approaches as Ruby and Tanya are lying on their bed; the two souls begin to mentally argue with each other about what they should do in school. Rather they should stay in their current grade or skip ahead of their classmates to do both souls obtaining their College level intelligence.

 _Come on Tanya, Kindergarten is going to be fun for us!_

 **No, I don't think befriending toddlers would be beneficial for us in the future Ruby.**

 _Jeez, you're always the prickly one sis! Like come on, we need a friend to watch each other's back. You know…teammates!_

 **Children that don't match our intellectuality would see us as the oddball in the group Ruby. It's best if we skip a grade ahead than stagnating with a bunch of children drool-**

Before Tanya can finish her argument with Ruby, the door opens up to reveal Yang; approaching her two sisters who are trapped in a single body.

"Hey, Tanya and Ruby; I want to talk about our mother." The duo look at their older sister Yang who isn't being her usual cheerful self, making Ruby worried about why Yang felt so desperate of all the sudden.

"Yang, why do you look so sad, sis? Did something happen to you?" When Ruby saw Yang tears going across her face, she knows something isn't good.

"Summer Rose isn't my mother Ruby and Tanny. My real mother left me when I was born…" Ruby eyes went wide in shock while Tanya mutely didn't comment on the situation. Decided to leave the talking to Rose since she's more attached to Yang than her.

"Our dad discussed with my real mom and found an old picture of her in an abandoned house that's right across from our home. I want to find her, ask why she left me!" When she said that, Tanya quickly took control of Ruby when she immediately took note that Yang is being irrational about her statement and possibly leading to her death if Tanya didn't act soon.

"Finding her on your own and having no clue of where exactly she is? You fool! You're going to get yourself killed and we have no clue of where she exactly is!" Tanya angrily lashed out at Yang's idiotic statement. The Devil thought she would heed her warning. But instead, she got a dangerous glare from Yang's lilac purple eyes, burning with passion for finding out where Yang's real mom is.

"You're not going to stop me, Tanny! I will find my mother, no matter what! Even if it kills me, I want to find her!" Before Tanya can argue against Yang's crazy idea of finding her mother on her own, Ruby took control and spoke out her opinion.

"Tanya, I think it's best if we help out our big sister Yang. She looks really desperate and I don't want to see her sad forever!" Tanya bit her lip that the two aren't acting rationally. In the end, Tanya decided to give in to Ruby's emotions. Knowing the two wouldn't back down and proceeding to argue with them would further strain their trust in her. So Tanya quietly groans under her breath and glared at Yang's idiocy.

"Fine then, let's find your mother. But I will give you a warning though Yang, don't blame me that I'm the one responsible for our deaths by becoming Grimm food." As Tanya submit herself to Yang's illogical adventure. Yang happily smiled at Tanya and tightly hugged her on accepting the journey of finding her mother. But Tanya knows too well it will be a death sentence for the three of them.

"Thank you, Tanny! You really are like a third sister to me. Let's go get the wagon and off we go!" Again, The Devil of the Rhine predicted this journey will just become a fruitless search and possibly death if her older sister gets too cocky. As Tanya has a pretty good idea to shift the blame onto a certain god that created Yang's sudden predicament. In her rage of what's about to happen, her anger accidentally blurted out a secret of hers and forgetting that she was inside of someone's body.

 **Damn you Being X.**

 _Who's Being X?_

 **Nothing Ruby.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deus Vult

* * *

Walking towards the shack in the dark shades of the night, Yang opens the shack's door and gesturing her sisters to come over. So complying, Yang flipped the light switch of the shack to reveal of what's inside.

The two souls saw a bright red wagon that could either fit one of them inside. Tanya quickly knows that this meant to pull them and not having any practical defense against the creatures of Grimm.

"Are you serious Yang?" Tanya looks at her blonde half-sister with great pessimism and Yang smirk with great confidence that she's going to find her mother amongst the woods…which is highly improbable.

"Yup I am serious sis, how about you two sit inside?" Panicking, Tanya tries to convince Ruby one more time before the three can unintentionally kill themselves in the dead neck of the woods.

 **Ruby, are you sure you really want to go because I have no confidence in Yang's journey and I know she wouldn't last this long.** Trying to make Ruby reconsider of not to embark their pointless journey with little girls who have no way to defend themselves. Ruby just shrugs her off and wanting to take the daring way than Tanya's rational mind.

 _Come on Tanya, it's going to be fun on our journey! Besides, big sis can handle this…right? What's the worse could happen?_

* * *

In the dark wilderness where everything lies barren and the trees withered away. There was no sign of life within the deadly grey woods, making Tanya glare at the hotheaded blonde who's obsessed over her missing mother. Hours went by and Tanya is starting to lose patience on her older sister's antics.

When Tanya read one of the books that revolve around with Grimm. The Grimm tend to hang out more in barren areas of Remnant or ghost towns as a perfect ambush for unsuspected passersby; making Tanya even more nervous as ever. Urging Ruby to fall back and think thoroughly of what they're doing out here.

 **Ruby! This is a bad idea. Your sister is trying to get herself killed in Grimm freaking territory. As these monsters hang out in dead areas of Vale!**

 _Tanya, Yang needs this. Sure, this looks really bad. But she yearns for her mother and wants answers from her of why._

 **You mean Yang's mom? Come on Ruby, this is not a good way to investigate on where her mother is. Remember our research on Grimm? The creatures love to hide in dead areas and are attracted to negative emotions. In which Yang's emotion is called obsession! A big attracter! Meat for the big bad Beowolves!**

 _Come on, this is a fun journey for the three of us!_

 **Is that we're in a freaking wagon without any way to defend ourselves from Grimm attacks and Yang looks like she's about to pass out from the exhaustion? That sounds really fun isn't Ruby.** When Tanya made that sarcastic reply, the two souls are in a red wagon and Yang is pulling the said wagon. But their eldest sister looked overwork and her legs are covered in cuts or bruises. Showing Ruby of what Tanya means of their situation.

 _Good point. I think we need to consult Yang on this._ As both souls finally can agree on something, Ruby looks back at Yang and gently spoke to her.

"Yang, Tanya is getting extremely worried about you. You look tired. Maybe you need some rest for now?" When Ruby tries to persuade Yang to stop, she isn't stopping and Yang just gave out a blank expression.

 **She's not going to give up Ruby. She has her mind set in stone and we need to force her to think! Even if it means we have to physically hurt her.**

 _Hurt her? She's our sis! I know this is really bad. But hurting her wouldn't solve the problem!_

 **Do you have any bright ideas before we become lunch to the Grimm when they finally show up?** When Ruby starting to think about what they should do. A light bulb flickered in her head.

"Hey Yang, do you want to trade places? I'll pull you and you can rest in the cart?" Yang stopped her tracks when she was nearing an abandoned house, surprising both Yang and Tanya; especially for Tanya as she was in an uproar of that idea.

 **Doing the labor work? Are you freaking insane! We're just five years old Ruby! For crying out loud, our body cannot handle that type of endurance!**

 _But it's the only way we can stop her from pushing herself way too far. Besides, she looks exhausted. When she falls asleep, we'll head back to dad's place without her knowing it._

 **That…that doesn't sound like a bad idea; fine, I'll follow this plan of yours and hope you know what you're doing.** Agreeing with Ruby's idea seeing Tanya having no other options since they're deep in Grimm territory, Ruby step out from the wagon and approached Yang in absolute determination to help her big sister before she breaks down to her knees.

"Yang, I know you really want to find your mother. But you're pushing yourself way too much. Let me take care of you and we will find your mom. Okay, sis?" Saying no words to Ruby and speechless of what she said. Yang harshly fell to the ground and lies unconscious from the heavy fatigue that the blonde girl went through.

 **Well then. That was pretty easy. Let's hurry up before any Grimm can show up-**

Before Tanya can finish her mental sentence to Ruby, a loud howl echo across the wilderness and the source of it came from the abandoned house where Yang was approaching the building. Terror overwhelmed the two souls and knowing they're downright screwed from joining in Yang's pointless adventures.

 _Let's grab Yang and run for it._

 **But we don't have the strength to pick her up Ruby. We need to abandon her here.**

 _Oh no, we are not leaving our sister to the wolves! If we can't pick up Yang, we will have to stand and fight for her!_

 **You're crazy! We're just five years old. How can we fight Beowolves without a proper weapon Ruby? We need to retreat and think this through!** As the two souls argue rather they should fight or flight. Ruby quickly picks up a stone rock from the ground and looks back at the pack of Beowolves; with their glowing red eyes penetrating through their souls.

 **Nice idea Ruby. Use your stone to fight off these abominations. How could we possibly survive from this?**

 _Quiet Tanya, we got this! We just need a little bit of faith here._

 **Oh, don't you dare mention about freaking faith to me Ruby! Being X, I know you're doing this! So show up!**

 _Again, who is Being X that you keep mentioning-_

When Ruby was about to ask of who's Being X is. Time around them begins to slow down and the Beowolves who are about to leap in mid-air, pause in a mere second. Then a godly voice called out to the two souls.

" **Yes, indeed Ms. Rose. Faith will bring good fortune to those who believe."** When the two souls heard the all commanding voice, Ruby simply gasps in surprise and Tanya just snarled at the deity before her.

" **Tanya. Before you are my young brother's unholy creations, the Grimm; the personification of hatred towards humanity as a whole."** Tanya head enough of the God's bullshit and wanting to get to the point straight ahead.

"Enough Being X. Tell me why are you doing this and you have a freaking brother now?!" Tanya glared at the sky and Ruby just stood there paralyze that they're both talking to a literal god.

" **My brother, egoistic just like you and destructive; I came just in time to bestow upon you two with powerful magic. To prevent his creations from killing you both…but there's a catch Tanya. Both of you need to agree on what your intended target is and pray simultaneously to my name!"** When Tanya heard Being X's conditions in order to perform their magic, she nastily snarls at the sky and her eyes twisted in anger at what she heard.

"Both of us need to pray towards you? You are a sick, twisted prick you know that right?!" As Tanya want to strangle to the godly being before her, Ruby interrupted Tanya's train of thought and thank the god before her who assist on their dire situation. Suddenly, Ruby's soul is much stronger and giving a bigger push than Tanya's own soul as she easily took control of her own body.

"Thank you, Mr. Being X! How can we use this magic, sir?" Tanya angrily growled about why Ruby is being so nice towards the god; the very god that made Tanya's life a living hell for petty prayers and not believing in him. Seeing that Ruby easily took control of her, she's getting suspicious of Being X's game here.

 **Ruby! Why the hell you're talking to Being X! He will ruin our lives because of him!** Ruby blink on what Tanya said to her and confusingly question Tanya of why she's so angry at this deity before them.

 _Why are you so angry towards him? Is he helping us out to save Yang and fighting off these Beowolves? I don't know why you're holding such a huge grudge towards the so-called Being X. Let just do this and save our sister!_ Tanya sighed on Ruby's naivety and decides to swallow her pride on accepting Being X's gift, so both of them wouldn't die here. Looking back at Being X. Tanya spoke up.

"Fine then, tell us on what should we do and we will do it!" Still pissed off that Being X is still meddling in Tanya's affairs, the powerful voice spoke out on what they should do.

" **Both of you need to focus and pour your hearts into your chosen tools or weapons. Pray your hearts into it and shower light upon your enemies. Speak of my name fully as you will rain devastating punishment of fire or speak shortly as small specks of embers will destroy your foes. Bring glory to the light!"** Hearing the instructions from the god of light, sudden wisdom overwhelms Tanya's and Ruby's minds, knowing how to perform the prayers and its devastating magic.

"Oh lord in heaven." Gripping the rock tightly, Tanya and Ruby slowly merge their souls together, feeling a powerful connection between the two become stronger. Their eyes melded of their colors into white gold; silver and gold fuse into one.

"Banish these creatures of darkness from the world of the living of who are the creatures of the dark brother's creation." The rock they're holding is starting to glow brightly and white runes begin to carve onto the stone surface. The immense magic begins to swell into the rock and Tanya know she's holding a live grenade in her hands.

"To bring glory onto the light and showering our foes with fire, bring forth the salvation of man on this world." Ruby's red bangs begin to glow bright white. Their eyes become pure white and Ruby desire to save her sister becomes stronger.

Nearing to their final incantation; time begin to resume, beowolves leaped into the air, and a huge surge of magic engulfs the duo souls. The two souls shouted out their final incantation and letting out a mighty roar; which a nearby crow startled by the sudden shout.

"DEUS VULT!" Throwing the enchanted rock like a speeding bullet, the glowing stone pierces into one of the Beowolves' stomach. In a split second, the pack was then engulfed in white light and a loud boom echoed across the wilderness, smiting the creatures of darkness into tiny pieces by the black smoke from the explosion.

As Tanya and Ruby took deep breathes from the mentally taxing prayer, including the rush of adrenaline coursing through their veins. The duo calms down and observes what they did here.

The house that stood before them was shattered into tiny pieces like toothpicks and fire quickly spread across the dead woods, hearing the cries of Beowolves within the woods fleeing from the massive fire that was sparked by a small, little girl.

"That…was…awesome!" Ruby shouted in amazement of the magical power they just performed. Tanya took control of her body and facepalmed herself from Ruby's oblivious nature; that they perform the most dangerous incantation they unleashed on a small pack of beowolves. With that, their eyes return back to normal and the magic residue within their souls slowly begins to fade away. With their white magical aura begin to dissipate.

"Just don't get too excited Ruby. We need to get out of here and pick up Yang before more-well, never mind, she's awake." Turning her head around, they saw Yang staring in absolute shock and awe of what she just witness. A small girl killed a bunch of beowolves with a small exploding rock; the absurdity is just all too real for Yang to comprehend.

"How the heck did you guys do that?!" When Ruby was about to blatantly tell the truth to her that a god had intervened in their crisis, Tanya quickly interrupted and omitted some parts that would make some sense to the blonde headed girl.

"We fuse our souls together and interesting results happened in our dire situation. It felt like it's a second nature for us." When Tanya finished explaining to Yang in mere two sentences, they heard footsteps approaching them and a swig of alcohol gulping down.

"Well, …that was an interesting sight to see. So, you kids sneak away from Tai and wanting to search for someone. Good thing I found you two. If not, you kiddies might become Grimm food. But it looks like I don't have to intervene, thanks to little rosy here and a girl name Tanya stuck inside of her." Turning their heads, they saw a drunken looking person who's gulping down on his canteen. When he finished drinking his poison, he opens his red eyes and glancing back at Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby immediately took control of her body and run up to the drunken huntsman with glee. Grabbing onto his right arm and lifting her body up to see his face.

"Easy there kiddo, you don't want to agitate your sister inside of you. Let's just go home and be done with today." When he said that, Tanya knows her dad inform their uncle that she exists and possibly asking Qrow to secretly babysit them if they ever left the house.

 **Tai is quite clever.** Tanya spoke in a rare appreciation for her father's protective nature. But at last, they're going back home from the pointless adventure that Yang made for them.

 _Yeah! Our dad is the coolest and our uncle is awesome! Thinking about it; I rarely hear you praise one of our relatives, isn't it Tanya?_

 **Oh, shut it!**

* * *

"That's what I can say Ozpin; my niece has another soul in her and the two unleashed hell on the Grimm with a flashy performance."

Within a tall tower that stood proudly over a school; a grey-haired man was talking to his Scroll and the rays of the dawn sky showering over him. This man who's drinking his morning coffee is named Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

For Ozpin…he has a hutch of Ruby's condition.

"Hmmph…Ruby Rose and Tanya. An interesting case indeed Qrow, I hope the news didn't spread about their special ability or condition. It might attract Atlas-well I spoke too soon." Interrupted by a message on his tablet before he can finish his discussion with Qrow, the headmaster stood up from his chair and look down on his tablet. More specifically, the caller is from General Ironwood himself. The headmaster sighed; it was a big gamble on letting the Atlas General join in within their circle, but Ozpin needed allies if he wants to win a war against the forces of Grimm. Ironwood has good intentions, but he's outright stubborn on certain situations.

"It appears the reports from the psychiatrist that Tai hired were already posted in the medical database and news begins to spread wild when doctors saw their medical records. Wish me luck Qrow, I think Ironwood wants me to talk about it." Ending the call with Qrow, he picks up his tablet and tapped on the screen. Soon after, General Ironwood appeared on his tablet and made a stern expression.

"Ozpin, we need to talk about Ruby Rose and her rare condition; the Council, unfortunately, took their eyes on her and they're demanding us to research on her aura. Personally, I would hide this classified information from you since the council deems it as black ops. But I trust you the most, so make haste Ozpin. I'm heading out to Vale, signing out." With that, the message ended and the screen turned black. Hearing this, he needed to intervene fast before things get ugly between the four kingdoms.

Ozpin needed more coffee in this stressful situation and thinking of a plan for a compromise that both parties can be satisfied with.

* * *

 **That's that. By the way, the magic that was gifted from Being X isn't their semblance. It is the magical ability that Tanya uses from her previous reincarnation. But now, she needs Ruby to willingly cast spells with her in order to perform their magic. If both souls disagree, the magic they've been granted would not work. A counterbalance that Being X came up with to do Tanya's bloodthirsty attitude.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Compromise

* * *

Outside of Tai's house, a Bullhead gently landed on the ground and stepping out from the aircraft is General Ironwood himself. Following behind him are four trained soldiers, to protect him from any assailants who would dare harm the General.

"Nice to meet you out here Jimmy, I heard you wanted to meet my nieces…is that correct?"

When walking towards the secluded cabin in the middle of a forest; Ironwood was then surprisingly greeted by Qrow that Ironwood didn't suspect him he would be here. To do the Council giving him vague information on their promise recruit called Ruby Rose. An angry Qrow then glared at the Atlesian General while leaning on the front door. Ironwood then curses under his breath to the Council of not giving him enough information on this person's background, for he has to deal with Qrow's protective nature.

"Troops, return back to the Bullhead. The situation for me becomes more complicated."

* * *

 _So…you were reincarnated into this world and joined my body because you didn't show any appreciation towards Being X?_ Three days after the incident. Ruby was talking to Tanya about her past; in which Tanya trusted Ruby enough to hold her secret. No matter what, Ruby needs to keep her secret at all cost. Seeing the fiasco as Being X and his revelation that he has a brother, there was no point for Tanya to hold secrets from Ruby anymore. Even though Tanya hates it, her paranoia is getting stronger.

When they got home, the duo notices that Summer wasn't home. Qrow explains to them that she went on a mission after they left the house from Yang's misadventure. When Qrow mentioned about Summer's mission, he slightly frowns; giving a clue to Tanya that their uncle is hiding something from them about their mother.

As midnight approaches in their cold bedroom, the two souls begin to discuss Tanya's previous life and how she's been entrapped into Ruby's body when she was born.

 **Yes, Being X just loves to ruin my affairs and making my situation a lot worse than before if I didn't give any faith to him. For that, I refuse to bow down to him as he's outright ignorant about human nature!** Tanya ranted about her hatred towards Being X, the one whose cause misfortune to her and the god who doesn't acknowledge the downfall of human nature.

 _Tanya, I have no idea why you having a beef with the big guy upstairs. But isn't that a little bit cocky of you to face against a being that's immensely powerful than us? I mean you could be nice to it and not to be a big jerk about it. I thought you were that smart enough not to badmouth a powerful guy._ Before Ruby can further her reasons to Tanya on her bias attitude towards religion as a whole. Loud shouting echoed across their bedroom, hearing an endless feud between two grown men; which one sounded drunk, and the other sounded militaristic.

" _Get your grubby hands away from my nieces, Ironwood. They're not some army dogs for you military meatheads can toy with!"_

" _Our reasoning for her to be conscripted into Atlas military would be beneficial for her combat prowess and military tactics. Our further research on her aura would dive deep into her truest potential."_

" _Yeah, being militaristic without a heart, you know…your military lapdogs can be easily beaten since they don't have the heart, talent, and technique. I might as well see them as cannon fodders for the Grimm than a skilled huntsman I say."_

" _At least we're using our heads in the battlefield Qrow! We can't just barge into battle and let our instincts sort things out for us! Causalities would be too risky!"_

" _Yeah, yeah…I heard that one before."_ When their augment is starting to heat up, the adults continue to bicker and snarl, making the duo curious about what's happening in the living room.

 _That sounded like uncle Qrow shouting at someone?_ Ruby quickly picks herself up from her bed, it was currently midnight; they were supposed to sleep till they heard the racket that's happening outside in the living room.

 **Thank you for stating the obvious answer, Ruby. Let's just go over there and see what's going on.** Walking outside to the living room, the two souls hid behind a wall and stick their head out; they saw a big, militaristic guy in a white suit who's arguing against Qrow.

The duo watches as their uncle is yelling back at the tall guy in compassionate fury, filled with emotion and determination; while the military person stood firm, stoic, and trying to be reasonable with Qrow. At the center between the two is a grey-haired man, who calmly holds his mug of Joe in his left hand and a cane in his right palm. To Tanya, she can tell this old man holds many untold wisdom and secrets within his brown eyes; a person that's been through a lot in his life…just like her.

Tanya and Ruby instantly recognize the old man in his green suit, the person who stood before them is Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy and the most influential person in Remnant, binding all of the four kingdoms together in unity by his mere words; but Tanya wants to know what happens if he's gone without anyone to lead the world?

 _Tanya!_

 **What? I'm just thinking up a hypothetical scenario.**

 _Is that a bit too much and far-fetched to think about that? I mean, is that really necessary to think of that scenario? You're giving me the creeps and the bad impression that you want to harm the headmaster._

 **Fine, I'm just making possible assumptions. There's no need for you to freak out about it.**

When the two adults quarrel over Ruby Rose's future, their heated argument becomes a hot debate and their feud isn't going anywhere from there. Fortunately, Ozpin interrupted and intervene in their matter.

"Gentleman, arguing in this house wouldn't solve anyone's problems. Besides; you two are scaring a child who's hiding behind us." Mentioning of the two, Ozpin gaze his eyes at the duo; making Ruby jump of how he noticed her and Tanya simply acknowledge that he's very observant in spite of him looking calm.

"Ruby and Tanya, can you step out and introduce yourselves to General Ironwood?" As the headmaster encouraged the twin souls, the pair stepped out and revealed themselves to them. Making Ironwood hesitant to do her young age and a bit upset to do the Council holding vital information from him of who's Ruby Rose. Not informing that it's Qrow's niece and a little girl as well, making it more difficult for him if he should recruit her into the Atlas Army.

"A pair…can you confirm that you have another soul in you, Ms. Ruby?" Spite of Ironwood's conflicting feelings on this situation; Ironwood remembered that the Council spoke of her having another soul that poked the Council's interest and the reason of why he's here in this mess.

Hearing his request, Ruby nodded to him and her silver eyes turn golden. When Ruby spoke, she spoke with a heavy lisp and her mannerism changes dramatically to a person who is highly professional.

"Yes, Ironwood sir. I indeed to have another soul in me; for whom I am, I'm currently Tanya. The other soul that resides in me is Ruby, the pleasure to meet you Ironwood." With that, Tanya's gold eyes turn back to silver and Ruby clumsily greeted Ironwood in her…questionable mannerism, she shyly stuttered at him.

"Well-I-um-hi, my name is Ruby Rose! I like cookies and I want to be an awesome Huntress like my mom!" With Ruby's poor introduction to the General, he can now see the comparison of the two and their differences. Tanya is highly educated and well-mannered while Ruby…is well, Ruby. Although, very enthusiastic type of girl.

"Alright then Ms. Ruby and Ms. Tanya; how about I give you two an offer to early start your career as a huntress by joining in the Atlas Military. As you two will learn military tactics and honing your combat abilities efficiently as possible. In addition, we will research on your aura anomaly so you two can harness your truest potential on the battlefield. The strategies you need to survive. So what do you girls think?" This immediately took Tanya's interest and her rationality on his offer. If they were to be trained as soldiers, the less likely they will be eaten by Grimm and more efficient in combat to take down their foes without hesitation. Plus, if she climbs atop of the military hierarchy; Tanya would be respected and live the life of luxury. Commanding her units with an iron fist and striking down her foes with brutal results...just like her previous reincarnation. Two vital rules that mattered to Tanya, survival at all cost and think thoroughly within the battlefield. But then…there's Ruby in her equation.

"Oh no, no, no; I don't think so Jimmy! The two stay with us and I will train them as huntresses personally. My way on how to deal with the Grimm and techniques of becoming a true warrior, they are not some mindless drones for you to command Jim. What it matters is the heart, not the brain. People need someone to look up to, someone to relate, and not to be feared by them. We need someone who is a hunter, a hero against the Grimm, a small, honest soul that will not run away from her foes and continue the fight." Ruby took her uncle's words to heart and spoke volumes to her. Her desire to help people, her dream to become a huntress to stop the enemies of man; she will do anything to save lives and to be the hero where everyone tells stories to their kids. Someone that will be there for them, to fight for the weak, a huntress in training...but Ruby knows Tanya doesn't share the same ideals as her.

With that, things went south between the two souls and their beliefs. One for a military path, the other is the hunter path. With that, they argued.

 **Hmm, General Ironwood holds a lot of promises for us Ruby. It is best if we train as soldiers and form plan to stomp our foes efficiently along surviving the battle for another day.**

 _Him? We barely know about the General and I don't feel easy about him. I think it's best if we trained with uncle Qrow and continue on our path as huntresses to help people. What's the point if we can't save someone?_

 **Train with our uncle Ruby? Don't make me laugh! He is highly drunk and cannot think straight in battle; I doubt we can survive by mere determination. We need tactical plans for combat and retreat when possible if the battle is far too much for us!**

 _Like the time you wanted to abandon Yang because you're scared to face the Grimm?_

 **It is the only smart option we have left Ruby. It is to flee and not to be killed. It is our survival that matters.**

 _Not choose to fight and abandoned someone that we know? I don't think so; I will stand beside with my family and friends if they are in danger! I will fight for them even at the cost of my own life!_

 **Now you're speaking completely irrational and being reckless Ruby!**

 _Now you're speaking like a cold, heartless monster Tanya! Where is your courage to stand by with someone that you know?_

When the two souls continue to bicker at each other, the two weren't aware that they're shouting out word by word what they're thinking. Addition to the side effect of mentally arguing with each other, their eyes become heterochromia; rapidly changing their eye color from gold to silver in an instance when the duo continuously disagree with each other. This very scenario causes the three adults deeply concern of what they've seen and stopped of what they're doing.

As Tanya and Ruby continue to argue nonstop; the headmaster had enough of their bickering and slammed his cane onto the ground loudly. The two souls immediately stopped their argument and look directly to the headmaster. For the headmaster, Ozpin made an easy plan for the two; a compromise for both parties that they can be satisfied with. Even though both offers are highly unrealistic to the headmaster's mind.

"Tell me, Ruby and Tanya. Aren't you two aware that you're shouting out loud while you were discussing…or should I say accurately, arguing with each other?" Hearing from Ozpin himself, the two souls deeply blush in embarrassment and lower their heads in shame of what they did here. Making each other look like a fool to their possible mentors and acting like kids…well, technically they are kids.

"Anyhow, I think I have a solution for the two of you and satisfying conclusion for both parties. Tell me Qrow, what season is today exactly?" Qrow raises an eyebrow at Ozpin of what he's exactly planning but decided to answer his question anyway.

"Today is the last week of spring and summer is approaching. Why are you asking this Oz?" The headmaster simply smirked and took a little sip of his coffee, telling them of a possible compromise that could work for the two.

"You see, I was thinking about the seasons based on their personalities. I see Ruby warm like summer, ready to fight off what she believes in; but lacks the knowledge or hardiness to deal with an actual fight. Summer is her strength and fall is the need to learn from the approaching coldness. For Tanya, she is the opposite of Ruby. Smart, witty, and stoic towards battle and cold like winter, but she needs to blossom her heart for everyone to follow and show kindness to those who care for her. Winter is her resilience and spring of the need to become a better person." Tanya was surprised that Ozpin can easily tell their personalities are, but he continues to explain what their ideal schedule is to them.

"Those are the seasons they will train. Summer and fall, Ruby will train in Vale with Qrow; including her early enrollment in Signal. For Tanya, she will join in with Atlas Military; learn from them in winter and spring. At the age of fifteen, you two will have a choice to become a warrior or a soldier. The choice is yours of what your future will look like. This is the compromise I made. So what do you girls think? Is this a fair deal for everyone to be satisfied with?" Hearing him scheduled their training base on their personalities alone. The two souls stood silent and mentally think together. Both finally agree and it is a fair compromise.

"Yes, it is a fair deal for us." Both Tanya and Ruby said simultaneously while their eyes turn heterochromia when they joined together. Making Ozpin smile for the two on finding a common ground that they could relate to each other.

"Hmm, it sounds a little bit difficult to manage. But it sounds reasonable enough that doesn't sound too far-fetched to me." Ironwood nodded his head in agreement with the fair compromise that Ozpin made for them, seeing it is rational enough to do their current age and the twins association with Qrow.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea Oz. Although I don't like those military dogs, I guess it's better than nothing I suppose." With Qrow reluctantly agreeing with Ozpin, Qrow opens his flask and starts drinking his strong poison onto his throat, something to feel good about.

Ozpin let out a sigh of relief, seeing he defuse a dangerous scenario that could occur without his supervision of both parties. Looking back at the twins in a single body, he spoke again.

"When summer arrives, you two will begin your training with Qrow. When winter arrives, you will start your conscription into the Atlas Army. The cycle will continue until you two reach the age of fifteen. The day you will decide on what your path is. So get ready for the end of the week girls, this will be a challenging journey for you two." In his final words of their solution, Ozpin walks towards the front door and gave them their final conclusion.

"Work together and you two will blossom together, something that you will cherish forever." With his last words, the headmaster left the house and made the two souls think, specifically to Tanya's, which the headmaster can easily tell of Tanya's cruel ambition.

Can they really do that?

"Sorry I'm late kids, I was out getting groceries after I completed my mission back at Vale-Ironwood, Qrow? Why are you two doing here with my daughters?" Out came the door is Tai, holding brown bags containing food. When Tai saw his former teammate and the Atlas General in his house, they both immediately left the room without questioning of why they're inside of Tai's humble cabin.

"See yeah Tai, I'm just having a _friendly_ conversation with Ironwood of not breaking into someone's house without their permission first." When both of them left without an explanation to him, Tai was baffled of why those two are here and miss out everything of what just transpired.

"Um, girls…what just happened here while I was gone buying food?"

* * *

 **A compromise that Ozpin made for them so both parties would be satisfied. Ruby will train in Vale during the summer and fall. Tanya will join the Atlas military during the winter and spring. So it's half and half of what they both got.**

 **So the next chapter will be Ruby's semblance and the later chapter will be Tanya's semblance.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training with Qrow

* * *

 **So the reason I spoke of who I am is the matter of trust Ruby. You know of Being X, so I have no choice but to reveal that I'm a reincarnation of the best mage fighter pilot. I put utmost trust in you.** Walking through the uncharted woods with their uncle Qrow, the season of summer has arrived and it's the start of Ruby training of becoming a huntress which Tanya isn't amused about their trip. She's aware that Qrow pulled Ruby's pathos to emotionally side with him than Tanya's logical decision on joining with General Ironwood. Acknowledging that their uncle really hates General Ironwood's guts with a passion and don't see eye to eye with each other. Moreover, Qrow canceled their appointment with Signal's aura instructor since he will be the one who's going to unlock their auras.

 _I'm glad you told me the truth Tanya, I would be curious about why there's an actual god following us around and making mischief towards us. So I will promise, I will not tell a single truth of who you are. Since you're born with me, you are my sister to me, no matter what._ Tanya let out a sigh of relief that Ruby will keep her promise, but how long will Ruby's promises last? Fortunately, she omitted some unnecessary parts that she was a businessman and sugar coated the unsavory imagery of what she did in her previous reincarnation as the Devil of the Rhine. To Tanya, this is a gamble of trust if Ruby can cooperate with her and lessen her paranoia towards Being X if the god decided to spill the truth to Ruby. For that, she sugarcoated so sweet that it sounded like a friendly adventure than a depressing battlefield.

 _Anyways Tanya, Ms. O' Wing Commander of a whole awesome battalion of her mages, where's our mother? I don't see her around here? I thought Qrow said she will come back eventually?_ Seeing Qrow frown when he mentioned she was on a mission and Summer is missing for a couple of days, Tanya assumes the worse about to happen. So Tanya chastises Ruby on that matter and protecting her innocents, making sure she wouldn't pull the blame card on her while her host is grieving.

 **Probably it is best if our Uncle tells us about it if the time is right. So let's just roll with your training okay?** Ruby nodded to her reincarnated sister and continues to follow Qrow within the dirt trail.

"Alright, Ruby…and Tanya, we will be training on fighting. This time, I will give you your unofficial weapon which is an old dagger of mine. You will get your real weapon when you enter Atlas or Signal. Also, let's unlock your auras first shall we?" Walking towards them, Qrow places a hand on of their head and did a little incantation under his breath. In which Tanya heard this.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve possible immortality, one sip of good O' immortality. Yatata, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all…whatever. Infinite in something and escape from death, I release your soul and protect your shoulders something._ I think that's right incantation I did there? I think? Do you feel anything different you two?" Tanya's eyes twitch when she heard his poorly made incantation and his unprofessional manner. Luckily, they felt something vibrate within them.

 _Tanya! I suddenly feel a lot stronger than before!_

 **Me too Ruby, I feel lighter and our body is more fortified. I believe this is what they call Aura.**

"Well, well; looks like your combine souls give out massive loads of aura that I can't even describe what it is. I felt like you two were a freaking thick, concrete wall if you ask me." When Qrow opens his eyes, he happily smirks of what he felt in them. To him, it felt like his soul got slammed into a giant force field that is so thick, it is hard to penetrate their aura reserve.

"Well step one is done, time for step two. Giving you your weapon and learning how to fight. Don't worry; we have auras, so no need to worry about cuts or bruises." Pulling out a small blade behind his back, he throws the sheathed dagger to them. The two easily catch the blade in mid-air and they begin to look at it.

Observing of what it is with Tanya's intellectually and Ruby's starting obsession with weaponry, they thoroughly check the blade in full detail. When they finished analyzing it, the material they were holding is refined steel with a couple of precious metals smelted into the blade for its durability. A motto is carved into the blade that said: BRANWEN BLOOD. There appear to be some stains on the blade that looks a bit rusty. Possibly blood of what Tanya saw. In their final conclusion, they have a mighty fine dagger in their hands and appear to be an heirloom as well to do the motto inscription.

"Careful with that knife, that old blade is what my family gave me when I was a little kid. A sense of pride when we reach ten years old of doing some family ritual, hunting so to say…lots of hunting." When Tanya saw he was slightly frowning when Qrow mentioned the word hunting along emphasizing it. She knows Qrow was referring to murder. Spite of not knowing of what Qrow's childhood exactly is; she can tell his family has a criminal history if it was that bad for him to frown about it.

"Alright kids, let's do this and hope my semblance don't kick in with this training." Pulling a plain looking knife out of his back, he charged towards them in blinding speed. In instinct, Tanya took control and easily block Qrow's knife. With their blades clashing, Qrow frowned when he notices Ruby's eyes.

"This is Ruby's training. Don't interfere with this matter since this is not your fight Tanya, you can give her advice but don't take control of her actions. This is between Ruby and me. She needs to grow in her own special way you know?" Tanya upsettingly glared at Qrow, but sees legitimate reasons behind his words. Tanya reluctantly complies with his request and let Ruby take the reins of her body as she can be accustom to combat. Jumping away from Qrow, Tanya let Ruby take control this time.

 **Alright, Ruby, you are the one who's in control now. Hold your stance and carefully observe where he's going to swing at you. One rule of advice, do not hesitate in combat at all.** Nodded to Tanya's advice, Ruby starts to carefully look at Qrow and running towards him in a war cry with zero regards of her wellbeing; making Tanya wanting to mentally sigh in frustration. Ruby had interpreted her rule differently, which Ruby's idea is to strike first than Tanya's idea of not pausing in the heat of battle, which requires high reflexes and precision to see her opponent's attacks. Learning two valuable aspects about Ruby, she is thick headed and emotionally volatile.

In a quick reaction, Qrow effortlessly blocks Ruby's blade with his knife and he fiercely kicks Ruby in the stomach as she's sent flying towards a tree. Slamming her back at the bark and felt some of their aura drain by a sheer fraction.

 **Ruby, I meant to think carefully and not to pause in direct combat! Not to rush in and blindly charge at your old man!** To double stab Ruby's ego, Qrow also confirms her blind mistake.

"Ruby, you don't blindly charge at your opponent kid. That's one way you will get hurt; be evasive, quick and fast, if you would…with a slight touch of cleverness." When he mentions evasive and speed, Ruby starts to think harder and Tanya knew that would spell disaster. Knowing Ruby, she will interpret his words as ferocious recklessness.

 **Ruby, I don't think that's what he meant.** Sadly for Tanya, Ruby completely ignores her warning and starts to focus her aura inside of her. Wanting to learn on how to tab into her aura, Ruby concentrates on her soul and starts to run slightly faster at Qrow, which their uncle participate in Ruby's attack. Then...something then clicked in Ruby's mind.

"What did I tell you-wow!?" When Qrow thought Ruby would simply slash at him, she slides between his legs to do her child-size body and made a quick surprise slash behind his back; gasping in shock, Qrow took action. Immediately, Ruby quickly sidestep when a blade went flying right at her face and duck down when the dagger almost landed on her red hair. To Ruby, everything felt fast around her and her wits are on high alert. Wanting to go fast and not stopping her determination in battle, she relentlessly fights on in spite of her own safety. Slowly, she begins to adapt and her combat momentum is rising faster.

Striking around her uncle with lightning speed, Qrow was having a difficult time on keeping track with Ruby's movement as her strikes become more unpredictable and seemingly looks like she's getting faster of all the sudden. Surprising Tanya of Ruby's sudden adaptability in combat, listening to her thoughts; Ruby isn't thinking of any plans at all. Everything was based on pure instinct on what Tanya felt. Making her wonder how Ruby became suddenly headstrong along proficient.

When Ruby is about to lunge her knife directly at her uncle's liver, Qrow got his bearings by her niece's sudden disorienting speed and swiftly parrying Rose's blade. Sadly, Ruby violated the one very rule in combat that Tanya heavily emphasized on, do not hesitate.

Ruby froze of how Qrow notices her and her combat trance vanished, in her stun state; a fist was about to land right on her chest…till Tanya took control in a split second.

Tanya sidestepped and dodges the upcoming fist. This time, she is in control of this body. In Tanya's utmost precision and her in-depth knowledge of human anatomy. She strikes her blade at Qrow's sternum; knocking the wind out of Qrow and faint shimmers of his aura protecting his vital point from getting stabbed.

Swiftly jumping back when Tanya made her counterattack against Qrow's punch, their uncle coughs harshly by the sheer force that Tanya made and Qrow gave a quizzically look at Tanya's involvement.

"Can you explain why are you involved in Ruby's training Tanya?" Looking back at Ruby who has golden eyes, Tanya slyly smirks at Qrow and told his answer.

"I wouldn't stand aside when my sister is threatened; does that suffice that I want to join in?" When Tanya made her reasoning, Qrow grinned happily and got up to his feet excitingly.

"Well looks like you weren't useless after all and actually being a thorn in my rear! Come on you two, show me of what you both got!" This time, Qrow wasn't holding back and his attacks become wilder and much faster than before. But this doesn't deter Ruby or Tanya as both souls are now cooperating in their mock battle. One soul is making tactical assessments while the other is in a battle-hardened trance.

Ruby and Tanya know what their roles were. Ruby will take an offensive approach with sheer tenacity, hitting hard while easily dodging. Tanya took the defensive position and tactically observes of any openings that Qrow will strike at them to counter his attacks, giving Ruby a heads up on what will happen next.

Before they can continue their sparring against Qrow, the twins heard a bark breaking and leafs rustling down on them. Aware of what it is, the twin briskly leaped back when a giant evergreen tree was falling down towards them with a loud bang. Astonish of how that even happened. The twins instantly return back to their combat state when they heard a rustling noise above them.

Their blade clash with their uncle's knife when he was bearing down on them, thinking they would be shocked of that sudden trick he made. Unfortunately for Qrow in an unlucky twist, he was wrong again when both souls are working together and starting to be a real pain in the ass for Qrow to bear. As the twins have a common ground in combat and efficiently covering each other's backs of their own faults.

"Well, it appears you two learn quite fast. I like it! But here comes the fun part for us! The appetizers if you will." The twins stopped and curiously look at their uncle of what he means by that?

A loud menacing roar echoed through the woods and the pair saw a pack of Grimm approaching them, which the pack consist of eight beowolves. Snarling at them and ready to rip the three humans apart like some sack of meat.

 **Is he training us in Grimm territory? Is he crazy?! We will be ripped to shreds if we continue to make a disturbance here and attract more of them to our position!**

 _Tanya, I think he did it intentionally for us. I believe that's one part of being huntress that Qrow wants us to learn, face the impossible odds against us!_

 **When in the hell did he mention that we're fighting against the enemies of man when more keep coming at us in endless numbers?!**

 _I don't know, but we will endure this no matter what Tanya! You can count on that!_ Tanya took slight control of their body and nervously bit her lip of their uncle's reckless, barbaric way of training them. Tanya hoped they will survive from the Grimm onslaught and possibly teach Ruby to be smarter in combat if things are too much to bear during a battle; telling Ruby that retreat isn't a cowardly option, rather a smart option to think their situation more carefully. For now, she will let this illogical scenario slide and heed Ruby's request regardless of how much she hated her approach in combat.

Oddly enough, how did Ruby become more proficient in combat? It felt unnatural that this four-year-old Ruby can fight...unless _'he's'_ involved.

 **Fine, don't do anything reckless that will cost our own lives.**

 _Don't worry, reckless is my own specialty!_

 **Damn it, Ruby, that's not what I meant!** Giving up on convincing Ruby to be careful, Ruby sprinted at one of the beowolves and duck down when a paw went flying at her left side. Dodging the claws, she quickly runs between its hind legs and jumps up to grab its neck.

The beowolf attempt to shake her off savagely but Ruby tightly grabs onto its bony neck, hurriedly bringing her knife up and jabbed the knife into the Grimm's esophagus. Gratingly slitting the wolf's neck to ensure it is dead.

Getting off from the deceased Grimm that she killed, Tanya took control and leaped back when a beowolf was getting too close to their distance. Standing her ground, Tanya begins to observe the beowolf's anatomy and finding weak points from her countless research on the Grimm itself.

Swinging its claws, Tanya ran forth as the claws merely miss an inch on her skin. In a perfect opportunity, she thrust her blade at its open gut; the Devil knows this beowolf is just a runt, and fortunately, not an alpha which it will be more difficult if this thing was covered in bones.

As the blade sinks into its flesh, the beast roared in pain but was then silent when she drags her dagger upwards that reach up to its neck; killing the beast in a slow, painful death while sadistically grinning towards her prey.

Tanya and Ruby starting to huff, catching their breath from killing a pair of beowolves, their first firsthand experience on fighting them head-on; the two then look backs at Qrow who casually drinking his flask with a pile of dead Grimm that surrounded him. In his right hand is a scythe-blade that Tanya thinks it is impractical and Ruby simply awing the weapon when she first saw it.

"Well, for your first day of training. I got to say, you two really impressed an old guy here and having the skills of what it takes to be huntresses. Anyways, you kids learn fast and I will not deny that. So, today's training is over and let's head out before more Grimm starting to track our movements from all the noise." Taking one swig in his flask and nullifying his senses of what's around him, the duo noticed something creeping behind their uncle. Carefully observing what it is, they saw an Ursa. A big one of what Ruby thought of the demonic bear's size at first glimpse.

Quietly approaching Qrow, the bear raises its left paw to maul their uncle; in that very moment…Ruby acted.

 _Deus Lo Vult!_

Instantaneously, red petals burst out of Ruby's body and she went flying directly at the Ursa in blinding speed like a bullet. Reaching close to the Ursa, Ruby raises her blade and viciously amputated the bear's left arm. Making it growl in pain by the girl's sudden speed and ruthlessness.

When her feet touch the ground, Ruby burst into petals again and backflip right above the Grimm Ursa's head in mid-air; eyeballing the creature for a perfect angel for her to cut through the monster's neck. Gripping her dagger tightly, she slashed her blade with much force she can muster her strength and let out a battle cry.

"AHHHHH!" With one strong swing, while slicing through the unholy Ursa's neck, Ruby went flying pass the Ursa and clumsily stumble on her feet when she touched the ground. Looking back at the monster that was about to kill her uncle, the head steadily begin to slide away from its neck and fell onto the dirt floor with a loud thud. Witnessing it, Tanya was lost for words and surreal of what she saw that Ruby single handily decapitated an Ursa Major with one hard slice. She assumes Ruby's semblance is also awakened and base on what Tanya saw, it appears to be based on speed while being covered in petals. To Tanya, it was an odd semblance that Ruby possessed.

Now Tanya is getting slightly irked about how Ruby is doing well in controlling her semblance. Again, five-year-old Ruby; knowing how to fight at an early age...she already sees clear signs of divine intervention or she just making rash assumptions on this.

 **You're full of surprises Ruby.** Complimenting Ruby's intense yet heedless combat performance that solely based on speed and offense like a frontline blitzkrieg. Ruby slightly blushes in embarrassment from hearing Tanya's rare compliment to her while her body is radiating out red rose petals.

 _Ah! You don't have to compliment me, sis!"_ Wanting to roll her eyes from hearing Ruby's childish nature, the two look back at Qrow, still gulping down his poison and unconcern of what's happening around him. Lowering his flask, he turns around and let out a sly smile at them. Making Tanya a bit peeved that he purposely let his guard down in order for Ruby to react.

"Finally, you finish step three and...it's quite surprising. Fighting off against the Grimm and having firsthand experience with them. I got to say again, you didn't hesitate in battle and it looks like you discovered your semblance, Ruby. Congratulations! For that, let's go home and continue our training for the next week. Besides, I have a job after all in Signal. So train and educate yourselves in combat while I'm away teaching." Tanya is still in wonder of how their uncle is able to handle a job in teaching while he is being a belligerent drunker simultaneously. That very notion baffles Tanya with no end to do his lack of discipline or any kind of civil manner, making him look like he's some kind of uncivil barbarian who was raised in the woods. Thinking about her uncle and his background, it made Tanya suspicious of what their uncle is actually hiding from them.

But that's not what aggravated her the most, Tanya is getting a lot antsy about how Ruby learns so fast at a ridiculous rate in one training session. Knowing too well that Ruby was not only gifted in magic, she certainly is gifted in combat as well. Making Tanya want to grid her teeth that Being X is meddling her affairs again, although beneficial than a hindrance of what Being X threw at her this time. To solidify her evidence, she heard those very words from Ruby: **Deus Lo Vult.** Causing Tanya to be a bit paranoid and a slight hint of anger boiling within her mind.

"Thanks, Qrow, but I want to ask you something. Where's mom? I don't see her around here and I didn't hear her calling back to us?" Qrow quickly frowns when Ruby mention about her mother, making it more difficult for their uncle of how he should explain it to his niece to do Ruby's young age.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh, Qrow sadly look back at Ruby and answered her question.

"Do you have any last words to your mother Ruby? Your mother is okay…for now. But she's barely holding on to her dear life after that disastrous mission." When their uncle sadly spoke the truth to Ruby, there's one only response she can react. She froze in shock.

"What?!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will be full of miracles and a revelation to Tanya when Summer shows her something.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Brothers' Influence

* * *

 _Are you sure he'll take us to the hospital, Tanya?_ Sitting on the couch in the living room, Qrow brought them back to their cabin after their tedious training session. On what Qrow said about their mother's health, Ruby is getting extremely worried about what's happening to their mother.

 **Don't worry. I have ways of convincing him to take us there.** Waiting several minutes within the living room, the two heard the door creak open. Ruby's eyes quickly turn gold, signaling that Tanya is in control of their body.

"Tanya, Ruby! I'm home-oh. You two are already here. So…how's your training with Qrow?" Crossing her legs and tapping her arms, an unsettling vibe radiating out from Tanya's soul.

"Ruby and I want to ask you about what happened to our mother Tai. Please…tell us what happened to our dear mother that Qrow decided to divulge on this vital information with us." Tai curse under his lips, knowing Qrow wouldn't hide anything important that revolves around a personal matter to Ruby's family. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he looks back at Tanya and starts to listen to their complaints.

* * *

A day went by and the sun is rising. Tanya successfully convinced her father to take them to the hospital either using guilt trips or her manipulative nature to pressure Tai; the two souls arrived at their local hospital in the island of Patch. Stepping into the white pristine room, Tail quietly strolled through the entrance with his daughters behind him. Asking the receptionist of where his wife is being hospitalized in.

"Um, Ms. Do you know where Summer Rose's room is? By the way, this is Tai Xiao Long, her husband." The receptionist looks up to Tai to see him pulling out his scroll and showing his Huntsman's ID of who he is. Reading his number, the receptionist looks back at her computer screen.

"The room number for Summer Rose is in room 144 on the second floor." Looking through her data files on her computer, Tai quickly thanked the receptionist and went to the second floor via by an elevator. Ruby was getting a bit nervous about their dad when he remains extremely quiet about this. For Tanya's feelings, she cares less about her mother, but she does care for Ruby's wellbeing since she's literally stuck inside of her host's body. Ensuring her happiness and cooperation is in top performance or there will be hiccups in combat. Addition, Tanya can hear Ruby's nervous thoughts and desperate to see her mother which is really distracting for the Devil of the Rhine. Although, not as aggravating when her mind is replaying of how Ruby suddenly became competent in battle at a young age, which Tanya place the huge blame on a certain entity.

Hearing the elevator lifting them up with its wires revving up, the two souls watched as the elevator opens up and the medical staff casually or hurriedly doing their hospital routine on helping their patients on their wellbeing, Ruby wondered where room 144 is located at while Tanya observed the hospital layout, locating the room number base on the hospital map she read back at the lobby.

"To the right side hallway and walk straight ahead until we make a sharp turn to our left, that's where our mother is located." Telling Ruby the direction of this crowded hallway that was intimidating for Ruby to do her child stature, Ruby hesitated. Tanya wanted to mentally sigh for Ruby's weak mind. So she took control and calmly walks through the medical halls without batting her golden eyes to her dad.

Reaching the room that's labeled 144, the two souls heard medical machines running inside the room and making Ruby even more scared of what she's going to find in there. For Tanya, she's completely unfazed by her mother's dilemma. For Ruby, it hit a nail to Ruby's heart from seeing her suffer like this.

As Tai opens the door for the two souls to enter, they saw a heart monitor steadily beeping and their being covered in a white blanket with some blood soaked on the cloth. Over her mouth is an oxygen mask to regulate her breathing levels and a lot of bandages wrapped around her skin from the deep lacerations. In short, Summer is in a fatal condition from her injuries. Seeing her slowly dying, it made Ruby's heart drop and realization of what mortality truly looks like.

"Mom!" When Ruby saw her mother in a terrible state, she ran towards her and proceeds to grab her right arm; shaking her wrist softly to wake her up from her comatose like state and despair clouded Ruby's mind.

"Mom, wake up! I know you are alright! Please, wake up!" Tanya felt tears dripping down on her face and Ruby's emotions becoming tenser, one of the many stages of grieving, denial. To the Devil, this will take some time for Ruby to get over about her mom. People die, that's one fact of life that you cannot escape.

Hearing the whimpers of Ruby and tears dripping onto her skin, Summer weakly open her silver eyes when she heard her daughter's voice in her sleep. Seeing her, she gently smiled and joy overwhelmed Summer's mind to see her daughter one last time.

"Ruby and Tanya…I'm so happy that you've visited me." Before Summer could make another sentence, Ruby quickly ask her a question of what happened that caused her to become like this.

"Mom, what happened to you, how did you become like this!?" Ruby begged her mother to know what happened, Summer hazily begins to recall her memories but not long. To do the severe amount of blood loss and critical injuries she received, her mind can't concentrate on how it exactly happened, just vague thoughts of what she saw.

"I was in a mission dear…a mission that was important and went…badly after that. Everything was a haze, but then-ARGH!" Summer groan in pain when her wound slightly rupture at her abdomen area when she forced her body to move, steadily, her mind slowly descending into darkness.

"Mom…please, wake up, wake up!" Tanya was about to interrupt Ruby's denial of losing her mother that she was a lost cause until their father steps into their matter to handle the situation. Looking back at him, Tanya saw slight tears running down on her father's face and begins to explain to Ruby that her mother needs some rest.

"Don't worry Ruby, she'll be fine…she'll be fine." When he tries to reassure her daughter, Summer's doctor walks into the room and checking in with her vitals.

"Alright Mr. Xiao Long, your wife-oh no, her wound has ruptured and her vitals are dropping! I need medical assistants and sedatives ASAP!" When the doctor lowered his clipboard to check Summer's health, he immediately saw her open wound at her stomach area when she uncovered her blanket and her vitals quickly begin to drop on the heart monitor. Making the doctor quickly panicked and readying the staff for further surgery.

"Tai, Ruby Rose, can you please step out of the room? We're going to prep another extensive surgery to repair her grave wounds that require concentration." With that, nurses and doctors came in with scrubs suits on, prepped for another surgery. Tai looks back at his daughters and reluctantly nods to the doctor. Gently grabbing Ruby's arm, they begin to leave the room while Ruby was struggling to break free from her father's grip.

On what Tanya is thinking of this entire scenario that has unfolded, she has a massive hunch that Being X is planning on something that she wouldn't like. She has no doubt that the so-called god of light is scheming and making Tanya's stomach sick to the core from thinking about it, the suspect who might be responsible for their mother's misfortune.

Whatever it is planning, Tanya is sure it wouldn't be good for her. Theorizing it involves appeasement of emotions and manipulating her host's pathos, making Tanya want to mentally scowl if her guesses were right. When she heard Ruby mentally yelling out that holy phrase back at her training and the sudden misfortune that befall on their mother, Tanya's intuition has gotten warmer and her mind is on high alert.

When the time comes, Tanya was immediately prepared for what Being X is planning and she's ready for the repercussions of it.

* * *

Nightfall shadowed over their bedroom within Tai's humble cabin and Tanya tries to comfort her suppose sister's emotions. Although, it is failing terribly to do Tanya's lack of empathy for others and addition of not having personal social skills for those who are extremely close to her in her previous reincarnations, for she has no clue on how to deal with someone's emotions while trying to be genuinely caring at the same. One crappy move, her host will instantly hate her in which Tanya has no time for Ruby's tomfoolery, especially in combat situations.

 **Ruby, I know you're beating yourself over this but it is not your fault. We both lost our mother and crying over it wouldn't help on our situation.** Tanya started to regret saying that as she felt Ruby's anger rising.

"Yeah?! Why don't you feel any emotions for our mom when I felt your soul back there? Do you even care about her?!" Tanya curse under her mental breath for not showing any empathy towards her relatives. An odd curse that Ruby can tell on what Tanya actually felt in some occasion.

Trying to come up with an excuse, Tanya begins to recall of her previous life and being semi-truthful to her words, cautiously worded to evade any sort of blame from Ruby.

 **Ruby…you see. The truth is…I have a hard time on opening up with others. Other words, I mostly think about survival. In a war, you have to be closed off and not let your emotions control you. It is to think of a plan and preserving your battalion at all cost. I'm just saying you cannot cry all the time in your darkest moments and you need to way to get out of that situation.** Tanya tried to be reassuring to Ruby and carefully worded of what she said as she wouldn't give the wrong impression to her host that she's downright malevolent, Ruby begins to reconsider's Tanya words…although with the wrong idea.

"So you're saying that I need to act and not to mop around right?" To Tanya, she could go along with that, but she meant to face adversity with extreme prejudice. So she goes along with Ruby's perspective than her gritty view of the world.

 **Yes, stagnating wouldn't help. You got to move forward and think of a way to fix the situation.** When she suggested that, Tanya begin to hear Ruby's inner thoughts as she's deeply thinking of her decisions, it made Tanya snarl of Ruby's solution that she comes up with.

"Then I know one thing that I must do, pray for our mother's wellbeing." Now that's what Tanya feared would happen and giving more proof that Being X is trying to convince Ruby to side with him than her. She doesn't want that to happen and her tolerance towards the god went all-time low when she discovered its schemes.

 **Ruby, that's not a good idea you've suggested to me and it's best if you leave that 'thing' out of this matter as we don't see eye to eye with each other.** Anger slowly begins to build up in Tanya's mind whenever Ruby mentioned Being X. For Ruby, she slightly remains oblivious of Tanya's undying hatred towards the god that's eternally screwing with her. But Ruby can feel her rage engulfing Tanya's soul with unholy passion.

 _Tanya, I know you hold a massive grudge towards the god and saying that he's toying with you, but at least give some kind of respect towards the god that keeps following you. He is the only chance that our mother could survive from this._ When Ruby mentally tried to reason with Tanya, the reincarnated soul begins to lose her rationality and rage is starting to leak within her mind. Ruby can feel it and it wasn't pleasant of what she felt.

 **No Ruby and that's final, I am not going to pray for the so-called god who's constantly ruining my life and being all petty for a simple prayer. This is a warning, I do not trust that prick who made my life a living hell.** Giving Ruby her last warning that the Devil will not tolerate of its presence, but the young soul made up her mind.

 _I will do it Tanya and you're not going to stop me._ Hearing Ruby's final decision, the former Wing Commander want to take control of Ruby's body and refuse her to recite Being X's incantations. But that would cause friction between the two. If Tanya finds a way to escape from her host and finds a suitable body for her to control, she will not hesitate on that unlikely opportunity. For now, she will play along with Being X's mind games and gather back her thoughts before her anger takes control again. For a second, she almost felt the shadows were whispering to her.

 _ **That bastard...**_

There was that graveled, sickly voice again. To Tanya, the darkness that lingered in their room seems to be calling out to her from hearing Tanya's mental pleas from the mad god's abusive tricks. Distracted of that sudden sensation that crept within Tanya's mind and trying to deduce rather or not that her mind is playing tricks on her; Ruby begins to recite the prayer to Being X. The deity that called himself the god of light heard Ruby's calls.

* * *

"Come on Summer, stay with us!" In the hospital room where the shattered moon rose above from Summer's window, her vitals begins to decline and her heart beat steadily starts to drop. The surgeons tirelessly try to stabilize her vitals and repairing her organs best as possible. Sadly, her physical wounds were beyond fixed as the doctors don't have the time to check every possible damage tissues that possibly hinder her body functions.

 _Oh lord of light, hear my pleas for salvation!_

A soft buzz echoed across the room when her heart rate finally reaches to zero and doctors frantically begin to panic on trying to revitalize Summer before she truly becomes deceased.

 _Grant life to my mother who gave birth to me and let mankind know of your holy light!_

In a split second, a miracle happened where Summer's vitals begin to rise and her heart gradually starts to beat, surprising the surgeons who are trying to keep her alive.

 _To bring truth to the non-believers and acknowledging your presence from your holy miracles! Guide them of your holy words and not make them astray from the darkness!_

Witnessing the miracle, doctors were amazed at how her vitals are returning back to normal and surviving from a near-death experience. To them, it is either faith or luck that Summer survives from her critical state. Whatever it is, they continue to seal her wounds and patching up of the remaining severe lacerations that scattered across her body. Dumbfounded, the doctors were still curious about how her vitals became stable out of thin air like if it was magic to them.

* * *

" _O' light in heaven, let me say your holy words as a promise of my devotion: Deus Lo Vult, amen."_ Ungrasping her palms gently and opening her silver eyes when finishing her prayer, Ruby felt a sudden tranquility overwhelming her mind, a sign that the god gave her the miracle. For that massive prayer, it came within their room.

" **The deed is done and your mother will be okay. Your faithfulness to me has been proven."** Ruby widely smiled of what she heard from the so-called god and her silver eyes glimmered in hope. But that expression changes immediately when her eyes turn gold and nasty scowl spread.

"What do you want Being X and what are you up to?" Her golden eyes stare at the invisible entity who might be manipulating her host to side with him than her.

" **It is nothing prominent Tanya. I am here to grant Ruby's safety of her mother. If she prays to me daily, Summer would never be harm. For you…you have fallen too steep of my expectation, the reason you're living within Ruby than being an independent individual."** Tanya expected this to happen, granting Ruby of Being X so-called miracles and giving out a mirage that he is the good guy. But she knows full too well that he is trying to make her life a living hell than before.

" **Ruby, will you pray to me? To give the truth that the light exists? You will be granted your mother's prosperity if you pray to me daily."** Hearing his words, Tanya's eyes became silver and her smile brighten that her mother will be okay if Ruby keeps praying to the god and devoting her soul to the God who saved her mother…but the other soul that resides within Ruby's body, her anger is rising of what the Devil heard.

"Yes! I will pray to you forever and follow your guidance in protecting those who are close to me. Of what you said is true, I will forever to devote myself to the light and your holy teachings!" That was it, those very words strike a nerve in Tanya's mind. Rage clouded her mind and only wanted retribution to the god that outright manipulated her host to obey him. But she isn't the only one who is witnessing this scenario.

" _Deus Lo Vult!"_ When Ruby spoke of his holy phrase, her soul brighten like the sun and sealing her fate as his apostle, its angel. Unfortunately, this made Tanya felt a lot weaker when Ruby's soul is overpowering her and feeling overwhelmed by her sudden burst of aura. To Tanya, she's outright pissed about what she's facing. This is a way for Being X to mock her that Ruby will be his servant while she's giving Tanya a hard time for her to take control of their body. Tanya knew her host will be a prison cell for her when their balance of power shifted to Ruby than her. Blindly following Being X and stopping her if Ruby sees something she doesn't like.

To the darkness, the light violated one of the important aspects of humanity. That one very rule where both entities agree upon which they shouldn't interfere.

For that…it is now angry.

* * *

 _You still mad about it, Tanya?_

A couple of months went by; Tanya is sitting down next to the kitchen table and looking through the taxes without Tai's permission. Thinking of a budget to save money and cutting off some stuff they don't need. But she needs a way to convince him to change the family's spending habits. Her mind is still bitter of what happened a few months back with her meeting with Being X. This is one of her ways to relieve her anger of what she bear witness to as her soul becomes unequal to Ruby's brighter soul which Ruby can push around her anytime.

 **Don't talk to me, Ruby. I'm not in the mood here.** Tanya deeply scowls when Ruby mentions her vow to Tanya's arch nemesis. During the rest of their months, Tanya mentally stopped talking to Ruby and remains apathetic to her host like she doesn't exist anymore.

Winter is almost approaching and Qrow's training is nearing to an end. The day where Tanya is going to visit Atlas for her Military Aptitude Test in order for her to be enrolled in the military at a young age, determining if she's worthy to be a military officer in training.

"I see you're doing daddy's taxes, I'm quite proud of you Tige sweetie." Tanya frown when their mother came into the kitchen with crutches between her armpits to do her body is still healing and her lips smiling brightly. Ever since she is healthy enough to walk, Summer starting to call her Tige like she chose the name as if she was born with Ruby. Making Tanya slightly curious about why her mother is calling her that name.

"Mother, why are you calling me that name that father gave me when you first discovered me?" Raising her brow at her mother, Summer's silver eyes looks down in embarrassment and nervously smiled at her. Trying to come up the right words for Summer to explain it to her other daughter.

"You see sweetie…Ruby wasn't the only one who was in my tummy. She had…well, a twin sister. That's what we initially about to name her." Her white cloak covered her silver eyes when she looked down in guilt, her lips crinkled on coming up with appropriate words for her daughters.

"So what happened to her, what happened to the twin?" Both Ruby and Tanya simultaneously spoke curiously to their mother as their eyes turned heterochromia. She nervously still looks down and slowly raised her head in guilt.

"Maybe, it might be best if I show you two of what I meant." Whatever it is that Summer going to show them, Tanya's instincts are telling her that she wouldn't like it and she fully trust her intuition on this matter.

* * *

After an hour of walking through the dense woods when the three left their humble cabin, the mother and her daughters that are trapped in a single body approached the cliffside to see a good view of the sunset with its beautiful lushes green terrain below it.

But in front of her, Tanya saw a small gravestone implanted on the ground. Instead of a rose, she saw a stem with magnificently engraved marks that look like thorns. But looking at the gravestone more closely, she saw a name called Tige.

"Tanya sweetie, here is the grave that I was destined to be buried with my unborn child…Tanya, I know it's hard to say. But this is your grave when you…did not make it." Tanya felt tears dripping on her shoulder and she looks up to see Summer with a mournful expression, but she gave the warmest smile that gave Ruby a heartfelt moment. That she knows that her other daughter exists inside of Ruby's body.

"When I heard the news that you're inside little Ruby, I felt joy and filled with hope that you weren't gone. It makes me happy even though I'm a little worried about you two living in a single body." Continuing to pour tears onto Ruby, Tanya's face darkens and the revelation that presented to her.

The god that the Devil despise, sacrificed Tanya's body in order for him to manipulate her…

Finding her grave right in front of her and discovering Summer's revelation to Tanya at the Cliffside, Tanya spoke in unyielding rage yet quietly in the air while the sunset was setting down in serenity…those very phrases, the sign that darkness is approaching in absolute destruction, its devil.

" **Homo homini lupus."**

After saying that, Tanya's golden eyes begin to pulse in rage and knowing Being X's deception. Tricking Tanya of letting Ruby know of her past by her paranoia, making her host distrustful of her, and murdering Tanya's body to be trapped inside of her sister like a cage. Ruby felt uncomfortable with her twin sister's boiling wrath and something in Tanya's soul begin to itch on Ruby's brighter soul, feeling her sister's soul darkening like an empty void. Like a curse cast upon her.

 _Tanya? Are you okay sis?_

* * *

"Anyways Oz, I taught Ruby the basic form of combat at the beginning of summer so I can evaluate her combat aptitude, and oh boy, she suddenly learns way too fast for her own age. It seems a bit unnatural for her to do that. It's definitely something to do with her two souls to get a sudden head start in combat Oz. To you have any ideas what it is that I'm seeing here?" When Qrow gave another report to Professor Ozpin of Ruby's condition, Ozpin silently listens to Qrow's testaments on her nieces' abilities and patiently tapping his fingers together. Even though Qrow objected training his nieces in such a young age, he is forced to train them to do the Council's sudden interest on the twins and Ironwood's arrival at Tai's cabin which pissed off the drunken huntsman in unimaginable proportions.

"And…what did you do after your initial trials for Ruby? Is there something odd that you want me to be informed of?" Ozpin is now piecing the puzzle together on solving Ruby's condition. When he continues to hear Qrow's findings, the headmaster is getting nervous as it sounds way too similar to his condition. Two souls, sudden wisdom in combat, magic…but he needs one clue if it involves religion. Then the answer will be presented to him immediately.

"Well after that sudden fiasco, Ruby returns back to her usual self and doing rather poorly on combat or quickly loses control of her semblance when she used it again. I can remember that like yesterday to me."

* * *

 _Few months ago; Ruby badly fought her uncle in combat and tirelessly gasping for air, surprising Qrow of her niece's sudden ineptitude in combat than her battle trance-like state. Weeks after weeks of observation, her combat posture was poor and Ruby's focus in battle became lackluster. Suspiciously, he asked Tanya if she's doing this. But to Qrow's surprise, she isn't intervening in Ruby's combat at all and trying to give Ruby her advice._

 _Hell, even Qrow notice that her niece immediately lost control of her semblance and ended up slamming herself into a tree bark behind him. Thinking about it, Qrow wince from recalling that unpleasant memory and dumbfounded of how her semblance manifested in her first day of training._

 _Retracing his thoughts of what he saw and deducing a question to Ruby of why she's acting like this. Looking back at Ruby, she tightly gripped his heirloom dagger and tightly grasping the grip in determination._

" _You still need to practice on your combat stance Ruby. Although I'm rather surprised here, why are you acting like this even though you easily beat me in the first day of your training and got a good grip in your semblance? I really want to know." Qrow raises his brow at Ruby and wanting to know what's going on with her._

" _I don't know. It just happens to me." Their uncle clearly sees the blatant lie right in front of him and along avoiding the question entirely of how she suddenly became proficient in combat at her first day of training. Qrow already knows that her niece is hiding something from him and he wants to get to the bottom of this._

" _Ruby, please tell me. I know you're lying and I'm trying to understand you of how well you can fight me."_

 _Shyly, Ruby looks back at Qrow and uncertain if she should say it. But she only said this._

" _Deus Lo Vult."_

* * *

When all of the pieces are put together, he is not the only one who is cursed into this world by the gods and he hoped that she wouldn't get a **whiff** on this.

"There's more Oz. When Summer brought the twins to Tanya's gravestone. I found a pack of Grimm gathering over there like they're about to attack, and oh man, their numbers are huge. I was about to protect them, but something bizarre happened." Giving another case on Tanya, Qrow explains what happened back at the cliff.

* * *

 _Sitting on the branch in his crow form, Qrow watches his nieces staring at Tanya's gravestone and Summer mournfully explain of Tige's circumstances. Qrow could have sworn that he felt great malice radiating out from his niece's body._

 _Checking if they're okay, he heard growls coming below him and he looks down to see the many Grimm approaching from the woods. Qrow was surprised at how he didn't see them below his feet and the pack was huge. Beowolves, Ursas, many species of them are here…but something weird happened._

 _Before Qrow could transform into his human form to fight them off, the Grimm whimper in pain and all of them starting to bow their heads down to the ground like they're praying. Suddenly, their red eyes turn gold like someone else is controlling them._

" _ **Submit..." **__A ghastly voice muttered into Qrow's ears. Below him, the Grimm starting to rapidly decompose of their solid bodies, liquefy itself out of nowhere as their bodies become mere black tar. In a blink of an eye, the black tar shoots off like a speeding bullet as they slithered on the ground like snakes. Before he could warn the sisters of what's happening, the tendrils were moving too fast before Qrow could yell out. The black goo latched onto Ruby's legs like a leech, emerging itself into her flesh as it soon vanished from his sight._

 _But when Tanya uttered the phrase of "Homo homini lupus" under her lips, Qrow could have sworn he saw black tendrils on Ruby's veins and her golden eyes blackening like…Salem. After Tanya finishing her phrase, the tendrils soon vanish from her face._

 _Watching the horrifying sight of what happened to the Grimm, but it made Qrow more worried about what happened to his nieces._

* * *

"So yeah, Deus Lo Vult and Homo Homini Lupus. My nieces keep saying them Oz, do you know what they are?" Ozpin could not deny of what's in front of him now, those sacred words from Remnant's old religion. Hearing of what's happening to the girls and having two souls is not a mere phenomenon that scientists could explain. Ozpin knows what it is as he followed the same path as them.

The brothers are here to intervene again…for why they are here. Ozpin, have no clue of why though.

* * *

" _We understand of your grievances Ironwood. We know our decisions are quite questionable, but this is an odd scenario that we the council deem it as important. For this wasn't recorded in Remnant's history of two souls being born. So hear us out-!"_ Ironwood furiously slammed his fist on his desk and his eyes glaring like daggers at the shadowy figures that are hiding behind the light, upset of what Ironwood is hearing from them directly.

Of where Ironwood is, he is inside his office in Atlas and having a tedious, intense debate with the council of Remnant. He retorts back in outrage.

"That you're recruiting a five-year-old child that we deem as unlawful in Atlas Military, and the fact that you're holding information from me of who she really is quite aggravating! Especially when you assign me personally to enlist her into our ranks! Even worse, she is the niece of a professional huntsman. As the said Huntsman also has close ties with Beacon Headmaster. It was an utmost embarrassment moment for me when I had to fully explain it to Ozpin." Remembering when he had to explain to Ozpin in full detail of what's happening, this was more stressful than learning the truth of who's controlling the Grimm in the world.

To face a child who is a relative to Qrow is a moral dilemma that Ironwood doesn't want to face. Even though he hated Qrow's guts and attitude, he is an important ally to Ozpin. A vital chess piece to Beacon Headmaster…so to say.

"We are well aware that your relationship with Ozpin will most likely deteriorate and possibly compromising Vale's trust to Atlas. Don't worry, we discuss this with the Vale Councilor and agreed to check on this child. We are just implementing an aptitude test for her if she's skilled in combat and strategy. If she fails, we will shrug her off and simply be checking her aura if there's a breakthrough in aura research; although, if she passes the aptitude test…well, you're going to teach her how to command her troops in battle." Ironwood bites his lips of what the Council said to him. It's a taboo to recruit a child that didn't reach the combat school's minimal age. The General hope this girl isn't smart enough or else it's going to be the awkward moment for him to explain to Command about why they have a little girl in officer training.

Everything is becoming a lot stressful for General Ironwood to handle.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be Tanya's conscription into Atlas Military and professionally be studying in military tactics. Also the start of discovering her semblance.**

 **To Durmanstainer, thank you for suggesting me to use Grammarly. But, I'm not sure the software can catch all of my errors or how I structurally write my story properly, although, it does help towards the most obvious errors that I wasn't aware of while I was writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Unbalance Dream

* * *

"Happy birthday-ween Tanya and Ruby!" As the twins reach the age of six during the late month of October, the family threw a huge birthday festive surprise for the duo.

Despite their Birthday-ween party being grandiose like black streamers, orange balloons and many such scatter across the room that has Halloween themes on them, even blasting a Halloween theme music called Hexennacht. The two aren't in a great mood. As Ruby felt worried about what's happening to Tanya and the Devil is angrily upset of the revelation that revealed to her than enjoying their birthday slash Halloween party their parents generously gave them. Even Ruby sympathizes with Tanya's feelings of what they saw that her sister's body is dead. That sickening sadness and despair looming over their birthday party.

Thinking to herself deeply, every time Tanya makes the perfect plan; Being X will always rig Tanya's plan and forever trapped her in his perpetual cycle over a small prayer.

Thinking of that possibility, she needs to find a way to break that cycle, but how? The Devil can't convince Ruby all the time as she's extremely stubborn about helping others to do Ruby's family influencing her host, resulting Ruby to become rather idealistic. Second, she prioritizes helping her family first, if she sees something that threatens them, she will not abandon them. If those two things aren't met, she will get feisty. Especially over the near-death experience of Summer which Ruby sees her as a role model, greatly influencing Ruby.

Looking at the candles with a saddened face and Tanya seeing her own dead body isn't helping either; they weakly blow the candles with zero effort. When the candles light slowly fades into darkness, the parents are starting to get worried about why the twins are not acting genuinely happy?

"Tige, Ruby? Is it about the grave I showed you?" Worried about their emotional health, Summer wonders if it was the best idea to show Tanya her grave. Thinking about it, Summer starting to feel regret for making her little girls feels bad for themselves over her emotional guilt. Showing them how much she burdens the death of Tanya.

"No mother, it isn't like that. Its something else that I am thinking that's making me upset." Getting out from their chair, not even looking at their pumpkin flavored cake on the table, Tanya wasn't in the mood and Ruby feels sad for her twin sister's happiness. Was it a good idea to vow her soul for the god of light just to save their mother? The fact that the god she is worshipping is always getting under Tanya's skin?

"Don't worry mom, we're just going to talk this over." To Ruby, she is unsure if Tanya is a reincarnate or her actual sister. But seeing Tanya's grave made her rethink about her sister and wasn't sure if Tanya is an actual combat mage or not.

"Excuse me, I need to think." With that, the twins left the living room and making the family every bit of worried. But for Yang, she wants to get a bottom of this of why her sisters are being a buzzkill at their own birthday party.

In their room with the sun setting down, the twin souls chat with each other for hours and trying to sort out their differences.

 _Tanya, I know you're upset about my vow and seeing your own grave. But aren't you being too rough on this?_ Trying to comfort Tanya and ignoring their birthday that present to Ruby. Tanya just scowled in her mind and looking away from Ruby's bright soul. But something is crawling in Tanya's soul that Ruby could not tell of what it is.

 **I need to think of this Ruby. The revelation that presented me is still perplexing to my mind. Let's just go to sleep early so I can think straight for tomorrow.** Ruby wanted to object of why they need to sleep. But seeing Tanya is not in a good mood and wanting to get on her good side, she eventually complies. So closing their eyes and resting in the dusky evening, they sleep. But when they sleep, a blonde haired girl slightly opens their door to watch them at a distance when the sun is setting down.

Sleeping away, the twins open their eyes to see they are still inside their bedroom. But something is quite off around them.

Around them, everything is unrealistically bright like there is no shadow anywhere to be seen and the light outside felt a lot brighter than before.

"Ah, Tanya, what the heck is going on here?" As Ruby pick her head up of what's going around them. Ruby felt there is something missing inside of her.

"Don't know Ruby, why is your voice beside …me." When Ruby heard Tanya's voice beside her, she turns her head around to see someone else is sleeping on her bed and wearing the same pajamas as her. Ruby almost jumped in surprise as she looks exactly like herself but with few key differences. Her eyes are bright gold like Tanya's eyes; her hair is bright blonde and Ruby felt that stoic nature radiating out of her face.

"Tanya, is that you?" Gasping in shock that her twin sister has a physical body out of nowhere, Tanya's eyes bulge of what Ruby just said, Tanya look down on herself to see she indeed obtain a physical form than residing inside of Ruby's body. Pinching her skin if this is real, she felt slight pain tingle in her skin and telling her this is all real. But why though, why does she have a body when Being X killed off her physical form?

"What the? How the hell did I get out from your body? Being X?! Are you out there?! Respond to me damn it!" Trying to call out to Being X of wanting to know why the hell she has a physical body now. Tanya only got a response of angry voices that are distorted and hazy, voices arguing that sounded like they're about to kill each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Hearing no response but unintelligible voices, Tanya got up from her bed and tries to exit out from her room to get answers.

"Tanya, where are you going?" Ruby asks her sister that presumably alive now of where she is going. Tanya simply replies back when she grabs the doorknob.

"I'm going to see what's happening Ruby-what the? It's locked." When Tanya turns the knob, it isn't moving an inch and staying at its place. Frustrated, her golden eyes starting to observe what's around her. Thinking carefully, Tanya narrows down on all the probabilities that presented to her.

"Well never mind then. I believe something isn't right. The door shouldn't be locked since we're inside, randomly having a body that shouldn't exist, and the bedroom looks unnaturally bright to be dawn. So narrowing out the possibilities, I believe this is some kind of a lucid dream we're in. Seeing that we're in a dream, I believe this body I obtain does not exist. Either from your projection of who I am or what Being X's plan for me to look like this if I was born in a separate body." Deducing and trying to rationalize of what's around her. Tanya could feel the unnaturalness of this place around her and she could not explain why though in this dream of theirs.

"So you're saying that your body does not exist and everything around us is just a dream? But why is everything feels so lifelike?" Ruby observing her surrounding area, her mind tells her that everything around her is real. But what Tanya said, it isn't.

"Definitely, it is a dream and I'm not sure of what you mean by Lifelike. Anyways, seeing the door is out of the option. We're going to use the window to exit out." Seeing the door is locked. Tanya has no other options but to use the window to get out of this lucid dreamscape. Ruby isn't sure that plan is a good idea since both of them are pretty short. But there is a chair for them to use, so she might as well join in with Tanya's escape plan.

"Alright, I'm in. Let's go." As the two walk up to the chair and pulling it towards the window, Tanya then climbs up to the chair and looking straight out of the window.

"Okay then, now to open the window and…what the hell?!" Looking outside, the twins saw the forest is all but monochrome; devoid of any color at all. Everything is purely black and white.

"Hey Tanya, is this part of our dreamscape because I don't feel like it is?" Thinking of why everything is black and white outside. Tanya is starting to break down the information of what she is seeing and bringing all the clues together of why it is like that.

"Hmmph, two voices, black and white? When Being X mentions that he has a younger brother and stories of him. Either he means it or those stories are fabricated to make Being X painted as the good guy. I bet this is their domain…probably." Making educational guesses of what she can gather up. It could possibly be the brothers' domain or just part of their mental landscape, Tanya isn't sure which. If Being X indeed has a little brother, Tanya will label him as Being Y for now. She hopes this thing doesn't attack her or otherwise malicious acts, else she's going to have to deal with two gods now. The probability of his relative being here is possibly slim or Being X's probably lying to her.

"Whatever it is, let's just get out of here." Pushing the window, Tanya finds it surprisingly light as she easily opens it up.

"Well, that was easy." Seeing one obstacle is solved. Taking a deep breath, Tanya jumps off from the window and landed on her feet unscathed. Ruby followed the same way and landed on her feet safely. Looking behind her, Ruby saw the house retain its original colors. But outside, that's a different story.

"You know Tanya. I think the black and white stuff feels alive for some reason?" Touching the ground, Ruby could feel the power from the light. Hearing it, feeling it, she felt the connection and its empathy. Wanting to fight off the evils of this world and their desire to defeat the darkness, not allowing the pain and suffering of others to continue as they see it as an act of evil to the light itself, presuming, that's what the light told Ruby.

But to Tanya, seeing the light itself just hurt her eyes of the pure ignorance and those uncontrolled emotions that would lead to irrational thoughts. To Tanya, she sees the light around here as pure ignorance to blind people and worsening the long-term in favor of the short-term thinking. The zealous, the fanaticism, the unrealistic idealism, that's what Tanya sees.

"Yeah, you're right Ruby. I can feel them." Although Tanya finds the light completely repulsive to her eyes, she looks at the darkness with indifference.

When Ruby saw the darkness, she looks at it with terror and disgust. Horrified by the emptiness when she looks into the abyss, where there is no morals, no good or evil deeds to dictate people's lives. She sees monsters that would disregard morality to achieve their goals. She sees Grimm, she sees the cruelty, and she sees Tanya herself. Ruby saw the manifestation of her sister's mind, the necessary evil to achieve Tanya's own version of peace.

Quickly looks away to avoid seeing the nightmares that presented in Ruby's mind, she does not want to stare at the abyss far too long and not wanting to see what the darkness truly is.

While looking at the colors that attracted the twins' attention, they soon started to notice a black and white trail that leads to somewhere.

"Hey Tanya, I found a trail. Do you want to follow it?" Tanya skeptically looks at the path that leads to somewhere. It could be a trap but it could lead to something important for them to learn. Thinking of her odds, it's better to find out what this place is than to stand around. So she will take her chances.

"Why not? Let's find out what it is." The twins follow the path of where the trail leads. Walking for few hours, Tanya notices something strange of what's around her. Looking at the flora or the fauna of the monochromic wildlife, she saw faded runes sparsely scattered across the forest that are scratch on the bark of trees as it faintly shadowed with elusive magic.

After witnessing the runes and staring at the strange forest. Tanya now notices the dual colors are starting to act aggressively to each other.

The light is dominating the darkness and consuming it with fanatic fever. But the darkness is retaliating back in ferocious rage and trying to rekindle its strength. Watching the colors trying to kill each other, something is really off about this dream that Tanya could not put a finger on why. While she is thinking, she didn't notice a vine trail is starting to manifest behind her.

"Is there something wrong with those light and dark things Tanya?" Continuing the trail, the two colors are starting to react violently to each other when the twins pass by them.

"Don't know, whatever it is that causing them is not…pretty?" Tanya notices the green, spiky vine-like appendages appear out of the blue as they were wrapping around her arms, halting her speech and some of the vines intangibly went through her chest like a ghost. When Ruby saw this, she almost passed out from shock.

"Oh shit!" Caught off-guard of this, the Devil starting to freak out of these strange vines physically wrap around her arms and its incorporeal-like powers going through her torso. Trying to remove the appendages with zero effort happening, the vines are deeply held in place and its fabric is unbreakable as Ruby struggle to remove the tight bindings off.

Strangely after few more seconds, the thorny vines heard her mental call as the appendages slither away from the arms and disappeared from her sight when the vines disappear like shadows.

"Odd, what are those things and why they remain green in this monochromic place?" Trying to figure out where the hell those things came from. She looks at her arms to see her skin unscathed by those sharp thorns. Tanya needed to remind herself this is all a dream after all and the body that obtained Tanya isn't real. While she's thinking, Ruby notice the sky as it caught her attention than the vines that randomly appeared around Tanya.

"Don't know sis, but look. There's the Cliffside of where your grave supposed to be and the sky looks pretty funky." Looking at where Ruby is pointing. She saw the cliff where her grave supposed to be. But the grave marking wasn't there.

Turning her head up to the sky, Tanya saw the light dominated the sky and the darkness that resembles the shattered moon is about to be engulfed by it. Like Máni is about to be swallowed whole by the wolf's jaw or Phaethon scorching the earth.

But the darkness is not going to give up that easily, it's now retaliating back, it is going to retake the white skies into darkness. It is going for the counteroffensive. The black tendrils are reaching out the light. In the future, it will regain its strength.

In doing so, the twins soon saw the humungous mountains crumbling into tiny pebbles by the light. The darkness burns the forest with all life dying. Clashing with each other like the world they know about to be crushed, the heavens will fall and anything that moves will die. The light will be snuff out and darkness will be vanquished simultaneously. Of what they are seeing shook to their very souls and they heard the raging voices of the brothers now clearly, the twilight of the gods.

Before Ruby and Tanya were about to witness that's beyond considered normal when the light is about to strike down the darkness. Before their souls can rip each other to pieces or become one from the imbalance of strife. They heard their older sister's voice calling out to them of their lucid dream.

" _Tanny, Rubes? Wake up you two…wake up."_

* * *

During the night, Yang saw them left their room via through their window. Panicking, the older sister starting to wake her folks up of what happened to the twins. Hearing this, Tai and Summer quickly jumped off from their beds as they hurriedly leave their cabin.

The three try to follow the twins but the family encountered these strange overgrown vines and thorns covering their path. Of how the undergrowth of jungle vines appearing in the middle of the woods is beyond baffling to the parents.

"What the hell are these things?" As Tai whisper under his lips, they encounter these massive amounts of vines that are entangling amongst each other as they block their path. They saw thorns big as kitchen knives and the green appendages humming with life.

"I wonder if I can rip them-ow!" When Tai try to remove the vines with the help of Summer, Tai's finger made contact with the thorn. Pricking his finger, Tai feels his soul being drained in seconds and his aura is being dispelled at that very moment. Soon, his finger begins to bleed when his aura is all but siphoned when the thorn finished sucking on Tai's soul. Making Tai feel weak and empty inside that there's nothing protect him of. Like a hollow shell when his reserve is dried up.

"The heck?!" They soon realize that this particular flora wasn't natural either since the vine fabric that Summer tries to destroy is nearly impenetrable and they completely underestimated the spiky thorns as the prickles can suck someone's aura like leeches when their skin made contact with the spikes. Learning of this, they try not to touch the thorns or else the vines will siphon their auras by sucking off their reserves like a vacuum. Worse, the thorns are sharp like daggers as it'll tear their skin apart with their auras are deactivated and continuing their futile attempt to pass through the overgrown plants would be a bad idea.

"Never mind of this path, I know where they are going as there's an alternate road that leads to the same direction!" As Summer knows where the twins are going by the path they're heading. They begin to traverse the longer route that leads to the same spot, Tanya's grave.

Reaching the destination of where they are after bypassing through the unnatural vines, they found the twins sleeping in front of the tombstone that contains Tanya's body and hearing the twins snoring peacefully in their single body. Seeing this, Yang hurriedly ran towards them and holding their shoulders to wake up the duo who are near to Tanya's grave.

"Tanny, Rubes? Are you two still awake? Come on, wake up you two." Shaking Ruby's and Tanya's body to wake them up, they needed to respond. Getting desperate, Yang raises her voice and shook their shoulders a little harder.

"Wake up!" One last shake, the twins open their eyes to see Yang is holding their shoulders. Looking at what's around them. They see they're in the open field of the cliff that's filled with color and turning behind them to see the gravestone of Tanya's body where they rest near. Looking back to their body, Tanya is still trapped in her host. But the dream they had felt so real to them that they could not ignore it. What was that monochromic forest, where did those vines came from, why is the light and dark are fighting, why are they outside?

But for the dark and light though. Thinking about it, Tanya has a hutch that Being X probably has bad terms with Being Y. It could be beneficial to Tanya…or detrimental for her.

Looking out at the cliff, they saw the forest and mountains are intact. Nothing crumbled by the unknown destruction or strife they have witnessed. Only they saw the sun is rising in the early of the morning. Touching the green grass and feeling the cold breeze blowing at them, they are back to reality.

"Jeez, you two really scare the jibbers out of us three. Did you sleepwalk all the way here entirely by yourself?" Of what Yang just said, Ruby is all but surprised as she talks to Tanya about this.

 _Hold on, so when we're exiting out of the window and following the trail. Did we actually sleepwalk over here?_

 **Seeing we're out here, I believe so. I need more clarification of what happened when we're sleeping.**

Before Tanya or Ruby could respond back to their eldest sister, Yang suddenly hugs them tightly in her warm embrace. Not wanting to let go and almost lost them that she could not burden her soul for.

"Don't ever do that again, you two made me worried sick." Letting go of them and Yang's emotional feelings are let out. Tanya looks back at Yang curiously and wanting to confirm what Yang said when her golden eyes look at her lilac eyes.

"Yang, did we actually sleepwalk all the way over here?" As Tanya ask her eldest sister to confirm that they actually sleepwalk. Yang nodded her head and explains what she saw as Yang's heart still pumped with fear of the twins' safety.

"Yeah, I saw you two sleepwalk when you exited out of that window. I try to call you but you're not calling back. So we follow you two of where you guys are heading…but then these vines randomly showed up out of nowhere in the woods." When Yang mentions the vines, Tanya did remember that vines suddenly wrapped around her wrists in their dream. But where did they come from exactly?

Oddly enough, Tanya feels extremely invigorated like her soul ate an influx of aura going inside of her. Feeling like a bundle of energy going off like a pile of fireworks and her mind is wide awake.

"You know what, I'm glad you two are safe. Right, mom?" Breaking Tanya's train of thoughts, Summer walk next to Yang and place her hand on Tanya's right shoulder. Even if Summer isn't Yang's mom, Yang still looks up to her as one when she and Summer reconcile their relationship.

"That's right sweetie, what kind of dream made you sleepwalk over here. Unless it's about you…passing away, then I'm sorry." As Tanya notice a tinge of guilt on her suppose mother's face. Not wanting to upset her again and knowing Ruby will have a tantrum over it if Tanya does not express empathy. Tanya clears her throat and tried to comfort her.

"Mother, I know you're beating yourself over my passing. I'm still here mom; just don't be sad about it." Trying to comfort her and trying to remove the guilt that Summer is carrying. Summer simply wipe her tears that are leaking from her eyes and giving a motherly smile to Tanya. As Summer felt relieved that her other daughter does not hate her for what happened, but rather, Tanya blame it on a god for Summer's suffering.

"Thanks, sweetie, I needed that. I'm just glad you're safe here." As a burden lifted from her chest, Tai awkwardly steps in between them and trying to lighten up the family mood.

"Sweetie, honey, I don't like to intrude on the daughter-mother moment. But can I have a small pep-talk with my nieces?" Wanting to give a fatherly conversation specifically to Tanya, Summer nodded to her husband and step few backs to give Tai his personal space. So kneeling at the twins' height, his assertive yet tired eyes look directly at the twins' gold or silver eyes. Wanting Tanya to know he is her father no matter what, even if she is a reincarnate from another world.

"Tanya, I want to let you know that you're still part of our family. In spite of your passing, we are all relieved that you're still with us. Even if you don't have a body, we are still here for you in your troubles. No matter if you're dead, alive, or someone else; you will still remain in our hearts even after death." Giving Tanya reassurance that Tai and his family will still look up to her as their daughter. Tanya wasn't sure of how to respond back to her father's comment and his seeming act of kindness towards her.

"Well seeing that build up is out of my chest, let's restart on celebrating your birthday again. Besides, you two didn't eat your cake yet." Wanting to re-celebrate their birthday party over Tanya's foul mood when Tai notice her other daughter's sore expression; Ruby thinks to herself that would possibly make Tanya happy, few seconds of thinking, Ruby made a greatest birthday promise ever.

 _Hey Tanya, I want to tell you something._

 **What is it, Ruby?**

 _How about I make a promise to let you have full control of my body and behaving while we're at Atlas? What do you think of it, sis?_

 **Yes…I think that would suffice.** Thinking of what Ruby just said to her. Of what Ruby said to her, it is promising and her host wouldn't interfere with her studies. But isn't sure if she keeps that promise. At least it gave a reassurance to her that Ruby wouldn't be a complete nuisance during their stay in Atlas…probably.

"Alright then dad, let's go back to our home." Seeing Tanya's mood slightly lighten up that Ruby wouldn't be a burden for a short while. Tai happily smiles at Tanya's perceived optimism. But the Devil felt slightly tense by that dream they had when everything suddenly is being destroyed. Even if it's a dream, she could not erase those images in her mind of what she saw.

Getting up to their feet, the twins walk back to their cabin with their parents nearby. While they're walking, Yang decided to crack a joke with her other sister to pass the time and giving some sense of normalcy.

"Hey Tanny, do you want to eat your cake because it has a _'tangy'_ taste in it." Tanya sighs in annoyance of Yang's new interest in puns when she read her cheesy joke book while Tanya was buying military history textbooks to study.

"Yang, would you refrain from using your puns please?" Turning back to their blonde sister with irradiation, Yang simply giggles to herself like it's the funniest joke she ever made. In response, Yang playfully punches Tanya's right shoulder to lighten up.

"Come on Tanny, its funny!" As the two socializing with each other while they're walking, Tanya saw the thorny vines that scattered across the forest. Confirming that they exist and her dream isn't merely a nightmare they experience. They didn't notice a huge flock of Grimm hiding within the spiky flora. Not knowing that the Grimm is under their noses but not acting hostile either, for they're under the Devil's grip as she is unconsciously controlling them.

At her wrist without anyone noticing even Tanya herself, her veins faintly turn pitch black as it pulsed with pure darkness. Thorny vines manifesting out from her soul as it slithers around her arm when the darkness is unlocking her semblance.

 _Tanya, I think I feel something is in your arm!_

 **What do you mean? I don't feel anything?**

 _I mean it! There is something in your left arm that feels disturbing!_

 **If you're that persistent. Then fine, I'll check.** Lifting her wrist to see what Ruby is making a fuss over. Tanya saw nothing as the black veins and vines instantly vanished when Tanya looks at her wrist. The Grimm that hide in the dense woods vanished as well.

 **See, nothing. Would you please stop giving false alarms?**

 _But I thought I saw-argh! Never mind then…_

When the darkness is out from Ruby's senses, it returns back to what it is doing. Manifesting and continuing to infect Tanya's soul without anyone knowing of its presence. Seeing Ruby isn't pestering her anymore, Tanya starting to formulate plans on how to deal with Being X and facing many expectations that he is going to throw at her, mostly pulling on Ruby's emotional strings. Not knowing another god is watching her back. Like a great evil that could not be ward off in the Walpurgis Night of spring.

An odd Birthday-ween present that Being Y granted her.

* * *

The Headmaster of Beacon closes his eyes and mentally concentrated. This spell he is performing requires a little bit of magic in his reserve but is mentally tasking for his mind to bear. Of what spell he is using is a really old spell that Ozpin nearly forgotten, it is to commune with the divine. Focusing the spell to see the brothers' domains and eavesdropping of what they are saying. Concentrating his collective soul, Ozpin masks his presence as the brothers wouldn't detect his intrusion, watching the brothers destroying their own domain one by one. Their fighting attracted the other deities to see what the ruckus is all about.

To Ozpin, it's just another violent brotherly feud like family members destroying each other's own property to get their point straight. It just another day of sibling rivalry.

Of what Ozpin is hearing, he only can hear their angry shouts and threats from each other. As the younger brother discovered his older brother's schemes and is furious over the imbalance between them. Opening his eyes, he heard enough and his mind is about to pass out from the mentally taxing spell that the Headmaster is using.

"So Oz, what kind of information that you got from the divine brothers that are so interested towards my little nieces?" When Qrow notice Ozpin finish his spell, the Headmaster took a deep breath and rubs his skull from an immense headache that Ozpin has to endure.

"Of what I hear from the barrage of angry shouting, the two eventually calm down and came up to a conclusion that could appease both of them. I believe you wouldn't like what you're going to hear what I'm going to say." Turning to Qrow if he should tell him, Qrow just shrugs his shoulder and starting to uncap his flask.

"I'm all ears Oz, so tell me of what it is." Letting out a sigh and rubbing his head to calm Ozpin's headache. He begins to recall what he heard from the brothers.

"They're going to settle their dispute, a divine compromise, a bet so to say. In doing so, they want to resettle their old vendetta towards Salem from my thousand years of failures of not defeating her, so they're going to do something rather drastic and letting the twins deal with her. The other thing I heard from the older brother is that he wants to challenge Tanya if she can prove her faith…by fighting her old enemy and an army of her victims. Of whom Tanya's old enemy is or her foes are that Tanya needs to slay, I have no clue." Hearing that the twins are going to fight Salem and the Being X's future scheme is going to be, Qrow almost chock on his poison of what the brothers' plans are.

"Fighting Salem? Are they crazy?! How can the two…oh." Looking directly at Ozpin, he remembered that the headmaster is the collection of reincarnated souls stuck together in one body, in one mind. As the twins are no different to Ozpin. Of what the brothers' plan for the twins, Ozpin acknowledge that the brothers' loss their trust in him to defeat Salem and granting their blessings to the twins instead. His thousand years of his burden to let others die for his cause and his constant failures disappointed the gods on Ozpin's weak state, making the gods doubt him. So they're going to restart to make things go as plan.

"Still, I don't like what I'm hearing of this. But what do they mean of Tanya's old enemies? Does that mean Tanya is a reincarnate that made bad blood with someone else here?" Trying to interpret what the God of the Light deal is. Ozpin did hear that the little brother whispered to himself that he's going to tip the odds. Knowing the God of Darkness, or what Tanya label him as Being Y, is aiding Tanya without any restriction means the little brother is extremely serious about his older brother's meddling, wanting to win the bet of theirs.

Whatever their feud is, Ozpin knows that the future becomes a lot more dangerous than what the Headmaster previously predicted. So thinking over this, Ozpin told Qrow of his answer.

"Don't know who are Tanya's enemies, but she's not going to fight alone of what I've heard."

* * *

Somewhere that's beyond the realm of Remnant. A twisted world where the creatures of Grimm are spawning from and where the mastermind of their creation resides, a land that is devoid of life with the red sky glooming over the rocky, crystalize terrain.

In her domain, a deadly pale skin woman was staring at her window and her flesh tainted with darkness. Her appearance and soul is all but pure wretchedness. As her appearance strikingly similar to the creatures of darkness as her black, red veins pulse with malice. Her black eyes look out at the window with her blood red irises penetrating through the sky. The lady feels the air that something is not right and something in the small part of the darkness that she feels is not responding. Like another independent hive is controlling her pets.

"Mr. Watts, do you receive any news report of what Ozpin is doing?" Talking to the former Atlas scientist who was a disgrace at his field by his peers. The mustache scientist who goes by Arthur Watts approach behind the ominous woman's back.

"No actions happening from Ozpin's agents Ms. Salem, but there is strange news happening at Vale a few months ago." Hearing of this, Salem knows that something isn't right with the atmosphere that Salem is feeling, a hutch that the leader of the Grimm felt.

"Go on, what is this particular news that you keep hearing Mr. Watts?" Wanting to pry on what's happening back at Vale that caught Watts's eyes. The former Atlas scientist cleared his throat and elaborates the fuss that's happening at Vale.

"A mere child who is born with two souls Ms. Salem, medical doctors heard of the phenomenon like wildfire and the scientists are itchy to study this child. The brat is currently remained anonymous under the Council of Remnant's protection, deeming it as top secret. Silencing the media or witnesses of this child's identity, a smart move on their part as they instantly cut any further information that relates to this kid." A person with two souls, Salem thought to herself of how is that even possible? She knows a person who has many souls and he is currently running his pathetic huntsman academy. Unless he died of a sudden heart attack, that would be extremely unlikely since this child is a separate entity.

Thinking of the possibilities, Salem starting to become cautious and decided to put more effort into her plans. Raising up the difficulty that the Beacon Headmaster couldn't bear at all and accelerate the evolution of her Grimm just in case. Thinking more about it, Salem decided to increase Cinder's training and gifting her more efficient grafting than what Salem had originally planned for her.

"You know Watts? I have a change of heart in my plans. For now, let's raise the stakes." Looking back at the window and staring down at the pool of black goo, the Grimm emerge out of the pool like a bastardized version of a baptize and its flesh starting to rapidly shell itself of its bone structure as well increasing its muscle mass for it to split someone apart. Bones cracking and flesh bulging, the highly envolved Grimm roar in an animalistic cry.

"Just in case." Salem is becoming more cautious of what she heard and she isn't going to let her guard down. The Mastermind is getting quite suspicious about this child's presence as she wants to look into this matter.

* * *

" _Oh holy light, let your divine presence guide my soul to virtue and righteousness from the wicked darkness. Let the people hear your holy power."_ Inside of a magnificent design chapel in the Kingdom of Atlas, a girl who is in the start of her teens is kneeling down and praying to her god as the stain glass windows showering light upon her.

" _Amen."_ Getting up to her feet after she finished her prayer, the priestess is impressed yet worried of the girl's sudden zealous piety.

"Marlene Sue, good to see your anger issue has been resolved. How is your father Arson Sue doing?" As the priestess compliment of her faith to their lord, the girl named Marlene Sue greeted the priestess.

"He is doing fine Priestess Delphine, I feel light as a dandelion and my wrath is uplifted in all thanks to the lord above us." Giving a lighthearted smile to the priestess, Del happily nods to the girl's uplifting attitude but nervous about the girl's sudden devotion to their god.

"So further ado Ms. Del, I need to go. Father doesn't like to be kept waiting you know?" After Sue bows her head to the Priestess and saying goodbye to meet with her father, the priestess notice a tint of gold flash in Sue's brown eyes at a split second. Bewildered of what she saw, the priestess quickly shrugs it off. Thinking she was merely seeing things.

* * *

 **By the way, Hexennacht is a soundtrack made by Phyrnna and the Walpurgis Night is a European spring festive about warding off evil spirits.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Familiar Faces

* * *

Today is the day of Tanya's military training, where she's heading straight to Atlas Academy to learn. Despite being six years old, she is willing to become a prestigious officer as she wouldn't have to fight on the frontlines against the Grimm unlike being a Huntress that Ruby keeps dreaming over. Tanya did try to discourage Ruby's dreams of becoming a huntress from the many years being with her, but Ruby refuses to heed on Tanya's warning. As she really wants to become like her mother by the stories they told her and the Media that constantly glamorous them. To feel like the hero in the story, to help people in their need.

But her anger is still growing of the revelation of what Being X did to her and her soul remains unequal to Ruby's brighter one. Every time Ruby's bright soul gets bigger, Tanya's soul remains squashed by her. But to Ruby, she felt something menacing radiating out from Tanya's soul like she's touching a black tar of nothingness. Her thoughts eventually calm down over Ruby's vow, but her grudge is becoming unyielding.

While in the state of anger, the twins didn't notice a black tar was crawling under their feet and Tanya instantly forgot what she said while her mind is in absolute ire. Ruby notice it at first, but it quickly disappears from her senses and could not identify what it is to describe to Tanya of the thing she encountered.

 **Alright, Ruby, this is my day. So please, let me in control this time and don't make a fool of yourself while we're in Atlas Academy.** Telling Ruby to behave and letting Tanya take control this time, Ruby happily agree. Of where the two are at, they are inside a high-class Atlasian airship with General Ironwood sitting next to them. The air conditioner warming the high-status individuals who are inside the ship and the superb luxury they are in with the air filled with pretentious attitude. Despite Ironwood of not enjoying having a child studying in his academy, but orders are orders from the head councilors. So he has no choice but to comply.

 _Got it, sis! Let the light guide us of our adventure!_ Wearing their thick white coat to deal with the massive blizzard at Atlas capital when they get there and under it is their Atlas uniform, Ruby could not wait to explore Atlas while Tanya is waiting for this ship to arrive at its destination.

Although, every time Ruby say something religious that relates to Being X. Tanya will get infuriated, but kept her thought to herself of not wanting to offend Ruby. So in due time, Tanya will tolerate Ruby's new religious views and find a way to counter Ruby's stronger soul…or getting out of this body.

In some weird kind of way, being trapped in Ruby for a long time or Ruby's emotion influencing Tanya's rational views, the Devil kind of developed an emotional bond for Ruby's wellbeing. But that emotional attachment sort of died when Ruby made a deal with Being X, the god that tortured her in a decade and a half prior. Thinking about Ruby's deal to blindly become a pawn of the god of light made Tanya extremely bitter to no end, her burning hatred grows more every time Ruby keep mentioning about her god.

To Ruby, she felt distrustful of Tanya and what she did in her previous life at first. But hearing the revelation of what happened to her twin sister that their mother revealed and learning the suffering that Tanya went. She becomes attached to Tanya more than ever and finding a way to forgive herself for vowing to the god that Tanya hates. Even though Tanya is a bit thorny and skeptical about her views, Tanya is her own twin sister after all. So Ruby is trying to make up for it and tries to understand Tanya's point of view.

Even if there's some tension between the two, they still interact with each other and their relationship became more complicated since they're both trapped in a single body. But that particular dream they had a few months ago made them reconsider on fixing their relationship. Sending them shivers of watching everything destroyed in mere seconds.

" _All passengers, we will be arriving Atlas in one minute, have a safe trip in our snowy capital."_ Ruby's eyes turn golden when the automated voice told them they were nearing General Ironwood's academy. So obeying Tanya's demands, Ruby let Tanya take control of their body from their promise and not wanting to ruin Tanya's training. Besides, it's a birthday promise that Ruby made when her parents redo their birthday. Speaking of parents, Ruby remembers their departure and receiving so much support from them.

* * *

 _At the Airship station where General Ironwood is waiting for the twins arrival. The General turned his head to see a small family talking to their little girl. Qrow, Tai, Summer, and Yang are there to give the twins a farewell departure away from home. But most importantly, their mother is the most supportive of them._

" _Be safe of your journey you two. Please, do not get hurt Tige. I don't want to lose you again." The twins felt their mother's tight embrace around them. To Tanya, she frequently encounters Summer's maternal protectiveness when she revealed what happened to her. The Devil could not help but feel sorry for Summer since Being X toyed with their mother on her childbirth._

" _Mother, please. I can handle myself. I know you're mourning over me, but I am here, alive inside of Ruby's body." Tanya who awkwardly tries to comfort Summer again, but she only got a tight hug wrapped around the twins' body and a warm smile as her tears flowing down on them._

" _Yes I know sweetie, I'm just really glad that you're okay…thank you for that little comfort. So now, you two go out run like warriors and prepare for your future. Be safe while you're at Atlas and be a hero that you dreamed of Ruby." Getting up and giving her motherly warm smile that would melt anyone's heart. Even though Tanya is aloof to everyone and tries to remain stoic, she could not help but smile back. Ruby wholeheartedly nods her head to her mother, dreaming to become a powerful huntress in the future._

" _Yeah, I'll remember that mom." Before they could head straight to General Ironwood, Yang ran up to the twins and holding a Scroll in her right hand._

" _Hey Tanny and Rubes, before you go, here's a Scroll that we bought for you guys so you can contact us." The twins grabbed their Scroll and Ruby's silver eyes cheerfully look up to their big sister's lilac eyes. In doing so, Ruby happily replied back._

" _Thanks, sis, I'll remember to call you back if I have the time!" With all their family bonding, a cough is heard from General Ironwood and they all look back at the Atlas General._

" _I know it's rude for me to break this moment, but our ride is here. Tanya, would you please?" Ruby's silver eyes turn to gold and formally greeted the General right in front of her._

" _Yes General Ironwood, let's be off to your academy." With that, they headed to their designated airship._

* * *

As Ruby finish recalling that particular memory. The airship jolted to see they have landed on Atlas's Airship station. Seeing the towering buildings that covered the snowy landscape, dust crystals floating in the sky and high-tech technology being implemented everywhere like bulky soldier drones patrolling the streets. Tanya feels it is like the Empire she previously reincarnated with better technology and the militaristic atmosphere. But she thinks again, is she going to meet pretentious military officials who smoke a lot and contradicting Tanya's plans? She hopes not.

Stepping outside with General Ironwood besides them, they were hit with negative degree Fahrenheit that their body is starting to shiver from the cold temperature. Fortunately, they are wearing thick clothing to counteract the sheer cold temperature of Atlas's environment.

"Alright, you two behave. We will be heading to my Academy for you two to get registered. So when we're setting up the IQ test for you two…just don't make a fool of yourself when you're in my school." Tanya and Ruby nodded their head as they headed to the streets of Atlas with bodyguard androids following the General for his protection. In the streets, they saw the many wealthy and prestigious citizens walk the streets with class. But Ruby notice a certain problem at the sidewalk of the streets, the poor begging to survive, people who have animal traits called Faunus being harassed by local patrons, and seeing a huge protest over a corporation called the Schnee Dust Company taking over their small business back at Mantle.

As suspected, Tanya knows there will always be poverty and inequality in every civilization. So she wasn't surprised by what she sees and Ruby felt she wanted to intervene of the injustice that's happening here.

 _Tanya, we need to do something with the poor here. It just…feels wrong._ Tanya sighed over Ruby's naïve views. But she explains it to her in a more realistic way and the consequence of doing it alone. Even though Tanya knows of Ruby's noble intention are. They cannot simply do it all by themselves.

 **Ruby, even we try to help. There will always be inequality in many forms in the future. We cannot support a whole group of them by ourselves. We need people who have connections and having good intentions…but seeing poverty is pretty worse here. I don't think that will happen very soon and I have a good feeling the people who are running Atlas don't have altruistic views.** Trying to rationalize the terrible reality they are in and saying the word 'altruism' with a grain of salt. Tanya can do acts of altruism, but in her own definition of it, which requires her ulterior motives to be met. In exchange for something that would greatly benefit her and everyone who is involved.

Thinking of Tanya's philosophy that everything has an ulterior motive behind it, the Devil's eyes notice a poor faunus sitting on the ground in despair. She saw antlers poking out from her head and she looks around in her early teens. Starving and wearing mucky, ragged clothing like she found them in a pile of trash.

Of what striking about her that caught Tanya's eyes is that she deeply resemble her second lieutenant of Tanya's previous life. Brown hair, blue eyes, and her facial appearance that right off the bat told the former Wing Commander that she is Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, but Tanya knows that girl isn't Visha. Not in this world.

Tanya tried to keep her emotions in check and maintain her strict appearance. But looking at the starving faunus that looks deadly close to a young Visha just made her emotions leak a little from Tanya's heart.

Even if she's merely a human resource, Tanya might have got a little too attached to her battalion units in the past.

 _Tanya, do you know her?_ The devil bites her lip and trying not to compromise her rational stance. She looks away from her and keeps going. Even though it hurts what she saw. She doesn't have the power or any connections to help the faunus-kind at their current moment, seeing the potential of having them in the military service to do their faunus traits and learning of General Lagune's incompetent mistakes. So Tanya tries to wave it off until they have any kind of political influence to deal with this problem.

Addition, if there's any Faunus terrorism about to happen. Tanya has a psychological plan on using humans and faunuses under her command. Having a diverse background of her soldiers, the faunus rebels will be hesitant to attack their own brethren. One thing for sure, Tanya isn't going to act downright incompetent like General Lagune's laughable fail attempts on quelling a rebellion. She will take advantage of their faunus traits by demoralizing them to do some of their heightened senses that she can exploit or invoke much fear in them to attract the hordes of Grimm at their position to finish them off.

As the deer faunus that looks exactly like Visha sitting down on the sidewalk. An Atlas security drone notice of the poor faunus's loitering at the sidewalk. Giving out a synthetic menacing voice of its warning.

 _ **[Victoria Tiwaz. You are loitering in Atlas Property. Please return to your work in S.D.C or face charges.]**_ The automated bot warned the Visha lookalike or else face arrest with its cold, metallic rifle pointing at her. The faunus who is called Victoria Tiwaz whimper in fear when it mentions the S.D.C, the monopolistic corporation that gave her people a living hell when Jacque took power. Facing hell or imprisonment, she has no choice but to work in the blizzard mines of Atlas. Knowing prison is the worse place for her kind to be in.

After she is forced to head back to work, the Devil slightly bit her tongue and wanting to curse under her lips. Quickly suppressing her emotions and looking away from the deer faunus who the robot called her Victoria Tiwaz. Not wanting her emotions eating away her soul.

 **Nothing Ruby, let's just go. I know it hurts but we need the influence to deal with this problem and having a well thought out plan to execute.** Maintaining strict appearance and not letting her emotions clogging the Devil's decisions in the long-term. The two followed General Ironwood into his towering Academy with an influx of students going in and out.

"This here is the entrance and the courtyard of the academy. Where the students socialize and share knowledge among their peers." Passing through the courtyard, they enter the school as General Ironwood's Academy is pretty tall and high-tech. While they're inside, they saw one student who is praying. When Tanya's very own eyes spotted the said student, she starts to freak out when she recognizes her at a fair distance. She is the foil of Tanya, the mad woman who tried to kill her and the equal match to Tanya's combat prowess. The woman who is named Mary Sioux, the daughter of the Colonel who the Devil killed him in battle, just seeing her standing in the opening just made her nervous. Sweat pouring down on her face in slight terror.

Seeing this, Tanya notice a pattern here of the familiarity that she's now seeing. Twisting her lips with an egregious look and her eyes conflicted with fear or rage.

 _Tanya, why are you freaking out?_ Maintaining her pose again and bottling up her emotions of seeing the people that she knows in the past are here. Tanya immediately knows what Being X is up to and another way to mess with her mind.

 **Nothing again Ruby, she reminded me of someone that I don't like.** Evading the question of Tanya's sociopathic-like rival from her previous life, the General greeted the Mary Sioux's doppelganger who is wearing the standard Atlas uniform.

" _Oh God of light, guide my prosperous future and your holy truth for mankind to submit to you."_ When she said that prayer, Tanya quickly learns that Being X definitely reincarnated the people that she knows in this world and her guess is strong when the General called out her name.

"Marlene Sue, good to see you're still being a good officer student and finding a way to deal with that anger issue of yours." Calling out to her, Marlene Sue finished her prayer and nodded her head gladly at Ironwood's compliment as her brown eyes look directly at them and brushing some of her brown hair away from her face.

"Ah, General Ironwood, good to see you sir and let the light guide you! So where are you going, sir?" James just courteously smiled at her and told her where they're going.

"Going to the admission office to get some paperwork done Ms. Sue, glad to see you again and have a good day. By the way, tell your father that I say hi." With that, the three were about to leave until Marlene notice the little girl.

"Odd, I don't know why but I feel extremely angry at you? But that's probably outrageous thing for me to say, so see yeah General Ironwood." Slightly tensing of what she said. Tanya knows she will frequently be seeing her a lot and hope Sue doesn't remember her previous life or seeing her father personally. But that creeping feeling told her she is not done yet in this madness.

Walking through the crowded halls, they were about to reach to the admission office but Tanya heard a familiar mad voice in a technological fever of a disaster he is.

"Yes! Yes! YES! These submitted patents of my grand technology will not be tempered by that former imbecile Mr. Watts or any ignorant scientists of my great design that will grant mankind the ability to fly and dust bullets that could be altered by Aura! I'll show the world that I am the right one here, not those fools. I'll tell the R&D members that it is not a bust! I'll tell Director Leo Kirche that I'm not a fool-" Yelling at the top of his lungs in a maddening cry, Ironwood sighed when he notices that eccentric voice who wants to prove himself that his technology will work even though there's a lot of errors of his design, thinking hypothetically than realistically.

"Adel Von Wahnsinn. Can you please don't scream at us, I know you want to prove to the researchers you're right. But screaming here wouldn't help. Now please, can you leave?" When Tanya saw the person who is yelling. She is not too surprised to see the same old man who is trying to strap her with a malfunctioning prototype of an experimental orb. When the mad scientist saw the General, he quickly tenses up and politely apologizing to the General of his eccentric outburst.

"Sorry sir, I'm just excited about testing out an experimental orb that allows our soldiers to fly in or out of combat by using a small amount of Aura and my prototype rounds. I apologize for my outburst." Ironwood just sighs in annoyance and pitching the bridge of his nose of this doctor's ingenious yet mad mind. So he quickly dismisses him.

"That's good and all Mr. Wahnsinn, but please. Can you do it in your research facility? I need to get the military test started and to validate a special student." The mad scientist nodded quickly and left the halls of not wanting to offend the General.

After that fiasco has been dealt with, the three finally reached the admission. Looking around, Ironwood told Tanya to sit in the waiting room until he's done on authorizing Tanya to become a student of Atlas Academy, temporally though if she didn't pass.

"Alright Tanya, I'm going to directly register you as my student and submitting the documents from my Scroll for you to be allowed to study in my school. So stay here for a while when I'm done." Nodded her head, the twins sit down on their chair in the waiting room, the General left them to deal with paperwork and getting them registered for the test, so waiting around for few minutes, the twins look up to the TV out of boredom.

" _Breaking news, the peaceful organization of the White Fang becomes increasingly violent as the credibility of Ghira starts to wane by his peers. A sudden increase in violence towards the Schnee Company is becoming frequent and violent riots are happening across major cities in the Four Kingdoms of Remnant."_

Of what the channel is showing, it is showing the Atlas News Network. Broadcasting the once peaceful White Fang organization turning violent when the faunuses elected their new leader into power, vandalizing city property that discriminated their kind, constant terrorist attacks against the Schnee for their infamous treatment towards faunus workers, and the peaceful protest transforms into an armed militia as they beat down the humans who wrong them. Blood spilled on the floor and set ablaze on buildings with orange embers.

To Tanya, they become a perfect target practice for Atlas military to flex their military might. In Tanya's perspective, the peaceful White Fang could bear fruit for a few years or decades. It's about the test of patience in dealing with the constant racism. But seeing they lost their patience, they become the perfect scapegoat to blame the world's problems on them and all the Remnant's governments are looking at them with itchy trigger fingers, worsening the cause for the Faunus in general. If Tanya faces a faunus rebellion while in her military service, she can form up plans and easily crush the uprising as if it's like the Arene Rebellion all over again. It is the matter of when they lose their patience.

A **really** bloody plan...

But in Ruby's view, they are acting like the bad guys in her story. Even though Ruby sympathize their social struggle for equal treatment, of what they are doing now is just plain wrong to her eyes. Seeing the injured on the streets with their crimson wounds opening, the violent actions of seeing the purple bruises form, Ruby cannot stand of those vile acts. Seeing the injustice, Ruby will do anything to stop the bad guys from hurting others and her desire to achieve justice is getting stronger. Mentally praying to herself, she hopes the god of light is watching over her. Wanting to put them in prison oppose to Tanya wanting to kill them, believing the needless killing is morally wrong in Ruby's view. Unjustifiable killings will only fuel the hate of what her mother told her.

" _Other news, an increase of banditry is happening across Mistral to Vacuo. We got reports that a tribe of bandits are becoming more organized on their raids and becoming more creative on harassing independent villages. Rumors speculate that a leader is leading the ragtag-"_

Before the reporter could finish his sentence, General Ironwood interrupted their thoughts when he finished submitting their records and getting their ID ready.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you two. But everything is set and we need to get a picture of you. So I'm going to ask you. Make your eyes in a single color so the AI can identify which is which when we take the picture." Nodded their head, the twins follow General Ironwood's direction and finding a photo booth with a green screen attached to it.

Seeing they need to take a picture, the duo walk to their chair that perfectly adjusted to their height, the cameraman starting to angle the lenses and the lighting in the room as he looks back at the duo, gesturing them to get ready.

 **Alright Ruby, please reside your soul away from me so I can maintain some body control.** Sitting down, Tanya wanted to look professional in the picture and wanting to maintain a perfect posture. Ruby sees the reason behind it, so she agrees.

 _Got it, sis. Pulling away pronto for the photo shoot._ When Rose pulled her huge soul away from Tanya's soul, the Devil felt relieved of not feeling overwhelmed by Ruby's brighter soul that's constantly bashing against hers.

Seeing there's no interference, Ruby's eyes become pure gold. So trying to maintain them while smiling, the cameraman readied his camera for their school ID.

"Alright, counting to three. Three, two, one, say cheese!" In a flash of light, it is over.

But when it was over, Tanya felt her soul is being squashed by a brighter soul again.

Getting off from their adjusted chair, Ironwood walks up to them of asking for their Scroll to upload their school ID into Atlas's educational system for them to access the recreational activities, doing research, or training to hone their combat skills; in short, allowing them to have student access to their needs or wants.

In the General's mind, Ironwood hopes the twins fail so they wouldn't have to be enrolled in his school at such a young age. Not wanting to discuss with Command of why they have a little kid in their ranks, considering it felt extremely unethical and would be an embarrassment in his career record.

"Alright Ruby and Tanya, please lend me your scroll so I can upload your ID in the school's recognition system on allowing you to have student access to the school system." Tanya opening her pocket, they lend their scroll to him. Heading back to the computer terminal, the General inserted a chip at the bottom socket and starting to upload all their data to become part of Atlas's educational system. In ten seconds, the upload was done. Giving their phone back, they grab their new school ID.

"Alright, the test will begin in two hours and you two will have a small tour of my school by our prestigious student, Winter Schnee." After saying her name, Winter Schnee arrives in her Atlas School Uniform. The start of her military operative training and is not yet to become General Ironwood's respected subordinate.

"General Ironwood Sir! I arrive just in time for your call to give a student a tour…um sir, permission to speak freely?" When Winter arrives and saluted to James, the white-haired Schnee who is in her early teens notice a little girl is standing next to Ironwood. Sighing, he allowed Winter to speak.

"Yes winter, you are allowed to speak." Giving the adolescent Winter the permission to speak freely, she is still looking down at Ruby or Tanya in confusion.

"Why is there an underage child on our school grounds? I thought they were not allowed to be here unless there's a special circumstance?" Asking the General of why the twins are here, Ironwood explains away to Winter that this child is under his wing until the test starts.

"This child is Tanya Rose, she is under my wing and requested by the governments of Remnant to be trained as an officer. In certain circumstances, this child will take the military IQ exam to test her aptitude in combat and her intelligence on tactics. To determine if she's worthy to study here if she passed, she becomes an official student in officer training. So while the test is being prepared, you will show her around the school campus." Winter is surprised that this child is to be going to be an Atlas student at such a young age if she actually passes the written test. She looks at the child skeptically but she obediently accepted the General's order. She wanted to object, but disobeying a military order is unacceptable in Atlas's military ethics.

"Yes sir, I will take her around school when staff officer Hans finished preparing the tests." When she mentioned Hans, Tanya is now fully aware that these people she saw or heard are definitely reincarnated individuals that Tanya known in the past. Of why the hell Being X wanted them to reincarnate in this world and specifically in the kingdom of Atlas is probably a way to mess with her. Tanya wishes this Hans wouldn't promote her to be in the battalion again and fighting behind the enemy's line.

Although, she hopes she gets a better rank position as the likes of Lieutenant General and leading a corps instead. Rehearsing her mind, Tanya is ready to say her words carefully as she wouldn't do the same mistake from her previous life when encountering Hans…or probably the chances of talking to him directly is possibly low.

"Follow me…Tanya Rose." Speaking with hesitation, Tanya followed the Schnee as they tour through the fitness center to see students working out, combat center to hone their combat prowess, the classroom halls to study and the cafeteria. They pass through the locker room for Tanya to store their thick coat of her designated locker, only to reveal her white school uniform. When they pass the cafeteria again, she reminded Ruby to behave when Tanya notice her eyes are moving on its own when she saw a huge collection of sweets.

After passing through the facilities of Atlas Academy that are specifically for students to access them, they finally reached the library area.

"This here is the library for students or staff members to study. Any more questions?" Before Tanya could raise her voice, she felt something vibrate in her pocket. Picking up her Scroll, the two hours have passed and it is time to take the test.

"I'm good, the two hours are up and I need to head back to the Exam location to take my test. So thank you, Ms. Schnee, I'm looking forward to seeing you again." Bowing her head and saying in a courteous tone. Schnee is impressed by Tanya's mannerisms. After saying goodbye, the twins left the Schnee alone and heading for their room. Tanya recited their designated classroom number where her written exam is going to be taken place.

Reaching the destination of her room, she walks inside with many potential students sitting down at their tables. Many of the training officers look at her curiously of why there's a little girl at their school. With that, Tanya heard whispers about her presence in the room and the rumors surrounding her.

" _Hey Matthew Rig Heim, is that a little girl in our classroom? Like why the hell they let underage kids here?"_

" _Don't know Schwanz Simmons, but the headmaster of OUR school choose her. Why though, let's not offend the General by expelling us two."_

Hearing a familiar voice again. She turns her head to see a reincarnate of her Vice Commander, the young Matheus Johan Weiss who now goes by Matthew Rig Heim. Besides him is a strange nerdy looking kid with his maroon eyes staring at her.

"Ahem, I am Hansen von Seeckt or Hans for short, the Lieutenant General of this school. Please take a seat, everyone." Turning her eyes to see the reincarnate of the General who first saw Tanya's potential and taking in her knowledge on the battlefield. He's the one who authorizes Tanya's battalion to exist and the general to hear her strategies willingly. To see the same old general is quite surprising to the Devil of why Being X reincarnated him?

In doing so of what Hansen said, Tanya and all the potential officers took their seats with thick sheets of paper on their desks.

 _Oh man, that's one big test paper. Are you sure you can handle this Tanya?_

 **Ruby please, I'm always ready for exams. There's a reason why I always keep researching and studying my textbooks before we shipped off to Atlas, not wanting to miss a mark. So far, I believe this is the aptitude test that General Ironwood told me about.** Telling Ruby that she is ready for this test, Hansen starting to give his introduction to the students and telling them to begin.

"You are here to become officers to see your qualities of becoming a leader. The sheets of paper that are on your desk is your aptitude test. Those who pass will be honored to be in our inner-circle of Command. So further ado, you will start now." With that, all of the potential officers open their sheets and starting to write their answers to see how thoroughly and studious they are. In response. Tanya picks up her pencil and saw the answers right off the bat along overjoyed of how easy this is.

 **Ha! This is like kindergarten questions to me. Probably the fact their tactics and strategy is to solely defeat the Grimm and using outdated knowledge base off from the Great War. They stagnate to develop complex strategies as they overly rely on Huntsmen or brute force to deal with the threat and disinterested to develop one to do the so-called era of Pax making them lazy. This will be right off the bag for me.** Writing down her answers, this is going to be the quickest test that Tanya has ever taken.

 _Wow...that's really wordy of you and kind of mean of what you said. I'm not arguing with you, just stating a fact._ Tanya rolled her eyes of Ruby's general kindness and straightforwardness towards everything. Ignoring her and not wanting to argue about their differentiating philosophies. Tanya continues to write down her answers with the most creative military strategies and revolutionary tactics that Tanya had come up with. Like how to stop a rebellion, she can make them feel miserable like cutting off their supplies or continuing to shell them for days to no end. The side effect if they're in low morale, it will attract the Grimm at their position in endless hordes. If the rebellion still persists, she will make them yield by doing unconventional terror tactics. But again, there's Ruby in her equation and highly likely she will interfere.

Answering the questions with great efficiency, she is going to give General Ironwood a humungous headache as the twins are going to be part of Ironwood's chain of command pretty soon.

Tanya couldn't help but smile as this is going to be the best day ever for her...for now at least.

* * *

 **To tylermech66. Tanya isn't the only one who is influencing Ruby. Ruby's parents are still present and giving their ideas. For the show itself. To be fair, I tolerate the animation since the show first started with a low budget. But I kind of question the story and choreography at Volume 5.**

 **Fanatic Watcher. Even if Tanya is the Ubermensch and the epitome of rational thinking that she doesn't need to rely on divinity. She is still human and there's no way she can stop Being X's constant intervention. Making Tanya realize that she has her own limits.**

 **For the next chapter, the results and training day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Results

* * *

Inside a white conference room where all of Atlas prestigious commanding officers and professors meet, the head of the table is General Ironwood himself.

For why they are all here, they are discussing a particular child who successfully enrolled in their Academy. Small drops of sweat pouring down on the General's forehead while maintaining his stoic face.

Few weeks have passed after Tanya's enrollment. The General is not having a great day when he's about to explain about their youngest student enrolling here and showing her test papers that are so outrageously efficient yet so ruthless that it could not be simply ignored.

It is all but outwardly bizarre how a kid can act like an adult with a sharp intellectual mind and how Tanya surpassed General Ironwood's expectation. Mind boggling that a six-year-old girl who came up with the most effective yet cruel plans which would make angels stare at such words that the little girl had created.

"This is getting ridiculous." Muttering to himself, all the staff except ironwood scratched their heads. Why would the Council is so interested in this child that made the high ranking staff boggled their minds? For old Ironwood though. He knows the answer right away and there are two possible reasons he can formulate. Either A. they want to study their souls out of curiosity which is highly unlikely, or B. weaponize this child's gift for their own security gain, making Ironwood scornfully scowl of the likely scenario of the latter than the former.

"So this child, her name is Tanya, right? Odd, that name sounds pretty familiar. For a girl who is a six-year-old, she is quite an ingenious child." One of the military officers who finished reading through Tanya's written papers, the Major General is pretty impressed by the girl's outlook at war itself. The way how she can crush her enemies are all but breathtaking to him. After looking at her military written test, he inspected her IQ examination which is approximately around 160. Making the Major twitch his mind of how absurd this was yet fascinating at the same time.

But when he heard the name Tanya, he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

The burly man looks at his close friend Hansen Von Seeckt and wanting to know of his opinions on this, as Lt. General Hans carefully reads through the Devil's insights word-by-word with great scrutiny.

"Yes, she is quite an intelligent yet cruel girl Friedrich Ludendorff. It still baffles me to no end." Ironwood who is giving his thoughts to the Friedrich Ludendorff, a Colonel gently nudge his glasses up and carefully read through the test results with deep concerns of how a little kid can pass through their complex aptitude test.

"Yet I could not help this is merely a child who wrote these revolutionary ideas. To be honest, it makes me question of how this child can be an efficient strategist and a military leader at such a young age. This is all too much to take in, General Sir." James looks back at the concern Colonel, giving him an unsure nod that he isn't alone of this dilemma.

"Colonel Eric Luger. I know your concerns as I don't like having a child to become an officer in battle, but that was a deal that the Council made if she passes the test." Letting the Colonel know that James doesn't like this either. Hans becomes curious about their predicament.

"It would be beneficial for her to join us in our circle. But that would be crossing the line of our own military laws. Why would the Council want a bright little girl to join in officer duty…unless there's something special about her that would catch their eyes? Even if she's a brilliant strategist and tactician, I feel the Council is hiding something from us that we don't know?" Hans quickly took note about why the Council is so interested in her in the first place. Knowing the Council members tend to keep their agendas to themselves when it comes to military affairs. Just throwing a brilliant girl in their Academy without clarity is quite suspicious and just pushing their luck with them.

So Rubbing his chin in deep wonder and gathering the clues of what the Council is up to this time. The Lt. General is getting warmer of the secret that Ironwood is keeping from them.

"Gentlemen, I know this is a dilemma that the Council put us in. But I ensure you that this child is quite…special." Giving a slight sugarcoated truth of what this child actually is. Hans finally caught on of what the General means.

"Is this the child who has two souls that the media brought out before they were, unfortunately, silence as they later calling it as a preposterous hoax?" Hans' sharp mind deduced the specialty of this child and her unnatural talent in military performance. Hans broke down the evidence from the huge media outburst and Ironwood randomly leaving his school during that time. The General cringe his lip of almost forgetting about his Lieutenant, remembering that Hans is an insightful man.

"Sharp eyes Hansen. Yes, this is the twins that the Council hold their eyes on before the Remnant's governments silence any further information to do the twins being associated with Professor Ozpin. Let just say the agent wasn't pleased about my arrival and the lack of detail of who this person is to make a proper judgment." Acknowledging Hans is extremely perspective professor and lying any further would just hurt his trust with his Lt. General. James eventually spills some of the truth to his well-respected officers and professors.

"I see then...so what is so special about their twin souls, General? Is it some way for the Council to secretly research on aura?" As Eric Luger looked at the General of what the Council is up to. Ironwood let out a sigh and explains it further.

"The Council discovered the medical reports of the two souls having strange anomalies in their auras. To further research the understanding of aura, the Council heavily took great interest in them. So yes Colonel Luger, they want them to be studied and for political reasons. But that didn't happen since the twins have close connections with the Beacon's Headmaster and considered unethical in their initial plan." Looking at the influential officers, they skeptically look at each other and slightly whispering about how they should approach this crisis.

"So making a deal with the councilors, they will be studied in the winter and spring while they're being left alone in the summer to fall." Explaining their situation in further detail, all of the staff members grunt peevishly that the Council is scheming again.

They all hope this game that the Council is playing will be beneficial rather than a burden for them. As all of them are on their guard of what the Council is pulling.

* * *

Somewhere in the cafeteria, the twins are arguing about what they should eat. Unfortunately, the two were halting up the line while they're mentally fighting over the food they so desire. Ruby did promise not to interfere with Tanya's student life in Atlas, although she cannot withstand Tanya's dietary habits on being healthy.

 **No, we are not going to eat this highly process, diabetic crap that's loaded with carbs, fat, and sugar that will kill our liver.** Tanya tries to order a dish that would sustain a balanced diet in their body. Which all of the healthy dishes are Mistral oriented meals as they deeply resemble of Tanya's old Japanese Cuisines. The Devil is nostalgically yearning for them than eating German related meals in the Empire…but Ruby has a different taste bud.

 _Blah, those veggies and fish taste weird Tanya! Let's eat some sweets that are from Vale! I hear those fried Oras taste so good!_ Ruby try to order the fried cookies called Ora, but Tanya only could see the greasiness and coat of sugar covering the fried sweets. Way too much for Tanya's tongue to handle as Ruby tend to treasure her sweets.

To Tanya, the cookie looks like the American cookies called Oreo but name differently as Remnant calls them Ora. Saying it aloud, Tanya couldn't help but remember a cartoon show about buff guys fighting ridiculous bad guys with absurd powers.

 **Ruby. Let me say this one more time. Would you not interfere with what I like to eat? One thing for sure, I'm not a sweet food junkie who runs the risk of gaining obesity.** About to criticize Ruby's eating habits that will deteriorate their health. The two hear a light lisp voice calling out behind them that sounded outrageously gay.

"I don't like to be rude, but you kind of holding the line. Can you please hurry? Those white delicious and long éclairs aren't waiting for me you know?" Hearing the most effeminate voice ever, the two look up to see a young pink-eyed boy and immediately made the twins think he's gay by the way he worded his sentence to them.

 _Did I hear of what he said or it just me?_ Catching on the obvious innuendo, Ruby is slightly gross-out from the unawareness of his own words.

 **Do not remind me.** Looking directly at the boy who's probably in his tweens, he looks quite queer-ish to Tanya's eyes. A cocky smile, neatly trimmed blonde hair, and the air of fabulousness about him. The Devil almost swore he could have been a stereotypical French person at first sight.

"Krapfen Rosa…dude, did you give out a dick reference to a little girl?" Tilting their head of who said that and Tanya quickly notices that voice. She saw a younger version of Rhiner Neumann speaking to the effeminate boy name Krapfen. Hearing his name, Tanya raises an eyebrow at him of why he's named after a pastry?

"What do you mean? It's Wine and Cheese day for Pete sake. They're giving away special sweet pastries, there's nothing to do with genitals! Besides, why in the world they let an underage girl enroll here who isn't in the legitimate age of thirteen, Rhine Brag?" Arguing with his peer who is also the reincarnate of Tanya's old Battalion member, the twins later hear the cafeteria chef tapping his finger on the table.

"Little girl, you're holding up the line. Choose your dish or beat it!" The chef is getting impatient with the twins stalling up the line and the huge crowds of Atlassian students who are behind them are getting rowdy of the twins' long decision of choosing their meal.

 _Oh crap, let's take half-and-half then we go!_

 **Good point, let's hurry up before things get unpleasant.**

"Sorry, sir! I like Mistral Special-grilled salmon with lots of vegetables and brown rice. The side dessert is fried Vale Ora cake." Creating a small compromise on Tanya' tray to stop Ruby's further complaints about her delicate sweet tooth, the cafeteria chef grunts in annoyance that the twins finally made up their mind.

Giving them their tray that holds Tanya's cook salmon with a small bottle of mirin sauce and Ruby's fried cookie cake at the side. Tanya grabs her tray and heads off to the cashier. After paying their meal with their Credit Card that Ironwood loan on supporting the twins' expenses, the twins head straight to the chow hall tables.

Holding their tray that's slightly heavy since the twins are still six years old, the most challenging part for them is how to seat on their chair while holding their tray.

Struggling to reach up to the table because of their height, a hand grabs the twins' tray and kindly places it on the surface.

"Looks like you need a hand. Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Krapfen Rosa Roosevelt, nice to meet you and beside me is my buddy Rhine Brag." Looking up, she saw the same teenage student who goes by Krapfen helping her to place her food on the table and standing next to him is Tanya's reincarnate ally. His pudgy appearance didn't change at all in this universe and his dark eyes staring down at her intently of why she's here.

"Thank you Krapfen. The name's Tanya Rose, nice to meet you." Climbing up to their chair and seating down, their head sort of reach to the table's height. The twins pick up their fork and starting chewing on their meal.

"No problem darling. By the way, are you the girl who passed the military aptitude test with flying colors? Man, that test is hard. Like it requires math to ejaculate numbers in precise stroke, militaristic thinking to penetrate behind the enemy's back and being the smarty pants to dig under someone's pants without them noticing, how did you even do that?" The flamboyant boy curiously looks at Tanya of how she obtains her scholarly mindset, but they were a little disturbed of how he worded to them again.

 _Is he really gay or he's that dense of what he is even saying to us?_

 **Again, do not remind me of his sexual orientation.**

"Forget what Krapfen said, but he does have a point. Like you're six or seven years old, is that even possible?" Rhine joining in and wanting to ignore of what Krapfen had said. Tanya did recall her grades are quite exemplary from her average school assignments and passing her aptitude test like it was nothing…but it did rub off some people.

Thinking of her academic performances, Tanya can hear Ruby mentally bragging off. Wanting to show off of how smart they are. But Tanya keeps her professional appearance up and piping down Ruby's brashness.

 _Yeah! Show them how smart we are!_

 **Hush!**

"Yes, it's possible. I just study a lot and carefully reading through the textbook to find the meaning behind it. So that's how I got here." Being straightforward with them and not wanting to reveal any further information. The two students were in awe of them.

"Wow, you're really that smart for a little girl. I bet your parents are so proud of you and your academic achievements. I bet your dad bends over to kneel down in utmost respect that he actually show his butt crack up in the air." As Krapfen spoke with great enthusiasm. It slightly pokes on Tanya's nerve of how annoyingly pretentious he is and it also made Ruby tick that Krapfen is unintentionally implying he wants to bang her dad.

"Why thank you Krapfen. I appreciate your flattery and complimenting my intelligence. I did help them with budgeting their money and helping my older sister's homework sometimes." Giving out a small hint of irradiation and slowly chewing her food unlike Ruby scarfing down her meal. Rhine whistles to himself impressively.

"You know…you kind of remind of someone. I don't know who. But it's more like a déjà vu feeling you know?" Brag expressing his views on her, Tanya quaintly looks at him. Thinking if all the people she knows in her previous life recognize her. There is a chance that all of her old enemies and allies will remember her in this life.

It is the slimmest possibility. But it could spell trouble and even she is not remotely resembled of her past-self, they might catch on by Ruby's odd traits.

Talking for a while and giving a convincing feign smile at the two. Tanya grabs Ruby's Oreo-like cake and holding her gut of not wanting to vomit of the sugary brown fried crap that is in her hand. Biting it, she can feel the nasty grease oil slithering in her saliva and the outrageous amount of sugar attacking her tongue as Tanya's mind cannot handle a diabetic rush of sugar overloading her taste buds.

But someone came to save the day.

"Ms. Rose, the General ordered me to bring you in for medical examination. Can you please come with me?" Turning her head to see the snow-haired Schnee again, the trapped soul has a perfect opportunity to get away from the homoerotic student who is badgering her endlessly and not eating the half-finished fried cake in her hand as it spilled grease on her lips.

 **Time to go Ruby.**

 _But I did not finish eating my fried Ora cake-_

 **I said it's time to go.** Putting down the half-eaten fried Oreo knockoff on their near-empty tray, Tanya pushes her soul to take control of her body by force and resisting Ruby's larger soul that was strangling her smaller one.

 _Cookie no!_ Getting off their chair and carrying her tray. Tanya lifted up to her toes as she dumps her food in the trash bin and went back to Winter calmly.

"Request is given Ms. Schnee, please show me the designated facility." Maintaining her etiquette and giving a respectful salute to the former heiress. Winter nods her compliantly as the two left the white halls of the cafeteria.

"Oh man, I wonder if we ever meet her again Rhine!" Krapfen said excitedly to his friend Rhine. To the brown hair boy, he got a feeling he's going to meet her again and having strange déjà vu feelings about the little girl.

"Me too Krapfen, something tells me that we're going to meet her again at some point. Like all the gods planned for this to happen."

* * *

In the massive halls of Atlas Academy, the three walk through the humungous corridors of the school while the younglings look at the twins with curious or dumbstruck views of how they even enter their militaristic academy in the first place. The two are even being escorted by a former heiress herself, making the twins stick out more in the crowd. Through the icy-foggy stupendous windows, the cold blizzard seems to be staring down at them as well by the freezing winds.

" _Is that a little girl?"_

" _I heard she easily pass the aptitude test."_

" _What I hear from the teachers, it sounded pretty damn impressive."_

" _Why is she so important about her that she even get escorted by a Schnee?"_

The silvered eyed host is utterly nervous from all the stares she is getting like she broke an unspoken rule while Tanya remains apathetic of the awkward social norms she was in. Focusing on the task ahead rather than socializing with people that don't hold any significant value to her…yet.

 _Um, Tanya, the students are giving us the stare. Is that a good thing or a bad thing because I don't feel…comfortable? Is that the right word to describe what I am feeling?_

 **Ignore them or their rumors. They are still processing of why a six-year-old successfully enrolled into a militaristic Huntsman Academy and the fact we're way under the legitimate age to be here in the first place.** Focusing on the present task rather being worried about their social status, Tanya wants everything to be perfect for her future and making sure Being X wouldn't ruin all her possible opportunities. But that lingering paranoia in her mind tells her that everything will be swept away in a mere second if she makes a single mistake.

Tanya tightly holds her emotions and focusing her mind to look straight to the future without looking at her past deeds…but what if she fails again? Doing a simple task? What happens if it escalated into something big? Defeating her opponents? What happens if they never give up and preparing a counter-offense? For now, she is going to be prepared for the adversary that Being X is going to throw at her.

Thinking of all the terrible possibilities that everything will go to shit of having a peaceful life, she fails to see or feel the murky, pitch-black veins subtly pulsing through her wrists like tapeworms digging through her flesh.

She could smell the paranoia in the air, the worriedness and doubt from the students. Their distrust. She could feel the warm fleshy pulse vibrating in the room like they're walking meat. All her senses slowly warping into something twisted and malignant, something that resembles a creature of the night.

 _Tanya?_

When her mind was about to be consumed by maddening thoughts that either could classify as irrational or delusional rage by Tanya's sudden heighten paranoia. Everything seems to be at a lost to Tanya until she heard a sound and a light brighten up in her pocket.

 _*RING!*_

Snapping out of her twisted trance when Tanya heard her hip ringing and vibrating onto her skin, the snake-like black veins dissipates from her skin when her conscious is returning back to reality.

 _Hey Tanya, I think that's Yang or Mom is calling us._ When Ruby felt the same unknown emptiness that she could not identify, she felt its presence much stronger before it vanished from her senses. But Ruby could feel Tanya's discomforting thoughts radiating out from her soul.

 **Oh really?** Peevishly twitching her eyes that Yang is calling her for the fourth time already in a single day, their older sister is getting on Tanya's nerves that either was: "How are you doing?" or "I miss you, sis!"

Soon, she instantly forgot of the bizarre feeling that was crawling inside her mind. Like a mere sensation of the creeping madness quickly erased.

Hitting call, Tanya lifts her Scroll up and listening to her blonde sister speaking through the other side of the CCT line.

"What is it this time Yang?" Getting tired of Yang's constant pestering of how the two are doing. Ruby loves to hear her sister again behind the Scroll, but Tanya is having enough of Yang's interruption during class time. Even the Scroll is silent; the designers that made their Scroll definitely have no idea how to make a un-vibration mode, making it quite bothersome to focus on writing down her notes when her hip keeps shaking nonstop.

" _What? Not missing your big sister? Come on Tanya, just lighten up for once. Are you always this crabby talking to people? No one likes a Tan-ny person."_ Sighing, Yang's puns are becoming worse and she has no time to tolerate her jokes.

"Listen, Yang. I'm currently busy as I'm about to get my medical examination. Would you not interrupt us during an hour or two? It's kind of important for me and Ruby to have this." Giving Yang a heads up of what's about to happen. Ruby butted in to give some comfort to their older sister.

"Of what Tanya means, we're going to visit the doctors who can check our auras of what is up with us two. As our souls are getting a bit…funky at times." Almost spitting out their secret to Yang, Ruby feel a menacing vibe looming over her as Tanya is daring Ruby to say it.

"Anyways sis, I think its best we can talk later. Tanya is getting bitey gain." Hearing a soft chuckle behind the line, Yang jubilantly smiles at Ruby's sweeter tone than her other sister's bitterness.

"Oh, I see. Well then, see yeah you two later. I'm going to call you back in a short while." Hearing Yang cancels her call, Tanya irritably groans that their older sister is becoming a nuisance like she's a clone of Visha.

Thinking about Visha, it pains on Tanya's heart of mentioning her. So she quickly blocks that thought before it becomes a distraction.

"Ms. Rose, who is the person calling you?" Turning her back to see Tanya stop herself to make a call, the Devil look back at the Schnee and told her who it was.

"It's my…older sister. She's quite clingy towards me." The eldest Schnee was slightly surprised and giving a reminder to herself that she has a little sister back home with their…questionable father.

"Nice to hear you have a sister who cares for you, Ms. Rose. So tell me, can tell me about your family?" Wanting to learn more about Tanya personally, the twins begin to mentally suggest what they should say to the Schnee.

 _She seems nice, how about we give a little background about us since she asked?_

 **Hmm, seeing she's a Schnee, let's see her point of view.** Wanting their answer to be straightforward and digging some information to know the state of the Schnee Dust Company, she focuses her golden eyes on Winter.

"I live out in Patch with a pleasant family. Although, my parents do have their quirks and they tend to be overprotective." Giving out some of her personal life to Winter, Tanya did notice a huge behavior change from her parents when she revealed herself to the psychiatrist. When she finds out about her grave, Tanya now knows why.

"It sounds nice to have a family that actually cares for you…unlike the defunct family that I have, especially my dad." Hearing that Tanya has a family that does care for her, Winter looks at her with a pinch of envy.

"What about your father Ms. Schnee?" Hearing that Winter does not get along with her father which Tanya knows him as Jacque Schnee in the media outlets. Tanya wants to get more insight into her father in general terms.

"Jacque…he isn't a nice person to be raised under." A bit vague, but Winter soon turns her face quite sore. "Hence, why my family isn't an ideal place to be raised in…just hope Klein raised my sister well than my dad." hearing her mournful words, Tanya continues the conversation on getting a bigger perspective on the S.D.C itself.

"Interesting, seeing you ask me about my family. How about you return the favor and tell me a little more about your father and his qualities?" Winter let out a stressful sigh and expressing her grievances over her dad's actions.

"Father…he betrayed what the company stands for. He turns the company that was well respected in Remnant to a scornful corporation to the eyes of the public. I-I just wish I have the power to stop him before his greed can flop our family over." Putting her head slightly down as they walk, Tanya stares at the eldest Schnee with an objective question.

"If you don't like what the company is doing. Then why did you leave the company in the first place?" That question made Winter raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Wanting to know what Tanya means. The Devil gave her a rhetorical question of Winter's decisions.

"Why did you leave the company? You said you want to change the S.D.C for the better and knowing your father's flaws. Buy why study in Atlas Academy instead conducting business with your dad to garner the stockholders towards your side?" Repeating her same question like she's talking to a different Schnee, the Devil patiently waited for Winter's answer but only receive a dreadful silence, giving an expression of hurtful shame.

"I…don't want to talk about it." Not wanting to pry any further, Tanya is going to wait until Winter can spill her secret.

"I see. I will respect your privacy. Further ado, let's proceed." Silently continuing to walk, Ruby is kind of upset of how their conversation went down.

 _Well, that was lame and sad._

 **That the fact she refuses to stand up against her abusive father and end up abandoning her company even if she expresses the desire for reforms?**

 _What? No! That's not what I meant. I meant is that you miss a perfect chance to bond with her and camaraderie. You know, making friends?_

 **Yes, I know that. I'm being patient with her and-**

 _Wrong again. Let me try!_

 **No!** Having enough of her sister being harsh with Winter and doing it all wrong from her hard ass perspective. Ruby decides to sway with the Schnee as she feels extremely bad for her. Pushing her soul, her eyes turn silver.

"You know Winter, when I'm usually down. I look at the brighter side of things to calm one's mind. Do you have any memory that you deeply treasure?" The silver-eyed Ruby gave her a puppy-like look to give an empathetic yet adorable appearance to Winter. Seeing her eyes and personality change so suddenly, Winter look down at her if she's like a little version of Klein.

"I don't want to be rude. But what happened to your eyes and why are you acting so jolly?" Questioning the youngest student in her school and sudden behavior, Ruby happily smiled at her and gently grabs her hand in comfort.

"Oh that. That's part of my medical condition. And the attitude part…well, let's say it's a special part of it." Giving a sly grin, thinking it's the best answer she ever created. The adolescent Schnee couldn't resist smiling on Tanya's cheerfulness, remembering one of those times when Klein tries to cheer up in her times of despair.

But To Winter, she is unaware that Ruby is controlling their body.

"Well, seeing you're acting nicely and reminded me someone that I dearly respect. The thing that I deeply care about is my little sister Weiss." Trailing on her words, not sure how to explain it to Ruby, She gave Ruby her answer.

"To answer your question, my sister is someone I can trust. She does have her flaws, sure. But she's the better sibling than the rest of my family." Having pleasant memories with Weiss and Klein on playing tea parties, joking behind their father's back. So many good memories of being with her only relative that she can trust and not being harassed by her father's demands to provide his greed.

"Then cherish that memory and not forgetting the good things in life. No matter why you are here. You have someone to talk do." Giving a positive speech to Winter, the Schnee lightly smiled at her.

"I think that's enough about me for today. Thank you for this light conversation." Feeling some of her burden is being lifted out of her chest, Winter feels a lot more illuminated of Tanya's sudden light-hearted conversation. But Tanya wasn't exactly happy about Ruby's interference.

 _I think she likes us, Tanya._

 **I believe so, but I'm not thrilled of you breaking my promise of staying out from my affairs.**

 _Affairs? Come on sis. I know you're some weird reincarnation of some mage. But not everything has to be gloomy and you're acting what the adults keep saying. What is it called again? Pain in the…whatever it is._

 **Your point?**

 _My point is you don't have to be harsh to make things work towards you and you're being way uptight about everything. Especially to the God of Light that some reason you don't like._ Mentioning Being X, that strikes a nerve in Tanya's mind.

 **Do not mention about Being X. Let me say this again, you do not know what I know about him personally. Even he healed our mother. He created scenarios that would make mankind grim at such sights.**

 _What kind of scenarios?_ There are many things she can think of. The World War she fought, emotionally or subtly manipulating the people to fight against her. Fighting off a Soviet-esque pedophile who tries to molest her, making all the countries declare war on the Empire with extreme prejudice and a Mary Sue berserker who's out for her blood in an unspeakable rage.

Over a small pinch of faith and her ideas of what Tanya believes in.

 **All kinds of scenarios you don't want to know…**

* * *

"Oh right, here we are. The medical labs." The white steel doors open to reveal a vast medical facility. They could hear hearts pumping from the machines that echo, scientists researching their panacea that would solve everything and doctors tending to their patients in privacy behind the white automated doors.

The facility gives out an eerie blue light above them while the medical staff is doing their own business on caring for the sick or the injured. The three then walk through the hollow halls where biological research or medical treatment taking place. Hearing beeps by beeps, the hurried doctors flying off to cater someone's life, the rush of saving someone.

Strolling through the medical center where the equipment and staff are going by their day. Winter stopped when she the doctor that she needs to meet. For the doctor in question, she is checking prescribed pharmaceuticals in their containers and mumbling about statistics.

"Let see, dopamine dose around two percent will cause…okay. Let see, digoxin. Check. Alright, I'm all set!" Placing all the containers in a steel cart to be sorted in the storage room, a voice called behind the white hair doctor.

"Eir Grau, nice to meet you again and I see you're doing your…job?" Heard someone calling out her name, the doctor turns her dark purple eyes to the two and gives a courteous smile at them, a twisted smile that would make Grimm squirm in terror.

"Oh, Winter, nice to see you again and it appears you brought along little Ruby to be examined I see." Tilting her head down to the twins, Ruby temporally took control and weakly waves at her when she saw her crazed eyes twitching a little.

"Hi." Having enough, Tanya pushes her soul harder as her eyes turn gold before Ruby could respond something idiotic.

"Tanya, this here is Dr. Eir Grau. A well-respected aura researcher and our top physicians on one's soul. Just don't mind her look or her personality. She has some…social issues." The Schnee nervously looks back at the doctor who is giving out a twisted smile at them as if she committed murder right in front of their eyes, her voice cracks and greeted them in an excited yet in a slightly insane tone.

"Nice to see you, Tanya, I heard the professors rated your IQ around 160 and passed the Military Exam. Let me say this, I'm rated around 210 as I'm pretty twitchy on the anatomy of the human body. So wanna' know how the frontal lobe works when you scrap some of its brain matter?" Giving an unpleasant smile that would give Ruby nightmares. Thinking this doctor wants them to be ripped apart by her very own hands.

 _I don't like her sis!_

 **I know. But you have to suck up to her if you want this examination to be finished.**

 _Tanya!_

Wanting to get this over with and not wanting to offend this doctor as she is the one that Ironwood assigned her to. Tanya trusted Ironwood's decision on this despite their doctor is acting a little bit crazy. Remembering in the school's data that Dr. Grau is the smartest doctor in the fields of aura and her boasting that her IQ is around 210 is not exactly a lie.

"Now let's get you dressed in your gown and see your aura signatures, Ms. Rose. Ms. Schnee, you are dismissed." Grabbing Tanya by the arm, Ruby panicked and looking back to see Winter saluting her.

 **Calm down. This is not going to be that bad.**

 _Don't jinx it!_

 **You're overreacting.**

* * *

 _Jinx!_

Standing in the center of a white chamber, the walls hung with Atlas's high-tech aura sensors to dive deep within them and detecting every detail about their souls. At the back of them, a glass window is shown for Grau to physically observe the twins' condition.

Wearing their patient gown and feeling naked to show her bearskin. Ruby doesn't like this at all, except for the Devil as she doesn't exactly care of the menacing devices that surrounded them or the doctor that is watching them. Tanya wants to know the results on learning the potency of her aura to be efficiently used in combat.

But still, her veins are about to be popped if Ruby keeps parroting the word jinx one more time.

" _*Alright Tanya and Ruby, we can see your signatures now and…*"_ Looking down on the monitors that show every detail of the twins' souls, Dr. Grau quickly got intrigued of what she is seeing.

What she is seeing wasn't the same of the classified documents that she read when the twins were first discovered. She saw the two souls are metamorphosing that she could not describe the process.

"What's wrong Dr. Grau?" A dark-haired man who is wearing his issued scrubs as he checks the equipment to see if they are working correctly, the assistant look at the doctor with some concern over the little girl.

"Frank. There are some abnormal readings I'm seeing here. Really weird readings like their souls mutated or something? What a pleasant sight!" Ruby's soul becomes abnormally large as the size of a globe and her aura reserve is ridiculously huge that she might survive from a literal train wreck.

For Tanya's soul, it is the strangest sightings that Eir has ever seen. Parts of her soul keep disappearing and reappearing in the monitors as there was something squirming in there. Giving an impression that there some invisible maggots crawling on her soul, her aura reserve suddenly keeps vanishing and existing at the same time. Almost thinking she is some kind of half-Grimm.

Chuckling at such absurd thoughts, she quickly dismisses those ideas and suspecting her machines are malfunctioning. But she will take note of it.

" _*Okay then. Let's start something basic. Move your aura reserve to your chest.*"_ Hearing the basic part of controlling their aura, two move their aura reserve centering at their chest to act like a frontal wall. Seeing their auras is separate and not combined.

" _*Now, move your auras to the side of your stomach."_ Doing what she said. They move their auras at the sides of their body near to their hips. Dr. Grau is fascinated that they have two auras layering each other but she is not satisfied enough. She is really curious about why their souls are not interacting with other and decide to hasten their first test session.

" _*Good. Now I want to ask. Can you two combine your souls?*"_ The twins look at her hesitantly as their gold and silver eyes became heterochromic.

"Can you repeat that?" Unsure if they should. The two feel extremely uncomfortable if they get closer and that feeling started after they celebrate their sixth birthday.

" _*Can you two fuse your souls?*"_ The two begin to mentally discuss what they should do.

 _Are you sure is it okay to touch yours because I don't feel exactly comfortable with it._ Looking at her soul, she could not see what's wrong with her twin sister's aura but Ruby feels there's something extremely wrong with it…like a visible predator stalking her.

 **I still don't get what you mean by that but the feeling is mutual.** Doing the same, Tanya look at Ruby soul which is blessed by the god she hates. Her soul feels a slight sting when she physically touches hers and a numbing feeling coming over to Tanya's senses like fire to her mind.

" _*Can you two do it?*"_ Remaining silent, Ruby is still hesitant about this.

 _I'm having a bad feeling about this Tanya._

 **Just do what she says and see what happens.** Reluctant at first, Ruby slowly creep her soul towards Tanya's life force. When she got closer to hers, Ruby feels a sudden repulsion repelling away from Tanya's presence.

 **What the hell was that?**

 _I don't know! It feels like pulse when I try to both the same magnets together!_

 **How or where did that even get here? Never mind. Let me try.** Trying out her soul to see what's happening. As Tanya got closer to her host, the Devil felt she's getting pushed away by an unknown force. Feeling goaded, she pushes harder to know what's happening. She could stop what she's doing. But something in the back of Tanya's mind keeps encouraging her to continue pushing through.

But outside, Dr. Grau wasn't exactly pleased what she's seeing.

" _*Err, Tanya, Ruby…you can stop now.*"_ Eir calling out in the comms, the assigned doctor look at her screen to see their aura levels are inhumanly fluctuating and the aura scanners are going in a fritz.

In the doctor's hindsight, what the twins are doing is making something rather unstable. But the twins didn't hear what she said as their senses are directly inside their souls.

 _Can you push harder; this force field is getting a bit stiffy._

 **I'm doing my best, I need one more push and-**

With a fierce push, Tanya finally penetrated through the invisible wall that randomly appeared and directly touching Ruby's soul with hers. In a moment of respite, nothing is different.

 **Well, that was uneventful?**

 _Yeah, I thought something would pop-?_ Soon, they heard an ominous spark between their opposite souls.

 **What was that?** Looking down at their skin, they saw black vine-like appendages slithering on their arms and the many glimmering white petals bursting out from their skin. Soon, they feel painful agony surging through their body like knives stabbing through their flesh.

 **W** _H_ **A** _T_ **T** _H_ **E** _H_ **E** _L_ **L?!** Their voices slowly emerging into one and their cry of pain chorusing through their mouth as they unknowingly blended their confusion and fear into one emotion, their minds trying to separate away from each other by this spiritual fusion that they were not prepared for, their souls consuming their minds.

" _Tanya, Ruby?! Respond!"_ Panicking, Eir look at her monitors to see their aura reserve skyrocketing inconceivably as the monitors cracking, warning signs flashing and the numbers reach to maximum input. Looking out to the window, she saw the twins' eyes turn their sclera to pitch black like pure darkness but their irises glowed bright white-gold that illuminate their tortured eyes.

As the twins scream, Eir saw blackthorns prodding out from Tanya's or Ruby's skin that could shred their flesh into pieces, black tar dripping out from the sharp needles and the thorns shaking uncontrollably. Sparks of light coursing through her body as it could not be contained, the surge needs to be ejected.

Then, it emerges out.

Widening her eyes in realization, Eir grabs her assistant by the neck and duck down for cover.

"Get down!"

* * *

"So…we're going to train her to be an official officer by the Council's demands. This is getting way too ridiculous that I want to shoot my-"

As Colonel Luger could finish his complaint, the ground shakes below their feet and a cracking explosion echo across the school campus where all the staff officers can hear the mass of students cry in sudden panic below them. Thinking it was some kind of terrorist attack, all the staff officers jump off from their seats.

"WHAT IN THE DAMNATION WAS THAT!?" Ironwood draws out his revolver from its holster and his soldier instincts kicking in; all the staff members did the same as they drew their weapons and contacting with the professors to get a sitrep on what's happening.

"By golly! MEN! BATTLE FORMATION! We are under attack and that we need to sacrifice one of the staff to give us a full sitrep to find the scumbags who-" An officer who is in his mid-fifties eccentrically shouting in the room as his red eyes are filled with paranoia bloodlust was then interrupted by the General.

"Colonel Rot Gunnery of the Guerilla War division! We are not going to sacrifice anyone and please don't act irrationally!" As James angrily looking at the grey-haired colonel who has a reputation on being eccentric and a hint of senility getting to him, Rot quietly shuts up about his absurd plans of not wanting to insult the Headmaster. Sighing, the Colonel aka 'Sarge' is a brilliant tactician in doing unconventional battle but he is bloody insane as he tends to form up irrational plans if he doesn't concentrate.

Ironwood is tempted to relieve him of his duties as Rot is becoming a liability, but he got more important matters to do.

Pulling out his Scroll and dialed Eir's number, Ironwood needs to check with the twins' status or else his colleagues will be biting down on his ass hard.

"Dr. Grau, what happened!? Is Ms. Rose okay?!" Pleading behind the line, Ironwood only can hear silence.

"Eir, status report, respond! Respond! Damn it!" Hearing Eir is not picking up her Scroll. Ironwood hurriedly exited the room to check their status. Looking back at the officers, he gave them their orders what to do.

"Gentleman, I need to check the status of our students and our VIP. Maintain order and get a full sitrep! Colonel Gunnery, don't do anything reckless while I'm gone!"

* * *

Smoke soon dissipates the room that hides the wreckage they have created. The duo remains unconscious on the ground till random peak jabs at their forehead.

 _Coo~!_ As the pecking continue. The twins grouchily wake up when the pecking isn't stopping and a tremendous headache that's kicking right in their skull. Thinking it was from that light show they made or the thing that's hitting their head. Their body ached in pain as their brain beating down on them.

 _Oww…what happen?_ Getting a grip, Ruby regains her thoughts and look around to see the chamber they were in is now destroyed. The machinery and discs that hung in the walls are now obliterated into tiny scrap metals. She saw the many black thorns that are shaped like needles that are scattered around the room which some of them penetrate through the reinforce walls with ease, leaking out its unholy tar-like substance on the ground.

 **Whatever that was, it's now over.** Pain spreading in her mind, Tanya quickly took note of their situation as their souls are not entangled anymore and everything that's around them is covered with these strange thorns. The walls blacken with scorched soot and the glass from the observatory window shattered.

Lifting up to their feet and their hands smothered in black ash. They stood up drowsily and their eyes are in a shaking daze as their vision is moving everywhere like their drunken uncle. Stumbling a bit and weakly standing on their feet. They steadily regaining back their focus.

Staying awake and urging themselves not to pass out, the two felt the pecking again but this time at the heel of their feet.

 **Caw!** They glance down at their toes to see a small black raven that was now pecking at their feet. To Tanya, she ponders about how a bird got inside the medical facility in the first place.

 _Hey, look! A raven, how did this little birdie get into our school and-?_ Hoisting its head up to them, its crown is encrusted in periosteum that's closely shaped to a boney fin. Its bloody eyes intently look at them as if it's glaring at their very psyche. Looking into its eyes, Tanya could swear she can see the minds of everything. Faint memories of what she saw.

 _Gah! A miniature Nevermore! How did it get into our school!_ Falling to their butt as they lost their balance by surprise, Tanya tries to comprehend why a Grimm is here without being detected by Atlas defenses.

Then another peak is tapping at their neck.

 **What the heck?** Tanya taking control, she turns her head to see a white dove is sitting on her left shoulder. Nuzzling near to her neck like the dove knows her personally. Ruby feels its empathy, its thoughts and she wanted to snuggle the pretty bird she saw.

 _This getting all too weird-hey, is that Eir?_ Distracted when Ruby hears footsteps approaching them, the white hair doctor shows herself behind the once steel door before the force of the twins' newfound powers turn it into tiny smithereens. Dr. Grau let out a sigh relief to see the twins are in one piece yet giving a hint of fear quivering in her throat.

"Thank goodness you two are okay. If not, Ironwood would probably have my head…or my career. What a fabulous day to be alive!" Nervously laughing to herself on failing to lighten the dampen atmosphere. The birds are now below them and are still pecking at their heels. Their pecking is starting to bug the twins to no end.

"I don't want to be rude Ms. Grau. Do you notice these birds suddenly showed up and that they're pecking our feet?" Telling the eccentric doctor about the random birds that showed up here, Eir gave a perplexing look at them.

"Excuse me? What birds? I don't see any birds. Just the black stuff scattered around here and possibly my future." The birds loudly coo and caw right under the feet, saying she doesn't notice them made the twins slightly irked and thinking that Eir is pulling their leg.

"Are you joking? They are right below us!" As the Nevermore and the Dove are making bird noises a little louder. The Doctor looks down to see nothing, just soot.

"Look, I don't know if you're hallucinating by temporally combining your souls or simply joking. I don't see any bird at all." Looking around the chamber, Eir definitely sees nothing out of ordinary except for the twins' unnatural powers.

"Wow. You twins sure did make a mess in here. Also, I think you need to get dressed because…you know." Hearing someone walking into the damaged chamber, they see a fair skin man holding their clothes. His dark purple eyes look away from them out of respect.

Knowing what he is implying, the twins look down to see their patient gown is all but gone and only finding charred remains of it.

"Oh…shit." Fully realizing they are butt naked. Tanya hurriedly grabs her Atlas Uniform and getting dress inside the damaged chamber. Sliding up her underwear and buttoning up her shirt. Strangely, the Devil kind of remembers that she did these before in the past but she couldn't put a finger on when it happened. Something about an interference spell?

Sliding up her sleeves, Tanya feels an itch in her soul and looking at her wrist. She saw the black veins slowly spreading through her skin.

As they finished putting on their clothes or Tanya could further examine the vines that wiggle in her flesh, they hear a door slides open and the voice of the General worriedly shouted in the room.

"Eir! Rose! Is everyone okay-what in the god's name?!" Ironwood barging inside the sealed control chamber where Eir was conducting her examination on Ms. Rose's two souls, he stopped his tracks to see the experimental chamber is completely destroyed and noticing the strange blackthorns covering the walls inside.

"What in the world happened down here?!" Exasperating loudly and mystified by the random destruction, the General upsettingly look at Eir and demanding for answers what happened.

"Oh about that sir, you see…I was doing normal aura checks. But I decided to hurry the process and told them to combine their auras. The result, this happened." Courteously raising her hand at the destroyed room to emphasize what happened.

"Then why you didn't call me?" Holding up her Scroll, her device is sparking out with electricity and the screen crack that is going to break any second.

"I tried sir. But my Scroll is heavily damaged and overloaded by the twins' aura sir. Close approximate blast from the twins causes an EMP effect when they played around with their souls. By overload, I think they created enough of a force from their souls. They stimulate an actual explosion effect…without the lethal components that would kill us! Haha." Looking back at the destroyed lab which cost a quarter of the school's budget, the General looks back at her upsettingly.

"So you didn't warn them to stop? Because this room cost millions and there's panic happening above us thinking this was a terrorist attack!"

* * *

In the courtyard, screams and panic erupt amongst the students as they all try to exit out from the doors. But they are pushing and shoving as the staff couldn't control the panic crowd.

"HAAA! Why are we screaming? WHAA! This is fun Kombuse!" A blue-eyed man screaming top of his lungs and having no idea what the hell is going on as his spiky blonde hair moving wild, he is being followed by another man that looks like his twin.

"WHAAA! Yeah, I don't know what we're doing…so yeah. WHAAA! So why are screaming again Lok?" As the man with tamer hair having no clue as well, a dark skin teen with aqua eyes yells at them for being idiots.

"Are you two serious!? We are under attack and you didn't notice it?!" Hearing a familiar voice they know, they got overly excited.

"Turkis! I don't feel there was an attack. An attack is someone where someone hurts them. It's not the ground shaking that's attacking us. For that, there's no attack…I wonder why people are screaming?" After Kombuse made his nonsensical assumption, there was a pregnant pause in the midst of students screaming.

…

…

"Are you two really that fucking retarded?!"

* * *

"Again, I tried. But they weren't listening, possibly that their senses are off when they're inside their souls." Trying to make an assumption of why the hell the twins didn't listen to her when they were fiddling with their auras. It might be they were too focused on tinkering with their souls to pay attention to what she's saying.

Ironwood about to lose his poker face and a hint of anger forming in his face, Ruby can only think of this as she the dove phase through the Ironwood's leg like a ghost.

 _So what's up with those birds Tanya?_

 **Are you serious?**

* * *

 **To YukonAK, I don't know what you mean by Jaune's history. But I'm not sure the Tanya/Jaune ship would work since Tanya still remember her old-self as a dude in Japan and acting kind of an asshole. Unless the Salaryman stated he was gay before turning into a little girl, it would be a possibility but unlikely.**

 **Speaking of the arc, this is going to be a long ass segment on focusing Tanya's influence in Atlas and meeting certain people she knows in the past or any particular reincarnates.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Choosing Ranks

* * *

As weeks went by, the Aura Laboratory is under construction and wouldn't be running till the next semester. The twins are having a little discussion over their avian pets.

 **Would you not?**

 _Sheesh, you really don't care on naming our birds?_ Inside the twins' private dorm room, Ruby is arguing back to her sister about their birds that are resting on their snowy white desk. For some reason, the birds keep following them everywhere and even in their classrooms. It also confirmed that no one can see them at all when the birds are walking in the halls as nobody seems to give a damn about them.

The room in question is well furnished and filled with modern luxury that anyone who steps into their room thinks the twins are rich. Although, it was General Ironwood who gave them their bedroom out of his pocket and the one who decorated their room to give the professional air-quote: "Atlas standard" to the twins. Though Tanya appreciated the minimalist décor, Ruby is not really thrilled with the design. Seeing their room is dull and boring with no vibrant meaning as its all white or the luminescent blue.

 **Look. Why are you even keeping them in the first place? These birds came out of nowhere and one of them is a Nevermore Grimm. The fact they cannot be seen or be touch except for us is not exactly normal either.**

 _Well seeing you don't want to name them. I well call this dove Huggy because she really likes to hug!_

 **You're intentionally ignoring me, aren't you?**

 _Maybe?_ Groaning in annoyance that Ruby is not listening to her again, Tanya looks back at the birds and proceeds to look back at her wrist. Watching the vines squirming in her skin and feeling its resilience is indestructible. The Devil also wonder if those blackthorns back at the lab was her doing? Was this part of the side-effect? Is this part one of the brothers' schemes?

Tanya almost called her semblance Black Hermit which it sounds pretty ridiculous to her and reminding the once Wing Commander that she needs to find a better name for her vines that is crawling on her flesh.

Though Ruby constantly complains about the unsettling darkness that was crawling on their flesh and the two finally feel its ghastly tendrils that were digging into Tanya's soul. But Tanya could feel this strange empowerment of her soul, a strange flexibility of her fate, her future unbinding itself.

Before she could ponder of where these birds came from or figuring what her thorny semblance does. A knock echoed at their door and a kind voice calling out to them. But this wasn't Winter this time.

"Ms. Tanya, I was instructed by Ironwood to be your guide while Winter is off training. Would you mind I come in?" Getting off from her cushy chair and heading straight to the white door. She climbs up on a small stool to reach up for the button. About to press it, Tanya needs confirmation first.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Tanya did receive the message that Winter is being replaced by another student. She wanted to be extra sure who he is first when she left for her class.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners! My name is Balder Hallow or you can call me Biff." Knowing who he is, the door slides open to reveal a neat looking teenager. His milky pearl skin illuminates the air, his bright amber eyes looking at her curiously, and his bright white hair seems to radiate.

 _I like this guy!_

 **Of how respectful he is. I agree.** By his mere presence, everyone can tell he is a swell guy and strengthen everyone's trust.

"Hey, Biff! Are you going to stand there and babysit her? Let's go, man!" In the glassy white halls of the dormitory, a modest brown haired boy calls out to him as his cobalt eyes stare at him impatiently.

"I got it, Templar! Oh yeah, that's Templar Iscariot by the way. Anyways, let's head out!" Before they leave, Tanya and Ruby saw the Nevermore flew at the shoulder of Biff as it caws.

 _Hey. What is Muggy doing?_

 **Why are you still calling them-Argh!** Fear and pain flow through her chest through like someone stab a pole through her heart, adrenaline rushing in her body as she can feel the blood spilling in her mouth and softly hearing two soldiers fighting out of nowhere as she faintly about to die. Her life seeping away and her mind weakening. As she can feel the unbearable heat and the rustling sands whistling in her ears are becoming silent.

As her mind turns to darkness, her eyes shut up to feel everything is back to normal. Touching her lip, she sees there was no blood at all and her chest is intact with no holes going through.

 **What the fuck?!** Surprise of what happen to her which her senses are about to be in the verge of death and hearing soldiers brawling felt so real in her mind, she couldn't shrug it off as a simple hallucination.

 _Sis? What happen?_ Worriedly wanting to know what happened to Tanya and seeing her infected soul is acting funky with its black vines swarming around it. The golden eyed sister responds back to her silver eyed host.

 **Don't know. When that Nevermore landed on his shoulder, my mind suddenly felt it was on the verge of death and hearing things that aren't there.** Suspiciously looking at the Nevermore that Ruby names it Muggy as it flew away from Balder's shoulder. Tanya is getting a hutch of what it mind be.

"What are you two waiting? Let's go! We're going to be late!" Snapping out what happen and interrupt what the twins are thinking. The twins and Balder left the room as they walk the halls in a fast pace. Ruby proceeds to discuss that particular moment that Tanya had.

 _So you thought you were on the verge of death and heard things when Muggy landed on his shoulder?_

 **Yes. That is correct.** Ruby quietly snorted to avoid tracking attention of Biff or Templar.

 _Pfft, how can it temper your psyche? It just a bird, right? I think it's the darkness that you need to deal with Sis because I don't trust it. I know it's not normal for the birds but you can't blame them. Like Huggy, she doesn't look harmful._ Looking back at the Dove which Ruby named her Huggy, the snow white bird flew on Templar's right shoulder softly and cooing innocently at him which Templar can't see her.

 _See, nothing bad happe-_ Her head jolts up and Ruby saw a vision. She saw visions of an orange man being impaled on the wall. She feels the rush of sudden emotions overwhelming her heart. Ruby can't describe how she is feeling. Denial? Rage? Sadness? Grief? Soon she heard a voice that sounded like an older Templar. She tries to find him but nowhere to be seen in the metallic room.

 _Somebody help me!?_

An arm pushes her down and looks up to see a cyan armored woman belittling in front of someone she knows. She couldn't help but feel outraged of her not feeling the sorrow of what she did to him!

 _This isn't about you!_

Soon she saw a black armored being jabbed her fist right at her jaw as she went flying away from her view. The being then grabs the wooden pole.

 _Game over._

Her eyes then splattered with his crimson blood. Painting her face of his ichor, she couldn't feel it, she couldn't smell it, only Ruby can feel her untold rage what she saw from the unjust she witness that's burning her heart. The sins they committed.

In all the hate and rage, the vision she saw soon faded from her mind and her teeth grit. But when her anger subsided, she only felt one emotion she can think of.

Lost.

She finally feels what it is like to lose a close friend as a single tear spill from Ruby's silver eye, the death someone that she doesn't know at all.

 _Forget what I said earlier. I felt it too. I saw a person getting stabbed through the heart and heard a voice that sounded like an older Templar!_ Looking over the birds as they walk on the floor, they were waddling on the glassy pavement as they phase through the students like they were nothing.

Hearing what Ruby said to her. Tanya starting to connect two and two together to see a clear link to what they experience. She felt her heart being pierced by a pole and sensing things aren't there when the Nevermore rested on Balder's shoulders. Ruby saw a man being impaled by a wooden pole and heard voices of what she saw.

Looking at the two students, Tanya has a good guess what they are and what her birds do. But she needs more information if her guess is right.

Stepping out of the towering dormitory they were in. They take a clear look of their snowy campus with technological wonder scatter across the school. Dust crystals float and androids patrolling every second with students passing by. The panic averted as they were told that R&D made a fuck up with their design that causes a massive explosion which the students easily eat up that excuse.

"Alright, the class is about to start in six minutes. Let's hurry up!" Templar shouted at the two which Biff wittily replied back.

"Stop kissing our teacher's ass Temp, you know we have enough time to reach class right?" Insulted him for being a suck-up, the twins' just roll their eyes and ignore their friendly insults at each other.

Reaching to their classroom, Tanya saw a man with his rimmed glasses that resemble of a man named Erich Von Rerugen who is the Colonel who listened to her pleas that war was approaching at their doorstep during the Empire's lull.

Besides him is a middle-aged man where his red eyes are filled with an unreasonable thirst for blood and the verge of senility.

Taking their seats and looking around with Huggy, Muggy resting on their shoulders. She saw Matt and his friend Simmons are present. As well Krapfen and Rhine she met back at the cafeteria. But out of the group, Tanya can't help but smell deceit and repugnance from a fat looking teen where his orange eyes bore laziness. But most strikingly in the group, Tanya could smell suppressed rage boiling in the room and she sweats when she saw who it was.

It is Marlene Sue.

 _Seriously? Why are you so scared about that girl?_

 **Like I said, I don't want to talk about it.**

Oddly to Tanya, the Devil could "smell" the people around her after she temporally mixed her soul with Ruby's. Could it be what she thinks it is?

"Congratulation of becoming fresh officers, I am Professor Eric Luger or Colonel. And beside me is Col. Rot Gunnery or Sarge of the asymmetrical warfare division." The old colonel calmly chuckles and introduce himself.

"Yup that's me. Hope you maggots don't make me angry. You dirtbags wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Letting out a sadistic grin that some of the students nervously shiver, Eric continues on.

"Anyhow, seeing you all pass the written test. We're going to engage the practical trials to see how well you can lead and determining your given rank that you earn from the written test if you're worthy-" Sarge later interrupts him.

"Other words, if you maggots did terribly. You will get the lowest rank as I can stomp on! Those who did well…well, good job!"

Hearing what they said, Tanya slyly smiles that her papers will attract the attention of the staff which her ideas aren't native to Remnant.

"Okay, the one who has the highest score here." Luger eyeing on Tanya's direction as he saw her smirk of who's going to be here, the colonel cleared his throat and read the paper in his hand.

"Alright, Tanya Rose. Considering your high intelligence of leading your units and your superb efficiency from your written test, you are instantly par with the level of a General. But for now, you earn the rank of Colonel and you are in charge of training the rest of the officers here under your command." Tanya soon frowns that she isn't rank higher than Colonel, but she sees it as fair. Knowing she's merely a six-year-old who recently enrolled here and making Command slightly unease about a little kid running an operation by herself.

But for the people here that are going to be under her wing though, …she heard the Nevermore cawed in deceit.

"For your lieutenant who is going to be under you, your lieutenant will be…Griefer Ranja?" Widening her eyes in shock, how can this filthy, fat ass looking man assign to be under her and the earned the rank of lieutenant? She can see him cheekily smiling while the reincarnate of Matheus flopping through his papers in confusion.

"Wait a minute sir! Why am I ranked private? I was sure that I wrote my words correctly and the possible outcomes when leading a company?" If her guess is true, this man somehow cheated his way to be her second-in-command. Tanya knows this as she can tell Matt is extremely diligent and prudent on the situation. But this pile of filth that she got, she could actually smell a liar from his foul odor on his greasy skin. Ruby feels the same way as it's pretty obvious what his intent is.

Even Luger is dumbfounded. The colonel read reports of him constantly procrastinating and receiving low grades from his professors. Eric knows that something isn't right. For Sarge, he really wished he has his shotgun with him to point his barrel at the maggot as something inside his mind told him to beat the living hell out of this slacker.

"This couldn't be right. Sorry, Matt. But right now, you are now ranked as Private. We need to recheck the papers what I'm seeing here. So…Lieutenant Colonel Griefer, you are now currently assigned as Colonel Rose's second-in-command." As Luger congratulate him but with a pile of salt laced in his tongue. Griefer lazily thanked the Colonel and giving a slight boast to himself of the rank he got.

"Why thank you, Colonel Eric. But please, call me Grif. As you know, I will be the best for Colonel Rose and what is best for my units." Before Tanya could snide that poor remark that Grif made, Ruby quickly sees the bluff.

 _Yup. He cheated._

 **Noted for being a slouch, I agree. So if he's going to earn his title as my lieutenant, I will give him training if he's competent enough to be under me.**

 _If it involves killing them, please don't._

 **What do you mean? I got everything in control of what I'm going to do with him and death is not involved.**

 _But how do you exactly train them specifically? You told me you train your rookies before, but how?_

Discussing their ideas, Ruby and Tanya have plans to make this possible cheater suffer. If he could withstand Tanya's disciplinary training, he earned his spot to lead her units. If not, it's going to be hell for him.

But to Ruby, she doesn't really trust Tanya's idea or her psyche at the matter. So she will keep an eye on Tanya if her sister is going way too far of her moral boundary. She knows this guy is a lazy pile of garbage, but there has to be a line in the sand for them to see.

 **To be as efficient as possible and obeying the rules if they want to survive in battle. The places I went are pretty damn risky if you don't know what you're doing and we need to be cautious above the sky.**

 _What's so dangerous about the sky? What? Birds going to peck you and spying on your secrets?_

 **That's not what I meant. I meant-wait…that gave me an idea.** Turning her eyes to the birds that are calmly resting on their shoulders, she wants to know of their full extent and learning more about what they are.

Can they control them and see what they see or hear? Thinking of such an idea, Tanya devilishly smirks to herself.

 **Ruby, can we control our birds with our souls?**

* * *

After they receive their supposed ranks and about to do a practicality test later in the future. The broken moon of Remnant shines over Atlas Academy like a glass window. But out in the darkness, a pudgy, dirty teen sneaks away from his dormitory to meet someone. But someone found him first.

"Hey fat ass, over here." Calling out behind him, Grif turn around to see the maroon eyed boy approach him and nervously looking around, seeing they pass their curfew hour. The orange-eyed fatty happily calls out to him.

"Simmons! Glad you're here buddy. Thank you so much on hacking into my files and switching it with someone else." As his layers of fat swinging in the air, Simmons quiets him down as he cautiously looks around if anyone is watching. The chestnut haired boy let out a sigh of relief that there is no nearby. But he cannot see the white dove or the black Nevermore hanging at a lamppost.

"Sssh, don't say it out loud you fucking idiot. Are you going to pay me or what?!" Reminding Grif of why he's outside in the first place. The orange teen digs through his pocket on giving Simmons his money.

"Oh, here's your 5000 lien for your work of charm. Because of my new position, I can be lazy whenever I want!" Cockishly speaking to him and dreaming his position of doing nothing. He doubts Tanya could lead them to battle, but Simmons burst that fantasy of his.

"Dude, are you sure you can be lazy around that girl? I have real bad mojos when I get close to that child." Seeing Tanya personally, Simmons felt something isn't right about that girl and her personality is way too extreme for an average child should have. Letting Grif being with her is not exactly a good idea in his opinion.

"What do you mean? She doesn't look too serious and way too young to lead us. I mean seriously, why don't you switch hers with mine?" The nerdy student stared at Grif if he was that stupid, soon it turns into furiousness of why he can't do the obvious.

"Because the General choose her personally dumbass! If I change her data, they will suspect something is up. Besides, all the professors and all students are gossiping about her being smart which doesn't help support that idea that she is a mere fucking Private. Also, you haven't noticed. Having a higher rank means you have a higher fucking responsibility!" Hearing enough of what they said, the birds flew away from their position and heading back of where they came. But to Grif, he has doubts about their Headmaster's decision.

"Pfft, probably Ironwood is an idiot I guess. How can a cute innocent little girl like her do such a thing-"

* * *

"OH SHIT!"

A week later. He is running in a very wide field that could take up four acres of land with trenches or boulders acting as cover, gunshots going off everywhere and explosions detonating around him as pieces of frag went flying. The shrapnel did ricochet off his floppy skin but it took out a quarter of his aura away.

He didn't suspect Tanya would be this extreme to simulate an actual battlefield as his heart is pounding fast by all the bullets that went flying pass by him. Snow and dirt flung everywhere from the arterially shells. Seeing smoke cloud forming everywhere in his area.

He ducks down when and when another shell exploded behind him. Terror grasping his mind, his resolve corroding in every second from seeing all destruction happening around him, the quaking sound if heaven is about to fall down on him.

"Enough talking Captain Turkis! Take the left flank of our enemies. Krapfen, you take the right! You two will make a pincer attack as Grif and I will penetrate through the enemy line! Rhine and Balder, you're joining with me on the assault!"Opening his eyes, he looks up to see a black haired girl with red tips that is tied up in a ponytail. Her hand pressing on the headphone and her fingers grasping on a white SMG that resembles an MP5 while her white cloak is being blown by the freezing winds.

Getting a sitrep, her golden eyes calmly and maliciously surveying the area. A few seconds later, she snarls at the situation. Seeing such a sight, Grif is straight up flabbergasted of how unfazed she is of the pure destruction that's happening around her.

" _*Orders received!*"_

" _*Yeah! You penetrate right through those bots while Marlene and I take them at the left-bow chicka-WOWS!*"_

" _*You got it, missy, Time Travelling Krapfen is coming right behind them on the rear!*"_ Groaning at their immature response, she really needs to discipline these misfits up to shape. If they don't change and they're pushing her limits, she will make an example out of these idiots.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS-!" A spiky vine spits out from her hand as it halted Grif's speech. The vine almost passes through his cheek as he felt the sharp thorn cutting through his skin, surprising him of how it bypass through his aura like paper.

Turning behind him where the vine went. The "lieutenant" saw plant stems tightly entangling a squadron of androids that were approaching them. The thorns ensnaring into the metal as they ripped through their armor like a Can Opener and the vines held firm tightly as the appendages crushing their insides.

With a strong pull from Rose's hand where her fingers are firmly grasping on her semblance, the robotic squadron is soon shredded into chunks of metallic pieces as bolts and chips scatter on the ground. Their steel arms twitch before shutting down.

"You didn't act fast enough "Lieutenant" Ranja. You would be dead right at that spot if this is a real battlefield. I wonder…why and how did you earn the spot as my "Lieutenant" Grif?" With her golden eyes gazing into his heart with great scrutiny, her malignant-unholy aura made his body nearly petrified by her menacing stare. There is no innocence or childish naivety in those eyes, only pure results.

A devil he is talking to.

"Oh come on! I thought we're doing normal training. Not death training! Aren't supposed to care for us and not acting like a fucking psychopath?!" Grif is now starting to regret his decision of switching his rank. He thought this little girl was playing soldier, not actually being a hard-ass soldier!

"You can hold whatever opinions of me. But incompetence and insubordination are not welcomed in the battlefield. Right now, focus on training or be a dead weight on everyone. I do care for my units, but there is a fine line between caring and a pushover." Looking back at the battalion of robots marching towards their position, Tanya sprinted for cover as she yells out to her useless lieutenant.

"Get up and move your ass. If you want to earn my respect, I want you to show me you can obey orders!" As the rush of adrenaline pumping through her body and dodging through the bullets with ease, she requested this battle simulation to her superiors as they reluctantly accepted her demands. Tanya wants her units to be ready and most important of all.

She wants to see how long he will break under her leadership when the Devil learned of his deceit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Thorn Week

* * *

"Down! Down! DOWN! Faster maggots!" Lividly yelling out to her recruits that were selected by the professors, the staff appointed Tanya to lead the students into their practical trial. Dawn is approaching as Tanya stood above the fresh officers or enlisted who are doing calisthenics, commonly performing push-ups or sit-ups in the frostbitten snow.

To stimulate their sleepy minds from having five hours of sleep, Tanya deployed androids to fire their rifles up in the air and shooting off dummy shells at a far distance to wake them up. All the munitions let loose and megaphones shouting at them with deafening abuse, a good way to start their readiness in battle during four in the morning.

Spicing things up, smoke is covering their surroundings and flares lighting up everywhere. It is the pure madness of what she is seeing. She smells their despair, tasted their distraught, feeling their agony, and their sanity at their breaking point. Feeling the rush of negativity going through the students, Tanya unconsciously starts to lick her lips in this strange ecstasy.

She doesn't know how to describe it, she feels the mayhem here, the nearing breakdown. She can feel her soul is getting flexible like she can maneuver around Ruby's larger soul without a hassle and she could smell their suffering, tasting the pure lunacy in the air. One of the many benefits she received of this unknown power. Ruby wants to argue about the infection that's weaving into Tanya's soul. But knows too well it will drag on to another argument.

The purpose of this training is to break their so-called notion of individualism and focus on themselves as a whole. Mankind's ego has no room for war or on delicate missions that would cost them their lives. A cruel yet efficient way to unite her units.

"Ha-ha! What a fantastic idea you got here Tanya! Men screaming and a whole lot of pain!" Sarge is standing next to Tanya as he is enjoying what the little girl is doing to them. He points his flashlight at the kids with adult instructors overseeing them. Hearing the grueling tiredness and moaning pains of their nonstop training.

"Thank you Colonel Gunnery, Remnant's militaries are becoming a little bit…soft nowadays." Coining what they're doing, she labeled their physical conditioning phase one: Thorn Week. A heavily modified and a softer version of Hell Week that she learned back at Earth of how the Navy Seals train their recruits. She made a little tweak here and there along adding some of the Marine's philosophy or other methods that the Special Forces use to fit with Remnant's standards.

After they endure Thorn Week session, she might cut them some slack. Giving them a preparation check on combat readiness in the second phase and improving their intelligence in warfare. But the third phase will be a tougher version of land warfare, unlike the Indoctrination Course she made.

Tanya knows that Remnant doesn't focus on their military strength as a whole, only relying on their Huntsmen and not investing their troops. So she invented this idea to make hardcore Sturmtruppen under her fingertips and rooting out the unwanted. Some of the students quit, but some of them surprised her. The ones that she views as incompetent didn't quit.

If her training bears fruit and succeeds with great results. She will get approval to create a specialized Corp rather than the average run-of-the-mill Atlas's Specialist.

 _Is this a bit too much?_

 **Do we want to join in with their exercise?**

 _Fair enough._

Her golden surveying the not yet official officers, her eyes glance at her overweight lieutenant. She could tell Grif is really regretting his decision on cheating his test by the sweat pouring on his face, the pain sprawling on his skin when his hands touch the snow. The adult instructors are harassing him from every corner for not properly leading his units' right.

When their souls gaze upon their birds, their eyes and ears are theirs to control as they easily eavesdropped on his deceit during the night. For that, she made this as his personal hell, which is the opposite of inactive.

Looking at the birds that are resting on her shoulders, they watch upon the students who are being trained under her. The pain, the tiredness, and the nonstop training. The birds watch of their experience and determining their actions.

There is a creeping question in Tanya's mind as she looks at her two avian beings. Ruby out of nowhere called them Huggy and Muggy. The ability to use them to gather Intel, the power to look at someone's previous life from touching someone's shoulder, granting them senses to detect the aspects of the human mind. If her assumptions are true, then these creatures are associated with Odin in Norse Mythology.

But are these THE birds that are so heavily revered in Norse myths? If so, then why are they are here and what purpose they serve? What are Being X and Being Y doing exactly? She keeps hearing names that involve those myths. So does that mean her Earth's myths exist here? Tanya might search that up if Remnant does have anything similar to Earth's mythology.

Shrugging those unanswered thoughts off, her eyes carefully glance back at the brunette that Tanya fully recognized her. The girl who exterminated half of the Empire's strength is doing pushups with ease. But Tanya can smell her anger leaking out from the former Sioux.

 _I can still feel you're scared about Marlene Sue._

 **Would you not push it?**

 _She's from your previous life isn't?_ Tanya's eyes lit up in surprised at how Ruby quickly connects the dots about Marlene. The Devil talks back to her sister accusingly.

 **What made you presume that?**

 _Sis, you are always scared of her, but I never met her in my life._ Tanya cursed under her lips that she carelessly let out some of her emotions for Ruby to notice when she saw the doppelganger of Mary Sioux. Seeing defeat, she let out some bit of truth about her.

 **Yes. You finally caught on why I don't exactly like about her. She's an enemy of mine in the past.**

 _Then why are you so scared of her?_

 **Let's just say she did something really bad that your mind can't handle.** Giving a small hint of how Mary single handily butchered half of the Empire's manpower. There is a reason why Tanya is scared of her. Both her association with Being X and Sue's bloodthirsty attitude to end Tanya's life.

 _Think you make a friend out of her?_

 **Can you repeat that?** Wanting to hear what Ruby is saying exactly. She said-

 _I said to befriend her! If you don't like her, how about you amend your past and befriend her? She doesn't know you and she wouldn't hold a grudge against you in this life!_ Tanya just scowled at what Ruby is thinking. Befriending her? What Mary did to her and the bloodshed she made is not making her mind at ease. Tanya's bitterness is still stained in her mind.

 **I don't think that would work for me, Ruby-**

 _I'm not forcing you. At least try for once!_

Scoffing at such an idea, talking to Sue personally wouldn't be a pleasant moment for Tanya. So looking back at the field, she saw Rig Heim pushes himself harder with sweat bulging out from his muscles. She knows Matt has been wronged by his rank and wants to improve himself that he is a better soldier than Grif. Nulled by the abusive shouting and accustomed to the hell that's around him as his determination shines. She can handle a conversation with him. But Sue, that wouldn't work.

 **I'll keep note of that. So for now.** Looking up, the sunrise breaks out upon the sky. Seeing what the time it is, Tanya yells out at the students of what their next course of action is going to be.

"Alright! You're all going to run in the snow! So get up or get an extra hour on lifting those wooden polls!"

* * *

"Man, this sucks!" Grif complaining with his fellow peers, everybody is munching their breakfast meals in a desolate garrison at their local chow hall. The students are savoring every moment of respite until they will be thrown back to their training tomorrow. Unlike the other days where they are forced to clean everything in their barracks and making sure they pass inspection so they wouldn't be punished, today is a blessing for them as they have all the free time now.

After two weeks of punishment both physically and mentally in the midst of the First Phase. Grif is about to mentally lose it from the hell he received and wanting to strangle the she-demon he is under.

"You tell me. My body is still fuck up sore from all the training. Who's the asshole pissed her off that she made us dive in the fucking icy ass water!?" Turkis who is rubbing his arms to stay warm and massaging his muscles from the intense training he was in. Turkis remembered they were swimming in the blistering cold water with everyone jumping in; the freezing weather is eating everyone alive when they emerge out. Hence, everybody received hyperthermia like human popsicles. It's a severe punishment for everyone to those who missed out in PT.

"Yeah, I wonder who?!" Templar angrily glares at Grif as he saw him sleeping in his bunk bed from yesterday while everybody is heading out for their harsh PT. He tried to wake him up, but he refuses.

In the end, everybody got dunked in the water from Grif's own laziness, causing everyone to glare at him. All the students wish to haze the shit out of him; luckily or unluckily, Biff defuses the tension in the air before they get into some serious trouble.

"Griefer… dude. That was not cool what you did from not joining in with us. Why in the world did you earn the rank of Lieutenant?" Biff's orange eyes glared at Grif's presence. In response, Grif starting to poorly accuse Balder. Trying to make him as a scapegoat.

"Easy for you to say, Balder! You and your units have less time in the pool while the rest of us stayed longer! You-" His words got interrupted when Balder's muscled fist slams on the table and explaining to him why they get the lesser treatment.

"Don't stray from my question, we earned it! We worked hard and endure what the Colonel throw at us. Especially to Matt Rig Heim from the Rank you stole!" As Biff easily see through his obvious deceit. Matt is under Balder's leadership. Looking at his partner, Hallow sees Rig Heim as a capable leader. Putting the connections together, Grif starting to sweat and tries to defend himself.

"Hey look, don't put this on me because I-" Then Krapfen shows up as he seems pretty unaffected of what's happening here with his blonde hair being wrapped in a towel while showing off his bear chisel body. Some of the girls who are in the chow hall are blushing in embarrassment as they look away when his crotch dangle in the air.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where I put my lotion and hair softening shampoo? I want to be oiled up and to manicure my soft, tender skin. You know the showers are crappy here! So…what's happening here?" Questioning his peers of what all the fuss is about, all of them angrily shouting at their metrosexual peer.

"Krapfen, clothes!" Krapfen took offense of their words as he sadly huffs at them. He walks back to the showers and feeling no shame for being naked.

"Jeez, you guys are so rude!" As he's gone from their sight, Biff and Grif continue their strife. Simmons chats up with Marlene, who is sitting next to him as she seems pretty level-headed about everything here.

" _By your grace of the Holy Light. Thank you for the meal and your bountiful blessings, Amen."_

After she finished her prayer, she begins to eat her meal that consisted of sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs with a side of warm buttered toast. Luckily for the recruits, Tanya ordered the Mess Hall to be refurbished and to improve the quality at the kitchen hall, making sure they receive their needed nutrition intake for their next brutal training.

"Hey Marlene, you don't seem to be affected by Tanya's Training? What is up with that?" Watching Marlene who is eating her tasty meal, the emerald-eyed girl looks at him strangely like he is forgetting something. Swallowing her food, she spoke.

"Did you really forget? Well…do you remember the pledge and the warning that Tanya gave us about her training course?" Finally realizing why they are all here in the first place as if a light-bulb went up in his ass. He completely forgot about the pledge before they start doing their Indoctrination Course.

* * *

 _Standing outside in the snow. Tanya stands tall as her golden eyes glare at her recruits. She surveys every single one of them including Simmons with malicious intent in her eyes._

" _Fresh Officers and Recruits! Congrats on getting your assigned ranks in your written test! Unfortunately, this isn't over yet! The Staff of Atlas appointment me to lead your practical test and they approve of my training method!" Simmons heard whispers among his peers and some of them snicker thinking this is some kind of sick joke._

" _Be warned! This training is nothing compare you have faced! You can stay to pledge your commitment or leave this training to save your career!" Hitting them hard by this, the chatters become a little louder of what she means by this._

" _But to those who quit during training will forsake your rank and your credibility on being a Specialist! So think wisely!" Sudden uproar and questions burst among the students. Simmons stands quietly, trying to take in what's happening._

" _Relax! I said when you enter my Training Education! You will forfeit some of your education if you enter this course! There will be no returning back! So anyone who wants to leave? Leave!" Thinking she's bluffing, everyone didn't leave and Grif just smirks at her, thinking it just an empty threat._

" _Pfft…she's trying to scare us and acting tough. How hard could it be?" Simmons shook his head and thinking if Grif should stay here? Something in Simmons' head told him this is a bad idea and he should leave._

" _Well then. Let's cut the chatter and we will be saying our Motto as a pledge!" Placing their palm on their heart, everyone yells out Tanya's motto. The motto of what they will become in the future and a phrase that would strike terror. For Simmons, he doesn't know what the motto means. Only Tanya knows what it is._

" _Homo homini lupus!" Parroting her words, everyone yells out their motto._

" _HOMO HOMINI LUPUS!"_

* * *

After the pledge, everyone wrote names on the legal contracts that they acknowledge they will be facing hell and the consequence of leaving the practical trial. Slapping his face and reminding himself of how much an idiot he is for not taking Tanya's words seriously. This raises a question about Marlene herself.

"Did you take Colonel Rose's words seriously? How do you even endure all this bullshit?" Gulping her food, Marlene's eyes look down at her plate and talking about something rather personal to her.

"I don't want to be rude to my holy Lord. But I have terrible dreams about a war-torn world where Grimm doesn't exist, only mankind. I dream of a Devil murdering my father with his very own weapon. Seeing our Colonel…I feel this sudden rage and it feels like the dream I had when I see Ms. Rose's eyes." Tightly holding her fork. The dream that Sue has keeps repeating every single moment. Merely thinking about her dreams made her mind filled with rage. But whenever she prays to her God…those nightmares stop completely and only seeing good memories with her father.

Simmons found her dreams quite interesting. A world where only humanity exists and no longer fighting the endless monsters? That sounds like a paradise to him. But what does she mean by war-torn?

"How I endure it because I pray to God for my safety, I endure it under the Lord's will against something heretical. Matter a fact. I feel something…paganistic in the air. Something's flying that I can't see." She couldn't see or feel it. But there is something in the air that she could sense at all. Whenever Tanya is close, that mystical vibe wouldn't go away. Right now, she could feel it is flying above them.

Before Simmons could ask what the hell she's talking about and what is up with her religious views. The speaker above them blared out.

" _*Ms. Marlene Sue. Colonel Tanya Rose would like to see you in her office.*"_ Hearing this, Sue got up from her chair and leaving her plate on the table. Leaving the area, Simmons looks down at her utensil to see her fork is all crazily bent up when her palm easily crushing the metal.

"God, if you hear this…that girl has some serious issues!"

* * *

Inside Tanya's office which is located within the garrison. The once empty and rundown room is now refurbished, filled with Atlas Great War antiques that resemble the Prussian Empire or the German's Second Reich. Even the decor itself is giving off a strong resemblance to the past.

Tanya did read reports that the old, rundown garrison she is given was built during the Great War. Addition, it's far away from Academy ground which the twins are not being accounted for by Remnant's bureaucracy. Beneficial that she wouldn't directly be pressured by the politicians and a disadvantage as she wouldn't get any further assistance from them.

Second, the building isn't being held by anyone. By which is now privately owned by the twins for them to use. Thinking about it, Tanya disdainfully scowls that this building they have isn't fully repaired at all. Only her room and the necessities were set up for her troops to survive for the training.

In due time, she will get the supplies and equipment for this base of hers to run correctly, either to boost her soldiers' morale for recreational uses or helping them to sharpen their skills. She needs to be really patient on this and being resourceful of what she currently has.

For Ruby though…

 _Contact. 2, 4, 1, 10. 2, 4, 1, 10. Am I transmitting? Is anyone listening-_

 **Ruby? What are you doing?** Tanya who is practicing her vine-like Semblance by holding her pen with small tendrils growing out of her wrist, the Devil is losing her concentration when Ruby is suddenly singing in her head.

 _I don't know? I suddenly have this urge to sing when Huggy is flying over some of the students. When I get close to Turkis. I can't handle it. I think there is something about Church I mentally keep hearing?_ When Ruby is controlling Huggy, she feels an odd sympathy, a lost memory in their thoughts. When her dove continues to fly over them, a random song form up in Ruby's mind and she couldn't resist to mentally singing it.

 **Would you not because I'm not really comfortable about accepting your idea on fraternizing with someone that I don't have good terms with.** The Nevermore Muggy caws in terror when he is detecting someone getting closer to Tanya's office. The Devil sniffs the air and she knows who it was. This sense she has feels so Grimm-like which she can detect the negativity in her recruits. To her, it is both a blessing and a curse when someone she knew is here.

 **Speaking of someone. She is here.** Retracting her vines and sitting comfortably in her white leather seat. The Nevermore flies away in fear as it phases through the walls of not wanting to see the former Berserker.

Hearing the door click. Marlene steps out as her green eyes look at Tanya's gold eyes. A lurking rage starting to form up in Sue's mind which Tanya perfectly senses it, making her slightly shiver in fear from that unforgettable scent.

"Yes, Colonel Tanya Rose?" Putting her hands behind her back and professionally looking at her Commanding Officer who is leading their training. Marlene couldn't shake a feeling that a six-year-old is in charge and a strange familiarity about her eyes that Sue couldn't understand why she hates it so much.

"Captain Marlene Sue. I read reports that you have intense anger issues. Can you explain to me what you're feeling that could be resolved?" Flipping through Marlene's papers that revolve around Sue's mental state and masking Tanya's fears. Marlene explains to her Colonel why she is so angry all the time.

"Well, I got this anger from a dream when I was ten. A really bad dream about a world where there is no Grimm." Resisting on twisting her lips, she knows this is not going to end well for her and starting to regret from listening to Ruby's demands.

"Why is it so bad about a world where there is no Grimm? Is it a world where everyone is in harmony?" Acting naïve, she knows too well what she's talking about and Tanya is fully aware that humanity itself is not exactly good beings when it comes to war.

"I wish Colonel Rose, but the world is full of bad people and the entire world is at war. Even there is no Grimm, mankind will hurt itself from their godlessness. For their unfaithfulness, God punishes their wicked pride." A drop of sweat pouring from her head, Tanya knows this is Being X's doing and she wants this conversation to end quickly. Tanya can feel her sweat soaking on her white uniform when she is directly talking to Sue.

 _Tanya, don't!_

 **This is not working for me, Ruby.**

"During the dream, I see my father killed by a blonde Devil. Merely seeing that Devil makes me want to rip her apart. I know it sounds crazy, but that's how I feel. Flying mages and piles of bodies I see everywhere. The Devil name Tanya which coincidentally your name." Hearing that personally from her, Tanya quickly gives up on her host's idea and Ruby quickly understands why her sister is so afraid.

 **I think that's enough for now Ruby.**

 _So that's why you're afraid! And you actually killed her dad in your previous life?!_

 **Ruby, it is war. Either you kill your enemy first or your officer put a gun in your head for disobeying his orders. I have no choice but to kill her dad on the battlefield or else he will have my head.**

 _But that's not right at all! Shouldn't they be in peace that there's no Grimm in their world?!_ Tanya mentally let out a sigh and explains about humanity in Tanya's own words.

 **Listen, that's a pure gullible statement of what you said, Ruby. Even there is no Grimm, humanity itself isn't exactly delicate creatures. Greed, pride, and the imperfections of mankind always get to them. Like I said before, even the ones who have peaceful or altruistic intentions; there are some who has an ulterior or an aggressive motive amongst their goals.**

 _What about God? Shouldn't he be the one to help with our problems?_

 **I want to say something really important about my world. Why didn't God stop a World War? Why didn't God stop the bombs dropping in two cities? Why didn't God save his worshippers in death camps? Why is the so-called God of Light so apathetic to mankind and isn't solving our problems?** Ruby was about to argue back, but she was lost in words what Tanya said. Is Tanya's world is not pleasant what Ruby believes to be and is she protecting her from the cruel truth about themselves?

Thinking about Tanya's argument which Ruby has lost for word, Marlene spoke out why her Colonel is being too quiet.

"Um…Ms. Rose, are you still there?" Snapping their thoughts out, they almost forgot they were talking to Marlene.

"Sorry about that Ms. Sue. I was processing what you said to me. It's pretty grim what you told me." Giving a poker face at Marlene, Tanya isn't sure if she should continue this conversation and a vibe of hostility radiating out from the Devil's golden eyes.

 _Oh fine! Let me handle her you big baby. I'll talk her down!_

 **Fine. You better not try to provoke her wrath.** As Tanya skips out on the conversation, Ruby fully takes control of their body as her silver eyes gaze at Marlene Sue. The former Sioux is taken by surprise when her eyes suddenly change in color along with her attitude. As if she's talking to an entirely different person.

"Look. I don't know what kind of dreams that make you really upset. But having your nightmares dictate your life isn't exactly good for you. God doesn't want to see you suffer like this by your own anger and this is not the world you dreamt of." Calmly speaking to her and not seeing a trace of hate of seeing those silver eyes. The former Berserker calms down of what Ruby is saying.

"Go on, please." Ruby let out a sigh as she sees Marlene's stubbornness and her lingering hate from a past that she doesn't know.

"I am saying you need to let go of those dreams. Even they are real and you want to seek your vengeance on the 'devil.' But revenge is not the answer to all problems as it will only bring grief in you and bring more suffering of what's around you. The world that you dream off is that they don't forgive what they did." Rethinking Tanya's own words, Ruby is now slowly understood what she's hearing and getting a clear view of her sister's previous life.

"So please, think about your anger. Is there a way to make you happy?" Finding a way to calm her down, Ruby is starting to think of her options and seeing if which is best for Sue.

"Praying Ms. Rose, that's the only way to relieve my anger is the prayer to my Lord." Sue only knows that prayer keep her nightmares at bay and it works, giving prove that her god exists. So Ruby is starting to make alternatives than simple prayer.

"How about other ways to relieve your anger? Praying to God is a good thing…but not everything has to involve with faith. How about making friends in the chow hall? Having a friend is a great thing to do, right? You can talk with them about your faith." Looking at Ruby's silver eyes, something feels calming about them as her ire suddenly vanish than those demonic golden eyes she saw. Thinking about it, there's one person that caught Sue's interest.

"You know…I talk to this weird nerd which his friends call him Schwanz Simmons. He does look like a nice guy? But I feel he's quite faithless. You know. I really like your advice. Thank you, Ms. Rose." Thinking about him, she could talk about her religion and convert him to her belief, a nice way to talk about how God is great.

"You're welcome, Ms. Sue. You can head back what you're doing." Nodded her head, Sue left Tanya's office to head back to the chow hall on discussing religion. Leaving the twins alone and contemplating about Sue from their personal experience.

 _Well, that went swell._

 **Yeah, let's not do that again.**

 _She's kind of nice…with issues. But she's a good girl, right? Even though you're really scared of her._ Frowning from that statement, Tanya remembers the frenzy destruction that the two committed and Sue's crazy magical strength that would wipe out an entire battalion in a single blow.

 **Do not remind me of the bloodshed I went with her in the past. It isn't pleasant of what you think.**

 _So the adventures you told me weren't true?_

 **Ruby. If I honestly told you of what I did and my actions when Command forced me to fight off some pointless war at the frontlines. You will see me as some cruel monster and not understand why I did it. There's a reason people call me the Devil of the Rhine. The Great War which is Remnant's worst history? That's nothing compared to what I fought.** Learning a little bit more about her twin sister's past. Ruby begins to understand why her sister does not like to talk about the truth and how bad it was in the war she fought. Thinking about it, she feels sorry for her sister.

 _I…sorry for pushing about your past sis._

 **You don't have to be Ruby. It's not your fault, its mankind's simple curiosity.** Even though Ruby shared Tanya's intelligence or her association with Being X. Ruby merely has a mind of a child after all. So Tanya let it pass and not aggravating another argument.

Seeing its coast is clear. The small Nevermore phase back to Tanya's office and landing on Tanya's left shoulder. It caws happily that Sue is gone.

 _Look, Muggy is back!_

 **Why do you call the Nevermore Muggy?**

 _Because he tries to drink our cocoa in our mug…like mugging our drink? Ey? Ey!_ Groaning, Tanya reminds herself that she needs to cut off connections with their older sister as her host is starting to catch on with Yang's terrible puns. If this keeps up, she will pop a vessel.

What Ruby said though is pretty true. Tanya did remember Muggy tried to drink Ruby's hot cocoa but always keep immaterializing through their mug. Why coco though? Well, Tanya is kind of upset that she's not going to drink her daily dose of coffee from Ruby's constant complaining about the superstition that coffee will make them short.

It was amusing to watch the bird's attempt to drink her chocolate at first, but Tanya doesn't buy that idea by a simple antic. Naming them Huggy and Muggy feel way too coincidental.

While she's thinking about the birds, the Nevermore caws and Tanya sniff the air to feel something quite devious, a stronger scent than the rest of the suffering students.

* * *

In the dusty, shoddy halls to do the garrison being formerly abandoned, Marlene is strolling back to the mess hall to return back with Simmons' company and discussing his views around religion. Talking to Colonel Rose is quite an enlightening conversation she had. So she's going to listen to Tanya's advice at heart in this.

Casually walking, she stops herself when she saw a familiar face that everyone in the chow hall hates is suspiciously sneaking around. She quickly recognizes who it was.

"Grif? What are you doing and why are acting quite suspicious?" Marlene has no hard feelings for Grif, it just his slothful nature that really irradiates his peers and his staff, resulting in him getting into unnecessary trouble. But what really offended her is his obvious lying when he cheated in the test.

Looking around and seeing no one's near them. Grif looks back at her and giving Marlene a serious expression.

"Oh, that. Let's say everyone hates me after I...insulted Balder. So to make myself feel better and getting out of this shithole, I'm going to do a prank." Hearing this, Sue is having not so good opinions of what Grif is about to do.

"What kind of prank?" Wanting to know who the victim is that Grif is going to pull and judging what his intentions are. Grif tiredly chuckles to himself and answer her question.

"Okay please, don't be a snitch what I'm going to say this…I'm going to prank our Colonel." Widening her eyes of what Grif about to do. The brutal training they went, the hell the Colonel put them in and later finding out about Tanya's kinder side. Grif out of nowhere wants to prank their commanding officer?!

"Why exactly do you want to prank the Colonel? That's being pure suicidal!" Looking at Grif as if he wants to get into more trouble, the "Lieutenant" mischievously smirks to himself like it's the best idea ever.

"That's why I'm going down in fashion! If she wants to make us miserable, I will return the favor. That will put a blow on her pride!" The suffering he went through in the training. He wants payback of her mistreatment to him and suffering she did, even though it was his fault for instigating Tanya's brutal Navy Seal-like training than her original plan.

"Then why are you telling me all this?" Wanting to know why Grif blatantly told his plans to her which was kind of pointless and a terrible idea at that. The Lieutenant gulp to himself that he forgets he was talking to a random girl he barely knows.

"I said you wouldn't snitch on me and you look really trustworthy. You know, can you keep it as a secret?" Giving an expression of uncertainty in her eyes, she takes a deep breath and looks back at him stoically.

"Yes, I'll keep your secret Lieutenant Ranja. So further ado, I'll go back to the chow hall." The orange-eyed boy was taken by surprise of how easily Marlene take his promise and overjoyed of what he heard.

"Wait-really? That was easy! Thanks, Sue. I'll go spy around to find Tanya's bedchamber and surprise her. So see yeah Marlene." Giving a bluffing smile to Grif, he starts to search around for Tanya's bedroom. Leaving Sue alone, he naively thinks she will keep his secret.

Walking backward slowly when Tanya's lieutenant is out of sight, she hastily walks back to Tanya's office to report Grif's mischievous action. Marlene does have mix feelings about their Colonel and her strange personality that will suddenly change in seconds. But what her 'lieutenant' is doing is not morally acceptable to her eyes. Walking back, she felt something flown over her but she isn't the mood to look around for it.

Reaching Tanya' door, she opens it up again and revealing Tanya's office which holds a collection of antiques from the Great War. Her skin feels the warm air from Tanya's personal conditioner, the vibrant whitish-blue design of the classical décor, and a big, waxy mahogany desk in front of Tanya's small body. Seeing the silvered-eyed Colonel resting on her black leathered chair, Tanya looks at Sue worriedly if something stirred her to be like that.

"What is it again Captain Sue?" Trying to collect her cool, Sue spoke out of Grif possible insubordination against Tanya's leadership.

"I'm reporting in that Grif's actions would likely be considered as insubordination." Curiously raising her eyebrow at the brunette berserker, the silver-eyed Tanya look at Sue concernedly of what her subordinate Grif is about to do.

"What kind of action that would consider as insubordination?" Speaking clearly, Sue told what their Colonel Lieutenant is up to.

"He wants to prank you during the night to soil your reputation, Ms. Rose!" Hearing this, Tanya frowns and soberly nods her head what she heard.

"I see…well then. Thank for informing me, Ms. Sue. I'll deal with him swiftly. You can return what you're doing." Respectfully saluting to her Colonel, Marlene left the room and only leaving the twins alone to themselves.

 _Do we have to lie to her that we already know that he's going to prank us at our bedroom?_

 **Is she going to believe that we have two birds and giving suspicion that we can surveillance them at every corner? Including not developing an appropriate story of how we know it?** Looking at the Dove and the Nevermore. To Tanya, it feels like 1984 and Poetic Edda combined, which she and Ruby can easily detect any kind of insubordination that deem as unlawful. But if Tanya keeps up on making lies of how she randomly knows it, there will be a chance of inconsistency in her words. So to make it subtle and simple for them as possible, they will play along if it calls for it.

 **So, Ruby…do you want to learn how to use a nonlethal spell and stomach what I'm about to do?**

* * *

As the sun retreats down and the night rises up. In the barracks where boys are sleeping at, the male students are starting to sleep in their rocky bunk beds while the functioning warmer repels the freezing coldness of the night. The sleeping quarters are modest at best with few cracks showing on the walls.

"Grif, what the fuck are you doing?" Some of the teens who are about to sleep heard someone getting off the bed. Simmons, Templar, Turkis, and Biff look up to see their Colonel Lieutenant is leaving the sleeping quarters in his white sleeping clothes.

"Um…going to the bathroom?" The orange-eyed slob looks back at his peers, only to hear Biff snorted himself and went back to bed.

"Sure whatever, just hurry up and go to the bathroom." Realizing they don't care what their Lieutenant is up to, they went back to bed and sleep for their big training tomorrow. Knowing they need all the energy they can get to survive Thorn Week.

"You better not bring food from the Mess Hall, fat boy." Turkis spitefully looking at Grif, he remembered one of the inspections that their Colonel Lieutenant hid jelly donuts in his locker. In response, they all got severely punished by doing endless pushups or getting freeze to death.

Seeing they went back to sleep and caring less about Grif. The pudgy teen left the grey sleeping quarters and heading straight to the locker room. Grif could see the cobwebs with old lights that were used during the Great War Era flickered at him ominously as they hang on the shriveled up ceiling wall.

Stepping inside the locker room where he saw rows of semi-rusty lockers stood proudly of the changing times, the Lieutenant steps on the murky floor and heading straight to his designated locker. Fiddling with his combination, he opens it up and grabs a bag full of trinkets that he could rig Tanya's room when she wakes up.

Closing his locker, he grabs his bag and heading straight to the halls. Leading to Tanya's presumably private bedchamber where he scouted out.

Opening the door to find it surprisingly unlocked, it reveals Tanya's chamber; which said bedchamber is quite luxurious. The silky white curtains that hang on the majestic beveled windows, a king-size canopy bed that a little princess would sleep in with blue accent on the sheets. To see more of the unfairness, he saw the red carpet floor with golden texture, artifacts from the Great War that either hangs on the wall or on the polish mahogany counters and a heater that his skin doesn't feel the stingy coldness from the outside.

In short, this is grandiose than what they have. As envy and anger stir inside of Grif's mind, the privilege that Tanya has here.

"Bitch, you are hogging all the fancy stuff here." Whispering upsettingly in a low tone, he looks at the bed to see a lump. Looking at it, Grif presumes Tanya is sleeping right now under those sheets.

"Okay, payback time." Putting his bag down, he heads to Tanya's fancy bed and gently grabs the sheet. In an instant, he pulls it away to reveal pillows stack together to act like a body. In realization of what's happening. His neck suddenly being wrapped tightly by a spiny fabric, looking down to see what it is. He saw plant vines slithering at his throat as it tightly grips into his skin with needle-like thorns that are dangerously close to his flesh

He fell into Tanya's trap.

"Well, well…Lieutenant Ranja, I didn't give you permission to enter this chamber?" Struggling to turn his head behind him, he saw the Colonel's malevolent golden eyes staring at him in ire. Soon, her left hand materializing out more vines as it firmly grasping on her Lieutenant's limbs as he could not escape her wrath.

"Bitch…you're hogging the fancy stuff." Trying to speak but lacking air in his mouth as he's being strangled. Tanya looks at him confusedly at what he means by that.

"You mean these unnecessary decorations? I originally wanted to make this room as simple as possible to preserve my budget. But Ironwood fixed this room for free out of his generosity." Sneering, she looks at him dangerously.

"But what you did is not acceptable as pranking your higher officer is considered insubordination." After she said that, the thorns then puncture into his skin. Grif could feel his aura reserve is slowly being leeched away from his body, a sense of dryness in his soul. In a sly smile of finally learning of what her thorns can do, Tanya feels her soul is receiving random amounts of aura, strengthening them by the stolen reserve that she siphoning out from Grif's soul. Those vine plants back at Patch weren't randomly spawn from there, it was from her.

"For your obvious cheating to make yourself unfit to be my second-in-command and frequent disobedience…let me express that." The vines strangle him harder as he cannot breathe. Dropping to his knees when Tanya's appendages are wrapping on his legs and suffocation getting to him, Tanya slowly steps forwards on savoring this very moment.

Tightly binding her multiple vines around Grif's neck to his limbs like she's fucking Joseph Joestar and watching him choking to death as his face is turning blue. Aiming her right palm at Grif's spine, the twins feel their souls emerging. This time, it's more smoothly and getting a better control of their souls than back at the lab when their minds aren't prepared for. A greyish feeling mixing in them as their eyes turn black with their iris shines white gold. A slight burning pain when they touch.

"O' Lord in heaven, punish the foolish for their trespass onto your holy domain and give mercy to the trespassers. Oh God in glory."

* * *

Dusk sets down as night sets up. Out in the snow, Eric and Sarge walk outside the garrison to check up with Colonel Rose's units to see how progress is going with them. But there is one thing that bothers Eric.

"Why did you bring your robotic butler, Sarge?" Looking over at the android that Sarge personally built it in his spare time in R&D department. It is a heavily modified Atlesian Knight-130 which he somehow miraculously built it without a hitch. Eric sees its yellow visor was staring at its creator and the android's brown accents are slowly being covered in ice.

Rot Gunnery just laughs and pats his robotic friend's back like they're friends.

"Oh, Lupen is my trusty mechanic. He is my loyal robot and he appreciates my company. Isn't that right Lupen? Besides, I need him to fix the electric circuit in this old garrison which this place is away from the main school ground. As you know, the garrison's power is running in that old rust bucket generator of theirs. It needs renovation! Also, I think she needs my bot to fix this place up." Explaining why he needs to bring his personal mechanic robot, Lupen spoke in a monotone robotic voice.

 **[Ich schwöre. Ich möchte mich jetzt umbringen. Wenn ich die Chance habe. Ich werde die verdammte Schaltbox zerstören. Wenn mein Protokoll deaktiviert ist.]** (I swear. I want to kill myself right now. If I have the chance. I will destroy the fucking circuit box. If my protocol is off.) Eric's Atlesian is a bit rusty as he didn't have the time to speak his Kingdom's old language. But he could tell that was a threat.

"I want to ask. Why is your bot saying in old Atlesian, Colonel Gunnery?" Sarge nervously chuckles as he begins to recall of his unfortunate mishap.

"Oh that. You see, Lupen's speech unit is badly damaged when there was a…miss handle by R&D. Which he's now speaking in Atlesian. I try to get a replacement from Director Kirche and his fuss ball of a partner. But they're too stingy to give me one. Something about creating an A.I or fussy britches rambling about copper? I don't know. Anyways, Lupen is permanently speaking in our kingdom's old tongue." Then Lupen happily replies back to his master.

 **[** **Fick dich. Schwanzlutscher** **]** (Fuck you. Cocksucker.) Glancing back at the robot one more time, Colonel Luger shakes his head of listening to one of Sarge's terrible habits and questioning if the old Colonel needs to retire immediately to do his detachment to reality.

"Right, I hope this goes well-" About to question his sanity, a loud boom roared out atop of the third floor of the garrison that it shook the ground. The impact quickly wakes up the tired students in a hysterical panic and the Colonels covering their faces by the soot.

Looking up, they saw black smoke covering the third floor which leads to someone's personal bedchamber and saw an overweight boy flinging out from a massive hole. The young teen face planted on the icy cement floor with cracks forming by the harsh landing.

Startled by the sudden explosion, they look up to see Colonel Rose gracefully landed on the ground. Carrying a handgun that resembles a Glock 22 and her arm is being coated with sickly, thorny vines as they crawl through her skin. The Colonel calmly walks towards Grif with a predatory stare. Sensing the negativity in the air like an odor.

Coughing and taking a deep breath that he can finally breathe now. Grif was about to raise his head until a boot slam right at the back of his skull, hitting his head against the pavement and feeling blood running through his face.

"Going somewhere Lieutenant Ranja?" Stomping his skull harder and getting crushed on the cement. Tanya looks around to see a crowd of students shaking in fear as they woke up from the blast and her fellow Colonels taken surprise by Tanya's hostility. She could taste the terror from their very souls, hearing their hearts beating in dread to her ears like drums.

"Colonel Rose! What are you doing?!" Yelling at Tanya of her sudden aggressiveness, Eric felt he did this before and something so familiar with this scene. Shrugging his head, he needs to defuse the situation before Grif dies on his own misfortune. Hearing Luger's voice, Tanya's gold eyes glance at the Colonel apathetically.

"I'm just doing my job as a soldier, Colonel. In Officer Duty, you need to discipline your troops or expel them for their insubordination. This one here tries to prank me and his poor record on following orders. Importantly, you know full well he cheated on his test right? Comparing to his questionable grades, Lieutenant Ranja having a feasible perfect score is extremely doubtful." Looking back at her Lieutenant, she scoffs at him.

Having enough with him, she lifted her boot and fiercely kicks his skull swiftly as he smacks his forehead against the pavement viscously, knocking him out from the pure concussion with possible brain damage. A nasty crack can be heard in the garrison with the students grimace in horror at the sound.

"Private Matt Rig Heim! Step forward!" All the students petrified in fear from Colonel Rose's gaze at them. Quickly getting their senses together, Rig Heim who is Tanya's reincarnate Vice Commander steps forward silently. His flesh tightens and the air of fear radiates out of him.

"Rig Heim, you are promoted as Lieutenant Colonel. Griefer Ranja will be shipped back to Atlas for his incompetence and his constant insubordination. I will suspect you do more than him, you got that?!" Swallowing his saliva, he fearfully saluted to his Commanding Officer.

"Yes, Sir!" That wasn't good enough of what Tanya heard. Her eyes menacingly gaze at him if he's fully committed, she then viciously glances at Simmons. Seeing her eyes, Simmons nervously gulps and hoping she didn't know he was the one who hacked into the school's database. To express his fear, he quietly whimpers to Turkis. Trying not to stare into Tanya's eyes as they give out a glint of madness in them. Worse than Marlene's constant religious badgering.

 _"She's fucking scary man."_ Hearing his words clear as day and feeling Turkis's suspicion. She ignores them and proceeds to question Matt's resolve.

"Will you improve our units and do what I suspect Lieutenant?!" Shivering in fear and not wanting to be like Grif. He raises his voice louder and stood tightly in his sleeping clothes with his winter jacket only keeping him warm.

"Yes, Colonel Rose!" Looking at him one more time, Tanya stare at him in the eye to see his commitment and his obedience. Nodding her head when she senses his determination, The Devil deems him as her Lieutenant.

"Good! You are all dismissed!" Dismissing the scared crowd as they disperse back to their respected barracks, Tanya looks back at the Colonels who are gawking at her in disbelief.

"That was…unnecessary what you did Tanya." Displease of Tanya's performance, Sarge disagrees with Eric's statement as her stunt excites his bloodlust.

"Unnecessary? That was exhilarating! That maggot should have a bayonet between his brows or a rifle right up his ass! For some reason when I see him, I want to shoot him like a duck! Good job Colonel Rose! You make an old man proud!" Enjoying on watching Tanya beating up her disrespectful subordinate, the robot who is behind them has a different view towards the young Colonel and with good reasons.

 **[Was zum Teufel? Warum spielt ein kleines Mädchen Offizier und wer ist blutrünstig verrückt?]** (What the fuck? Why is a little girl playing officer and who is bloodthirsty crazy?) Hearing that. Tanya glances at the android dangerously. The robot's German is choppy and awkward like it's using a Google Translator. Nevertheless, she understood what it said.

"I do not appreciate what you said to me android. Let me hear that one more time of calling me bloodthirsty." Perfectly understanding what it said. Lupen panic in fear and not wanting to provoke her wrath.

 **[Oh Scheiße! Sie versteht mich! Bitte beende mich nicht!]** (Oh shit! She understands me! Please don't end me!) Staring at the android of why it's here, the Devil looks back at her fellow Colonels.

"Colonel Gunnery and Luger, what brought you here and why did you bring an unauthorized android here?" Glancing at the colonels of why they brought a bot that acts kind of sentient. Eric coughs under his breath and explains it to her while secretly hiding his fears.

"We are here to gather insight reports on how the training is progressing. Addition, we are sending in supplies, personnel, and materials for the base to function correctly tomorrow. For the robot you ask about, its Sarge personal mechanic as the robot will be repairing the garrison." Confidently speaking to Tanya and doing his best to hide his fear. Colonel Rose gently nods her head while she quietly sniffs the air that Luger is radiating out.

"Good to hear. Sorry about that little incident I made." There is a silence between them as Eric looks at her in the eye.

"You do know I will report this incident to General Ironwood including the training condition, right?" Knowing this will happen eventually. Tanya knows that Rerugen in the past knows of Tanya's true capabilities and questioning her morals. So this will be no different in this life.

"I am fully aware of what my training course and the harsh treatment towards my subordinates Colonel Luger. But their careless acceptance without acknowledging the ratification of my training is not to be glossed over. The ego is not acceptable here and you know that when I wrote about what my training rearrangement to the staff. Am I correct Colonel?" Eric frowns from hearing that statement. Tanya made a detailed written plan for what the practical test is going to be to the staff members. Half of the staff are impressed and want to support her idea, but the rest are not so keen on it from the over-aggressiveness.

Thinking about it, the pressure and emotional negativity might attract hoards of Grimm to their location if Tanya goes beyond her moral boundaries. But reading her papers, her training is a way to cope with their negativity when facing intensive danger and seeing their emotions as a weapon she can utilize.

To Luger, it feels all too contradictory of what she's doing when it comes to mankind's psyche.

Unluckily for him and General Ironwood, they are being pressured by the Council of Remnant to push Tanya's plan into action. So they have no choice but to accept to see if it works.

"You may proceed with the training Colonel Rose. Please, do restrain yourself next time." Still upset about what he's seeing. Sarge then pats on the back of his robot mechanic.

"Lupen, this here is your new, temporal master. Treat her well Lupen and fix her equipment. Anyways, see yeah. Protocol Temp-owner: Tanya 3-40-a." After saying that, Lupen wasn't fond of what his creator said to him. Lupen's HUD is now directing its subroutine towards Tanya's own commands.

 **[Warten? Was!]** (Wait? What!) As the two left to gather reports and picking up Grif who is unconscious, the android look behind to see Tanya impatiently staring at him.

"So, you are here to fix this shoddy base? Alright then, let's start with the basics and making sure you don't screw up." Shifting her head up to the hole that the twins created, she looks back at the android of knowing what his next step would be.

Giving the robot's instruction, it went off like a bee.

* * *

 _Are we in trouble Tanya?_ Walking back to her office after that _'little'_ incident was over. Tanya just lazily replies back to her host.

 **I don't believe so. The Higher Ups see my actions as a little more than a hiccup.** The Devil acknowledged that Remnant's politicians and half of General Ironwood's war-hawk officers are pressuring him. If he cancels her training right now, slight chances it will put a blow to his military career. As he's most likely yet begrudgingly write it off as a minor incident for the time being.

 _Why do you believe that?_ Hearing Lupen's power tools echo above the garrison to fix the hole that Tanya made, she explains the Council's ambition of seeing her work bear fruition. It also told Tanya that they put the aura research on hold and focusing her militaristic ideas to deal with massive threats swiftly.

 **Politics and military affairs tend to go into grey areas, Ruby. As I can tell that a lot of the government and brass leaders are really enthusiastic about my ideas. Yet some…aren't liberalistic on my views on warfare. Thinking about it. It feels a little too irrational for me that the majority of them easily accept my ideas this quickly.** Stepping into their office during the night, Tanya turns around and starts locking her office door.

 _So continue on like nothing happened here?_ Pulling out her Scroll and tapping on a lock app to reveal a holographic number pad. Ruby wasn't exactly happy either of how Tanya treated Grif for his sloppy nature. But she's glad enough that her sister didn't outright kill him over a simple prank.

 **Yup.** Typing her number password on the screen, a quiet hiss was heard in their decorated office. Turning to the right side of the wall, a concealed door that blends in with the wall décor slides open for them to enter.

 _So why do we need to have a hidden bedroom than the fancy bedchamber again?_ Stepping inside the entrance which the height and height would fit an adult. The twins look around to see a pure grey room. In front of them, they see the many firearms mounted on the walls for the twins to use. When Ruby first saw it, she was drooling when her weapon obsession is kicking in.

Under the weapon display, they see an average white bed and a wooden counter next to it. Besides them at the far right is a steel wardrobe for them to change out their uniforms and hiding their stockpile of ammunition inside. There is also a door that leads to their personal bathroom and laundry room which has better condition than their rundown garrison.

 **Well, I didn't ask for the bedchamber for myself, it was intended for my Lieutenant to sleep there. But then there was Grif. Subsequently, no one is sleeping in that room after that little incident. For the personal needs, I want to be in solitude and not to be bothered with the base's current state.** Heading to the wardrobe, the twins soon change their white Atlas military uniform to their sleeping clothes; consisting of a black tank top and white boxer shorts. Looking at their arms, they see the black veins are starting to manifesting quickly as it slowly reaching to her armpits. Dispersing them, Tanya tightly grasps her fists and the tar-like substance that was visible on her skin then fades into obscurity.

 _Psst, that sounds unnecessary. Anyways, I really don't like the black stuff on you, Tanya. It really gives me the creeps._ Getting up to their bed and set down. Tanya sets up her Scroll to wake her up in the early of the morning. To clean herself up, getting dressed, and being mentally ready for her day. Setting her Scroll on the counter, she answered Ruby of her doubtfulness.

 **Unless you want to be hazed like Private Pyle when we actually sleep there, be my guest. Second. the tar that's on my soul? I don't feel anything weird at all by it. Matter of fact, it feels quite pleasant.** Ruby frowns that Tanya wouldn't acknowledge that something is extremely wrong with her. But what does her sister mean by Private Pyle?

 _Who's Private Pyle?_ When she said who's Private Pyle. A surge of memories hit Tanya hard as she finally remembers the old film she watches back at Japan. Thinking about the Vietnam War movie, she understands why her Graduation Speech sounded pretty familiar when she unintentionally created her Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion while under intense stress that her old subordinates actually passed her brutal test.

 **A character from an old movie I watch. You know what? That reminds me of something in the past.** Thinking about it, everything makes perfect sense to her now.

 _Okay then…well, I'm going to pray while you're at it._ Scoffing at Ruby's fond for prayers and her faith to Being X. Tanya decides it's best to ignore her and rehearsing her plans in the future.

Another day, another punishment for her subordinates.

* * *

Inside the office of Ironwood, the General looks at his scroll as he's chatting with Dr. Grau who miraculously didn't get fired over that small incident. James question the scientist with a concerning question.

"So any outcomes about those strange black thorns that were extracted back at your chamber?" Eir excitingly smiles at the Headmaster as she explains away of what she found.

"Well Ironwood sir, my assistant Frank and I researching the samples on those thorns. Oddly enough, some of them dissipate and some turn into this...black goo? I can't describe it, but it's really exciting of what I saw. From what I witness, it feels like Tanya is part Grimm!" Blinking his eyes, the General wants to hear that again.

"Part Grimm you say?" Eir happily laughs and explains away by her pure observation.

"Well, General Sir. By pure observation, I notice some things that could describe as a Grimm. Looking at Tanya's soul, the aura detector barely picks up her soul as if it wasn't there. Second, when they were fusing their souls. I notice black veins were forming on her wrist and her sclera turning pure black. To give further examination on those thorns, they have bones that could be found on Grimm. How weird!" Hearing this, Ironwood becomes really alarmed about this news.

He really needs to talk to Ozpin about this revelation.

* * *

 **[Bonus: cadence singing]**

Sitting in their office and tapping their fingers on the table while dusk is setting. The twins are trying to make up or choose an existing cadence to use for marching with Tanya's selected units. She's going to personally jog with them after she weeded out some of the undesirables in the group. The birds that are now called Huggy and Muggy by Ruby's persistent nagging are resting on their shoulders as they stare at a blank sheet of paper.

She also plans on making her own Emblem. But now isn't the time for what her military seal would look like. In her own lack of creative interest, it would probably be just triangles and that's it.

 _So what song we're going to pick?_ Looking through a list of cadence in their Scroll, they couldn't find any songs that would satisfy both twins involving in the lyrics. Tanya wants the lyrics to be simple while Ruby wants it to be really creative. They couldn't choose which one.

 **Don't know. The songs are way too long for me to sing.** Snarling at the lyrics, she saw its way too complicated. Ruby frowns when Tanya picked a song.

 _That's way too boring Tanya. What are we going to do now as we can't pick what we like?"_

 **What do you mean? It's simple.**

 _Yeah, but it's boring and the rookies wouldn't remember it! How about giving something, a meaning, like… expressing your past life Tanya?_

 **What are you implying?**

 _I mean expressing your emotions during your time as a mage right? I'm not saying to speak your past out loud but to be subtle about what you're feeling? How about it?_

 **Do I have to?**

 _Unless you want to search through songs for hours and not finding anything that we like._ Sighing, Tanya picks up her pencil and starts to write down the lyrics. Looking at her paper, the cyan lights that hang above her give a vibrant calmness in the atmosphere that she could not describe. Thinking, what would her introduction sound like?

 _How do you feel during your time as a mage, sis?_ Recalling her memories, she could hear arterially shells and bullets whistling below her, the shrapnel flying as her Mage Units evade the line of fire. She shouted orders in the Empire's language as piles of bodies growing bigger by the day. Flash of fiery gold to defy God itself and to light her soldiers' will. She wanted to put her personal feelings and miserableness, but she scraps that idea as Ruby would simply get agitated by it.

As Ruby and Tanya discussing the lyrics, they tailor the verses of what they see is acceptable to them. They memorizing the lyrics as they have one month left till they go outside to march on the white tundra. The birds Huggy and Muggy silently watch them making a song.

Soon, they start to sing.

Rehearsing their vocals and perfecting the lyrics. Days turn to weeks and the weeks become a month. The twins are outside in their fluffy, white snow uniform and the freezing winds blowing in their face as they step on the pure white fields of snow. Looking up to her recruits. Tanya's gold eyes penetrating through the soldiers' hearts, the soldiers want to ask how she is standing on the snow without her wearing snowshoes and not submerging into the pile. But they don't want to infuriate their leading officer.

But they don't know her thorns are keeping her weight in check which she's light as a feather when her feet are wrapped by her vines. A trick she learned when she practicing her semblance.

"Soldiers! ATTENTION!" All stood tightly as Tanya saw four familiar faces in the crowd. Krapfen, Rhine, the newly promoted Lieutenant Matt, and Simmons stood petrified as they don't want to share the terrible fate with Grif by being relocated with Sarge or nearly getting killed by their half-psychotic child officer by poking on her temper. Biff and Marlene remain calm of her threats while Templar and Turkis skeptically looking at her.

For Marlene, her smile is getting on her nerves and only making Tanya twitch her brows in trepidation as some droplets sliding down on her skin. She could detect her uncontrolled rage.

 **Ruby, are you sure? This is hardly a cadence I can follow.**

 _Come on Tanya. This is an experimentation, right? Ironwood would care less about our song and more on our education, double right? Besides, it's not like you're forced to create a special op in this lifetime._ Not sure if Ruby was being sarcastic _._ It's too late for her to redo what she wrote, so Tanya roared out.

"Alright, maggots, we are going to jog in the snow! If anyone steps out of the line, your ass will be mine! So repeat after I say a verse! You got that!" Nodding their heads in terror and not moving an inch. They respond back.

"YES, SIR!"

Tanya took a deep breath as she marched through the snow and remembering the song the two made. She squeakily begins to sing gracefully and brutally.

"Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Feuer! Los!"

Following her squeaky words, they repeat what she said as they start marching through the tundra.

" **FEUER! SPERRFEUER! FEUER! LOS!"**

"Acthung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!"

" **ACHTUNG! DECKUNG! HINLEGEN! HALT!**

Repeating another verse, they found the tone slightly catchy as the twins begin to sing in English than their old language. The words are slightly euphemized than what Tanya originally wrote it as to prevent upsetting Ruby's morals.

" **KEEP ON FIGHTING!"**

" **KEEP ON CLASHING TILL WE END UP DEAD!"**

" **LET'S IGNITE OUR OWN WILL-SINCE WE'RE BORN TO STRIVE FOR VICTORY!"**

Repeating what their instructor said as they march through the snow and hearing her beautiful voice. They begin to repeat the first and second verse.

" **FEUER! SPERRFEUER! FEUER! LOS!"**

" **ACHTUNG! DECKUNG! HINLEGEN! HALT!"**

Feeling the energy of the song, their souls feel rejuvenated while their bodies tired by the march. Soon, Tanya's grim views are leaking in and reminding the recruits that she is in charge. Striking terror within their hearts as they echo her every word as insubordination is not welcome in her eyes. She wants to express their worthlessness but omitted it.

" **I'M SURE YOU HEAR THEM TOO!"**

" **GUNS GOING OFF-AIMING FOR YOU!"**

" **THEIR VOICES SCREAMING OUT!"**

" **FILLED WITH FEAR AND THEIR DOUBT!"**

" **IF THEY EVEN DARE, NO ONE'S GETTING SPARED!"**

Gulping their saliva and knowing she's referring to them. They continue singing and hiding their fear, not wanting to provoke the monster that's under her skin. They repeat the first and second German verses and continue to sing the rest of the song.

" **QUIT WHINING-STAND UP TALL!"**

" **YOU'RE EITHER IN OR DIE ALONE!"**

" **WE'LL STAY HERE 'TIL THE BITTER END, WE'LL FIGHT FOR OUR REMNANT!"**

Then she spoke something inspirational and familiarity to some of the troops, a faint memory of the futility of mankind.

" **KEEP ON FIGHTING!"**

" **KEEP ON CLASHING TILL WE END UP DEAD!"**

" **LET'S IGNITE OUR OWN WILL-SINCE WE'RE BORN TO STIVE FOR VICTORY!"**

" **GIVE ALL YOU GOT!"**

" **DON'T YOU BACK DOWN!"**

" **SHOW ME YOUR TRUE DESIRE!"**

" **LET'S ENLIGHTEN OUR SKY, TILL THE SUN WILL RISE ANEW-NOW!"**

Looking up at the bright sky with rage and expresses her personal views, she will not yield to Being X. No matter what the cost.

" **SOLDIERS, GO FORTH!"**

" **PROVE WE WON'T BACK DOWN YET!"**

" **GO ON AHEAD-SHOW GOD WE'LL MAKE THIS LAST!"**

* * *

 **To Glass Writer, I pretty much agree with ToxicCerebrate's view. Even though that's true in other mediums, I can't really see her hold a stable relationship to do her psychopath-like nature. Putting her in a romantic scenario just wouldn't work for me as I'm using her anime-counterpart and I'm not exactly good at writing ships to pull it off either.**

 **Amerdism, Tanya is extremely resentful of Sue to do her past experience with her and addition of Being X showing memories of Sue's past, making Marlene really vengeful about it. Ruby will try to thaw and amend their differences, but it will be difficult feet for her.**

 **Espada-001. I'm just highlighting Tanya's traits. She is extremely intolerant towards insubordination or the indiscipline among her ranks, unlike Sarge who kind of tolerates everything. She will act extremely hostile but restrained herself to do Ruby's presence.**

 **For my grammar…well, Grammarly and Ginger can't do much for finding my personal mistakes as it only catches the obvious ones. Unless there's a better software than the free-version or someone who can proofread the chapters to iron out my errors, I will be really glad.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: R&D Test?

* * *

Doing paperwork in her office and writing the students' status reports back to Command. Everything returns back to normal after Grif got kicked out from Tanya's training course and Matt Rig Heim promoted as her legitimate lieutenant. A month has passed which the remaining students are about to complete Phase One of their physical conditioning. Phase Two approaches which it tests their battle readiness, teamwork, and refining their combat intelligence. Unlike the Navy Seal's version, this a lot more relaxed.

For Tanya, she's far more experience on aerial warfare than naval warfare. But what kind of device she needs to make her recruits fly? If Remnant does not have such a device, she might scrap the idea and focus on their hardiness in combat. Later, the Winter Solstice will start at the end of the week of December which everyone is going on break. The twins did get a few calls from their family to see how they were doing and wanting to see them during the Winter Solstice. It's pretty much a casual conversation and informing the twins that their parents are coming to Atlas to celebrate the holiday festivities with them.

* * *

 _Sitting in their office with their Scroll in hand, the twins see their mother happily smiling at them as she's alive and well._

" _Good to see you again Tige and Ruby, so how are you two girls doing while you're away from us?" Tanya is still getting used to her mother calling her original name before her body expired. Tanya tries to give a positive smile to Summer._

" _We're doing great mom, I'm training the students to become fighters and I'm leading them into battle." Hiding the truth of what's actually happening. It's a good thing that the training ground is far away from Tanya's office or else they will hear a lot of screaming._

 _A lot of screaming..._

" _Wow! I'm really proud of you Tige. So for that, how about I bring the family to celebrate the Winter Solstice at Atlas?" Tanya wants to reject that idea, but Ruby annoyingly pestered her about celebrating the holiday with their family. Resisting on biting her tongue, she nods her head happily._

" _Sure thing mom, you can bring Dad and big sister! It's going to be fun." Showing some respect, she doesn't want to upset Ruby or her mom._

* * *

 **[Ihr Frühstück ist hier, Frau Tanya.]** (Your breakfast is here, Ms. Tanya.) Hearing a certain robot approaching her to break out Tanya's thoughts, Tanya lifts her head to see Lupen holding a breakfast tray of her choice. Doing something rather trivia after he finished the repairs. Specifically, Tanya ordered Lupen to grab her breakfast at ten in the morning.

"Danke schön Lupen, I really appreciated that. Now proceed with your custodian duties." Hearing her commands, the android left her office to perform his job to clean the garrison. As it left, Huggy and Muggy flew into the office as they rest on her shoulders.

Looking at her birds that are resting on her shoulders as Tanya's start to eat, she searches through Remnant's mythologies to find one that really closely resemble Norse Mythology. Back in her previous life, the Empire and some extent the Entente Alliance is that their pagan ancestors used to worship a heathen god called Wotan as it's no different to Odin before they were assimilated into Being X's monotheism.

The difference here in Remnant's old theology is that the Faunus worshipped him and their interpretation of the Norse Gods. For the Faunus who lives in the Northern part of Mistral who practiced their old religion, Woden is the equivalent to Odin. As this Faunus Odin has raven wings than birds which he can use them for intelligence gathering or mystical purposes like inciting madness in war.

So gazing back at the birds, there is something deeply wrong about them that doesn't make a lick of sense to Tanya; shouldn't both of them be ravens? Unless the brothers did something to them?

 _This is so boring! This is always what you do in your previous life?_ Ruby complaining about how mundane officer work and not having any action at all while they're eating, Tanya snaps out from her thoughts and groans of host's childish impatience towards the inaction.

 **If you do not want to get shot, blown up in the battlefield along possibly not catching the flu? Then yes, it is a pleasant experience for me.** Doing office work keeps her mind at ease and reminding herself of what she was like back in Japan. Doing average at the Human Resource Department and punishing anyone who isn't doing their jobs properly.

 _Why is it so bad on getting the flu? Like what, you're going to catch a cold or something?_ Looking at Remnant's history of diseases, their pathogenic illness is pretty tame compared to Earth's or Being X's Earth related diseases. When the Great War broke out, there were no signs of lethal influenza or any bacteria that would kill a man in minutes, only Grimm killing off rest of the population. Tanya stops eating her egg rice with salmon at the side as she starts to reminiscent the danger of sickness.

 **From where I am from, Remnant's diseases are pretty mild compared to the ones we have. One cough, you're dead.** That's one of the many reasons why Tanya doesn't want to go into the frontlines. Remembering her history about WW1, the most deadly killers on Earth are diseases. As one of the infamously yet inaccurately named diseases is Spanish Flu. From the lack of medical vigilance or scientific breakthroughs to combat them, it killed millions of people worldwide.

A similar scenario appeared back in the Empire that the allies are suffering and being ravaged by a dangerous disease. Hearing this, she becomes extremely vigilant and keeping watch on her Battalion's health. Ordering them to get medical checkups or immediately reporting in any symptoms among her Battalion to be laid off. Knowing it is the lethal equivalent to Earth's Spanish Flu.

Before Ruby can ask why her world has deadly diseases, a beep was heard at the twins' scroll. Knowing who it is, she taps on the screen to reveal a holographic image of General Ironwood's face.

"Tanya Rose. Glad to see the practical test is bearing some fruit despite the…controversy." Ironwood is not exactly overjoyed of Tanya's training when he read reports about the physical conditioning phase. But half of his staff members are interested in the training purely for results and Remnant's Council breathing down on Ironwood's neck, forcing him to allow Tanya's unorthodox practice on his students.

"General Ironwood. I appreciate your concerns about my actions that are considered unethical. But that's one of the challenges they signed up for." Trying to reason with the General, the students should suspect of her brutality and they paid dearly for not taking heed of her warnings. Hearing of Tanya's reasoning, James simply frowns and decides to change the topic.

"Please be more considerate your decisions next time Tanya. For now, let's talk about aerial warfare involving a special prototype that R&D made in their project." When Ironwood said prototype, it immediately caught Tanya's attention.

"Prototype? What is it exactly?" Having a creeping suspicion of what this prototype might be, she decides to plays along with Ironwood and not making accusations just yet.

"It's an Operation Orb that allows the user to fly by channeling their aura. Unluckily, it's in its experimental stage." Seeing her prediction is confirmed. She has a pretty good idea who made it.

"Then who designed it?" Giving a scrupulous look at Ironwood of what the catch is. James gave her a clear hint of who it is.

"You wouldn't like what I'm about to say." Now that's her answer.

"The concept and design are from Wahnsinn, am I correct?" Tanya frowns from mentioning that scientist. The scientist that Tanya who looks and acts like Adelheid Von Schugel. A madman who believes in theoretical guesses rather than looking at the practicality in the battlefield. In a short notice, he became an enamored religious fanatic when Being X gave him the knowledge to create her Elenium Type-95, claiming to be God's _'holy'_ artifact.

"Tanya. I know Mr. Wahnsinn has some few screws loose in his skull but he's the only scientist that may solve your flying problem. Just hear him out and see the results." Tanya wants to make a snide remark about their bat-shit scientist but kept a tight lid on her opinions. Not wanting to be rude towards the General.

"I don't have anything to say right now. If you're feeling it, come down at the R&D building to test his equipment. Your choice. Oh, and Ruby." Saying that. Tanya's eyes become silver and curiously look at Ironwood of what he wants.

"Please watch over your sister." After he said that, the transmission ended and only leaving the twins to their own privacy, which Tanya groans in frustration.

 _You seem to know that guy? One of the people in your past again?_ Tanya frowns that Ruby, again, is prying on her previous life. Letting out a sigh, she gives out a little info about that craze scientist.

 **The one who keeps strapping me with his defective crap? Yes, that's the guy you don't want to be experimented on.** Remembering doing test runs with his prototypes. Most of them blow up, went out of control, or randomly stop working during her mid-flight. She is about to call quits until Adelheid present the perfected Elenium Type-95, a gift, and a curse.

 _So do you want to visit the R &D department since you know…have the thing for you to fly? _Tanya carefully thinks through her options. If she refuses, then she wouldn't have the equipment for the students to be efficient, but be spared from Being X's schemes. If she accepts, then she will have to deal with Being X and the scientist's eccentric experiment that might kill her.

Weighing her decisions, she might as well check the facility. But she wouldn't carelessly accept Adel's insane experiments.

 **Seeing my choices. Let me call in the Bullhead.**

* * *

Huffing, Turkis groans when he and his peers lifting up gigantic polls from the ground. Their bodies ache and feeling the massive burden weighing them down. They keep doing this in repetition like it's a daily chore. Their tenacity was waning at first, but their grit slowly regaining when their newly appointed lieutenant actually cares for their wellbeing than the previous one.

Lifting with his sweat freezing, the aqua-eyed student noticed that Tanya wasn't here, only Sarge supervising them with the other adult instructors.

"Captain Laven Turkis! What are you looking at?!" Sarge roars at the darkly skinned boy with his shotgun aiming at him that's filled with beanbags.

"Where's the Colonel, sir?" Looking back at the Colonel with his teeth churning, Turkis spotted a bullhead flying in the air.

"Oh, she's off to Atlas on testing your new equipment-now drop down and give me twenty for asking that question!" Hearing him cock his shotgun, Turkis finds it absurdly impossible.

"But sir, I'm carrying this fucking thing with my units!" Rot sees it as an absurd excuse and angrily demands him to do it.

"Nonsense, do it simultaneously! As you know, under intense stress will help you ward off Grimm and lifting a dreadnought airship if you have crippling anxiety."

* * *

 _So what is the prototype would look like sis?_ Sitting on the seat of the Bullhead and looking at the window to see the endless white tundra of Atlas. Outside, they see their dove and Nevermore flying in the air, following them as they go.

 **From what I experience from my previous life and what he's rambling about, it will probably be a jewel that can be fueled by our aura.** While giving Ruby her prediction, the sound of a shotgun blast echoed in the air and someone screaming top of their lungs. Luckily for them, the bullhead's engine dulling the noise as the twins couldn't hear it. After a few seconds, Tanya felt a sudden spike of negativity in her nostrils.

 **Seems Sarge is enjoying himself.** Detecting his usual bloodlust, Tanya might ask Ironwood to layoff Sarge to do his age getting to him.

 _Yeah, I think that old fart really needs to retire._ Ruby held the same opinion as Tanya which the silver-eyed girl question Sarge's sanity most of the times and his random ideas that don't make much sense.

An hour later and idly doing nothing, they see towering white buildings of Atlas and its gigantic academy. The bullhead gently glides down on the helipad as the twins exited their aircraft.

Looking around, they see the snowy landscape of the academy with students going by their daily routine with androids patrolling proximity of the school area. Above them, the twins look up to see Atlas's CCT. Tanya acknowledges that the towers are meant to be symbolic and the friendship between kingdoms. But there is a tiny flaw that really infuriates Tanya to no end.

When one tower is down, the rest will fall? What she learned of the design of the towers feels deeply impractical and inefficient. That would greatly compromise Remnant's international security and communication. Why didn't they make all the towers operate by themselves and not to be tied together to become a huge ultimate liability?

Tanya wants to rant about exiling scientists that held important intelligence like Dr. Watts who have the greatest insight on the CTT's security, but it's too late to make any tirade as she knows the Remnant's governments refuse to change when it comes to legality.

The Devil learned this lesson all too well when the Soviet Union collapse. During the start of the Post-Cold War, thousands of bright Russian scientists, millions who worked in nuclear factories and radioactive arsenals were under pressure by economic ruin. Seeing the possible security threat, the U.S wisely assisted Russia on the turmoil before any one of them can be taken by unsavory factions, preventing any possible nuclear Armageddon.

But here in Remnant, they exiled too many intelligent individuals who have questionable morals but hold great knowledge. Leaving their kingdoms without a guide or purpose is wasteful at best or a liability. Tanya knows that there is going to be a lot of enemies that have knowledge of the inside and outs of the Kingdoms' security to do Remnant's own incompetence.

Scoffing at all of Remnant's poor choices. She passes through the steel walls of Atlas, she enters the R&D building as the automated door instantly opens up for her.

Going through the bustling halls where all the engineers, scientists, or any special individuals going by their day that would benefit Remnant greatly. She quietly steps inside the elevator and hit the button that would lead to the first basement floor of Atlas's R&D.

The door closes and the elevator reverberates as it slides down to her selected floor. Slowing its descent, the door whirred open to reveal the R&D first sub-floor. The ceiling lights shine brightly on their face and they see a room that looks like a warehouse with pieces of tools and electronic parts being exchange by the R&D personnel.

 _Whoa…look at all that tech!_ Tanya's eyes became silver as she gleefully looks around the scattered experimental tech. They saw parts of Atlesian androids and a particular mechanized suit going through many revisions which the wires and its metal exoskeleton are being tested. They see a steel door that has a label above said: workshop. As the students doing a maintenance check on their personal weapons and engineers testing on new weaponry that would apply to everyone with better dust enchantments or better rounds.

 **Please don't touch their stuff.** Ignoring the technological wonderland they're in. Tanya looks around on finding the Director who goes by Leo Kirche who manage and supervise most of the R&D team.

"Yes, yes. I will help your project by creating your perfect little girl my dear friend. But you will help me in creating my personal project, right? Like people say. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Overhearing their conversation, Tanya saw a darkly haired man chatting to an elderly man with tannish skin. After he said that, the old scientist departed silently but she spotted a glint of joy overwhelming his eyes.

"You must be Tanya Rose, am I correct?" Turning back to the man, his emerald eyes are being covered by his glasses and a goatee to add with his appearance. Like the other doctors here, he is wearing his white lab coat that has some smudge of oil on it. Reading through his biography, he is a well-respected engineer of Atlas and quickly earning his R&D title as the Director from his ingenious ideas.

"Yes sir, I am looking for Dr. Adel-" She was cut off when she heard his Scroll is beeping.

"Hold on for a moment. Yes-oh god. Kombuse! Lok! don't!" Picking up his Scroll, he frowns when he heard who the caller was.

"Do not touch anything in the-"An explosion echoed in one of the doors and out came a pair of twins running out with fire coating their white retardant suits.

"OH, I AM ON FIRE! EVEN THOUGH I'M WEARING THE SUIT! IT DOES NOTHING!" As they're screaming out within the room and start doing stop, drop and rolls on the floor. The Director pinch at the bridge of his nose to hold his temper and not wanting to pop his vessel.

"God damn it Kombuse-Allie! Get the fire extinguishers for them!" A blonde hair woman who's wearing Atlas's security uniform grabs the extinguisher and the other staff personnel aims their nozzles at the brothers.

"So…who are these two?" Distracted by these two individuals as they're now being sprayed by white fumes, Kirche rub his temple in annoyance.

"These two here are Kombuse and Lok. The brothers are…mentally questionable." Translating his euphemism, Tanya's definition of mentally questionable means retarded.

"Then why are they here?" Tanya looking at the brothers' antics in mused. The Director just shakes his head, thinking similarly about why these two are selected to be in R&D and not in social care.

"I keep asking myself the same question every day and why Atlas allows them to be in R&D. Most of the times, they are being nothing but a nuisance here." Watching one of them patting his body to see if he's okay, he yells out again.

"Yeah, we're okay! Nothing to see here…did anyone saw that?" Kirche sighing of their antics, the brothers remove their helmets and saw the Director. They gleefully smile at him and pronouncing his title wrong.

"The dic-tat-or! Glad to see you again Kirche!" Their blue eyes cheerfully look at the Director as Kirche corrected their pronunciation mistake.

"That's Director Mr. Kombuse. Now, would you mind not do anything rash because I'm talking to a very special student here-" The Director is then interrupted when Kombuse and Lok stare at her with great wonder, making their own absurd assumption about the twins in their special perspective...or is it something else they're thinking?

"Is that a little girl? Gasp! Is it Family Day here?" Making poor assumptions, the Director glares at Lok for interrupting of what he's about to say.

"Lok, pay attention! This here is Tanya Rose, a well-educated girl. Do be respectful because she's really smart-" Again, he's interrupted when Kombuse kneels down at the twins' height.

"I'm Kombuse. This is my brother Lok. We do smart things here that smart people do and everyone likes us." Contradicting what Kombuse said, an engineer came out from the burning room as he angrily yells out at the brothers.

"You two fucking dumbasses, you scorched half of our Dust supply in the storage room!" hearing this, the brothers quickly got offended and making a terrible excuse.

No ah-Turkis did it!" Seeing their actions in pure stupidity, Tanya and Ruby have different opinions about the mentally challenged brothers.

 _These guys are really funny Tanya!_ Trying not to take control of Tanya's body and laughing hysterically at the blue-eyed brothers' actions. Tanya just sneers at them and rolled her eyes of their pure idiocy.

 **The fact they are allowed to be here. I don't want them to get near to my equipment.** Having the same mentality with the R&D team and ignoring Ruby's childishness, why are the brothers here in the first place?

"What in the blazing heck is happening here?!" Hearing a familiar voice, Tanya looks behind her to see the reincarnate of the Empire's mad scientist and the man who introduce her of the Elenium Orb.

"Oh, Dr. Adel Wahnsinn. Good to see you, Ms. Rose over here is looking for you. Now excuse me, I'll be going. Allie, would you come dear?" Looking back at the blonde girl name Allie, she happily smiles at the Director.

"Yes honey, off we go." Hearing the phrase dear and honey, it gave the twins an obvious hint that they're in a relationship.

"Well, well. Colonel Tanya Rose. Good to see you answered to Ironwood's recommendation." Dr. Wahnsinn kindly spoke to him but Tanya keeps her chin up and not being careless about this.

"Dr. Wahnsinn, I'm merely seeing the prototype. I'm not going to use it. So show me your project." Scoffing and losing the charade he's making. He pulls a small, red jewel in his hand as he presented to the twins.

"Alright, here's the prototype in my hand. A perfected Dust Jewel which can be channeled by someone's Aura. From reading your reports and biography, your aura is perfect for this job!" Knowing his intentions are, Tanya politely shook her head and declines his offer.

"I would love to. But seeing your reputation for being eccentric, I will decline on your request." After she said that, tears suddenly dripping down on his face and whimpering sadly to himself.

"Why Tanya, I need this to work! If not, I will lose my job and nowhere to use my expertise. I will be poor, kicked out in R&D!" Depressingly crying out, Tanya can easily tell this is merely a guilt trip and reading his biography carefully, he is quite rich with a history of being a manipulator. Even Tanya can smell deceit within his heart.

It's a ruse.

"Doctor I know you're desperate. I would happily dec-"

* * *

 **DAMN IT RUBY!** Flying uncontrollably in the sky as they're reaching the 7000 meters or 22965.88ft, the twins are almost closed on leaving Remnant's troposphere. Their eyes are concealed by the aviator goggles and the lower part of their face is being covered by an oxygen mask. The white jumpsuit that R&D gave them is layered with untold amounts of wires and a light metallic tank at their back for them to breathe if they reach higher altitude.

As they're losing control, Huggy and Muggy fly in the air. They caw and coo repeatedly to them, fearing their owners are going to die by the inept technology they're carrying. The jewel's synchronization is unstable if they keep continuing further. As the white box that's strap around their waist is starting to make an ominous hissing sound, the engine is not corresponding of what they wanted.

 _I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS THAT EXTREME!_ At their neck, the red Dust jewel glowed viciously as white tube hoses connected to their white gloves and boots which they're being fueled by their auras…but in an unreasonably high consumption in order to control her flight which is failing spectacularly. The metal inside of their exoskeleton is punching them everywhere by inertia.

 **I TOLD YOU NOT TO ACCEPT HIS REQUEST AND NOW LOOK WHAT WE'RE IN!** Their gloves and boots are messily covered in electronic wires with a steel skeletal frame to keep them at their place. Their body is flinging everywhere with no control at all and the twins saw the wires are giving out a smoky scent. Sniffing it, Tanya knows she needs to bail immediately.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'm about to abort the flight!" Yelling at her headphone in terrifying panic, an all too familiar voice screams out to her when she heard someone snatching the phone away from the original owner.

"Continue the flight, Ms. Rose!" Hearing Adel's maniacal cry to continue on with his experiment, Tanya ignored his demented pleas and finding the safety switch to cut off the flow of aura that is feeding into her main jewel. Looking down, the orb's exterior is cracking by the immense pressure by the input she's giving into it.

"Not this time Wahnsinn!" Reaching to the switch while erratically flinging everywhere, the twins can hear an argument behind her headphones.

"Can I have the banana phone Wahnsinn?"

"Lok, no! I need them to achieve theoretically around 20,000 meters!"

Slowly reaching the switch as the turbulent winds and the loss of control of their movement as they're eccentrically flying everywhere, making it difficult for them to grab it. The argument continues within their headphones.

"Pretty please."

"Kombuse!"

Finally grasping on the switch, Tanya flips it down as the orb desist consuming their aura in an unimaginable rate. Her flight begins to slow down and hovering slightly in the air. Soon, the twins begin to fall back to the surface.

"Activating parachutes!" Seeing the right altitude to open the chutes, Tanya pulls the string on her strap as a white cloth pops behind her. Her descend starts to slow down as the twins gently glide back down to Remnant's surface.

 _Well, …that was a nerve wrecking experience._ Floating down, Tanya disappointedly groans of her sister's bleeding heart about Adel von Wahnsinn's job.

 **Then don't do that ever again of randomly accepting someone's request without knowing their true intentions are!** Lecturing Ruby of naively taking in someone's request and breaking her promise again, Tanya holds her guard up just in case she expects an explosion occurs. Luckily, it didn't blow up on their face when her feet touch the snowy ground and coincidentally landed near the air base which the R&D are conducting this faulty prototype.

Strangely to Tanya, everything seems to be going into her favor this time…way too favorable.

"Why didn't you continue on the flight, Ms. Rose!?" Angrily pulling out her gloves and boots on the paved ground, she irritatingly looks back at the insane doctor when she removed all of her equipment. Unbuckling the box that contains the engine to channel her aura, she throws it on the floor in exasperation.

"Your defective piece of shit almost killed me, doctor! The movement is shit, the orb is eating too much of my aura reserve, and the jewel you gave me is about to blow up on my face!" Fiercely pulling out the jewel on her neck, she tosses the orb to Dr. Wahnsinn as he perfectly grabs the cracked jewel.

"Defective? Are you calling my masterpiece mere shit? You take that back!" As Tanya is marching away with Huggy and Muggy landed on her shoulders, the Devil just snarl at Adel's ineptitude on reality.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE BACK! Can I touch the stone?" Turning who said that. They see Kombuse and Lok standing behind Wahnsinn. Adel jump in surprised at how they even sneak up on him like that.

"Don't do that EVER-and no you can't touch my prototype!" Scolding them from their lack of unintelligence while rubbing his ears by their loud outburst, Tanya saw an opportunity to further insult Wahnsinn and encourage those morons to screw with the mad scientist.

"Let them touch your crap. I bet those two make your equipment far better on killing me." Striking a nerve, Adel angrily argues back and starting to accuse Tanya's performance.

"You leave these two nitwits out of the equation. Are you supposed to be a soldier who follows someone's order?" But Lok interrupted Adel's accusation as the brothers still following them.

"Thank you, nice girl!"

"Shut up! Answer me damn it!" Tanya let out a sigh when they enter the clinical room. The twins feel their adrenaline starts to fade away from their body as they can feel the stingy pain all over them.

"I'm not stupid Mr. Wahnsinn! I'm a soldier who uses weapons and fights efficiently on the battlefield, not some insane engineer who shits out rancid theories all the time to test his unfinished junk!" Sitting down on her chair, the nurses starting to check up on any injuries, they see few cuts and bruises form by their unsafe flight.

"Oh, I know! There is a way…to make someone happy when they're mad. Think of happy things. Like counting to ten…and touching the stone!" Wahnsinn lividly stares back at Kombuse.

"I said quietly you imbeciles!" Screaming at them, Tanya got up from her seat and left the room when her wounds are bandaged up.

Heading outside, a Bullhead and the pilot are waiting for Tanya's arrival if she finished with Dr. Wahnsinn's experiments. The pilot saw Tanya's frustration and approaching him with a bloodthirsty presence. Doing the wisest thing then bothering her, he went back to his aircraft and started the engine.

"But my project will be right this time! I will show you when I fix the flaws and showing this revolutionary tech to the world!" Not buying his deranged demands. Tanya steps in of her Bullhead and glares at the doctor for not acknowledging a certain law.

"I bet it is revolutionary, but how about you make something work this time!" The engine starting to roar and Dr. Wahnsinn gives an infuriating look at Tanya for not believing in him.

"It will theoretically work this time!" She knows this all too well that the doctor is still ignorant in this life and refuses to see his flaws.

"No, it wouldn't doctor…why engineers are called doctors?" About to lose his anger when Adel looks back at Lok again, Tanya finds it a little surprising that one of the brothers agreed with her. But she ignores them seeing it is merely an idiotic outburst.

"Doctor, anything that goes wrong, will go wrong!" As the Bullhead starting to lift off from the ground and shoots off into the air, the doctor snarl at her statement.

"Anything will go wrong you say? What nonsense!"

* * *

Hours up in the sky as dusk approaches. Tanya angrily types on her tablet to give Ironwood her full reports about Dr. Wahnsinn's useless experiment. As she lividly writes it down with every detail and every flaw that she experienced during the test flight. She wants Ironwood to read every single sentence of the bullshit she went.

 _That…was terrible._ Feeling every aches and pain that their body went through from wearing that faulty suit, Tanya agrees but still scolds of her sister's soft nature.

 **Remember what I say, don't carelessly accept someone's empathy without knowing their true purpose.** Gently landed on the ground as they finally reached Tanya's garrison, they step out of the Bullhead and walks back to their office. Looking at their garrison, the supplies and materials are coming in, enough to renovate and repair half of the base to function correctly.

 _I'll try to control myself next time._ Walking, all of the staff members and students stare at their colonel as they notice her visible bruises on her baby face. But they know better not to piss off their leading officer when she's angry after what happened to Grif.

 **I hope so Ruby.** Going through stairs after stairs, they enter their office room and locking the front entrance. Seeing they're in the clear, Tanya then types her password on her Scroll.

 _You still don't trust me?_ Soon, a soft hissing was heard as the secret entrance that leads to their bedroom quietly opens up. Stepping inside, Tanya taps her Scroll as the entrance behind her closes silently.

Stripping her jumpsuit off, their body is now covered in bruises and small cuts by Adel's horrible experiment which metals and wires surrounded their body. When they were flying erratically, some of the pieces begin to break down as some of the said pieces puncture her skin or the metal slamming against her flesh.

Even though their Aura is healing them, the device they used drain majority of their aura reserve as her wounds is still present. It did heal her major wounds to become minor ones, but her body is still strained by Wahnsinn's nearly lethal experiment.

 **The fact we can still feel that garbage beating against our skin. Then yes, I don't trust you on making decisions when I clearly told you about Dr. Wahnsinn's insanity!** Feeling the stingy sensation as they are standing naked with their wounds still fresh, Tanya picks up her clothes and headed straight to the laundry room.

 _But I thought he was being genuine about his decisions!_ Entering their private laundry room which contains a grey washer, dryer, and a wooden cabinet to hold their cleaning supplies; Tanya steps on a plastic stool and dumps her clothes in the mouth of the washer. Dropping a detergent pod, she slams the door and hit normal, hearing it regurgitating her clothes inside.

 **Were you aware of our birds' to mentally check what his intentions are?** Opening to another door, it reveals Tanya's personal bathroom. Unlike the pure grey décor, their bathroom has white marble walls and slate flooring to give some kind of dignity. Inside are the usual necessities, a porcelain toilet, a sink with a broad rectangular mirror, and a walk-in shower.

 _Hey! I cannot resist that long face of his and it's a personal habit!_ Removing their old bandages on their body that stained with their blood, Tanya threw them in the trash bin and only to reveal their open skin by the minor cuts.

 **Alright, I'll be straight with you. Do not automatically make decisions without my permission. Did you get that?** Closing the glass door, she starts running the warm water on the faucet.

 **Oh, by the way, this is going to sting a little.** Grabbing a shampoo bottle on the counter and applying it to her scalp, her wounds begin to react to the water and the sting came back harder on her. Feeling the agonizing pain, Tanya starts to wonder. What if she uses her newfound powers?

 _Tanya? What are you doing?_ Feeling her sister's pain since both of them are sharing a single body, Ruby suspiciously question her sister what she's doing. Tanya casually replies back to her host as she's going to test something with her powers.

 **Doing a useful experiment.** Her tiny vines start to swarm on her flesh, Tanya concentrate her Semblance to make her vines minuscule as possible and making her thorns sharp as needles to sew her cuts.

Stitching her cuts with great precision and care, Tanya decides to further mess with her Grimm abilities when it comes to healing. Her veins on her arms start to visibly darken and this strange black ichor arises from her wounds. It bubbled and later ebbed. As it recedes away, her cuts then vanished from her skin like magic.

 _Ew! Why would you use that!?_ Even though the pain stopped from their body, Ruby instinctually got upset with the black substance that was on her body. Something about it makes her soul upset and she doesn't know why though. Merely looking at it just gave her utmost disgust like it's feces to her.

 **Why are you complaining? It healed us.** Wondering why Ruby is being irrationally frantic about this. Tanya can tell her sister is visibly frowning at how she expressed it.

 _Yeah but…I really don't like it._ For a second, Tanya thought she felt a glint in her eyes that feels extraordinarily painful. She wants to know what's that feeling was, but her thoughts were occupied by her sister's pointless complaints.

 **Ruby, can you stop complaining? It just my own ichor for fuck sake!** Trying to shut up her sister of her out of nowhere phobia towards the Grimm, Tanya oddly feels strangely offended by Ruby's personal opinion about the Grimm.

 _Easy you to say, Grimm are villains, they are beasts, and they are cold. They would snap and they would bite, they are hardly prudent. They are dumb as a hammer, dumber a lot._ Tanya isn't sure if Ruby is making a Dr. Seuss rhyming or not, it really irks her of how Ruby phrased it.

 **Well never mind then. Please don't rhyme again.** Finished cleaning their body and her hair, Tanya grabs her white towel in the rack as she closes the shower door behind her, Ruby tries to argue back but sees a valid point in her sister's words.

 _Well, I…okay fine. That sounds really lame of what I said._ Apologizing to Tanya, she plainly shrugs it off and groaning of Ruby's awkwardness.

Wiping and wrapping herself with her chosen towel. Tanya heard a beep and walks back to the laundry room. After putting her clothes in the dryer, dressing in their sleeping clothes, and went back to brush their teeth. It was time for them to sleep after doing their mundane chores.

 _So, goodnight sis._ Kindly talking to her sister, Tanya nonchalantly replies back.

 **Yeah, you too Ruby.** Scowling, Tanya is probably going to suspect that Being X is going to enter her dreams and possibly making a tirade monologue of her arrogance or miracles whatever to make people believe in God. Tanya is predicting of what's going to happen next and knowing that Adel will be granted with great knowledge to make her Operation Orb work…with a cost.

After Ruby made a quick prayer in her mind, they soon fall adrift to their dreams.

* * *

In a dark corner of an empty workshop where gears scattered and experimental orbs that could trap aura in. The mad scientist who stands alone tries to make a breakthrough in his work. But he couldn't figure out how to stabilize the orb and not backfiring on the user. On the table next to his prototype orb is a picture of Ruby with a file about her unusual aura.

Today is the weekend as the majority of the students or personal leave for their break. But not for him, as he's obsessed with making his creation to work properly. He has one last chance before his project can be canceled by Tanya's critical complaints.

"Hello Adel, how-um-how's your pet stone. It looks fun and nice, can I pet it? Please?" Hearing a familiar voice that sounded overly enthusiastic, he looks behind him to see two identical blue-eyed brothers happily excited at his orb. The mad scientist snarls at them of their pure stupidity as he doesn't trust them on tampering with his magnum opus. He doesn't know why they are allowed in R&D, but the staff allowed them in spite of their lack of intelligence.

"Kombuse! Lok! Leave me be! I don't want you two imbeciles to ruin my grand project!" Shouting at the two. The brothers, strangely enough, listen to him.

"Okay! Bye!" As they left the workshop. Wahnsinn sighs at their idiocy and returning back to his work. He could not find to right function for this to work, what is he missing?

"This isn't right. What am I doing wrong here? How do I maintain the jewel structure while not compromising the design I worked so hard on?" Thinking hard where his hands are messing with the tiny gears that are inside the orb. He soon heard a voice out of nowhere and everything around him seems to slow down.

" **I see your struggle Adel Von Wahnsinn, you're ambitious to your work, but not your faith."** Surprise by this, he looks around to see who it was but there is no one here. But that holy voice sounds very familiar to the old doctor, a voice that is very wise.

"Who are you?" Dropping his screwdriver as it's falling in midair. The voice calls out to the old scientist again.

" **How about I show you the memories to know who I am, my faithful follower?"** In a spark of his mind like an explosion, a flood of memories overwhelms him. The time he was in the Empire, creating a perfect orb for Tanya. Wahnsinn now knows who he is and what his God is. He learned of what his purpose is.

He now knows what his problem is.

"I remember now, my Lord, I thank you for your gift as I remember my past as Adelheid. I'll continue my work in your glory!" Praising his God, he looks down at the jewel as now knows what to do. Soon, time proceeds normally and the screw he dropped fell to the ground.

"Your artifact will be your masterpiece. Your creation will make nonbelievers pray to you." Fiddling the orb, it shines bright gold and its minuscule atoms starting to reform itself into something quite special than mere Dust crystals. The gears inside crank in harmonic synchronization as the orb tick. His new found knowledge is a divine act and knowing God is the smartest of them all. His power is unimaginable for mortals like him to know. As mankind's fate is forever sealed by him.

"Welcome back Elenium Type-95…or should I 100?" Grinning madly, his hands precisely adjusted the gears. The hours of precious toil soon to bear fruit as the jewel shines bright like the God of Light himself. After hours of creating this miraculous holy artifact. The bright sun soon sets down as the blacken night approaches.

Laughing happily of his work and its design is about to be finished. He locks the orb under the workbench drawer and left the workshop as it's time for him to sleep. It is time for him to rest and continuing his divine mission tomorrow as usual.

"Deus Los Vult." As he left the workshop as the night rises above. Two particular voices talking to each other as they enter the lone workshop when Adel completely left the area. The brothers were then shrouded in the darkness of the night.

"Is this where he stores his pet stone brother? I love a pet stone!" The wild-haired brother happily yelps at his tamer haired brother. Kombuse looks around and smiles happily at his brother.

"Yeah Lok. We could pet it. Feed it and make friends with it. What did Adel say his name was? El-e-Elly?" The tamer haired brother is struggling to remember the stone was. So at his brainless conclusion, he presumes the stone's name is Elly. Hearing this, the brother named Lok happily agreed with that assumption.

"Yup, yup. I think that's his name! Elly! It does sound like a girl's name but it can be a guy's name. So let's find Elly, I think he's playing hide-n-seek. Let's find Elly Kombuse!" Shouting out to Kombuse in hyper excitement, Kombuse joins in with Lok's idea.

"Okay!" As the two aimlessly looking around the room. Kombuse glance around of the many workbenches here.

"Stone? Stone? Where are you? If I was a stone, where would I be in this dark place? Probably lying on some dirt and covered in bird poop. Are you hiding here?" Coincidentally looking at Adel's table which contains the Elenium Type-100. The sandy-haired man harshly pulls the handle of the locked drawer. Fortunately or unfortunately from Kombuse's unnatural strength, the drawer rips right open with pieces of the lock mechanism went flying in the air.

"Whoops. I didn't mean it Mr. Table…I'm…so…super sorry-wait! Elly…is that you? Why are you doing inside Mr. Table? Bad stone!" completely forgetting about what he's even saying when he spotted the Elenium Type-100. He enthusiastically grabs the orb and starts stroking it like if it's alive to him.

"Oh, good stone. Yes, you are! I'm sorry for yelling at you." While he's stroking the prototype. His brother Lok got excited when he finds Kombuse with the orb.

"Oh my gosh, you found Elly!" Overjoyed to see the stone is in his brother's hands so they can play with Adel's orb. Kombuse joyfully agrees with Lok.

"Yes, Lok! I found Elly. Isn't he pretty?" The crystal of the orb shines like gold as Lok take a closer look at the soon to be a powerful relic.

"Yeah, it's pretty for a guy-wait, what's happening to Andy-I mean-Elly?" Soon, the orb burns bright like the sun and the brothers begin to panic what they are seeing.

Unaware to them, someone in the room tries to divinely commune with the idiotic brothers but failed spectacularly. For their minds are empty and their fate isn't bound at all. Only their brainless decision and moronic choices guide them.

"Oh no, the Dust Matrix is fluctuating! Do you know what that means-what was that?" Yelling in random hysteria, Kombuse has no idea what his brother is talking about.

"What does it mean-what was what?" In their pure stupidity, Lok assumes the worst of what's happening to Elly.

"He is ill and fat; he eats too much like Grif. We need to do surgery on him fast so he can be skinny-I think I heard someone talking to us." Speaking calmly like it's no big deal. The tamer haired brother happily claps his hands of what they're going to do.

"Yeah! Surgery sounds fun! What is a surgery? I don't hear anyone?" forgotten what that means, Lok is starting to compare people like machines.

"Fixing someone brother! Do you forget they use tools to fix machines…or was it mech-anic? Yeah, it's probably the birds. Wait, do birds sleep?" Trying to understand what surgery is. Kombuse quickly understood what it meant.

"So it's fixing? Okay, let's fix here! For the birds, maybe yes?" Seeing they now know what to do. They simultaneously speak their catchphrase and completely deaf of that random voice they are hearing.

"Neat!" Soon, they grab the tools that are scattered in the room as they somehow can see through the darkness. Kombuse places the orb on Adel's workbench as the brothers gently tinker the mad scientist's device. Each mindless tweak, there is a flash of silver. Each time they rewind the gears, the burning brightness becomes gentle. Each modification they added, it whispers gently.

"There, there. It will be okay Mr. Stone. You will be all better and happy as you will be our best friend. No need to be so bright and clumsy. You will be fine, like us." After hours of their tampering, the golden brightness of the Elenium that is burning like the sun slowly flickers into silver. The crystal softly glimmers like the moon in the dark night of the sky. Its bindings shattered as if they were fragments.

Behind them. A ghastly, dark figure watches their actions in the shadow before disappearing. Seeing his work to egg them on was successful.

"Oh, Adel will be so happy! Let's put him back." After hours of their tinkering, the orb returns back to bright gold and place it back in the drawer which the lock is busted.

"Yeah! I hope he enjoys Elly's new look! Wait…was it Andy?" Sliding the drawer back. The two cheerfully left the room and leaving the tampered jewel for Wahnsinn to use.

Within the orb. The sun and the moon are stuck inside together, trapped in a single device that they cannot get out. It's the epitome of the jewel's duality.

This will be the brothers' finest and latest relic out of their sheer spite…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Defying Fate

* * *

Opening her eyes, she saw lands filled with soot and ash. Mountains of bones that literally reach the sky and fields of rusted weapons covered the ground. The sky above is veiled with thick grey smog. Her feet feel the soggy soil like a tsunami wash over this land as she can smell the salt in the air than the burned smell of decaying wood.

Damp, dark, burned and rotten, this what she can describe this place in four words.

"Where the hell am I?" Looking at the fields of the dead, she walks the clear path that is made out of black ichor. Turning behind her, she sees piles of rusted spears surrounding her and only to see mountains of bones as if someone is encouraging her to walk the black path.

Tanya thought she was going to hear Being X's intervention rambling, but this is not what she suspected.

Walking through the path in the land of decay and death, she looks up to see a flock of Griffons flying over her, a pack of Beowolves emerging out behind the mountains of the dead with ferocious glee. Creeps shot out from the ground as they tantalizing look at Tanya with curiosity, a troop of beringels crushing the bones under them as they pounded their chests with furious ire.

Staring at the Grimm that's around her, she doesn't feel fear. But oddly, she feels welcomed by their presence. Walking the path, her feet feel the warmth like crimson blood and flesh of the damned touching her soles.

It feels like she can bend them and crush them under her will…

Reaching the path where the ichor leads. At a distance, she sees a clear crystal pond that's out of place in this dead, dreaded dreamscape she's in. She sees the roots that are sticking out of the pond are rotten and scorched burned. Pitch black like charcoal and sickly green like the sickness of pestilence.

Reaching the clear blue pond that defies the gloomy and hellish landscape. When she got closer, it becomes bigger and bigger as it looks like a lake than merely a pond. As the lakeshore is rich in gravel and the lake is clear blue like the sky, Tanya spotted three skeletons lying on the ground as if they were formerly watching this realm.

Ignoring them, the Devil steps closer to the lake and look into the water. Surprisingly, Tanya can she wasn't in Ruby's body anymore but her own. As she can see her blonde hair hanging and her golden eyes pierce through the waters like madness breaching into one's psyche. She looks exactly like Ruby but with her blonde hair and golden eyes.

Then, something in her mind tells her what to do when she looks into the lake.

Drink the water and change your fate.

She doesn't know who said that or she's talking to herself. Her instinct compels her to reach down and drink this ominous lake.

Scooping up the water from her palms, she sips the mysterious liquid into her lips. Swallowing the mysterious contents, something inside her soul feels lighter. Like her shackles loosened and the pure agency of her destiny, her choices, the irrationality of the people that's above her to twist their sense of morality. A reason why they listen to a little girl like her, her desires need to be hastened. Her goals need to be reached.

Looking back at her reflection one more time, her white sclera becomes black. Her blacken veins finally reach to her face and to see bone shells forming on her skin like a carapace. Staring at her reflection for a few seconds and mystified how her appearance changes so quickly by drinking the water. Her eyes notice an object emerges out from the water.

Picking up the sharp object, Tanya examines it closely to see it's a spearhead without its shaft. At the very tip, it's carved magnificently with ancient runes and the steel is pure white like diamonds. The incomplete spear hums to her as if it is alive and sentient. Could it be what she thinks it is?

As she finished examining the mysterious spearhead, Tanya hear a caw above her to see a small Nevermore landing on her shoulder which Ruby randomly calls it Muggy. When the bird touches her skin, the ecstasy of bloodlust and strife soon fills her mind. Her veins pulse with great malignancy.

As her vines manifesting from her skin and holding the mysterious spearhead, she maliciously grins as she looks back at her fellow Grimm. Her eyes warped in a bloodthirsty madness that if anyone stares at them will have a broken psyche.

In a split second, her arms shoot out a swarm of vines, covered in black taint and bones for her thorns. Her Semblance wraps and entangles the hoard of Grimm into their confinement. Up from the sky and down to the soil, they are all trapped by her plant-like Semblance. Its range and resilience are unbelievable to the human eye.

Pricking into their flesh as Tanya smirk mischievously of what's going to happen next. Instantly, they were being consumed as her thorns are eating the flesh of the Grimm and drinking the black ichor. They're going to be part of her and she's going to be part of them. In seconds, the Grimm liquidized into black tar as her thorns are consuming every single drop of them, leaving nothing behind.

As her vines drop on the floor with nothing left to eat, they dissipate in a smoky, ash-like substance when the Grimm would do when they die. Behind her shadow, a puddle of black tar formed on the soil. It bubbles and oozes like a newborn about to enter in this twisted world. Ascending out from the tainted liquid, a head that resembles a wolf emerges out. Soon, its claws dig into the dirt and pull itself up, its eyes burn bright gold like Tanya's golden eyes. It is her very first Grimm she ever created.

Twirling the spearhead with untold finesse, she sways the spear like a dagger and plunges it right into its neck with pinpoint accuracy. Her smile becomes more twisted and deranged as she is enjoying every single moment of this.

Blinking her eyes, joy suddenly changes to horror. Looking back at the Beowolf she supposedly stabbed, she feels red blood running on her fingers and to see something that shook to her very soul.

Gazing into her silver eyes, the face expresses shock and denial, her black-reddish hair blowing by the uncaring wind, soon her eyes rolled up as death is taking her.

In realization of what she did, she stabbed Ruby…

* * *

Opening her eyes and sweat pouring down on her scalp, Tanya breathes heavily as her heart is racing like she's drinking five jugs of pure caffeine. The dream she had felt surreal, she wasn't acting herself and only feeling her animalistic savagery is being let out.

 _Tanya, what happened?_ Waking up when Ruby felt her sister's sudden panic attack. Tanya picks herself up and recollecting her thoughts. Making a lot of assumptions, she starts to guess that the dream she had is possibly Being Y's domain. Seeing Ruby is okay and oblivious to what happened in their dreams. It safe to say it was all just a lucid nightmare. Looking around, the twins are still inside their concealed bedroom that's adjacent to Tanya's office.

 **I don't know, I had a dream that was…terrible?** About to scrub her eyes, Tanya looks up to see she was holding a carved spear in her right hand and almost nearly pluck out her left eye as its few centimeters away.

 **The hell?!** Throwing the spearhead on the metal floor as the twins hear a clank, both were caught off-guard at how they got a spear part in their hands in the first place. Especially to Tanya as her mind is racing that the dream she had actually happened.

 _Tanya? What's going on and where did we get that spearhead from?_ She bites her lip and trying to restrain her frustration. Whatever Being Y is doing and solidifying Tanya's guesses, he's not doing this out of his own heart.

 **This…is going to be hard to explain Ruby.**

* * *

 _So you were in a land full of dead stuff and you were suddenly compelled to drink the lake which you got that spearhead from?_ Tanya omitted the part which she stabs her and not mentioning anything about the Grimm she consumed.

 **That's how I can describe the dream and all I can say.** Tanya doesn't want to admit about cutting her throat which strangely disturbed Tanya greatly and Ruby wouldn't take kindly about the truth. It's been four days after their test flight. Everything seems quiet about the Operation Orb status.

Looking back in the snowy field with their white cloak blowing in the air, they see the kids crawling under the spiky barbwire, tunnel holes and trenches for them to go through. The gassy smoke hinders their vision; the supervisors roaring at the selected students to get their ass moving with snow and dirt covering their faces.

Carefully inspecting her new Lieutenant, Tanya sees her reincarnated Vice Commander is coordinating with his peers and giving them enough mental fortitude to push them forward, letting them know what they're going to suspect. A lot better than Ranja's leadership as Grif's laziness hinders Tanya's units of their will to continue. Tanya sees the sweat and the breakdown gripping on Matt's face, but he retains an unyielding calmness on his expression.

Next to him is Balder Hallow or Biff for short, a diligent student who is always ready for their tribulation. By his very presence, he raises the students' moral greatly by his encouragement that's soothing to their minds and his actions spoke loudly to them. Those who are under Biff gave enough courage to press forward; Tanya sees the determination in the students who are under him and ignoring the physical pains that their bodies are going through. Looking at Balder, Tanya might promote him as a Major by his exemplary leadership and obedient enough to follow orders if he keeps it up.

It is all too strange to her that everything is going to her way despite her age and status. Something isn't right that everybody carelessly accepting her and their fate. Particularly, Eric Luger, he is really vocal about her actions but he isn't challenging her at all.

Turning back to her bird Muggy as he caws in satisfaction of the students' effort here, Tanya dubiously glares at the mini Nevermore. When it perch her left shoulder in her dreams, she went into a bloodthirsty frenzy. As Tanya remembers, Muninn can be referred to as the mind or memories, but it also can interpret as the aspect of desire.

When Tanya locked the spearhead in her bedroom, it gave Tanya many more unanswered questions. What was that lake she drank that feels like can do anything? Seeing the marked tip with ancient runes, could it be a missing part of Gungnir? If so, why didn't Odin get aggravated by that fact she has his spear part in her possession now? Unless Odin died by Fenrir's jaws then she might find relief that she wouldn't have to deal with those deities. Thinking of the many untold questions, it gave Tanya a massive headache from overthinking of everything that's around her.

 _So you found the spear and attacking the Grimm? That's so cool! Even though it's missing a shaft, you can still fight with it!_ Hearing Ruby being naïve as ever, Tanya let out her usual groan. Observing the tuckered out students who are endlessly being drilled and trained in her Training Course, everything seems to be going smoothly. Even if she doesn't have her flying devices, they will be still effective in the thick of battle.

Till a certain Colonel approaches her and giving her a special news.

"Colonel Rose, I got a message from General Ironwood himself about a request from R&D team." Tanya raises her brow at Colonel Luger and what Ironwood wants this time now. She requested the Computation Orb project to be canceled to its extreme unreliability as it sucks away the twins' aura reserve like a vacuum, easily breaking down, and the inability to control their flight. So what is this time that's so special from the R&D?

"What's the message about Colonel Luger?" Wanting to know what's so important this by Ironwood and the R&D team, Luger casually pushes his glasses up and spoke calmly to Tanya.

"General Ironwood requested you to return back to the airfields Colonel Rose. James accepted and authorize Dr. Wahnsinn request to give him a second chance. But this time if he fails, his project will be canceled for its unreliability and not producing desirable results." Hearing this, Tanya can't help but smile and frown simultaneously at what she heard. Glad to hear the mad doctor's project is going to be canceled but soon realize that she's going to be his guinea pig again.

"What if I say no?" Hearing this, Luger smirks and explains what happen if she refuses.

"Then the upper echelon will lose confidence on your plans and abandon the practical course of yours of not having the desired effect." Cursing under her lips, she highly suspects to hear this to do her brutal methods. Probably a punishment for not picking a lighter and less harsh training method from that little raging moment she had with Grif's deceit. Thinking about it, her mind feels it was in great ecstasy and her body got really exhilarated from strangling that chubby little bastard than thinking reasonably during that time. oddly enough, the majority of the brass doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I'll head to the airfields, Colonel Luger. Hope the Dr. Wahnsinn knows what he's doing." Resisting to scowl that she's going back to be a plaything for Being X's own amusement, she begins to dial on her Scroll to call in the Bullhead while ignoring the exhausted students who are breathing heavily. She refuses to be tested, but she cannot disobey Ironwood's own request.

She hopes this time everything will go smoothly in her favor.

* * *

Few hours up in the air after calling in her ride, Tanya looks down to see the airfields where the R&D team continuing the experimented computation orb lead by Dr. Wahnsinn's own madness. The Bullhead smoothly landed on the graveled pavement as the twins step out from their ride.

 _Well looks like everyone is confident here._ As Ruby observes the R&D staff here, Ruby feels their confidence in this project they're doing. At first, when she saw them, they didn't have hope for this jewel to bear fruit. But now there's optimism in the air. On Ruby's right shoulder, Huggy cooed in agreement with her sentiment.

 **I do agree. It feels a bit unusual today.** Tanya agrees with her sister's idea, the pessimism in the air feel lessened and no sign of despair in her nostrils. Whatever they discover in the computation jewel, they have confidence it will work. To Tanya, she frowns on predicting what's going to happen next, a sense of déjà vu when Adelheid gave her the perfected Elenium Type-95 in her previous life.

Walking on the cold paved floor, the twins spotted the old scientist waiting for them outside. His eyes look a lot calmer than before and a smile that is filled with confidence. Tanya's instincts are kicking in of what his intentions are now and she doesn't like it.

"Tanya Rose, good to see you again." Not hearing his eccentric rambling anymore and only a calming voice, Tanya only frowns upon hearing his change of tone.

"What do you want Dr. Wahnsinn?" Nonchalantly speaking to the insane doctor with no interest, Adel softly smiles at her as they both proceed to enter the hangar.

"I solve my problem with my design Ms. Rose. I have great confidence those pesky flaws wouldn't hinder you this time." Turning his head of the gears that he and R&D made, Tanya looks at the direction in this improvise workshop to see one of the R&D members holding another white jumpsuit and the other holding her newly revised flying gear that fixed the majority of her complaints.

"What makes you believe that?"

"I receive words of your complaints as I fixed the orb's synchronization and remade this new gear to function correctly along making it comfortable for you to wear." Hearing this, Tanya examined her gear in the R&D engineer's hands and on the floor. The exoskeleton and wires are nowhere to be seen. The engine looks a lot curvier, smaller and slicker than an overweight box. As the engine now acts like a backpack with black straps and buckles to keep it in place on her body.

Like before, the engine is connected to the now golden colored Computation Orb by two small, flexible tubes. Seeing the jewel is attached to a black choker that looks sturdy and flexible to wear.

For the white gloves and boots that are connected by four wires. The gloves look slick and stretchable where she can see it shine by the ceiling light. Looking at the gloves wrist joints, they see a metallic hole with a circular glass top. Looking down at the boots, it completely contrasted with the gloves. It is all but metallic as the vamp and the front shaft are missing, only to reveal the soles and heel on the metal boots.

In short, it looks pretty impressive for the doctor making it in a few days. It feels a whole lot suspicious now.

"Besides, I'm always loyal to my works personally. I remove all the unnecessary equipment and revising it more practically. So how about you get in your jumpsuit and wear the Elenium Type-100, Ms. Rose?" As her golden eyes look at the scientist skeptically. She lets out a sigh and heading straight to the changing room.

 _The equipment looks really slick compared to the bulky design we had yesterday…is it weird that he made that thing just in almost a week?_ Entering the changing room, the twins open their locker and starting to strip their clothes.

 **I completely agree with you. Something is not right here; the doctor looks a lot more confident than his insane rambling and he made a revamped our gear merely a day or two is extremely dubious at best.** Zipping up her white jumpsuit and placing their clothes into the locker, they headed back where the reincarnation of Adelheid is waiting for them. Tanya is not really happy about this as she's going to meet Being X soon.

 _Hope this doesn't go wrong?_

 **Yup.** Now standing in front of Adel and wearing their issued jumpsuit. Wahnsinn happily smiled and give her the choker that's attached with the Elenium Orb. Looking at the orb, there is a gold ring holding the jewel.

"Now step on those opened boots and think in your own you can close it." Hearing a click when Tanya puts on her choker, the Devil scoffs at the Doctor's request. The birds that are perched on the twins shoulders silently stare at the mad scientist.

Stepping on the soles with her calves are touching the back shafts, Tanya starts to think of closing the boots. Opening her eyes, the twins see their orb starts to shine bright gold like the sun. The metallic boots begin to close as the front shaft shuts tight. They look down to see metal straps that look like laces tightly locking the footwear tightly as its strangling their kneecaps. Soon, they hear the boots vibrating and the heel under them starts to radiate out with light.

Strangely when they walk, their feet feel a lot lighter than being dragged by the massive weight of the metal. Picking their legs up, they are still light as a feather.

"That Rose is your Operation Orb manipulating the weight of your feet. Now proceed to wear the rest of your gear and think you can control them." Reluctantly obeying his orders, the twins strapped on the engine as it's now on their back, buckling their chest and attaching the tubes into the orb. The engine came to life as it roars loudly behind her. Putting on the gloves, the gloves are firmly grasping on Tanya's wrists as the empty glass at the center begins to shine bright yellow.

"Alright, you are set. Now put on your goggles and wait for the team to attach your oxygen tank alongside to your engine. You should be finished with your preparation by now." Feeling someone putting a roundish cylinder behind her back, a random hand brought her the oxygen mask. Kindly grabbing it, she places it on her lower face and strapping the tubes behind her head. Putting her aviators on and locking into her oxygen mask, she's ready.

"Oh and I'm here, to give you emotional support if you want. Sacrifices have to be made to further science! So that's an order soldier!" Ignoring him and sneering Dr. Wahnsinn's idea of support. Walking outside to the snowy landscape and standing on the graveled airstrip. Tanya adjusted her headphones to hear the Observatory Team is ready.

"The Observatory Teams are set to go Colonel Rose. Your aura monitors are adjusted and ready to check your flight status." Taking a big huff to herself and glaring into the sky. Tanya replied back to the Observatory Teams.

"Colonel Tanya Rose, taking off!" The twins then shot off like a bullet as they're speeding into the sky around 300 mph. Later, her speed starts to acclimate around 400 mph. The orb surprisingly is only consuming a tiny fraction of her aura as it's not eating her like a shark. The tiny Nevermore and the Dove fly close to their owners with the exact same speed as the twins.

"This is Colonel Rose, reaching the altitude of 6000 meters, speed, approximately around 400." Tapping into her aviators, the twins can see a HUD in their lenses to tell what their height or speed currently is. A neat little tool if they don't want to be knocked out by acceleration or lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, the twins feel a sudden jump from their boots and the jewel on their glows brighter. Tanya cursing under her breath, this is going to happen eventually. Their birds Huggy and Muggy fearfully squawking or cooing at them, watching the twins' turmoil of using yet another defective machine. Looking down at her neck, the twins see the orb is starting to shine brightly at them and the engine behind them is starting to make unsettling sounds to their ears.

"The synchronization is unstable; the orb is about to explode!" Checking for any safety gear in her gear, she found none. No parachutes, no way to stop her aura pumping into the orb, anything.

"Don't worry Tanya. I know what's going to happen next. You know what's going to happen next. You know it all too well Ms. Tanya Degurechaff. Pray to God and his fellow companions as you will be saved!" Shot her eyes open when he mentioned her previous last name, Tanya knows that Being X is meddling and she gritted her teeth in pure rage as she's getting sick of it. But what does he mean by Being X's fellow companions?

"Adel, you bastard! You remove the safety protocol!" Taking in full realization of the situation, Ruby is panicking but was extremely curious about Tanya's last name.

 _Your last name was Degurechaff?!_

 **Not right now! Just focus!**

Inside the observatory room, the staff immediately begins to panic when Tanya reveals to them that she doesn't have any safety protocol in her gear and disillusioned with Adel's confidence. Out in the panicking observatory staff, two certain brothers walk among them and oblivious to the disaster that's about to strike.

"Hey, Adel! How's your pet stone doing with the nice girl!" As Lok happily spoke to the mad scientist, Adel is still looking up to the sky and continuing God's work here.

"Not now you two fools! Tanya is testing her faith to God now." At the very moment, the God of Light will appear above Tanya at any moment for her to submit onto his will. The brothers didn't get what he's talking about, but Kombuse butted in.

"Oh, you mean the new makeover I gave to Elly! Do you love it what we did to it!" As Kombuse cheerfully cry out to the doctor, Wahnsinn was about to preach to the glory of God until he realizes what they said.

"Of course I-WHAT?!" Processing what they said, Lok happily continues his brother's sentence.

"Yeah, the Dust Matrix is chubby like Grif. So we made it lose weight and gave it a new look! Do you like Andy-I mean Elly's new function?! Please say yes! Please say yes!" Now realizing why his lock is broken in the first place, Kombuse looks up at the window where Tanya is flying at.

"Um yes, is it safe if I turn those spinning circles inside? It spins. A lot. And it looks fun. Also, the stone is making weird, funny noises when I finish playing with it and putting a glowing ring that I found in the workshop. I-…is it okay if it's glowing weirdly? Please tell me that's a good sign." Knowing these two idiots played with his Elenium Type-100. Adel lost all of his confidence and pressing his face against the window. Realizing that both of his subject and the Computation Orb is going to be destroyed, knowing that God will punish him for his own carelessness.

"Also, can I have the banana phone again?"

Up in the sky around at 15 kilometers or 15000 meters, the twins reach Remnant's stratosphere but the device isn't stopping as it's going for the Mesosphere. If Tanya remembered correctly, the Dust will gradually lose its power when they are further away Remnant's soil. As they're panicking, the twins can hear two certain fools arguing behind the radio.

"Let go you fool! Kombuse! You ruined God's holy relic!"

"Can you let go please?"

 _THIS IS NOT GOING TO STOP!_ Looking at the orb, it's glowing brighter and humming loudly at her. Tanya eyes bulging with rage as she yells out to the heavens to get his attention. She doesn't know if she's either going to die by an explosion or falling to her death. But when Tanya heard that those retarded brothers ruined the Elenium Type-100 she's using. Tanya is really getting fed up with this and Being X probably convinced those retards to mess with her Computation Orb.

 **I KNOW THAT! DAMN IT BEING X! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**

 _Tanya, language!_ After the twins said that, time starts to slow down and everything went into pure stasis. The twins stopped moving, the orb that was going into a critical meltdown paused, and everything is at an absolute standstill. They float below the white clouds and looking up at the dark blue atmosphere.

" **I do agree with Ruby. You still don't show respect to me or your faith to me. But your loyalty to mankind for safe passage will be your undoing."** The twins gaze at the dark blue sky that is the Stratosphere while a mighty voice calls out to them.

 **Just what I suspected, luring to you by harming my career. So what next, are we going to pointlessly pray to you now?** Staring out into nothing, Being X lowers his voice and giving her choice to live if she is so willing to say it.

" **No Tanya, you will have to genuinely pray to me unless you and your sister want to live, unscathed."** Hearing what he just said to her, Tanya quickly lost her temper as her golden eyes are filled with rage. Slowly, something is creeping inside of Tanya's soul that Being X didn't notice its presence just yet.

 _Excuse me, my Lord? Not to be rude or anything, but is this a little bit too extreme to convert the unfaithful? Because I'm questioning a lot here…like a lot._ Ruby now realizing of what she is seeing that looks unreasonably extreme to get Tanya's prayer, she skeptically looks at her invisible God and starting to get terrified of this situation. Ruby starts to wonder why the Light is so desperate for Tanya's prayer this badly.

" **Doubt is a sin Ruby, but Tanya here led to her own downfall. So she needs to have her prayer if she's willingly let you two live. So pray to me if you want your salvation."** Then, something clicks in Tanya's mind as her eyes radiating out with absolute ire.

"You know what Being X? Fuck you and your demented ways to give you a shitty prayer! SO FUCK YOU!" Roaring at him with berserking rage, she will break her bindings, she will be free by his bullshit. She will have her agency.

" **So you refuse. Your arrogance is unyielding…"** Being X pauses in mid-sentence as he notices Tanya's change in appearance. Her eyes became pitch black, her veins darken like oil, and her soul is shadowed like the night. In her face, there is only an expression of pure destructive rage.

" **You unconsciously accepted my brother's blasphemous curse then?"** Seeing the gift that his younger brother stowed upon Tanya, his tone becomes dangerously low and the point becoming threatening. Ruby shivered in fear of why her God is doing this, but Tanya shot her eyes into the sky and demanding him this question.

"Before I die, tell me this. Who are these birds? Why is Atlas willfully accepting me to be part of their military even though it's kind of irrational for them? What is the deal with your brother and why are you so adamant about making me pray?!" Looking up at the sky, they see Huggy and Muggy unhindered by Being X's domain. As they fly freely in this frozen space of time.

" **Something you shouldn't know."** Not answering her questions of the supernatural that presented to her. Her Elenium Orb shines brightly and humming louder at her like a ticking bomb.

 _God of Light! Why are you punishing my sister for her infection? Shouldn't you blessed or cure her of the Grimm infection?_ As Ruby questioning her God again desperately of why he's doing this violently, Being X give a melancholy voice to his devoted follower. Tanya is ready to meet the darkness of the end of her reincarnation and Ruby prayed why God is punishing them.

When their orb about to reach its climaxing point, something unsuspected happens to the twins, even Being X didn't foresee.

" **What is done is done. What she did is no going back."** Feeling the light shines brightly at their face. The twins saw the light soon quickly vanished in a mere second. The engine stops its roaring. Steadily opening their eyes, they see their orb is a mix between silver and gold.

Tanya and Ruby stare at the change of colors with a surprise that their orb didn't detonate in front of their faces. Gazing at the orb, the twins hear a voice that is having a massive mental meltdown vibrating in their ears.

" _Wow! Wow! Where the fuck am I?! Where the hell is Kombuse?!"_ Looking anywhere of who said that. The twins trace the sound as it's coming out from their…orb?

" **This is not what I expected to happen and my creation to talk."** As the three dumbfounded that the relic can talk, Being X now knows who did this as the deity growled under his breath. Hearing his growling, the orb took offense of that gesture as it starts to jeer at the deity.

" _Yeah?! What do you suspect?! What? Are you too good talking to an orb!?"_ Hearing the orb getting really mad at the god who's not respecting it, the twins are absolutely baffled of how this jewel can even talk to them.

"Did you just talk…um?" Lost for words of what's happening and the absurdity that their orb is insulting God. The twins can hear Being X's frustration and command the orb to detonate.

" **You wouldn't listen of what I command? Why you aren't listening to me?"** The jewel glowed viscously as it didn't take lightly to Being X's words.

" _Fuck you! I'm not taking orders from you ya' jerk! I take orders that aren't assholes and I will explode if Kombuse gives permission on doing my awesome firework stunt!"_ Hearing the name Kombuse again, Tanya is taken surprise of how this idiot changes the course of her outcome and somehow tempered her orb to do something else. For a talking orb? It is way too bizarre of what she's seeing here.

" _You know what? Screw this! I'm out! Sayonara sucker!"_ After saying that, time steadily begins to presume back to normal and the God of Light is displeased with what it sees.

" **We will meet again."** The orb shines brightly and the twins are engulfed by golden light as it surrounded their body. There are no rules to hinder their spells, no bindings, nothing, only their will for them to control their choices.

" _Up, up way we go! I need to relieve my anger here!"_ Hearing this, Tanya's sclera turns black and her veins pulsing with unholy ichor. Their speed reaching at 1,600 mph equivalent to a jet fighter and magically didn't get ripped apart by the acceleration. Later, the speed jumped to 20,000 mph as the twins punched through the mesosphere at the 60 km mark.

 **Are you sure you want to go further? We aren't protected by the vacuum of space and your Dust capabilities will be shut off if we reach the Thermosphere at 100 km!** Arguing at the orb of why needs to vent its frustration up in outer space in unspeakable speed. The orb just laughs at her fears.

" _Pfft, don't listen to your human needs and the restriction power on Dust. I can bend that shit when I'm overloaded. Just watch!"_

* * *

Down below at the Observatory Room, the staff stopped panicking when they detected the orb didn't blow up on the twins but rather it is replaced with astonishment of what they witness.

"What's the status report on Tanya?" As Adel got his bearings after the holy artifact did or did not backfire, he talks to the staff member who checks on their Aura detection. Looking at the monitor of what height level that Tanya is currently in, his jaws dropped what he saw.

"She…she is out in space and her aura levels is still being maintained? How is that possible?!" Looking at her height level that is on the 700 km mark, everyone gasped at how they reached that far without Space Gear or Dust malfunctions. But out in the room, a wild-haired brother yelled happily of what he hears.

"Yeah! Andy-argh-Elly did it!"

* * *

Gasping in surprise they haven't been ripped to shred or burned alive yet. The twins look around to see the stars twinkling at them. They see the shattered moon floating in space and their planet below their feet. What Ruby is experiencing is magical like she's the first person to be in space and possibly nicknamed Space Kid for it. For Tanya, she's completely terrified that she doesn't have the necessities to protect herself of the elements of outer-space but somehow remains alive by the orb she is using, for they are glowing brightly like a star and not feeling the dangers of the emptiness of space.

"Testing. Testing. Are you there with your stone Houston? Can anyone hear me? Anyone? Hello? Are-you-there?" Hearing a particular voice that is named Kombuse, Tanya is getting infuriated that she is out in outer space and relieved to hear he is the one who messed with her orb as they weren't killed by a possible explosion. As they hear Kombuse, they see their two birds flying in space and not suffering from the lack of atmosphere that presented to them. As they just coo and caw in the void as they ring into their ears.

"Kombuse! What the hell did you do with my Computation Jewel?!" Screaming at her headphones and didn't suffocate by the lack of air. Lok jovially answers her question like nothing bad happens by what the brainless brothers did.

"We change your Computation Matrix input and add weird things to it. Like a weird ring, we found by a strange black guy. He is really friendly but he says nothing. So I thought he was a meanie." The twins confuse what he means by a black guy, so Tanya asks further what he means by that.

"A black guy?" Not giving enough clarity of what that even means or they're unintentionally being racist. Lok starts to ramble on.

"Yes! A black guy! He gave us weird things and never told what they do. So we just add them." Tanya is baffled at how idiotic these two were. Adding them without knowing the effects at all? It was just pure incomprehensible of what she heard.

"You add them without thinking?!" Fortunately, it stopped her from being dead, but hearing what they said gives a possible context of the real culprit who tinkered with the Elenium Orb-Type 100.

"We feel like to and it was dark inside." Hearing the brothers they feel like it and dark inside. She scratching her head on the many ideas of what that even means. The most logical idea that Tanya can of is that Being Y is meddling with Being X's affairs, but for what though? A second possible answer is that two have no idea what they're doing and making up nonsensical conclusions to her.

" _Hey, guys. Where should I blow up? Somewhere here or in front of us!"_ Hearing the orb that the blue-eyed brothers keep calling it Andy or Elly, the twins are sweating in fear of what it said to them.

 **No! No! No! Please don't blow in front of us damn it!**

 _Please Mr. Orb, don't blow us up!_

" _Okay fine. Since both of you said please, I'll do that. By the way, the name's Andy or Andrew if you want. Time to let out my frustration!"_ As he said that, the twins feel a surge of magic in their right arm. Knowing what it is and not even casting an incantation, they aim their arm at the empty space.

A burst of light shoots out from their palm as the ball flies in light speed. Firing from a safe distance at the blast radius, the ball detonated as a fiery of light shines upon their eyes. They feel the force blowing at them as they bounce back to Remnant's atmosphere.

Returning back to the edge of the Thermosphere, the twins descend starts to increase in speed as they're falling at 900 mph and later rising to 10,000 mph. Tanya is now losing her mental cool by this unintentional space flight. She's now demanding to her orb that somehow can talk and who randomly call himself Andy out of nowhere to slow down.

 **Can you slow down on our fall?!**

 _Yeah! I'm not feeling well by this current speed we're in!_

" _What's wrong? We can survive the fall from this speed!"_ Tanya gritted her teeth as she can feel the heat enveloping her and surprisingly didn't turn into charcoal by then. Her face is directly looking down to see her acceleration is rising ridiculously way too fast as her speed, almost, reaching to the point of her being barbequed. Whatever the light that's engulfing their body, it magically saves them from being burned alive or getting destroyed in a split second.

 **I'm not taking chances here and I don't want any possible property damage when we touch Remnant's surface!** Trying to reason with their newly sentient orb named Andrew. Andy just chuckles mischievously as its messing with her.

" _Hah! Ha! Just kidding, I'll slow down since we will be paste if we touch the ground. So hold tight!"_ Andy glows brightly at their neck as the twins feel their speed is slowing down as they fall. Reaching the cloudless Stratosphere, they descend at 1000 mph. Then, they finally reach the cloudy skies of the Troposphere as their speed slows down at 200 mph. They feel the snowflakes touching their cheeks and freezing wind cooling them down.

Getting closer to the surface, the light faded around them as they're going down at 40 mph at their descent. Gently touching their feet on the graveled ground of the airfields, Tanya is sweating madly by that bullshit space flight she went and about to hurl by the almost rough landing she did. Luckily for her, she didn't die this time. Her mind is starting to clear up and her anger is fading. When she backtalk Being X, it feels really amusing for some weird reason.

 **Do. Not. EVER go up to space!** Breathing heavily and regaining her cool by what Andy did to them as the orb is having its mind of its own. Tanya has no idea how Kombuse and Lok created an artificial intelligence within her orb. But it did save their lives of not getting ripped to shreds by one of Being X's interventions. Removing her aviators and her unbuckling her belts, the twins hear Andy spoke out as he demands recognition for his actions.

" _Hey! Be glad what I did. If not, the energy that stored within me is making me batshit angry and possibly destroying the continent of Atlas if it's left unchecked!"_ Now that particular answer made Tanya curious by what it means by _'entire continent.'_

 **Hold on. What do you mean by the entire continent of Atlas?** Wanting to know what Andy means by an entire continent if that was an exaggeration or an actual literal sense, Andy nervously chuckles when she asked that.

" _Oh that…well, that wasn't an exaggeration. I measured the buildup energy inside me. I'm pretty much packing with massive and kiloton in my systems. If you blow up at the stratosphere, the blast radius would reach the surface at Atlas and consume this crappy little Tundra. You know what I'm saying?"_ What Andy said didn't make things better for the twins.

"What?" Their eyes become gold and silver as they look down at her neck. They stopped what they're doing to hear him out.

" _Hey, hey, don't blame me. Blame that Being X or God of Light you two keep rambling about. I'm just an orb who is created by that batshit insane scientist and those retarded brothers! Okay?! Besides I can't do shit like that anymore since that overload energy is breaking through my limits."_ Hearing this, they calm down slightly and Ruby starting to empathize with Tanya's relationship with Being X. Hearing he was about to blow them up is really challenging her perspective on the God of Light. Why does he want Tanya to pray genuinely for him and should Ruby be skeptical with her faith? But if she stops praying, what would happen to her family?

 _So Kombuse and Lok created you. So why did you call yourself Andy?_ Not wanting to dive into the complexity of her Lord on making Atlas turn into Sodom and Gomorrah. Andy clears its nonexistent throat and explains away.

" _While they tempered with me, I did hear them mumbling at me about Andy? So I presume that was my original name than Elly after they deal with that black guy. Speaking of Kombuse and Lok, here they are!"_ Again, about to question the orb of who the black guy is that may or may not be racist. Looking up, they see Kombuse and Lok running at them with absolute joy on their faces. Behind them, Dr. Wahnsinn glares at the brothers for defiling the Holy Relic.

" _Yo retards! A nut job scientist is behind you!"_

 _Andy!_ Ruby scolding her orb's rudeness, it just laughs and playing it off like it's nothing. To Tanya, hearing the orb probably going to give the Devil a migraine with its snarky attitude.

" _What? They can't hear jack shit! Only you two can hear me because I'm an orb!"_ To prove its point, Kombuse and Lok unaware of what it said to them as they stupidly grinning at the twins. Not hearing the insult that the orb gave them.

"How is your space flight!? It sounds really fun up there!" Crouching down at their height, Ruby look at them with glee to do their overall friendly nature even though they're lacking in intelligence, the silver-eyed twin is glad to see they're the ones who defuse a possible scenario where they're going to die.

"Doing fine you two, oh, hello Adel." Ruby's eyes turn gold when she spotted the crazed scientist which Being X granted him the knowledge of his past. Adel glare at her and scoffs, dismissing her immediately.

"You are dismissed. You may head back to your garrison." Looking at her as if his plan didn't go as he expected, Tanya quietly nods her head at him and heading back to the locker room to retrieve her clothes.

" _Hey? Hey! Can I go with you guys because I'm not thrilled to be with that crazed lunatic?!"_ Glancing back at her orb and having a foul-mouth. Tanya is still baffled by how the idiotic brothers manage to create an A.I with her Operation Orb. For its personality, she's not going to bring it unless there's something to mute Andy with to prevent further headaches.

 **No.**

" _Oh come on!"_

* * *

During the late of night. At the very top of Beacon Academy, Ozpin is resting on his chair and talking to General Ironwood's through his Scroll. What the Beacon Headmaster heard from Ironwood's reports made him worried and feels out of place about James' actions. Ozpin explains about the God Brothers possibly being here for the twins. Weirdly enough, Ironwood is taking this information really lightly and not getting jumpy of the news about the Brothers' interventions.

"Yes, Dr. Eir identified that Tanya is indeed part Grimm Ozpin, I will not let the Council hear from this or else risking a possible execution." Hearing James solemnly talking about Tanya's condition and the risks presented to them. Ozpin knows that the General is morally reasonable not to kill a child. But the rest…it doesn't make sense about Ironwood choices, as the Atlas Headmaster is greatly passive and not complaining about Tanya's training course that she somehow instantly taking a hold on her classmates.

From the Council's choices, it feels completely irrational and morally questionable about letting a six-year-old on joining Atlas this too early. There is something off about this and Ozpin is seeing a pattern here that Tanya has full agency in her decisions.

"I don't want to change the subject. But why are you letting Tanya take full control of the practical course and not finding it weird that half of your staff members absolutely agree with her? Plus, did you read the brutal conditions which the students are going through?" Wanting to hear what Ironwood says for himself, it makes sense that Ironwood is being pressured by other parties. But his apathy is not like him at all. The students who left her training strangely did not mention the brutality they went.

"Ozpin, I know it's strange why I did it. But the Council is really enthusiastic about Tanya's ideas out of nowhere. First, they want to check the twins' Auras, then later wanting to be part of the military, and the staff is interested of what Tanya idea's how to deal with possible terrorists or Grimm. For that…I can't do anything about it." There's another thing what he hears by this reasonable but not justifiable defense. There is something in Atlas Academy and the Council is making them not themselves at all. The secrecy about the twins is reasonable but letting her do anything is not reasonable to Ozpin's eyes.

Before Ozpin could retort back to Ironwood's passivity and his indifference towards Tanya's questionable methods as he read reports that small pack of Grimm is gathering close to Tanya's garrison which they oddly not attacking her base at all. A black, shadowy silhouette flashes behind Ironwood in a split second. Rubbing his eyes, Ozpin carefully looks around at James' office to see there was nothing there.

Ozpin now has his answer.

"Ozpin, are you okay?" Rubbing his temple, the Beacon Headmaster nods his head at the General's concerns.

"Yes, I'm okay James. I thought I'm seeing things here. Now proceed with your other news." A photo appears in Ozpin's Scroll as it appears to be a Jewel or Orb that is made out of Dust with the insides having strange mechanisms ticking that Ozpin never saw before.

"As for the twins, they successfully tested Adel's pet project, the Computation Jewel or Operation Orb by what he calls it. It allows the Aura user to fly but using some parts of their aura reserve to maintain their flight. Seeing the outstanding results from the project, the brass and certain individuals taking a great interest in this revolutionary device that Wahnsinn's ideas actually work." Ironwood learned that the twins somehow reach to outer space and miraculously breaking through the Dust limitations. The General decides to omit that part as he doesn't want this to be more complicated to discuss or creating an air of disbelief.

"Right now, it remains a secret amongst the public. I'm giving you this information to you as you're more trustworthy. In the future when research is done and can be manufactured, I'll spread it to the other Headmasters to see if the Academies accept them to be integrated into their Huntsmen Career. Possibly, we might bring out a civilian model if we have the time to commercialize them." As Ironwood said that, Ozpin notice a black silhouette again but instantly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Now turning back to the strange contraception, it is indeed revolutionary of what he hears. But hearing it's from the infamous Wahnsinn who has the reputation on thinking educational guesses rather than facts feels out of place from that deranged Atlas scientist. Him, having the knowledge to make his creations to function correctly is far-fetch.

"But you know her forces will take notice of this right?" Hearing Ironwood mentioning Salem again, Ozpin grimace at the name for a very long time of his many reincarnations in Remnant, it doesn't ease Ozpin mind that the Brothers are here again to temper with Remnant's future.

"Seeing this Operation Orb is greatly beneficial to Remnant. I will agree on using these devices to give leverage against Salem. So further ado, I bid farewell. But please, be less lenient on Tanya's actions." Canceling his Scroll, Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and turning his eyes to Qrow who silently listens in to General's words as James wasn't aware of Qrow presence behind him.

"So my little nieces are doing military work and little Tige is bullying her students…that's fucking fantastic." Stretching his body and pulling out his flask from his pocket. Ozpin silently drinks his mug as quietly looks back to his trusted agent with some hypocrisy.

"Are you aware that you train them in Grimm territory at a young age?" Almost dropping his flask when Ozpin said that to him, Qrow groans at the old Wizard's accusation as he glances back at the Headmaster with a slight sober face.

"Hey! I was trying to deter them from picking a dangerous job. But seeing they kick the Grimm ass so easy and randomly sucking at fighting me. There is something not right even when I'm not sober." Taking a quick swig on his flask, he looks back at Ozpin more seriously.

"So, do you bet this is part of the Brothers' Intervention Feud or I'm just drunk?" Drinking away his bad mojos of what the drunken crow is hearing. The Headmaster let out a sigh and nods his head of what's happening at Atlas.

"What I'm hearing, definitely. That Tanya has free reign with no consequence on her choices. The infection from Tanya's soul, the increase abnormality in Ruby's soul, Adel having the knowledge to create devices that allow aura users to fly and Tanya training a personal army of hers…then yes, the brothers are fighting over the twins." To further prove his idea, Ozpin saw a ghastly silhouette appearing behind the General. Telling the old Headmaster that the younger brother is there, it's his decision and their choices are final.

"Okay then…so how the hell my thorny niece did get away with all her immoral actions at her personal training?" Thinking and recalling his past memories with the divine brothers. Ozpin remembers the God of Darkness is the younger brother to the God of Light. He is the personification of destruction, but destruction comes with its own reasons. There has to be a reason to spark their inner conflict and bloodshed.

In spite the darkness is being the main force of destruction, the God of Darkness is the aspect of Choice, for he allows others to live or choose others to die purely by their decisions. But with his older brother's recent actions, their power to choose is now gone and instead binding their decisions to Tanya's fate.

For the God of Darkness, he is the embodiment of Free Will.

"Qrow, I want to tell you something. In spite of all the irrational decisions around us, can you describe choice to me?" Finishing his another swig of poison, the drunken crow shakes his head and giving him a quick question instead.

"Don't tell me and just give me an abridged. Is the God of Darkness associated with the power of choice which is our fate, destiny and such crap like that on our decisions? Addition with Tanya's infection, she's more likely to be prone to negativity and evading the consequences simultaneously?" Not wanting to be dishonest with Qrow, Ozpin grimly nods his head to his agent.

"Shit..."

* * *

"Oh, holy Lord, the heretics messed with your great design! Hear my words, God." Muttering to himself as he's creating a functioning yet inferior orb in his hands for Atlas to mess with it and to be secretly manufactured. On his table, Tanya's Elenium Orb-Type 100 is humming at him gently as Tanya refuses to keep it with her. Wahnsinn can't reverse engineer what Kombuse and Lok did to it or else risking a compromise of the orb's integrity. Only those two can undo the curse they cause. But learning of their mental capacity. It wouldn't likely to happen any second.

Right now, Adel didn't get arrested or exiled over that safety protocol incident. They shrug it off to do his promising skills on his orbs and the witnesses were too distracted of Remnant's first successful space flight that the public doesn't know yet. So Adel is at the clear for now.

" **Adelheid, I hear your tribulation, my faithful follower. I'm sorry to say this but the holy artifact I gave you is already tainted by a foul demon that lurks in the shadow."** The room froze as a mighty voice calls out to him. The doctor begins to commune with his god and asking who is the demon prowls in the night.

"Who is this demon, my Lord?" Wanting to know who the demon is, the light shines over to him brightly. He gave Adel's his answers.

" **The demon that prowls here corrupted a nonbeliever and it gains two followers who blindly listen to him from their…lack of intelligence. So far, be vigilant, the demon can sway the minds of the mortals of their decisions."** As the God of Light finished his final words, the time resumes back to normal and the darkness resides back to its place.

"Yes, my lord. I'll be vigilant and continue your holy constructions. I'll be your holy guide for the nonbeliever to-"

"Hi, Adel! How's it going? Also, I think I found a person who is called a penny. It's made out of metal and wires. Not the copper coins." Turning who said that. The mad scientist sees the brothers who ruined his Magnum Opus, the followers of the demon that his god mentioned.

"Kombuse? Lok? Why are you doing in the workshop? You two know I'm busy here." Scowling at them, he now learned that they're under the influence of the demon for them to commit heresy against his lord which the two aren't aware of Adel's displeasure.

"Oh that. Well…Ironwood told us to help you. So we're going to help. Like it's a sleepover in this room we're in! You know, James is a good person for us to hang out with you." Lok happily smiling at Wahnsinn, the former Imperial scientist is giving the wild-haired boy a quizzical look and why General Ironwood would do that?

"Why James allow that?" The fact that James allowed these two imbeciles to run around in R&D is not something that the doctor takes lightly of. Whatever Ironwood's decision is, it feels unnatural.

"Because he doesn't trust you…I think that's what he said about the space flight. So Tanya suggested we help you! So let's build things!" Hearing Kombuse's excited tone of what they're going to do here as they're going to build random stuff. Adel is trying not to snarl at them and looking back at the Elenium Type-100. Adel sees this is a way for God to challenge him. To rise above the demon that's inflecting this campus, he will continue God's holy work even he's working with these fools that Ironwood allowed. With his last thoughts, he says this.

Deus Los Vult.

* * *

 **Looking back at Volume 4, I wonder where choice and knowledge came from since Qrow didn't dive deeply into their background lore. I thought, hey, Being X has Knowledge and Being Y has Choice. So I'm going with that unless Volume 6 gives more background about those two gods.**

 **To ToxicCerebrate, yes I'm fully aware that there will be frenzy demands for the functioning computation orbs in the world of RWBY. Luckily, the Elenium Orb the twins have is a new addition to Remnant's relics as it's not easy to recreate. Plus in the far future, Tanya will see it as beneficial if she's part in the commercialization of the orbs.**

 **Espada-001, that was Being X's voice, but he couldn't speak out as they were slightly manipulated by his younger brother. I try to make it vague, but I think I write it without enough clarity to give context. So I edited a little bit to fix some errors.**

 **To L4 of the WEST, let's just say Being X's younger brother's ploy and extensively manipulating them to agree with Tanya in spite of her age or status. It's kind of too late to rethink that Plot Hole on age slash attitude, but I'll just play it off best as possible. Probably I'll time skip to when they're 10 after I finished a couple of chapters. If that doesn't work, I probably put this in hiatus and dramatically change the chapters on the Atlas arc.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Winter Solstice

* * *

Inside the Airship station where they see the glass panels in front of them with airships flying by, Tanya and Ruby are waiting for their parents with General Ironwood besides them. It is the Winter Solstice as everyone is on break. While they're waiting, the twins are mentally arguing about how they go with Second Phase.

 _You really need to relax on the Second Phase! Everybody is getting stress out with the Physical Conditioning Phase and they're kids for crying out loud! At least make it less rough before they have a mental breakdown._ Arguing with her sister, Ruby is starting to get really worried about Tanya's condition as her soul is becoming worse. The black ichor that's sticking on her sister is becoming thicker and sticky, Ruby is becoming unnerved of its presence.

 **Seeing your arguments, I guess I'll go with your idea. I intend to make Thorn Week a lot less punishing and harsh, but when Grif cheated…I think I completely went overboard back there. So I guess I'll revise the Second Phase to focus on aviation and practicing their Type-13 that Adel created with the help of those morons, addition on giving a decent education on controlling flight.** Thinking with Ruby's logic, Tanya sees it as a necessity as she indeed feels their stress leaking out their minds. Having a stressful mind tends to make a person reckless, so she's going soft with them for now.

 _Just, please. It's bad enough that you beat up Grif harshly._

 **That guy deserved to be punished and do not mention about him as I'm still in a foul mood of that bastard.**

 _Whatever you say, sis._ Deciding not to want to argue with their conflicting morals, they hear the hissing sound of an airship landing on the deck and look up to see their family's designated airship arrive.

" _Hey! Your parents are here! I bet you twins are going to have a lot of fun right!?"_ Looking down at her neck, Tanya snarls that Andy is with them when Dr. Adel decides to give them their Elenium Type-100 back as a holiday gift. Tanya just wished that Andy has a mute function so she doesn't have to deal with his constant chattering.

 **Please be quiet when we're talking to our parents Andy. It's bad enough that you don't have a mute function and I still don't know how those morons manage to create your A.I function.**

" _Hey! Be proud that I'm here. I can fly and stuff! Also, it's better to hang out with you than hearing Adel keep bitching about other functions which I can do spells or something with aura."_ Taking notice of that, Tanya looks back down at Andy when he said he's going to have other functions.

 **Did you say spells?**

" _Yeah, that's right! That batshit scientist who keeps talking about spells? I just ignore him, thinking he's crazy or something. The fun part though is seeing him squirm with those retards fucking with his projects."_ Wanting to know more of what Andy eavesdropped at their fanatical scientist. The twins hear a certain motherly voice calling out to them.

"Tige, Ruby! Glad to see you two!" Suddenly the twins are tightly being grasped by Summer's arms and feeling their mother's warm embrace. Tanya's eyes turn silver and happily looking at her mother. Gazing at her clothes, she's wearing a white thick jacket that gives protection against the coldness of Atlas.

"Hi, mama! Sis and I are doing good at Atlas academy! Is that right Mr. Ironwood?" Turning back to Ironwood, the General gave an uncertain but decent enough smile at Summer, trying his best not to upset their mother as he's not having positive feelings over Tanya's condition.

"Yes, Tanya did really well here in Atlas and she's a bright little girl with some…quirks." Doing his best not to frown at Tanya's recent actions, Summer happily smiles at James and thinking the Ironwood's euphemisms as genuine.

"Glad to hear my little girls are being geniuses here. Oh, I brought my family and their uncle Qrow as well." As she said that, Tai and Yang step out from the bridge with a big smile when they see the twins again. Their blonde half-sister runs towards them and hugs the twins tightly with her massive bear hugs.

"Good to see you again Rubes and Tanny, I miss you a lot as it's really lonely back at home!" Feeling strangled by her raw strength alone, the two weakly whimpers at their elder sister who's wearing her thick winter clothes. A deeply yellow thick coat and a thick beanie on her head, giving a jovial smile at the twins which she's hugging.

"Yang…you're hurting me. Good to see you again big sis." Hearing they're struggling for air, Yang let go of the twins as they got enough air to breathe. Catching their breath by Yang's unyielding strength, they feel someone gently rubbing their hair. Looking up, they see Tai happily grinning and trying to give a fatherly greeting to the twins.

"Glad to see you again, do you miss your big dad Tai?" Ruby smiling at their father, she happily jumps for him.

"Yeah, sis and I miss you a lot dad!" Giving a big fat smile at her dad, Ruby nudges at Tanya's blacken soul to join with her. Mentally sighing, Ruby's turn golden bright as Tanya calmly smiles at her father.

"Yeah, Ruby and I miss you a lot." Doing her best to maintain a good smile, they heard a certain rusty, drunken uncle coming out from the bridge area.

"Do you miss me little squirts?" Giving a sly smirk at the twins, Ruby's eyes are filled with mirth as her Semblance suddenly activated. Ruby shoots out like a bullet with rose petals flying out as she tightly grasping onto her uncle's right arm.

"Uncle Qrow! Do you miss us? Do you miss us?!" Giving him a puppy expression, Qrow was about to nudge her head till he notices two birds perching on the twins' shoulders, a dove and a Grimm. To the drunken huntsman, they look a little bit transparent to his eyes.

"I want to ask you little squirts, where did you get those birds from?" Hearing this, they were completely caught off-guard when their uncle can see their strange avian creatures.

" _Hey, how this old geezer can see your birdies?!"_ Aiming his eyes at the twins' chocker, did that stone insulted him and where did they get that talking jewel from?

"Excuse me, Summer, can I have a little chat with my nieces. It's really important and personal for me." As Summer raise an eyebrow of why he needs to talk privately about them. Their mother presumes that Qrow is going to talk about one of his school embarrassments back at Beacon with his social quirks.

"Sure thing Qrow, you can talk with them. So Ironwood, how are my daughters doing?" Seeing Summer is distracted with Jimmy on how the twins are performing in school, Qrow brought the twins at a far distance away from them and giving her a small talk.

"Alright you two, where did you get those birds and how did your stone talk to me?" Quizzically looking at the birds to their gem which their uncle feel a funny vibe coming out from them, Ruby reverts back to her golden eyes and explains away to Qrow since their uncle can see the invisible birds which is a big surprise for the Devil.

"I have no idea where they came from Qrow. They appeared out of nowhere when we touch our souls and then there they are. For the stone, let Andy talk about two Pinkies and a religious Brain." Glancing back at the stone again, Qrow can faintly hear the stone is speaking to them. Everyone didn't get Tanya's reference, but he looks down at her orb.

" _That's right old man. I can talk, I'm really surprised you're the only one who can hear me and see what they see. Like you have showered in magic or something? For my creators, let's just say they're not in the right mind."_ Qrow doesn't want to buy what Tanya said about her birds, the orb they had is more convincing enough. But when it said magic, Qrow slightly tensed up. So he's going to evade that question until the twins are back at Patch.

"Anyways, I heard what you did at Ironwood's Academy. Was that necessary to abuse your fellow students and forgetting that you're still underage?" As he said that, Qrow might have accidentally sparked an argument.

"That was a disciplinary measure when everyone didn't take me seriously."

"This is a personal opinion, but was it necessary Tanya? Everyone is scared of us of how you brutally design the First Phase!"

"It is necessary to me! For the staff though, I'm surprised they didn't stop me or seeing my ways a little too brutal for their moral conscious."

"Seriously Tanya, is that being a little…too rough of what you did." As their flashing between gold and silver as their argument about to get heated up, Qrow decides to break their argument before it attracts their attention of their family.

"Okay, okay. I'll just talk to Ironwood then. Just don't argue here, you might attract unneeded attention." Reminding the twins they're in a public place, they quickly shut up as they walk back to Summer.

"So the orb that my baby girls have allows them to fly? That sounds so awesome." Hearing a happy Summer talking to Jimmy, Qrow just sneer and heading back to old Ironwood as he needs more answers.

"Yes Ms. Rose, it's a special orb from R&D. But this orb could not be recreated." Feeling someone tapping on his shoulder, he looks back to see a scowling Branwen looking at him, knowing what's going to happen next, Ironwood sighs.

"What do you want now Qrow?" The drunken crow simply gestures his fingers at the outside entrance in the frozen streets of Atlas.

"We're going to talk outside, now. Second, bar." Knowing this is going to happen when it revolves around with the twins as Ozpin doesn't like to keep secrets from Qrow, James just nods his head as the two walk out into the freezing streets of Atlas.

"So…how's your talk with your uncle Tanya?" As Summer looking down at her two little girls trapped in a single body with her big sister Yang besides them. Ruby's golden eyes look back at her mother with peculiarity.

"It was enlightening so far." Looking back at the streets, it is strange their uncle can see the birds and hear what Andy is saying. But when Andy said magic, did their uncle really experience with magic or their orb is merely bluffing?

"Anyways, Tai and I rented a five-star hotel here in Atlas. It has all kind of fun activities, an indoor swimming pool, workout facility, a massive arcade, everything, a great way to celebrate the holiday with you two girls." Hearing what their mother is saying, Ruby's become wide-eyed of hearing those amenities as a big smile rising across her cheek. But then her face loses its joy and her silver eyes turn to gold.

"Is there a bookstore or library near the hotel?" Questioning her mother if there's more to that as Tanya's needs to keep her wits sharpen, Summer carefully planned when it comes to her other daughter's intelligence.

"Already planned it Tige, there's a highly rated bookshop nearby the hotel that we rented, we have enough money to buy a stack of books for you if you want." Hearing this, Tanya gives a rare genuine smile to her mother of knowing what she wanted.

"Thank you mother, I appreciated that. So now, off we go then-?" Tanya was cut off when the excited Yang is dragging their dad as the two quickly exited out the airship building.

"Atlas, here we come! Let's go, everyone!" Hearing Yang's voice that's filled with high spirit, Tanya just decides to leave immediately before they get ditch by her blonde sister.

" _Your family is quite full of misfit isn't Tanya?"_

 **Shut up.**

"Well never mind then, let's just go." Heading outside, the twins need to catch up with Yang before she forgets about them.

* * *

In the streets of Atlas again, the family witness towering skyscrapers that reached the heavens, the snow is pounding Atlas hard as it's the Winter Solstice. They see technological wonders everywhere where robots patrolling the streets, some cars that hover, and many more to see here. The same thing when the twins first arrive here.

"Wow, this place is really big here ain't it Tanny, Rubes? Do you ever go here?" Looking back at the twins if they experienced anything before, Tanya politely replied to her big sister.

"Actually dear sister, we don't have the time to visit Atlas personally as I'm off _'studying'_ at the Academy." Giving Yang some half-truths of what she did in Atlas that may cause them to morally questioning her, Tanya leaves it at that.

"That sounds lame, but fair enough-hey is that the hotel in the review picture!" Looking where she pointed at, they see it is indeed their hotel as its white geometric design is really eye-catching to them and tall like the rest of the buildings here in Atlas. They see a lot of tourists going in and out of the well-respected hotel.

As Tai and Yang enter inside with no hesitation, the twins and Summer were about to enter the hotel until they heard a little girl yelling amongst the crowd.

"Hey, get away from me you freaking sicko!" Looking where the voice is coming from, the three look to see an orange haired girl with a tail coming out behind her, for the other voice, Tanya quickly dropped her heart in disgust and horror when she recognizes that perverted voice.

" _Who's that sicko?"_

 **Hush!**

"You supposed to return back to the mines, no animals should be here in this fine establishment." Fully seeing who it is, she saw a middle-aged man that's going through balding, beady eyes that's being covered with his round glasses, and a deviant expression growing across his cheeks.

"Get away from me Yalo!" Seeing this horrible flesh called a human being; it is the reincarnation of Loliya who may be the second reincarnation of the infamous sexual predator Lavrentiy Beria.

"What's the matter? I'm your foreman and foremen watches animals like you on a leash. So let's go dear, we're going to have a lot of fun." As the two left and the people here who don't give a damn about the faunus as they simply snarl at the tailed girl. Summer got extremely unnerved of what she saw and tightly grasping her fingers of this injustice she saw. But knowing about society, she doesn't have the power to make a change here especially to the Schnee Dust Company.

 _You seem to know him, Tanya? Is one of those people in your previous life?_

 **Seeing that bastard is not in hell yet, then yes. I know him.**

 _What's so bad about that guy?_

 **A person you wish he die miserably and it's best we don't get near him at all if you're a young girl. For what he does, it's not pretty.** Remembering the disgusting rapist, she read unsettling reports about him and personally almost got raped by that bastard. Luckily, she didn't lose her virginity and evading his attempt to capture her. Watching Yalo force the faunus into the truck, the two left and Tanya wishing she wouldn't meet that guy again. The Nevermore Muggy screech in rage as it's ready to meet the darkness of mankind.

" _So that creep likes to molest people?"_

 **Yes, thank you for ruining my thoughts-and would you please shut up Andy.**

"Let's just go you two, its best we forget about this." Giving a voice of sorrow in her tone of what she saw and ruining her perfect movement with her daughters. Ruby's silver eyes gaze at her mother of why they can't do anything.

"Why mom? Shouldn't we help her?" Trying to give a melancholy smile at her daughters, she only says this.

"Dear, I don't have the power to change the people's minds and my injuries are still kicking. It's best we don't get involved." Giving a sober tone to her two little girls, Ruby is not ready to see the horrors of what Summer face and not knowing the potential of how evil mankind can be.

"For now, let's just celebrate and ease our minds. Okay?" As Ruby reluctantly nods her head to her mother, they walk inside and ordered their room key.

 **Try to forget and ease your mind Ruby, you will get used to it. Remember what I said before when we first step into Atlas.** Hesitant to take in sister's advice, she will let loose of what she saw.

Stepping into the elevator. The three were then lifted up towards the fourth floor as they hear a ding. With the doors opening up. They look around to see a white pristine hallway with the many white automated doors. They see the glistening blue lights above them to guide where their room is.

Pulling out her card, Summer placed the keycard on the scanner. Scanning, the door slides open to reveal Tai and Yang inside. With Yang is excitingly looking around and found a Scroll password for the flatscreen T.V access on the table.

"Hey sis, do you like the room we got?" The twins see a pair of Queen Size beds that is again, white. The wall in front of them is a glass panel where they can see the city's landscape. There is a bathroom beside them and the walls are painted in light gray.

"You know, do you want to go swimming you two? Cause we have swimsuits with us." Before Tanya can object to swimming as she's more interest in going to the bookstore. Yang quickly grabs their arm and dragging them into the bathroom for them to change into their bathing suits. As Yang is pretty energetic about how their vacation here.

"Too late Tanya, we're going swimming!"

* * *

A day went by as the twins are enjoying the hotel's amenities. They were swimming in their warm indoor pool with Yang splashing at their face. Ruby enjoying the 16-bit games at the arcade while Tanya is getting bored with the pixel games. They eat the finest food at the hotel's buffet as Tanya wants to hurl by how much her host is stuffing herself. Everything they did is for Ruby to forget about that faunus girl she saw. But that memory still lingers in Ruby's mind.

"Honey, I'm heading out to get books for Tanya. Watch Yang for me okay?" As evening reach and the sun about to set, Summer waves at her husband in their hotel room as they're heading outside to get some books for Tanya.

"You got it Summer, have a safe trip you three!" Giving him the thumbs up to her blonde headed husband, Summer and the twins left their room and heading down to the lobby. The lobby they're in is quite luxurious with a touch of modern design. They see crowds of people passing through them as the twins are holding her mother's hand.

Exiting out and seeing the snowy white breeze of Atlas. The twins walk through the streets with their mother beside them, they see folks going by their day until someone that Tanya knows in the past made her tense up. At a local chapel. Tanya saw Marlene Sue walking that presumes to be her father as Tanya instantly recognize that face. It's Anson Sioux, the man she killed in battle.

 _Is that her dad?_ As they're near to the chapel. The priestess appears to them and chatting with Marlene's dad. Hearing him muttering a name called Delphine. As they're talking. A guy who looks like a cameraman is egoistically boasting with the priestess. Hearing him yelling out his name which he's called Jack.

 **Yes. It is.** Doing her best to ignore them, they continue to head for their bookstore.

Walking casually with the citizens who are well off as they laugh playfully, the twins look around at the seemingly normal streets until she spotted a black old man talking to a little boy. Behind them is a shop that looks is about to shut down pretty soon. Summer sees it as well as the mother hears their desperation.

" _So what's up with those two?"_

 **Are you really going to state the obvious Andy?**

"What are we going to do pops? People here aren't buying our dust because of those Schnee jacking up their prices." Seeing the boy who's probably around Yang's age, they hear his troubled voice of what would happen to their old dust shop. The shop they see is quite humble and simple unlike the modern design in Atlas.

"I don't know my boy, Flynt. If we don't get the Lien to pay our expenses in the next year, this little store of ours will go under. After that…I have no idea what will we do?" Hearing this, Summer grabs their daughters' hand and decide to strike a conversation with these two strangers.

"Excuse me? What's going on here?" Hearing her voice, the shop owner looks at Summer and giving a mournful look to her.

"Oh nothing, it just our financial needs. But sorry, our shop closed in the Winter Solstice. The names Mr. Coal and my boy here is Flynt, so about how you dear and your little girl?" As Mr. Coal looks at them strangely, the boy name Flynt kindly waves at them.

"I'm Summer, this here is my little Ruby, but her other sister is Tige." Looking at the silvered-eyed girl as she's smiling at them, Mr. Coal raises his graying eyebrow at Summer.

"Your other daughter?"

"It's a special condition." Looking back at Ruby, her silver-eyes turn into gold as she has a permanent scowl on her face.

"I see. I don't know why you're here. But I appreciate your concerns. But there's nothing to worry." His sadden face defied of what Mr. Coal said. As there is going to be a lot of financial hardship for them, even the orb sympathize with their situation.

" _Man, that sucks."_

 _Yeah, Andy, I can feel you._

"So what will you do with your shop Mr. Coal?" As Summer gives a concerned stare at their store which it mainly sells Dust. Mr. Coal soberly spoke with his idea what's going to happen.

"It will remain Summer, but…if we don't have the Lien. The store we have here will not last. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your solstice. Flynt, let's go my boy." As Mr. Coal locked the store and leaving his shop. The boy gives a feigning smile at Ruby on trying to break the depressing vibe in the air.

"See yeah, Ruby, Tige!" As the two left their sight, the twins look at the price of their Dust. It sees its range around the standard twelve per lien for Dust compare to the Schnee which is dirt cheap around two per Lien.

 _That doesn't look fair._

 **Business is business, Ruby. The Schnee are extremely influential as they can change their price at will and doing its best to monopolize on Dust. It wouldn't be surprised if they run everything on our daily lives.** Hearing Tanya's cynical outlook on wealth, Ruby wish there is a way to give financial needs for the poor.

In Tanya's opinion, the Schnee will be the only business who runs in Dust and there will be no competitors. There will be some benefits as there wouldn't be anyone to oppose them, but there's a back draw on a singular Monopoly. Their price will always be fixed as their demand is at a standstill. If they get cocky, they might produce inferior products to the consumers if they are that gullible.

About to go in through her economic theories while going thinking the pro and cons on monopolies. Tanya's snap out of her thoughts when Summer grabs their hand.

"Let's go dear; I think the store is just ahead of us." As Summer trying her best on forgetting on the inequality here. Their mother saw the desired bookstore to see customers going in and out with bags full of books.

"There it is Tige." Stepping inside the bookstore, they see towers of bookshelves of many kinds of genres lining in rows and a board to see where their designated desired books would be at. Seeing what's around her, Tanya completely forgets about the Coals or that disgusting pedophile she encountered.

"Hmm, quite a place here. Can you take me to history, myths, and aviation, mom?" Her mother happily nods to Tanya's request as they walking through sections on finding the books she wanted.

 **Okay, Aviation Theories, Piloting 101, and the Mathematics of Flight. That's what I need.** Seeing the books that are thick with pages, she grabs them and handed to her mother as Summer puts them in a plastic bag.

 _Man, that sounds boring, how we get the new issue X-ray and Vav? Of what Yang told me about them, it sounds pretty awesome!_ Suddenly changing direction than going to the Mythology section, Ruby grabs five volumes of X-Ray and Vav series on the comic book area. Tanya couldn't help but scoff at it. To her, reading those comics is a waste of time for her unless they have Shonen or Seinen genres she enjoys in her previous reincarnation when she was a young Japanese teen. Thinking about her past, she didn't finish reading Part 4 yet and not knowing what happened to the Serial Killer.

 **Can we go back where we supposed to go Ruby?**

 _Fine, let's go find your lame books._ To worsening her mood, her orb joins in on taunting Tanya.

" _Yeah Tanya, it looks really fucking boring."_

 **Shut up. Why didn't Adel keep you instead?** Resisting on throwing away her orb, thinking its goal is to annoy her. Even though it's driving her crazy, it's usefulness cannot be discarded.

They arrive at Tanya's desired sections, she grabs books on that relates to Atlas's or Northern Mistral's old religions and grabbing a lot of books that relate to the history of Remnant that has fewer biases in them.

"Okay mom, we have the books we wanted. Can we check them out?" Summer happily nods to her daughters as they went to the front counter. Of how many they brought, Tanya got twelve books that relate to her and Ruby's five issues of X-Ray and Vav series.

As all their books scanned and paid, they are holding a thick bag of their purchased books. Exiting out the store, they heading back to their rented hotel as the twins are satisfied with their purchase.

 _Man, I can't wait to read X-Ray and Vav!_

 **I don't get why everyone likes it, but whatever. Just hurry up because I need to sharpen my understanding of aviation.** Wanting to read her books to get a better understanding of her skill, the books she has will give a better perspective of the many situations she's going to face. Like increase terrorist attacks, hoards of Grimm, unsavory factions, and many more. When Atlas decides to release the Computation Jewel to the public, she will have an advantage in flight and tactics when it comes to experience.

Planning what her future is going to be, Tanya feels the air of panic on a certain individual as the person is running. To see who it was, she turns her head at the alley to see a certain deer faunus sprinting away.

Seeing her again, her heart is starting to feel sudden pains out of nowhere. The girl who resembled Visha is running for her dear life, her clothes are ragged and filthy, her face filled with muck with her antlers hanging in the air. Smelling her rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins and dodging through the traffic street with great finesse, they see two humans who are wearing their Schnee foreman outfit are chasing after her but can't keep up with her athletic nature.

"Get back here you animal!" Trying their best not to get run over by traffic, they proceed on trying to catch the faunus but she's way too far for them to catch. The cars are honking at them to get off the road as the foreman heading to another alleyway.

 _Hey Tanya, can you tell me about that girl? I can feel you really care for her._ Hearing Ruby mentioning about Visha, Tanya is doing her best to suppress her emotions and replying calmly to her host.

 **Why are you so interested in that deer girl?**

 _Come on Tanya! You can't hide it. You look like you know her too well, someone you really trust._ Biting her lips, it's too late to make a cover-up.

 **She's my Second Lieutenant. Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov or Visha for short, but here, I think she's called Victoria Tiwaz. She's a bit of a ditz and good-natured; sometimes she gets on my nerves as she interpreting my words differently. Like lecturing her on poison sprouts, she thinks them as spy names from her homeland for some stupid reason.** Remembering those moments with Visha, she's a bit of a chocolate addict, extremely lucky in poker for some reason, and some point thinking about Visha's body as she's eating way too much on the Empire's rations.

Thinking about her, Tanya has a complicated relationship with Visha as she's somewhere between a great friend to a horrible nuisance to Tanya's plans.

 _You sound you really care for her. Seeing it's the Winter Solstice, about we find her?_ Widening her eyes, she would like to but that's not possible in their current situation.

 **Tarnishing my reputation? I would love to meet her but seeing everyone is really biased against the faunus for some unknown reasons. I don't want to ruin my career with the racist individuals.** About to argue about her sister's unwillingness to meet her old friend in this life, Ruby is then distracted when saw marking on the alleyways.

 _Hey Tanya? What are those markings on the alley walls?_ Wanting to know what she's referring to, she gazes at the vandalized, grey walls to see arrow markings that almost shaped like a T. The foremen didn't notice them as the arrows are leading to somewhere where the reincarnate of Visha is going.

 _How about we follow them, it might lead to your friend Visha?_ She wants to follow the scratches that might lead to Tiwaz, but the Devil really doesn't want to go with Ruby's plan.

 **Leading to certain death and ruining my image. I don't think so. Besides, I don't think Summer would appreciate without her knowing that we left…her.** Pausing what she said and putting into context, Tanya can tell that Ruby is determined on meeting with Tiwaz. Looking over to their mother, Ruby mischievously smile at her plan.

 **Oh no! I thought you said wouldn't want your mother get harm and she's still recovering her wounds!**

 _Come on Tanya, I think she can handle it! Besides, I think she appreciates a little adventure once a while. She's experience, she knows how to fight!_

 **Ruby, I don't think she would agree with your idea.**

 _I'm going to do it!_

 **No!**

" _I think I can agree with Ruby on this one. A good boom would make me happy!"_

 **You're not helping Andy!**

* * *

"So that's your story, Jimmy?" Taking a swig on is pint-size beer. James nodded to Qrow as they're inside a fancy club where all the rich would drink in. The air that's filled with pretension and hearing the snarky voices of the wealthy of how better they are. The club is glistening with the finest crystals and plated with gold by what the patrons are wearing. Nobody can hear them as loud music deafening the room and the bartender wasn't present to eavesdropped them.

"Yes, that's all I can describe." Hesitant and the fact he's not enjoying with every moment with Tanya as she's asserting every control of what she's doing. Qrow can sympathize with James in his current moment, as the General himself is not enjoying with Tanya's presence.

"Is that a little too much that a little girl is bossing your students around? What's up with that?" You do know what she's doing to them right?" Holding his fists tightly. all of his choices are all risky and the only option he has is to submit. How did he get here in the first place? First, the Council wants to study their aura, now they want a specialized army? How did that happen?

"Look, do you want me to remind you that a lot of my staff are interested in her that feels fanatical and unreasonable? With the Council putting a noose under your niece would be a great idea if I tell the truth that she's part Grimm?" Placing his mug on the counter, Qrow just pitches at the bridge of his nose and trying to process what they should do with Tanya's increasingly violent behavior.

"James, how about you assert some dominance over Tanya and telling her to calm down before her Grimm side would go into a frenzy?" Thinking about it, Ironwood would love to do that. But there's another creeping problem with his more aggressive staff.

"Again, the staff. They will be extremely bitey at me if I do that. As they want powerful fighters from how Tanya presented to them in her proposed papers." When Tanya present her claims and ideas to the staff. A lot of them are intrigued by Tanya's approach to battle. Also hearing the success of the Operation Orb, they got really excited about this new group that Tanya is going to make as sacrifices were made to achieve Tanya's goals.

"Although, of what I've heard about the Second Phase. She will be a lot softer than before which is mainly doing aviation with the selected students." Recalling on her papers, the Second Phase is a lot calmer than the First Phase which is mainly Tanya being brutal with the students to root out the ones that aren't going to listen to her. It is mainly practicing their orbs and developing tactics for them to survive when they're into battle. She has a backup plan if Adel's technology fails, but the staff wasn't enthusiastic about her backup ideas as they're really pushing for flying soldiers.

"So how long will the Second Phase last?" Waiting for Ironwood for his answer, James starts to memorize what the Second Phase duration will be like. Remembering, it's quite a while.

"According to her in the fine print, three years is how long the Second Phase will last. She wants to perfect their flight techniques and getting the updated gear for Tanya to be satisfied with since this a technology that Remnant never experienced before. When she is done. We are greenlit to mass produce the Computation Jewels for the Academies and the Militaries. As Tanya adamantly states that she needs the experience before we can freely give away to everyone. Knowing those jewels will be also taken by unsavory individuals." Giving what the Second Phase will be like and Tanya's reasons to delay the mass production of them. Qrow starts to carefully listen to Ironwood's words.

"That sounds reasonable...I think?" Not sure if Tanya is going to be aggressive again or being nice this time. Ironwood rubs his temple and trying his best to negate his stress on this predicament.

"You have no idea of what I'm going through, right Qrow?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bambi Hunting

* * *

Opening her silver eyes, Ruby sees a grass field full of life. The sky above her is filled with stars and nebulas that are full of color. She sees birds flying above her and small creatures going by their day. The sun above her shines brightly as she sees a stream of light, uncorrupted and pure. Curious, she follows the stream where it leads.

Following the stream of these endless fields of green, she saw something that ruins the peaceful image of this realm. She sees a humungous tree that reaches to the heavens of space. Spite of its tallness, Ruby sees the bark is burned and charred. She smells the burning sulfur that the tree radiates and see a sickly green poison seeping out from the wood.

Ruby could see it would look mighty in its heyday, but it's now shriveled and dead. Its branches turn into ash, the roots below it are losing its grasp and the green foliage is now sickly brown like toxic death.

Continuing on following the light and ignoring the tree that's already dead, Ruby spots a skeleton lying on the grass which is missing a skull. As she passes that, the light is leading closer to the humungous dead tree as it's becoming bigger and bigger. Soon, she feels like an ant as she saw the huge decaying roots above her.

Entering into the roots where it's wide open. She saw a pool that is tainted with blood. The roots here are struggling to stay alive, when she steps inside the heart of the tree, the light stops fading in this area. Inside the roots are dark and damp, but at a distance, she sees something shiny.

"Good to see you, Ruby." Hearing a voice that's filled with an enlightened view of the world and transcending of their morality. Ruby turns to the voice to see a tannish skin man sitting on a decaying root, his matted hair reach to his head back and the bundle of his hair stacking above him, simply looking at the man makes Ruby feel like she's in a trance and seeing a third eye on his forehead. Ruby sees his hoop rings and wearing a strange robe that she can't really describe.

"Who are you? Are you God?" As she said that, he opens his palm and starting to make weird gestures that Ruby doesn't understand what it means.

"Am I God? No Ruby, I am a Deva. I am Shiva, the one who destroy and one who transform the world. For why I am here, I am a good friend of the God of Light." As the Deva name Shiva identify himself as who he is. Ruby looks around to find her god is nowhere to be seen.

"So where is he and did you meet Tanya? You seem to know her?" Asking those two very questions, Shiva change position and proceeds to answer Ruby's questions.

"Oh, he's having one of his…talks with his younger brother. I can hear it right now." As he said that, Ruby feels the ground below her shaking softly and an incoherent jumble of voices yelling out somewhere. To the Deva that Ruby is talking to, he is indifferent to their shouting.

"For Tanya, I met her when I granted her the holy relic. But here, I didn't meet her. She wouldn't know me if you ask her personally." Answering her that made Ruby little bit perplex of what Shiva meant by meeting and not meeting her like Shiva talk to a different Tanya all entirely. Shiva proceeds to explain Ruby why he is here.

"As your Lord having quite a discussion with his younger relative, I'll be the one who's going to guide you as he has utmost faith on me since the restriction on your spells have been lifted to do the Darkness's meddling." Shiva gazes at the pond that's tainted with pure red blood.

"You must drink the well of knowledge that your Lord heavily blessed upon it, Ruby. You will feel the knowledge coursing through you and having the knowledge to counter your sister's destructive behavior if it arises. You will have the knowledge to have a better understanding of your spells. You will know the old magic. You will know what God of Light knows." Taking a step to the pond, Ruby gives an uncertain tone to the Deva.

"Are you sure? Why do I need to drink it? It looks…unsanitary." Looking a pond that's spoiled with blood, Shiva gives a reassuring voice to Ruby.

"You will know Ruby and you would know if you drink it. If you have faith, you will know." Looking back at the well, she wants to know what's going on. She wants to know why God of Light threatens her sister. She wants to know what's this place and with the word why.

Ruby wants to know why.

Hesitantly kneeling down to the well that's shining bright and that's covered in blood. Ruby scoops her palm on the water and drinks the bloodied water. As she drank it, a wave of knowledge is rushing through her thoughts. As she drank it, her bird Huggy lands on her shoulder and cooing to her owner.

She learns the destruction of the dark god. She learns that the darkness is grooming Tanya to be its conduit. Bringing darkness to the world of Remnant, her aggression will be heightened and Ruby will be the one to bring faith into the hearts of the faithless. As she hears the wisdom, her body is glowing bright and a faint halo floating above her.

But is that true of what she learned or is it a lie? Her knowledge flow and ebbs as there is uncertainty in her faith. As she thinks, she understands the magic around her and the will to cast upon them if they're needed. As she's contemplating her knowledge, Ruby looks down to see a roundish ball emerging out.

When it appeared to her view, Ruby gasps in shock and fall to her back when she saw a severed eye that is embalmed on the tainted water.

"Your Lord doesn't know this yet. But grab that eye. I might bend things a little here as I'm in a good mood." Reluctantly grabbing the eye, something in her mind tells her this will come in handy in the future.

"If Tanya ask of why? Tell her that Ragnarok already happened and there are only fragments left of what she's going to find." As Shiva gives his last words, Ruby feels lightheaded as everything becomes bright to her silver eyes.

"Farewell Ruby Rose."

* * *

"Sweetie, wake up." Feeling someone shrugging her shoulder, the twins groan in tiredness as they open their eyes. They're resting on their bed and their minds are starting to recollect what's happening around them. Hearing the air conditioner humming and the buzzing colors of Atlas's skyscrapers, their vision soon starts to clear up.

"Ahh…what time is it mom?" Ruby looking at her mother and seeing the room is dark, she happily smiles at the twins.

"It's three in the morning. You said you want to find your friend. Yang and Tai are still sleeping so I can leave without them worrying about me that I'm still recovering. Don't worry, I'll find her and you can continue sleeping." Heard something clanking in her hand, the twins lifted themselves up to see she's holding Qrow's scythe called the Harbinger.

"Oh, I'm also borrowing your uncle's weapon since I left mine at home." Wondering where she gets that and how she convince him, they hear heavy snoring on the floor to see their uncle completely passed out with the strong scent of booze radiating out from his mouth.

"Will you be okay mom?" Watching their mother leaving the room, Summer give her daughters a supporting grin as she about to leave.

"Of course sweetie, if I don't come back at eight. Tell Tai or Qrow, they will know what to do." Opening the door and holding their uncle's gun-scythe. She quietly closes it as she's out of there sight.

 _Okay, let's follow her!_ About to get off from their bed, Tanya quickly stops her host as she quickly takes control of their body.

 **I thought you said she'll be fine by her own!**

 _Yeah, but I want to help as well since she wouldn't let me and seeing your friend Visha personally!_

 **Ruby, you're risking our mom and our lives because you want to see my old friend Visha again. Also, why's our right hand feel squishy?** Opening her right palm and looking what it is. She sees a severed eye looking straight at her and Tanya starts to freak out of where the hell this thing came from.

 **Where the fuck did you get this?!** Feeling its liquid oozing out from its optic nerve, Ruby did her best to calmly explain it to her sister.

 _Oh that, I found it in a dream like you found the spearhead Gungnir. For the eye, I found it in a bloodied pond under a destroyed tree. Shiva told it will be helpful…but I don't know what it does?_

 **You found it in a dream and did you say, Shiva?** When Ruby said Shiva, Tanya remembers the Hindu Deva in her previous life on her mythology studies, but Ruby meeting a Deva is really baffling to her.

 _Wait, so you met Shiva?_

 **No, I didn't meet Shiva, I never met that Deva.**

 _Well, he seems to know you._

 **Alright, never mind. Can you describe that dream again?** Getting up from their bed, Ruby forced their body to get up while they're discussing Ruby's dream. Tanya is starting to scowl at what her host is going to do.

* * *

Few minutes later, the twins are outside as they walk alone by themselves. Their birds above them are surveying what's around to pinpoint their mother's location. Wearing their red beanie, their thick green jacket. The twins breathe out to see their white fog as the chilliness of Atlas can be downright cold.

 **So Shiva said Ragnarok already happened and the world tree you saw is destroyed?** Learning about the fate of Odin made Tanya feel really relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with a pagan god. Explaining why she has his spearhead without infuriating him since he's dead by Fenrir's jaws.

 _Yes, the tree is absolutely destroyed, sis._ Knowing Ragnarok already happened, all the Yggdrasil residents probably perished by their own arrogance. Hearing this, she wouldn't have to deal with the Norse deities which made Tanya grin happily at such thought. It explains the majority of her questions but except for Being X's unhealthy obsession on trying to convert Tanya to his religion. The spear, the birds and the eye that Ruby acquired, all of it associates with the now deceased god Odin.

 _So is that a good thing that everyone is dead in Ragnarok?_ Walking outside with their thick jacket, they're fully dressed and following their mother. Their birds Huggy and Muggy spotted their mother as the twins can see what they see. They walk in the dark streets of Atlas where all the nightlife begins and where crime most likely to spur.

" _Pfft, I want to meet those Asgardians. They sound like they know how to party unlike Tanya over here. Probably I'll meet a guy name, Magnus!"_ Hearing Andy again, Tanya peevishly groans of why they cannot mute their orb.

 **Why can't you shut up?**

 _Oh right, I think I know a spell that will help your problem after I drink that pond._ Grabbing onto their orb, Ruby whispers an enigmatic incantation to Andy. Hearing this, it begins to panic as Andy knows this spell during his creation.

" _Wait, don't silence my voice! Hear me out-!"_ Before he could defend himself, the orb finally stops talking and only responds in pure muteness.

 _There. I cast a spell that he would never talk, but the magic will expire in three hours._ Following their mother as she's examining the T markings on the alleyways, Summer follows the arrows of where they lead to.

 **So how did you learned to cast spells?** Asking her host, Ruby simply shrugs as they follow the trail where their mother is heading. Tanya finds it beneficial that her host learns a lot of new spells than her. But what spells she learn, that's what makes Tanya a little bit scared because she doesn't know what her host knows.

 _One of the benefits of drinking the pond I guess? I know half of the supernatural aspects and learned a lot of spells after drinking the well for free._ Following their mother of where she's heading. Tanya is starting to regret on following with Ruby's plans as the Devil made few reluctant pauses and the desire to head back.

 **Why did your mother agree with your ideas?** Expressing disbelief that Summer is so willing to help out even though she's still recovering after that little incident she had. Ruby still cockily smiles at her sister and the desire of wanting to help out their mother. Like those stories. the shows and their mother keep telling her about.

 _Come on Tanya. She's a huntress. She can't resist helping others like me!_

 **We don't have any weapons to arm ourselves!**

 _Why didn't you bring the spearhead Gungnir?_ Remembering about the spear they had, Tanya left it and locked in their office in fear that the Norse gods are going to mess with her. But remembering her Lord's preferences in the pond, the God of Light, for some reason, really hated the Norse Pantheon. The pond didn't give her enough information of why Being X dislikes them and why he's still paranoid over the Asgardians since they're dead, but anything associated with them will not make him at ease.

 **I thought Odin was still alive during that time and I don't think a magical spearhead will help us here.** Thinking about it, they don't have any appropriate weapons with them as Tanya thought her powers are justifiable enough to be concealed without attracting too much attention and she didn't test what the spearhead Gungnir can do, fearing it will backfire on them.

Forcing Tanya's body to activate Tanya's Elenium Type-100 aka Andy as she starts to float in the air where no one was looking. Directing the orb without her aviation gear, Tanya calculates that her flight can only be at the maximum of 60 mph and 200 meters in the air.

 _Can you let me fly over there, please?_ Tanya frowns that she is forced to join in on one of Ruby's misadventures. Snarling, she decides to make one request to ease her mind.

 **Do me one favor. Do you know how to cast optic camouflage?** In response to her sister's request, all the light around them begins to bend as the human eye cannot see them now. Taking off, they fly at 100 meters as they wouldn't be bothered by any potential witnesses. The twins then hover above their mother and making sure she's okay.

As they took off, a certain black crow watches them at a far distance. For they aren't alone on following Summer's trails.

* * *

Down below, Summer is carrying her teammate's gun-scythe for her to use. It isn't hers but she knows a few knacks with it when Qrow lends his weapon to Summer during their school years. Thinking about it, he wouldn't mind if she uses this thing if her weapon is out of commission during her missions. For why she is here, her daughters told her that a girl they knew is being chased after by Schnee employees. Summer wants to know if there's more to this and finding any possible corruption in Atlas to go with that. Something insidious that could not be ignored any longer.

Going through the alley, she feels the air is damp, the floor murky and the pathway looks ominous like someone is going to shank her in any moment. She follows the odd markings that are shaped like arrows. A sign of some sort? Walking further, more strange markings that look like runes than the T arrows which Summer previously saw.

About to proceed any further on following the subtle wall markings, a girl with antlers is breathing heavily as she stops to take a breather. Of what Summer saw completely saddened the young mother's silver eyes. The faunus that her daughters describe is fully accurate. Long brown hair, filthy clothing, and muck on her face. Her eyes that are then filled with fear when the deer girl spotted her.

"No, wait! I'm here to help-!" Before Summer can finish her sentence, the deer instantly run for her _deer_ life.

"Wait! Don't!" Chasing after her, Summer's sides are slightly hurting as her body is still coping with her grievous injuries. Her wounds are gone, but her insides are still hurting when she sprinted for her. But that didn't stop her to help someone else in need.

Running as they pass through the complex alleys, the deer girl then stops when two foremen appear in front of the faunus. Their faces express utmost displeasure at the deer girl when they finally caught up with her.

"Stop right there. You evaded us long enough! Return back to Yalo's place or else we'll make you!" As one of the foremen said that, a baton unsheathed itself as electricity is sparking out from the shaft. Summer can really tell if anyone touches the shaft, they will be knocked out till the next morning.

"Hold on you two! What are you doing with this deer girl?!" Activating the Harbinger in sword mode, Summer obviously can tell these men have unsavory intentions for this poor girl as one of the foremen chuckle devilishly.

"Why do you care for this animal, dear citizen? You know they need to know their place! You can leave and never talk about this. Or, we're going to make you regret interfering with us." Soon, four more humans appear who are dressed in Atlas security uniform. They have the same intentions as the foremen as they're pointing their batons at the armed Huntress.

"Make me then!" Doing her best to deter the hostile Schnee workers, the deer saw an opportunity. She runs for it as she passes through the distracted employees. But one of the foremen kept an eye on her when the deer slip through them.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere!" One of the foremen draw his pistol and shot the faunus dead straight at her left arm. A silent pew was heard as the gun is designed to prevent attracting any witnesses, the deer yelps in pain when the bullet plunges into her skin, feeling the bullet digging into her flesh. The deer girl trips and fell to the floor, whimpering in pain.

"You monsters!" Having enough of these creatures in human skin, Summer got in her stance as everyone pulled out their electric batons.

Summer then somersaulted in the air when one of the guards charged at her. She slashed her humungous blade down on his back which the guard got crushed under by the sheer pressure that Summer is inserting. Pulling Qrow's Harbinger out, everyone can see the blood spilling out from the blade when it penetrates through his flesh.

"Shit! We have a huntress everyone!" Being more vigilant this time as they're facing a seasoned Huntress, all the guards and the foremen become cautious about what they should do next.

One of them swings his baton at her, but Summer ducks down and kick him in the gut. Transforming the sword into scythe mode, she slams the scythe down on his head which blood spurting out when she stabbed through his cervical. Summer is familiar with death, but she is not weak-minded and she does not enjoy the killing of others, for this was a necessity to protect the young girl who got shot by her cruel employees.

"You animal loving bitch!" One of the guards try to jab his baton at Summer's back but she swiftly swings the scythe before it can reach to her. The blade reaps through his waist as sliced guts and organs fly out from his lower torso.

Summer twirl her scythe around as she brought the blade down behind her, bisecting another guard into twos, precisely showing all of his symmetrical slice organs to the two remaining foremen.

Transforming the Harbinger into sword mode. In a blink of an eye, she slashes the blade directly at one of the foremen's neck, instantly decapitating him as his head went flying with some of the blood flying at Summer's face.

About to end the monster who shot the faunus. In a struck of bad luck, Summer's insides start to sting horribly as she missed her swing at his torso area. Seeing his chance to avenge his fallen employees, the foreman lunge his baton at Summer's chest. The electricity reverberates within Summer's body, amplifying her agony as she cries in unfathomable pain. Retracting his baton back, Summer falls to the ground yet still breathing. She does her best to lift her head up as her mind is still conscious.

"You bitch! You will pay what you do with my friends! For that, I know just a thing!" Unbuckling his pants, Summer express fear of what he's going to do. But for both of them, they aren't aware a noose is floating above him.

"Get away from me!" Trying to get up, she futilely falls back down as her pain is too great to handle. A lecherous grin spreading at his face when he drops his underpants to expose his crotch, but the noose got closer as the gallows approaching for him.

"Oh, you will know what I feel. For I will pleasure you till your brains drop-ACGK!" The foreman suddenly feels his throat is being choked with a fierce grip like it's crushing through his esophagus. He looks down to see there was nothing but it feels like there's something strangling him in pure rage.

Surprising Summer, the foreman is being lifted up in the air and pants-less. She doesn't know who is doing this, but she doesn't have the energy to stay conscious. As her will to stay awake wades, Summer went into a dreamless sleep. Her breath is steady as she is still alive.

Up in the air, his mind is going black by the asphyxiation he's going through. He is about to pleasure that little huntress till something is strangling him. Up in the air without his pants on, he looks up to see the night sky of Atlas. He looks down in terror as he's floating around 100 meters in the air, seeing the entire traffic below him as they beep and honk.

Looking up one more time, he saw a pair of eyes looking down at him. Where two are different in color and the two of them express differently at him. The golden eye express of a savage animal like a demon that enjoys his suffering. When he continues to look into her golden eye, his mind dive into madness as he feels horror what he sees in that eye, the bloodshed, the insanity sinking into a cackling frenzy. No way to bring your salvation in this hell. As mankind murder themselves, there's no hope for their kind.

The silver eye glare at him with great judgment on his sins like an angel bringing justice to his unholy actions, a seraph ready to send his soul straight to hell. The eye shines great displeasure of his presence as he committed the greatest sin.

But below the eyes, he saw a third eye that is severed and bloodshot. Suddenly, the eye moved on its own. It ominously stares at him as it shows great wisdom, something ancient about it, something old. But like the gold eye, it shows great sadistic pleasure as it flashes at him with untold insanity.

He wants to scream but he can't. His heart is pounding frantically by the terror he saw but he can't breathe. Soon, his heart stop and everything turns into pure darkness. Died by asphyxiation? Heart attack? Maybe both? Either way, the foreman lies deceased as he hangs by Tanya's noose lifelessly.

 **He's dead, I can't feel his heart anymore and he's not radiating out with fear.** Looking at the guy, Tanya finds him completely disgusting and lowliest creature she has ever seen on trying to molest their mother. She's indifferent to the scene, but for Ruby…that's a different story.

 _Good! Hope he stays like that._ To Ruby, she cannot express what she's feeling. Anger, disgust, sadness? All of those emotions mix in her heart as she nastily glares at the dead foreman. Seeing this, Tanya can't help but feel pity for her sister as she never experienced the wretched side of mankind and the Devil finds it bizarrely alien to her that Ruby is acting like this.

 **He's heavy! I'm going to drop him now!** Letting go of her vines that is tied like a noose, Tanya made sure he didn't fall in a heavily populated area that would create unnecessary witnesses. So she dropped the corpse in a deserted alley where no one can find the corpse. Letting go and waiting for a couple of seconds, they hear a soft thud. They check down to see the corpse splatted in blood, knowing he wouldn't survive that fall headfirst.

Floating down at the alley where their mother and the reincarnate of Visha are at. Landing on their feet and decloaking their invisibility, the twins can see the bloodshed that their mother made here. Ruby finds it horrifying that their mother can do all this singlehandedly. Her mother told them that being a huntsman is an adventurous, fun and protecting the very life itself against the Grimm. But this. This shattered the perception of what a huntress truly is and seeing the grim reality of what her mother truly faced.

The walls are covered in blood. The cold floor is covered of her enemies' guts of how easy their mother butchered them. The way she sliced them and how she almost got molested by one of them, it's too much to bear what she saw. Ruby wanted to hurl, but Tanya restrains their gut on making sure they don't vomit here.

Tanya finds this not so surprising what she saw. Merely seeing the macabre that Summer made is mildly tame compared to what Tanya faced. She knows the stories that her mother made and the media that ridiculously glamorous the image of a huntsman is a purely false advertisement. Knowing the true purpose is to curve the negative emotions of mankind and an easy way to recruit simple minded individuals to take a dangerous career…like Ruby for an example.

"Help me." Hearing the familiar voice that Tanya knows too well, the Devil turns to the deer faunus which the android called her Victoria Tiwaz. Her left arm is horribly bleeding by her recent gunshot wound and the brown filth on her skin isn't helping either. If they don't do anything fast, she will die from blood loss or sepsis.

 _We got to do something fast here sis!_ Doing her best to forget the horrors what Ruby saw and focusing on the wounded Tiwaz. Tanya is getting a little worried as they don't have any antiseptic or bandages to properly heal her wound.

 **Do you have any ideas since we don't have a first aid kit?** Ruby trying to scramble through her mind of how they can save this faunus without medical supplies. Ruby found her answer and snapped her fingers.

 _Let see…hold on, I know a spell that heals any wounds._ Learning this special spell when she drank that strange pond, Tanya can see Tiwaz is growing pale and sickly. Seeing this, the Devil is getting impatient and waiting for Ruby to do it.

 **Then do it.** Walking up to the Visha reincarnate, the deer whimper weakly until she saw a raven-haired girl with red bangs coming closer to her. The familiar golden eyes she saw that gave her the menacing déjà vu switch back to her gentle silver eyes.

"Shh, don't worry. I'll heal your wound. Just hold still." Gently holding her left arm, Ruby looks at the wound to see the bullet pierce through the upper section of her arm as it's bleeding severely. Placing her right palm, Ruby calmly chants as her silver eyes subtly shine at the deer. The deer felt there wasn't a bullet jiggling through her arm and the color in the skin is returning back to her.

Finishing her chant, Ruby lifts her palm that was over her wound and to find the bleeding hole is all but sealed up. Surprised, the faunus look at her injury to see its instantly healed.

"Who…are you?" Hearing her weak and gentle voice, the deer shyly look at the strange girl. The silvered-eyed girl simply smiles at her that she's okay.

"Don't worry. I'm just a friend. So how about it?" Offering a hand to the deer girl, Victoria was hesitant at first since Ruby is a human. But she gladly holds her offer as Victoria is lifted up from the floor.

"Anyways, what's your name friend?" Trying to spark a conversation here and trying to ignore the violence around her. Tanya is getting really irked that their mother is still knocked out and the corpses that are around her is starting to attract flies. If they stay any longer, the authorities or witnesses might find them which are a big no-no to Tanya.

"Victoria Tiwaz or Visha as my nickname. So how is it…going?" Distracted by the corpses that Tiwaz saw, Tanya is getting really antsy on standing here and forgetting about the bloodshed behind them.

 **Ruby, we don't have time. Our mom is knocked out and the corpses here aren't making things easier for me!** Snapping Ruby's thoughts as her host is still trying to cope with the massacre here. Before she can respond, the Dove Huggy and the Nevermore Muggy perched on Victoria Tiwaz's shoulders. When the birds touched her shoulders, the severed eye in their pocket illuminates with a grey dull light, a connection with the birds as the eye detects them.

Then the twins saw a memory.

* * *

" _TANYA!"_

 _Watching her Wing Commander falling from grace and the many gunshot wounds scattered on her body. Tears spilled on Visha's face and gripping her rifle in an uncontrolled rage, her blue eyes glare at the allied mages as her obedience faded._

 _All of the remaining Imperial Army 203rd Battalion felt the same way as they're consumed in rage. Soon, they roared in hatred and the need to avenge their young Commander's death from the hands of their enemies._

 _In the sky where dawn is setting, all the remaining 203rd Units charge in and ready to face their deaths. One by one, each of them died. But each death that the enemy killed, the Battalion slaughtered hundreds of them, inflecting their numbers unspeakably as it was a bloodbath. The sky rains red, the black clouds form and meat is falling from the clouds. Like a terrible curse that cast upon the Battalion with berserking rage and their diehard savagery._

 _For the one who has the higher kill count is Viktoriya herself._

 _The Lieutenant feels the rush of ecstasy coursing through her veins as she chops the limbs of her adversaries with her bayonet and fighting them with unspeakable speed. As her anger rises, so too her ability to fight as she fires rounds of explosive spells that break through their force fields. The bullets cutting through their flesh like a buzz saw and the cries of men echoing in her ears as she rips through the Allied Forces like toothpicks, each time she kills, her conscious went into a trance._

 _Her senses dulled, her mind is mourning and in ecstasy. Her eyes are golden bright like madness. As the flesh flies and the terror roaring of the remaining fallen both Allied and Imperial alike. She made a small prayer before she goes down in a glorious brutal death in this land of pure destruction that was once the Empire._

 _But she prayed not to God, not to any divinity, but to Tanya's sake._

" _Tanya…if you're hearing this and wherever you are, I'll always be with. Not matter in heaven, hell, or any other afterlife. I'll fight alongside with you in the bitter end and my loyalty is with you. Hear my prayers to you, Commander!" Tears spilling in her eyes and letting out her prayer for Tanya Degurechaff within her heart but not to God, a bullet went straight through at Visha's literal heart as the Lieutenant coughs out blood. A possible punishment for her heresy. Soon, her left arm blown to pieces by an enchanted bullet. Scattering her flesh and bones in the air like a confetti._

 _As she falls, she falls with Tanya. To bring justice to her dear friend's death._

 _Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, joins in with her Commander's death._

* * *

Snapping their eyes open. Ruby and Tanya gasp what they saw.

 _That was-...that was Visha's memories?_ Ruby can't comprehend of what she saw. The destruction below where only mankind is killing themselves. Not the Grimm, only men. She saw her sister getting shot many times and her units avenging her death like someone stole something special to them. She can still hear Visha's rage echoing in her mind and the desire to bring justice against her enemies. She understands her grudge against Being X, her caution towards Mankind.

 **I believe so. It feels…heartwarming?** Tanya can't describe what she saw. Seeing her battalion tearing through the enemy forces like its nothing made her proud for what they did. She didn't know Visha can be like that as she sliced through the mages like lambs. At the very end when she prays to her and dies alongside with her, Tanya can't help herself but smile at Visha's faithfulness to her. But not in a feign smile, but an actual genuine smile. Her eyes are spilling in joy as she cannot express what her friend did for her. Tanya is not acting herself at all, but she feels her blacken soul lighten a little. A rare feeling she never felt.

Thinking about the memory they saw, Tiwaz opens her blue eyes. The doe ears that hid behind her hair flops right up and antlers are still sticking on her head. Rubbing her eyes, she looks back at Ruby to see familiar golden eyes. As she gazes upon those eyes, a flash of images flicking through her mind, her memories as Viktoriya, remembering the death of her friend, all of it. Widening her eyes when she through Tanya's golden eyes, the deer shockingly muttered with these words of knowing who it is that's in front of her. Words that made the Devil extremely surprised of what she heard.

"Ta-Tanya Von Degurechaff?! Commander…is that you?!"


	17. Announcement

**Announcement**

Getting feedback from dragonknightmuramasa, L4 of the WEST and rechecking the chapters of where the story is going…yeah. It's not going anywhere for me. So the story will be on hold until I get it revamped. Also, my college semester is approaching as I wouldn't have much time in fixing the chapters.

Furthermore, I'm looking for any proofreader/editor to help me out on the story. I got a bunch of ideas, but I'm not sure if one of those ideas is good or how I generally execute them. I was having a major writer's block on how Summer will deal with the guards. Noted by dragon, I completely forgot she's Ruby's mom, not Yang's mom as I accidentally put Raven's mentality in Summer. I have other stuff to mentally debate to myself like on how the other deities approach Tanya/Ruby, interactions with their family members and how to proceed with age and so on.

If anyone who knows any beta readers I should recommend with, PM me, that will be fantastic. As I'm not sure which editors to partner up with.

Peace, Papern00b451.


End file.
